Conciliations
by Lykeos
Summary: Des années après la guerre, Drago Malefoy dont le procès approche, contacte Harry pour lui demander un service... "Ils restèrent longtemps sans se parler, laissant mourir les flammes, à avoir froid de l'éloignement de l'autre et à se demander s'il était normal de vouloir retrouver cette tiédeur perdue."
1. Prologue

Cette fiction est un pari un peu fou que je me suis lancée en janvier, quand je suis retombée sur le brouillon de 3 chapitres d'un projet d'histoire datant de plusieurs années (je ne dirais pas combien, c'est trop déprimant). J'ai décidé de continuer et terminer cette fic, comme un défi, une résolution de nouvelle année. Je suis donc aussi fière que terrifiée de publier ce premier essai.

Je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour remercier suffisamment ma bêta-lectrice Harley S. Quinn pour l'aide infiniment précieuse qu'elle a pu m'apporter, sur tous les plans, pour ses conseils, ses précisions et ses informations très détaillées sur le domaine juridique. C'est un merci qui en vaut mille.

* * *

Post tome 7, ne tient pas compte du dernier chapitre, ainsi que de quelques éléments (comme la mort de Dobby ou Drago devenu Mangemort).

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède bien sur aucun des personnages, pas plus que l'intégralité de l'univers d'Harry Potter (propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros.)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il y avait eu fort à faire après la Guerre. Il avait notamment fallu enterrer les nombreuses victimes de la maintenant célèbre bataille de Poudlard et panser la douleur des vivants. Ce n'est donc que cinq ans après que la première grande commémoration fut organisée.

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Ron et Hermione réunis pour parvenir à convaincre Harry de s'y rendre. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, une fois tous ses témoignages et dépositions remis aux autorités concernées, ce dernier s'était tenu le plus loin possible de tout ceux et tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler trop douloureusement son passé. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au Terrier depuis un très long moment, l'absence de Fred lui était toujours insupportable. Mais, cette fois, ses amis furent intraitables, il n'était pas question qu'Harry manque la cérémonie, qu'ils estimaient nécessaire dans le travail de deuil que tous avaient encore à accomplir.

Harry alla donc à l'hommage, mais pas de façon officielle, car il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter cela publiquement. Il se déguisa donc pour ne pas avoir à supporter les regards et les questions et laissa le soin à son ancienne professeur et actuelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, de lire le discours qu'il avait écrit avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Dans le parc de l'école, un monument avait été érigé en hommage aux morts, non loin de la tombe de Dumbledore. Plusieurs dizaines de chaises y avaient été installées et Harry se contenta d'une place assise au dernier rang.

Pour pouvoir tout de même rendre hommage en son nom à ceux qu'il avait perdus, Harry avait privilégié un simple déguisement plutôt que de prendre du Polynectar. Il ne voulait pas assister à la cérémonie dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas trouvé cela correct. Il portait des lunettes de soleil foncées, une perruque châtain clair suffisamment longue pour couvrir ses cheveux et son front, ainsi qu'une robe d'un vert bouteille foncé. Les sorciers gardant l'entrée étaient au courant de la supercherie et le laissèrent donc passer sans faire de commentaire.

Il y avait quelques rangs vides devant lui et ce, malgré le très grand nombre de personnes présentes pour la cérémonie. C'était un doux après-midi d'été, le parc était magnifique, comme si chaque plante avait elle aussi décidé de rendre un ultime hommage à ceux tombés en ce lieu. La cérémonie fut longue, de nombreuses personnes vinrent prendre la parole pour discourir et témoigner, rappelant sans cesse à Harry la douleur de la perte. Quand Georges vint à son tour sur la petite estrade sonorisée, c'en fut trop pour lui et il ne put retenir ses larmes à l'évocation de défunts qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, ...

Depuis la dernière bataille, il s'était maintenu occupé pour ne pas sombrer. Il s'était particulièrement concentré sur son emménagement au 12 Square Grimmaurd et sur l'installation de nouveaux sorts de protection, ce qui s'était révélé très chronophage et énergivore, donc une activité parfaite pour ne pas trop penser. Bien que le risque d'attaque soit désormais faible, il était passé du stade de héros à celui de légende depuis la disparition définitive du mage noir. Cela n'avait que renforcé son besoin de vivre reclus.

En parallèle, il avait également terminé ses études par correspondance pour faire ensuite un peu de Quidditch, dans l'optique de tenter des sélections dans plusieurs équipes professionnelles. Ne parvenant à se concentrer sur sa préparation, il avait mis cela de côté pour prendre une année sabbatique afin de faire le point et de "se trouver", comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione. Cette période temporaire s'était éternisée pour finalement devenir son quotidien.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville de s'exprimer. Ses mots firent revenir les souvenirs du soir maudit, celui de l'attaque de l'école. Harry était submergé par les larmes, les premières depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas grave de pleurer, que ça soulageait, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi, car il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Il se faisait violence pour calmer ses sanglots, quand une fine main tendant un mouchoir fit apparition dans son champ de vision flou. Le temps qu'il se mouche et se retourne pour remercier le propriétaire de la main, celui-ci avait disparu, lui laissant une drôle d'impression, un peu comme s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Après un court moment de réflexion, il décida de ne pas s'attarder, tous ses proches avaient témoigné et il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester une seule minute de plus. Il repartit donc de la cérémonie, évitant soigneusement ceux susceptibles de le reconnaître malgré son déguisement. Il avait encore du mal à soutenir les regards, pourtant bienveillants, des Weasley après la mort de l'un d'eux et la mutilation de Georges et Bill ; seul celui de Ginny lui semblait un peu moins lourd. Il savait qu'il avait tort de s'en vouloir, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui lui collait à la peau.

Il soupira et, aussitôt que la zone anti-transplanage fut derrière lui, il disparut pour retrouver les murs familiers, mais paradoxalement hostiles, du 12 Square Grimmaurd.


	2. Introduction

**Bienvenu par ici,  
avant que vous commenciez, je tenais à préciser un petit point : cette histoire prend son temps. Il y aura bien de la romance pas d'inquiétude, mais elle arrivera en temps voulu. Si vous êtes pressés vous allez être déçu, par contre si vous êtes patients, vous ne le regretterez pas (enfin j'espère!)  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Sept années se sont écoulées depuis la chute de Voldemort, dont on ne prononce toujours pas vraiment le nom, non plus par crainte, mais de peur de réveiller des souvenirs trop douloureux. À vrai dire, tant qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire d'aborder le sujet du Lord Noir, les gens l'évitaient par tous les moyens.

De nombreux Mangemorts ont été jugés et condamnés. Tous avaient publiquement juré avoir renoncé à leurs idées – mais certains n'avaient pas abandonné leur fierté et leurs griefs. La chute de leur maître étant maintenant définitive et ses plus fidèles partisans morts au combat, ils n'étaient plus en position de force et étaient globalement méprisés par la communauté sorcière.

Le nouveau ministère mis en place, épaulé par l'image et la présence – relative – d'Harry, était plutôt clément et évitait régulièrement la peine de mort. La population d'ailleurs, dans sa plus grande majorité, n'était pas nécessairement encline à causer d'autres morts quand bien même elles auraient pu être pénalement justifiables.

Les familles d'anciens Mangemorts tenaient à se faire les plus discrètes possible, certaines préparaient encore une défense pour leur procès. Qui plus est, la presse n'ayant pas eu la remarquable idée de se débarrasser de Rita Skeeter, c'était trop souvent la vie privée de familles endeuillées qui se trouvait être en première page et, bien sûr, on comptait les faits véridiques sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Harry avait quelque peu changé depuis la première cérémonie de Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny peu après l'événement et elle vivait avec lui au Square Grimmaurd depuis bientôt un an. Sur ses conseils, Harry avait entamé une thérapie de psychomagie quelques mois plus tôt. Cela lui avait notamment permis de travailler sur sa culpabilité et d'avancer un peu dans sa vie. Il réfléchissait désormais à une possible reprise de ses études ou à entreprendre une formation, même s'il ne savait pas encore trop dans quelle branche, peut être l'enseignement ou la protection sorcière.

Ginny, de son côté, étudiait dans la médicomagie et continuait le Quidditch en parallèle, elle regrettait d'ailleurs beaucoup que son petit-ami ait abandonné cette carrière. Son frère Ron travaillait avec George dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Il y avait commencé pour soutenir son aîné qui supportait difficilement l'absence de son jumeau, ainsi que comme petit boulot en attendant de voir ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il y avait finalement pris goût. Ensemble, il leur fut plus facile de traverser cette douloureuse période et l'affaire redevint rapidement aussi florissante qu'au premier jour.

Ron était également en couple avec Hermione, avec qui il vivait une relation profonde et haute en couleur. Leurs personnalités très différentes rendaient le quotidien animé, entre chamailleries sans gravité et débats dans lesquels ils refaisaient parfois le monde intégralement. Sans parler de leurs manières opposées de communiquer qui, parfois, créaient des quiproquos amusants, Hermione décortiquant tout, tandis que Ron synthétisait à l'extrême.

L'amour des livres d'Hermione l'avait conduite à travailler dans la restauration de manuscrits anciens. Elle s'attachait à remettre à jour certaines éditions épuisées ou rares et à rééditer ou compiler des ouvrages dans de nombreux domaines. Autant dire qu'elle adorait son travail à l'Institut National du Savoir Sorcier.

Avec leurs vies bien remplies – et son retrait du monde –, Harry ne les voyait plus énormément, mais était heureux pour eux, ils avaient bien mérité d'être épanouis après tous les coups durs qu'ils avaient endurés. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir été de l'avant.


	3. Chapitre 1 - Premier contact

**Chapitre un : Premier contact**

Harry sortait d'un rendez-vous avec le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Philippus Roadsings, un homme inconnu avant la guerre, élu quelque peu dans l'urgence, mais qui avait su faire ses preuves. Sa grande humanité avait su séduire Harry, à qui il demandait régulièrement des conseils. N'était-il pas, après tout, la personnalité la plus influente du monde magique ? Il était devenu Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois-Et-Qui-A-Vaincu, patronyme encore plus long que les autres et venant s'ajouter à un déjà lourd palmarès dont il se serait bien passé.

Aujourd'hui, le Ministre venait lui demander son appui dans sa campagne sur le développement de foyers sorciers pour les orphelins de la Guerre. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire puisse se répéter et prendre le risque qu'un autre Tom Jedusor ne voit le jour dans un orphelinat moldu.

Avec son passé et ce qu'il connaissait de la vie de l'ancien mage noir, Harry était le porte-parole parfait pour ce projet, le premier ministre en était persuadé. Ensemble, ils avaient déjà fait instaurer des thérapies de psychomagie obligatoires pour tous les Mangemorts condamnés ou encore en instance de jugement. Cette ironie faisait d'ailleurs sourire le jeune homme, lui, le grand vainqueur et eux, les vaincus, en arrivaient finalement au même traitement.

La réunion l'avait épuisé et il avait envie de décompresser un peu, c'est pourquoi il choisit de faire un détour par un glacier afin de se changer les idées, côté moldu, bien entendu, pour ne pas être importuné sans arrêt. Il avait pris l'habitude de se promener sans but précis du côté moldu, savourant le fait de n'être pas dérangé, ni même dévisagé avec crainte, respect ou admiration, et pouvant ainsi profiter pleinement de l'architecture, des gens et de l'atmosphère si particulière de la ville.

Il profita de la marche pour repenser à sa situation, il vivait confortablement, avait le soutien des personnes qui l'aimaient : ses amis, sa compagne Ginny ; cependant il se sentait toujours comme à moitié vide, las. Il mettait cela sur le compte de la guerre, comme si quelque chose en lui avait été brisé. C'est aussi ce que lui disait sa psychomage, même si elle se gardait bien de trop creuser, au grand dépit d'Harry qui avait parfois l'impression de faire du sur-place dans son suivi. En fait, il se sentait globalement frustré, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi et les rares fois où il avait voulu en parler avec Ginny, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, comme s'il y avait un mur d'incompréhension entre eux.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de pouvoir être à nouveau longtemps en présence des Weasley sans se sentir gêné ou happé par des idées noires. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit maintenant avec Ginny avait facilité la situation, sa thérapie aussi, même si la culpabilité maladive continuait de le tirailler par moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il continuait d'éviter les invitations au Terrier autant que possible, il lui était encore trop difficile d'être entourée de toute la tribu de rouquins en même temps

Après avoir un peu déambulé dans Londres, il s'arrêta à une terrasse ensoleillée et, abandonnant ses pensées sombres, il commanda une énorme glace à la cerise et s'assit au soleil. Il s'apprêtait à commencer la dégustation tant attendue quand une voix traînante et qui ne lui avait pas manqué, l'interpella :

« – Potter… »

Il tourna la tête pour visualiser ton interlocuteur.

« – Malefoy ? il était vraiment surpris de le revoir après tant de temps. Que me vaut l'honneur du dérangement ?

– Je vois que la politesse t'étouffe toujours, répondit-il l'air ennuyé. À vrai dire je passais par là, mais ça m'arrange de te croiser, il fallait que je te parle.

– Vraiment ? répondit Harry en le dévisageant avec attention.

– Oui vraiment, mais permets que je m'asseye », dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, s'installant tranquillement, dos au soleil.

Harry en profita pour le détailler, il avait changé depuis leur dernière « rencontre », alors qu'il tentait de lui échapper et de trouver le diadème, il avait mûri, bien sûr, mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son expression qui semblait plus détendu, plus …humain, comme si son masque de froideur s'était un peu ramolli. Il portait des vêtements moldus, classes, mais décontractés, adaptés à la température clémente : un simple pantalon de toile noir, un t-shirt de la même couleur et une veste bleu marine. Le soleil donnait à ses longs cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval basse, une sorte d'aura surnaturelle, ce qui fit sourire Harry, comme quoi, si certaines choses changent, d'autres moins. Il sortit de sa contemplation en réalisant qu'un silence désagréable et pesant s'était installé entre eux.

« – De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? lui demanda-t-il, afin de rompre le malaise.

– C'est un peu délicat, à vrai dire. »

Le regard de Drago se fit fuyant. Harry le fixa plus intensément :

« – C'est marrant, dans mes souvenirs, il ne t'était pas difficile de dire des tonnes de choses et surtout des choses désagréables.

– Parce que cette fois-ci, comme tu t'en doutes, c'est pour moi que c'est désagréable. répliqua l'ancien Serpentard sèchement.

– Alors peut-être que tu commences à m'intéresser Malefoy. »

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air dur, comme s'il essayait de le jauger, puis sembla abdiquer en soupirant :

« – Écoute… commença Drago qui semblait chercher ses mots. Je viens te demander un service. » finit-il dans un souffle.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, non seulement croiser un Malefoy dans le Londres moldu désirant lui parler tenait de la 4e dimension, mais que celui-ci lui demande en plus de l'aide lui paraissait carrément inconcevable.

« – Tu veux… que je te rende service ? Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

– Je voudrais que tu aides ma mère, je sais ce qu'elle a fait pour toi durant la dernière bataille et j'avais espéré que tu t'en souviendrais et qu'éventuellement, tu voudrais bien… témoigner. »

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton hésitant, loin de celui assuré qu'il employait autrefois à Poudlard, dans ce qui semblait être, à présent, une vie antérieure. Harry fut décontenancé.

« – Je m'en souviens très bien, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop… Je… Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu. »

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux et, pendant une seconde, une étrange atmosphère s'installa entre eux, comme s'ils sublimaient toute la rancœur passée pour essayer de voir le présent. Harry finit par détourner le regard, gêné à la fois de la situation et de la demande. Il savait que le procès des Malefoy était pour bientôt, ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence de Drago. C'était un peu facile de venir lui demander de l'aide maintenant, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient plus ou moins retourné leur veste quand les choses avaient commencé à sentir le roussi. Il était partagé entre le désir de l'envoyer paître et celui d'écouter cette sincérité qu'il sentait dans la demande, parce qu'il savait que Malefoy ne venait pas le voir de bon cœur et qu'il devait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour le faire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car le blond l'interrompit.

« – Je me disais que peut-être tu te souvenais aussi de… enfin… pour moi. » Son ton était de plus en plus incertain.

« – Je me souviens surtout que tu as failli me tuer avec les deux abrutis qui te servaient d'amis pour essayer de me livrer à Voldemort ! » s'énerva Harry.

En entendant prononcer le nom du lord noir, Drago se tassa sur sa chaise avec un léger tressaillement que le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« – Je suis désolé. » murmura le blond.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pouvait y croire et il fut vraiment tenté de se pincer le bras. Drago Malefoy venait de s'excuser, et ce, sans avoir de baguette sous la gorge.

« – Ok Malefoy, stop ! Je … tu …non ! Sept ans après la Bataille de Poudlard où tu as essayé de me tuer avec tous les potes de tes parents, tu viens me voir et me demandes de t'aider pour que toi et ta famille soyez acquittés. Famille qui, il faut le dire, n'a rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de me pourrir la vie depuis que je la connais. Comment tu veux que je réagisse à ça, c'est trop insensé ! »

Le blond ne répondit rien et Harry put se délecter une seconde de son malaise. Malaise qui, malheureusement, commença à le contaminer. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il se tenait loin de tous, pour ne pas être pris à partie, pour ne pas avoir à s'impliquer, jamais. Il avait reçu tellement de lettres de personnes lui demandant de l'aide pour leur procès, leurs dossiers de demandes de pension de guerre ou même des choses saugrenues comme leurs demandes d'augmentation, qu'il avait fermé tout bonnement la porte à tous. Il se radoucit cependant quelque peu.

« – Bon, écoute, reprit-il après un silence, laisse-moi y réfléchir. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner ma décision. Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. Dans combien de temps exactement est le procès ? »

« – Deux mois et demi, répondit Malefoy. Prends tout ton temps. » Ajouta-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

Il avait repris ses manières froides, son regard polaire, et, même si l'apogée du style restait à l'époque de leur scolarité, cela continuait de faire son petit effet.

Il jeta un mouchoir de soie sur la table et partit d'une démarche élégante.

Harry, perturbé, regarda le mouchoir un moment sans comprendre, avant de constater l'état de la glace dans sa main droite. Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis le début de la conversation et elle lui avait fait payer son désintérêt en dégoulinant partout. Il essuya comme il put les dégâts en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son vieil ennemi. Il se sentait toujours tiraillé par de vieilles rancœurs ajoutées à des faits graves et bien réels, mais il avait, en même temps, la farouche volonté de comprendre, de savoir. Savoir ce qui avait pu pousser Malefoy à mettre sa fierté de côté pour venir lui demander de l'aide.

Il enrageait, car il savait qu'il ferait mieux de laisser le blond et sa famille de peroxydés crever la bouche ouverte. Au vu des actes qu'ils avaient commis, juridiquement parlant, ils étaient pratiquement condamnés d'avance. Ceci dit, il avait une dette envers Narcissa et, même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait protégé dans l'unique but d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils, ça ne pouvait que lui rappeler le geste de sa propre mère, dans une moindre mesure.

Il resta un long moment à réfléchir avant de se lever précipitamment pour se rendre chez ses deux meilleurs amis, le jeudi était le jour de congé d'Hermione, avec un peu de chance se dit-il, il arriverait même à rentrer à l'appartement avant que Ginny ne soit rentrée de la fac de médicomagie.

oOo

Le vendeur sorti de l'arrière-boutique en entendant résonner le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il fut étonné de revoir son habitué préféré si vite.

« – Ben alors Drago, un problème ? Ce n'est pas souvent que mon meilleur client vient deux fois en même pas trois heures.

– Une rencontre fortuite, et pas des plus agréables. Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour me détendre, un truc nouveau, sans prise de tête et que je ne vais pas jeter dès demain ? demanda Drago.

– Je crois que le plus difficile sera de trouver quelque chose de nouveau, mon stock commence à se faire étriqué pour toi… Quoique… Ha, je sais ! Un petit truc qui nous vient du nord, tu devrais aimer et ça sera parfait pour ce que tu me décris. »

Le vendeur fit un rapide aller-retour jusqu'à un bac au bout du comptoir avant de tendre son acquisition à Drago.

« – Tiens.

– Merci Stan t'es un ange, je te dois combien ? demanda le blond en fouillant dans une des poches de son pantalon.

– Laisse, c'est cadeau pour cette fois, tu viendras m'en acheter d'autres si ça te plaît. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Drago Malefoy remercia le vendeur et quitta la petite boutique. Stan le regarda sortir du magasin et eu un sourire en coin. Quel drôle de personnage, aussi passionné par ses produits qu'il était mystérieux et secret, se dit-il. Malgré qu'il le connaissait et échangeait avec lui depuis quelques années, il ne savait pour ainsi dire rien de sa vie. Il remit une mèche échappée de sa queue de cheval désordonnée derrière son oreille, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rayons, retourna dans l'arrière-boutique pour terminer son archivage.

Drago marcha jusqu'à son appartement qui n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes, l'air de l'extérieur l'aidant à réfléchir. Lui aussi bouillonnait, il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser Potter si tôt il avait seulement décidé qu'il devait lui parler deux jours plus tôt.

Il se dit qu'une fois de plus il haïssait la providence, mais d'un autre côté, il voyait ça comme un signe qu'il avait fait le bon choix, même si ce n'était pas le plus facile. Il voulait que sa mère s'en sorte et, si possible, lui aussi, pour veiller sur elle, car il savait que son père n'échapperait pas à une condamnation.

Le jeune homme avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, il avait complètement revu ses idéologies. Sa thérapie obligatoire, laborieuse au début, lui avait permis de se rendre compte que suivre la volonté des autres n'était pas une façon de diriger sa vie, il s'était donc éloigné de ses parents et avait pris un appartement. Cette distance lui avait été nécessaire pour lui permettre d'explorer son identité propre. Sa thérapeute lui avait parlé de reconstruction nécessaire, mais il lui semblait plutôt qu'il était né à ce moment-là, qu'il n'y avait rien de lui qui préexistait ce nouveau départ tant il avait grandi en essayant d'être une copie de son père.

Il avait été très réticent au début avec la psychomage, mais celle-ci avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise et était parvenue à l'ouvrir à lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que ça avait commencé et la relation avec la psychomage était devenue presque amicale. Il réalisait maintenant qu'après les deux dernières années de ses études à Poudlard, vécues dans le stress et l'angoisse, ça n'avait pu que lui faire du bien. Il ne s'en serait probablement pas sorti seul, même s'il n'aimait pas l'admettre.

Il pénétra dans un petit immeuble cossu du centre-ville, salua le concierge qui balayait le hall carrelé et se rendit dans son appartement, au deuxième et dernier étage.

Enfin chez lui. Il avait décoré lui-même et était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Comme sa psy le lui avait conseillé, il avait essayé de rendre le lieu agréable et chaleureux, ce qu'il pensait assez réussit, même si, objectivement, le résultat était un peu impersonnel. L'ensemble clair, moderne et sobre contrastait assez avec les boiseries et décorations qu'il avait connues au manoir, et c'était d'ailleurs le but. Dans cet environnement il se sentait chez lui, il avait choisi la plupart des meubles et il avait apporté le minimum avec lui. Ici, pas de tableaux d'ancêtres, d'objets familiaux ou d'armoiries pour lui rappeler qu'il était un Malefoy avant tout, pour autant que cela veuille dire quelque chose.

Il jeta sa veste sur une patère de l'entrée et alla s'affaler sur son canapé beige avant de se rappeler qu'il avait la dernière fournée de Stan en attente. La thérapie avait été efficace au point de lui faire revoir ses a priori sur les moldus et leurs technologies, ainsi que d'emménager dans le Londres non sorcier. Ceci agrandissait encore plus la distance qu'il avait prise vis-à-vis de son père et de son lourd héritage familial de Sang-Pur. Il n'était pas à proprement parler en froid avec son paternel, mais il ne partageait plus sa vision du monde et ne souhaitait plus s'encombrer des protocoles aristocratiques auxquels Lucius tenait tant, même dans leur actuelle situation de disgrâce au sein de la population sorcière. Drago prenait cependant bien soin d'aller voir sa mère régulièrement pour s'enquérir de sa santé fragile et pour s'occuper d'elle.

Il se résigna donc à se lever et à aller chercher le cadeau du vendeur dans la poche de sa veste : un disque … Il regarda la peinture sur la pochette et déchiffra le nom du groupe : Sigur Ros. Il plaça le disque sur la platine du salon, astucieusement camouflée dans une armoire qu'il pouvait fermer à clé. Quand enfin la musique résonna dans l'appartement – qu'il avait magiquement modifié pour diffuser le son dans toutes les pièces –, il s'autorisa à s'affaler à nouveau sur le canapé et à souffler. Il se demanda ce qu'Harry avait bien pu penser de sa requête, de lui aussi. Il avait confiance dans l'esprit Gryffondor du brun, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un refus, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être présomptueux. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment de plan B, si ce n'était l'exil, mais il doutait que sa mère ne le supporte. Il se laissa aller à rêvasser, porté par la musique atmosphérique et planante. Il était tout à fait perdu dans ses pensées quand Morphée le surprit.


	4. Chapitre 2- Informations complémentaires

Chapitre deux : Informations complémentaires.

Harry arriva en trombe dans la cheminée de la demeure de ses amis. Il était l'un des rares à pouvoir débarquer sans prévenir, la cheminée possédant un système de filtre à intrus et inconnus, comme beaucoup de maisons sorcières. Et comme on ne change pas une habitude, surtout lorsqu'on est pressé, Harry atterrit les quatre fers en l'air. La Cheminette n'avait jamais été son truc. Il s'attira les regards surpris, mais surtout amusés, de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« – Tiens, Harry ? Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Hermione, abandonnant la lecture – sûrement passionnante – d'un livre énorme.

– Hum, j'ai connu de meilleurs atterrissages, mais sinon ça peut aller. répondit Harry.

– Content de te revoir vieux, ça faisait un moment, on commençait à se demander si t'étais encore vivant. plaisanta son ami roux avec un sourire.

– Charmant. Heureux de voir que ma santé vous préoccupe. surenchérit Harry, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener pour que tu sois pressé au point d'en atterrir sur le tapis ? » le questionna Hermione qui se doutait que quelque chose devait perturber son ami qu'elle connaissait décidément trop bien.

« – Une rencontre courtoise… avec Drago Malefoy, lâcha-t-il l'air de rien…

– Malefoy !» Firent deux voix à l'unisson.

Harry raconta donc au couple ce qui venait de lui arriver, sans omettre de détail. Ils furent tout aussi étonnés que lui et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Évidemment, Ron, en grand impulsif et fidèle défenseur des Gryffondors, ne put que hurler au scandale et à la lâcheté de la maison vert et argent, le tout agrémenté d'exclamations outrées. Hermione tenta d'analyser la situation de manière un peu plus calme et réfléchie. Elle en vint à la conclusion que Malefoy devait vraiment avoir besoin d'aide pour venir voir Harry. Ron grogna pour la forme et Harry ne dit rien. Il avait déjà pensé à tout ça.

Évidemment, la jeune femme n'excluait pas l'opportunisme du blond, mais elle avança des faits non négligeables, notamment que croiser Malefoy dans le Londres moldu était déjà une preuve qu'il n'était plus exactement le même que lors de leur scolarité commune. Elle ajouta à cela que, probablement, comme tous les Mangemorts en instance de procès, la famille Malefoy avait dû suivre des thérapies, ce qui, à moins d'être tombé sur des incapables complets, avaient dû avoir des effets, ou du moins, certains effets. Cela fit réfléchir Harry, Ron décida plutôt d'aller chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. Il devait bien admettre que sa fiancée avait encore sûrement raison, mais il avait du mal à oublier ses vieilles rancœurs envers la famille qui avait tenté, de trop nombreuses fois, de nuire à la sienne, que ce soit par les mots ou les actes.

Hermione profita de l'absence de son conjoint pour mettre Harry en garde.

« – Fais attention à toi, je sais que toute cette histoire te trouble et je sais aussi que ta curiosité vaincra.

– Mais… commença le brun.

– Harry, je te connais trop bien, je sais que tu vas chercher à comprendre et je ne t'en empêcherai pas, de toute façon, c'est impossible, dit-elle avec un sourire. Simplement, j'aimerais que tu n'en fasses pas trop ne t'implique pas démesurément, tu risques de t'y perdre et tu le sais. T'investir là-dedans risque très fortement de faire ressurgir le passé, es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça ?

– C'est toi qui t'en fais trop Hermione. » répliqua Harry en chassant ses inquiétudes d'un geste vague de la main.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car ce fût le moment que choisit Ron pour revenir avec un plateau de rafraîchissements. Cependant, Harry savait qu'elle avait raison, même si ça l'ennuyait de l'admettre. Il commençait seulement à remonter la pente et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à replonger dans les mauvais souvenirs que la situation avec Malefoy ne manquerait pas de venir soulever. D'un autre côté, tout cela l'intriguait vraiment de plus en plus.

Une fois les verres répartis, la conversation reprit de plus belle, axée sur la situation actuelle de l'ex-famille de Mangemorts. Ron, fidèle à lui-même, râlait et pestait sur le « clan des peroxydés » tandis qu'Hermione tempérait et essayait de comprendre, de remettre en perspective leur situation. Harry de son côté, écoutait d'une oreille aussi attentive que possible et tentait de démêler ses pensées sur la question.

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'une tête rousse bien connue apparut dans la cheminée, à la recherche de son petit ami, qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup traîné. Il salua ses amis et regagna son appartement. Il prétexta une visite de courtoisie qui s'était éternisée, il n'avait pas envie de reparler de tout ça immédiatement et pas spécialement avec Ginny. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter plus de réponses et il avait besoin d'y réfléchir un peu seul. Ce qu'il ne put d'ailleurs faire qu'une fois couché, tard dans la nuit. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le confort voulu. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à le travailler. Et dire que quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy, il avait l'impression que, depuis ce moment-là, le blond avait aspiré tout l'air environnant, le saturant de sa présence.

Il lui manquait des éléments, il lança son oreiller pour trouver un semblant de fraîcheur dans la nuit tiède, il n'arrivait pas à voir toute l'équation.

Simple opportunisme ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner.

Pur altruisme pour sa mère ? Impossible.

Son agitation incessante fit gémir Ginny qui dormait à ses côtés et il préféra aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine plutôt que de risquer de la réveiller. Le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus lui apporta un peu de la fraîcheur qu'il cherchait deux minutes plus tôt, mais ne le calma pas pour autant et le verre d'eau non plus. Finalement, s'adossant au réfrigérateur de la cuisine, qui faisait face à une fenêtre, il décida qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de collecter les informations qui lui manquaient sur les Malefoy et qu'il aviserait ensuite, après tout, ça ne l'engageait à rien… n'est-ce pas ?

Fort de cette décision, il se décida à rédiger une missive sur le champ et chargea Mori, une petite chouette argentée qu'il avait offerte à Ginny pour un anniversaire, de la transmettre au fils Malefoy. Il ne put empêcher un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il regarda l'oiseau disparaître dans la nuit, les rayons de lune le faisant paraître d'un blanc nivéen. Il referma son cœur avant de se mettre à broyer du noir et retourna se coucher.

Il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

oOo

Drago ne dormait plus quand la chouette vint gratter à son carreau, il se demanda encore une fois comment ces animaux pouvaient toujours, ou presque, trouver les destinataires en dépit des protections magiques, et ce, même du côté moldu. Heureusement qu'il était tard, sinon l'oiseau aurait fait désordre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, récupéra le message et donna quelques graines à la chouette. Celle-ci attendit patiemment une directive de la part du jeune homme. Drago lut le message :

 _Bonsoir Malefoy,_

 _Désolé de t'écrire à une heure pareille, mais ne m'avais-tu pas demandé de te tenir au courant dès que j'aurais pris une décision ?_

Le blond soupira, ne sachant s'il devait rire de la moquerie ou être atterré d'avoir été pris à ce point au pied de la lettre.

 _Je dois admettre que ta demande m'a quelque peu étonné, comme tu dois certainement t'en douter. Ne pouvant formuler une quelconque décision pour le moment, je préfère me donner du temps pour approfondir et mieux comprendre la situation et pour l'étudier, bien entendu, avec ton accord, afin de voir si je peux t'aider. Je ne peux rien te promettre, car comme tu le sais, ce sera à la justice de décider quel sort sera réservé à toi et à ta famille._

Cette fois-ci, Drago sourit franchement, il reconnaissait bien là le Gryffondor, impartial, mais d'une incurable curiosité. Il n'allait cependant pas le laisser gérer la situation comme il l'entendait sous prétexte qu'il était celui qui demandait de l'aide, ce ne serait ni très malefoyen, ni très Serpentard de sa part. La fin de la lettre n'était qu'une formule de politesse sans importance avec la signature d'Harry. Il prit alors sa plume à son tour et répondit :

 _Bonsoir Potter,_

 _Comme c'est drôle d'utiliser à nouveau ce nom, cela faisait longtemps._

 _Ne crois pas que je tolérerai que tu mettes ton nez dans mes affaires sans une garantie d'aide de ta part un peu plus solide qu'un « Je ne peux rien te promettre ». Si tu pensais purement et simplement satisfaire ta curiosité sur notre dos, tu te trompes lourdement, sinon j'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire ma demande à Skeeter._

 _Je te prie donc de reconsidérer un peu ta proposition._

 _D.M_

Il chargea la chouette de sa nouvelle missive et la renvoya dans la nuit en espérant qu'il réveillerait Potter. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris lui avait quelque peu manqué, ce genre de petites luttes de pouvoir l'amusaient.

Il n'eut cependant pas la satisfaction d'entendre les grognements d'insultes du brun lorsque la chouette le sortit du sommeil qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver. Ni même ceux qu'il poussa lorsqu'il lut la lettre et pesta contre le foutu orgueil de Malefoy et le fait qu'il le connaissait trop pour son propre bien. C'était à croire que tout le monde connaissait Harry mieux que lui même. Malefoy l'avait bien cerné et avait joué fin en sachant qu'il ne pourrait résister à sa curiosité qui ne faisait que grimper, depuis que le blond se faisait désirer.

Se sentant fatigué, Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains pour réfléchir rapidement. Dans ses pensées, encore embrumées par le sommeil, se bousculaient tout un tas de questions et d'insultes à l'encontre du Sang-Pur, de son arrogance et de sa famille, si bien qu'il avait du mal à tout démêler.

D'un côté il avait VRAIMENT envie d'en savoir plus sur Malefoy, il avait encore en tête sa dernière année à Poudlard où il avait pressenti que le blond manigançait des plans obscurs et où cela les avait menés de ne pas creuser suffisamment pour le démasquer. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux au souvenir de la chute de son mentor et protecteur. D'un autre côté, cela voulait dire se rapprocher du Serpentard et devoir passer du temps avec lui, ce qui n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante. Mais, en même temps, les petits gestes d'aide de Drago et de Narcissa lui avaient permis de vaincre Voldemort, et, même si c'étaient de tous petits gestes, ils avaient eu leur importance. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que tous ceux qui avaient aidé durant la Guerre soient reconnus, afin qu'on ne se souvienne pas que de l'horreur, mais, également, des petites étincelles qui, mises ensemble, avaient entretenu l'espoir.

Il sentait son cerveau faire des nœuds, il n'était pas vraiment l'heure pour faire des choix cornéliens. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner ce jeu-là, et, ayant vraiment envie de se recoucher, il abdiqua finalement et attrapa sa plume.

Harry écrit rageusement une dernière lettre, dans laquelle il acceptait d'aider la famille « dans la limite de ses capacités » et lui donnait rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard pour discuter de tout ça. Il renvoya Mori et alla se coucher pour la dernière fois. Il eut cependant le temps de maudire mentalement le blond et sa descendance une bonne centaine de fois avant de retrouver le sommeil.

Il était certain qu'à une certaine époque, Drago aurait beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir énerver son ennemi à ce point avec un simple petit message. À cette pensée, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il ne l'avait recroisé que quelques minutes et ils étaient déjà redevenus deux adolescents… Mon dieu, mais dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?!

Malefoy aurait aussi probablement apprécié la tête de déterré que le brun afficha au réveil. Harry s'éveilla seul, comme la plupart des matins en dehors des week-ends, Ginny partant tôt pour aller en cours. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour commencer son lavement à la caféine quotidien, afin de récupérer les quelques facultés mentales que le manque de sommeil tentait sournoisement de lui soustraire.

Il se redemanda brièvement s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la demande de Malefoy, mais il se raisonna bien vite, il n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais pu résister à la tentation de voir ce qu'était devenu son ancien ennemi juré et ce qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir. Il en revenait encore à penser à ça, c'était plus fort que lui. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé le blond, mais, paradoxalement, il était presque content de sa réapparition dans sa vie, pas qu'il l'apprécie, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il essayait de ne plus penser aux autres, de ne plus s'investir. Ce qu'il faisait pour le ministre était quasiment la seule exception, mais on n'échappe pas comme ça à son statut. Et même s'il trouvait que le Serpentard envahissait déjà bien trop ses pensées à son goût, la perspective qu'il lui offrait était excitante et nouvelle. Et son quotidien manquait cruellement de ces deux aspects.

Après un habillage des plus soigné – traduire : un ramassage de presque tout ce qui avait été jeté au sol la veille –, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Neville, qui, contre toute attente, travaillait comme Auror. Il pourrait probablement lui donner des informations intéressantes sur les Malefoy. Harry débarqua donc tranquillement dans le bureau des Aurors, aux alentours de midi, attrapant Neville juste avant que celui-ci ne parte manger avec ses collègues, parmi lesquels on pouvait compter Blaise Zabini, mais aussi Théodore Nott et Seamus Finnigan.

« – Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? s'exclama Neville en le voyant.

– J'ai une demande un peu particulière à te faire, à vrai dire…

– Si ce n'est rien que mes collègues ne puissent entendre, je te proposerai bien de te joindre à nous et d'en discuter autour d'un repas. »

Le brun acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Il avait gardé de bons contacts – même si ponctuels – avec Neville, peut-être parce qu'il avait lui aussi connu une situation familiale difficile, cela avait créé des liens. Neville était devenu beaucoup plus confiant, réduisant ainsi sa maladresse chronique. Il avait poursuivi des études pour devenir Auror en se spécialisant dans ce qu'il avait toujours aimé : la botanique. Cela s'était révélé une spécialisation très utile lors de certaines missions de reconnaissance ou en association avec le savoir-faire en potion de son coéquipier Zabini. Si leur affectation de départ ne les avait pas particulièrement enjoués, le travail en partenariat les avait rapprochés. Aussi professionnel et volontaire l'un que l'autre, leur duo était rapidement devenu très efficace et ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier. La situation avait été sensiblement la même pour le binôme Finnigan/Nott avec lequel ils travaillaient régulièrement et dont le bureau était situé en face du leur. Ils étaient tous arrivés à ce métier pour des raisons très différentes, mais l'alchimie fonctionnait à merveille et leurs supérieurs, qui craignaient au départ des rivalités, avaient été agréablement surpris.

Neville était resté une personne sensible à l'allure un peu fragile et Harry l'appréciait particulièrement. Répondant à sa question muette, Harry lui expliqua la raison de sa venue. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à parler de tout ça devant les autres Aurors, mais il n'avait pas non plus de raison particulière pour la leur cacher et il avait confiance en leur discrétion.

L'annonce de la demande fit à nouveau l'effet d'une bombe, tous furent sceptiques et Blaise fut en plus vexé de l'apprendre par une tierce personne, lui qui faisait encore partie des quelques personnes proches de Drago. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait omis de lui parler de toute cette histoire. Certes, il savait qu'il se trouvait dans une situation difficile, mais de là à aller demander de l'aide à Potter alors qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés n'était pas très glorieux. Il se sentait d'autant plus trahi que, ces derniers temps, Drago semblait s'éloigner de lui. Il prit la décision d'aller lui en parler le soir même, histoire de mettre les choses au clair. Il écouta le reste d'une oreille distraite. Après la guerre, il avait pu apprendre à connaître un peu plus « Le Sauveur » par l'intermédiaire de son coéquipier. Il était resté au stade de simple connaissance avec lui, mais l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Zabini conseilla à Harry de se montrer prudent vis-à-vis de la famille Malefoy et, surtout, honnête. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme, dont l'impulsivité était légendaire, ne risque de blesser son ami avec ses manières brutes de décoffrage. Ils avaient tous les deux un fort caractère et il voyait d'ici les disputes qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Il donna l'aval à Neville pour révéler à Harry des éléments du dossier de la famille.

Le repas se termina tranquillement dans une ambiance aussi détendue que possible – vu les circonstances – et Harry repartit, laissant les quatre jeunes hommes retourner sur leur lieu de travail. Blaise et Neville laissèrent Théodore et Seamus les distancer pour parler à part.

« – Blaise ? Tu n'étais pas au courant de toute cette histoire ? demanda Neville à voix basse.

– Non, c'est un peu vexant je dois dire, je pensais qu'il m'en parlerait avant de faire quoi que ce soit, surtout quelque chose d'aussi dément.

– Je suis aussi très surpris, c'est une situation étrange. Je vois mal Mal… Drago demander de l'aide à Harry.

– J'imagine ce que ça doit lui coûter de le faire. répondit pensivement Zabini.

– Malgré tout, je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit une mauvaise chose. S'ils arrivent à se comporter en adultes responsables, cela peut se révéler très positif et pour tous les deux. Il est possible que ça les aide, Harry est assez renfermé sur lui depuis la guerre, faire un peu de « caritatif » ne peut que l'aider.

– Du caritatif ? C'est comme ça que tu vois la chose ? Ne le répète jamais devant Drago sous peine de mort imminente ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il est possible que ça l'aide aussi, lui qui n'aime ne compter que sur lui-même. Tu pourras aussi donner à Harry une copie du dossier Malefoy qui avait été remis au procureur de la poursuite, le ton n'est pas très objectif, mais s'il travaille dessus avec Drago, je pense qu'il saura faire la part des choses. Je l'espère du moins, j'essayerai de garder un œil sur cette histoire. Je ne tiens pas à les ramasser en charpie.

– Je crois que je ferai de même de mon côté. On n'aurait pas dû faire Aurors, mais bien chaperons. se moqua Neville.

– Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit plus reposant vu les deux énergumènes. Je passerai voir Drago ce soir. »

Neville acquiesça avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau suivi par son collègue. Ils allaient avoir du pain sur la planche.

oOo

Harry retourna chez lui après le repas, il était toujours seul. Ginny avait des horaires assez conséquents, ajoutés aux entraînements de Quidditch qu'elle suivait avec l'équipe de la fac : Les Amazones de Thanaton. Son rendez-vous avec Malefoy n'avait lieu que dans deux jours et il avait envie de se le sortir de la tête avant d'être amené à le voir trop fréquemment. Il se fit un récapitulatif mental de ce qu'il avait à faire jusque-là : un rendez-vous avec sa psychomage, Mme Dameena, pour le lendemain et … c'était à peu près tout. Il réalisa soudain que ses amis avaient raison, il ne faisait pas grand-chose de ses journées.

oOo

Ce même soir, Drago reçut la visite d'un Blaise légèrement vexé.

« – Bonsoir sale ingrat. dit-il en entrant dès que le blond eut ouvert la porte.

– … Bonsoir Blaise, fais comme chez toi, entre, répondit ironiquement le blond dans le dos de son ami, déjà pratiquement dans le salon. Que me vaut ta visite orageuse? ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte et le rejoignant.

– Une nouvelle quelque peu … déconcertante. Cela fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi et j'apprends par ton cher ami Potter que tu es venu lui demander de l'aide. C'est vexant de voir que tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de parler de tout ça avec moi. »

Le brun avait jeté négligemment sa cape sur un des bras du canapé et s'était laissé tomber sur son assise moelleuse.

« – Ah… Drago se tordit les mains nerveusement avant de se reprendre. Je suis désolé Blaise, j'aurais dû me douter qu'aucun de ces foutus gryffondors n'était capable de tenir sa langue. Les nouvelles vont vite. dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, non loin de son ami.

– Tu trouves ça suffisant comme excuse? C'est quoi toute cette histoire de témoignage?

– Je comptais réellement te le dire, mais je suis tombé sur Potter par hasard en revenant de chez Stan et après, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, je dois mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Tu le sais ça. dit le blond gravement.

– Ouais, c'est juste que l'apprendre par une tierce personne reste désagréable.

– Encore désolé, mais d'ailleurs pourquoi Potter t'a parlé de ça ? demanda Drago.

– Hum… Disons que tout cela avait l'air de le travailler beaucoup, il est venu demander l'accès à ton dossier à Neville, mais il est resté discret, rassure-toi. Je crois qu'il prend cette histoire assez à cœur.

– Il a plutôt intérêt, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être condamné. marmonna le blond.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, simplement tu sais comment il est, non ? Impulsif et parfois borné, ne joue pas au con avec lui. dit le brun sérieusement.

– Justement, à ce propos, le dossier que tu remettras à Potter, il est possible de l'alléger ? Il y a des éléments, disons sensibles, qui n'ont pas de pertinence à être remis sur le tapis. demanda Drago, faussement nonchalant. Il n'a pas besoin de mettre son nez dans mes affaires plus que de raison, il est simplement censé témoigner.

– Ce sont des informations personnelles, on lui fait une fleur en les lui transmettant parce que c'est le Survivant, tu es donc tout à fait en droit de poser un veto sur ce que tu veux… Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer le détail de ce que tu souhaites garder confidentiel.

– Merci Blaise. » Il lui jeta un regard soulagé.

« – C'est ton père qui va être content de tout ça ». déclara Blaise en fixant son ancien camarade.

– Ne m'en parle pas. fit Drago avec un geste de la main. Mais, au fait, je ne t'ai même pas proposé à boire. Comme d'habitude ?

– Moui. » répondit Blaise plus pour la forme sachant que son ami était déjà debout en train de les servir.

Zabini se dit que, décidément, ils avaient fini par bien se connaître l'un l'autre et ce, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que Drago et lui étaient un peu moins empêtrés dans des situations plus grandes qu'eux. Au final, il s'en était mieux sorti, puisqu'il n'avait pas été la recrue préférée de Voldemort, cela lui avait permis d'être tenu un peu plus à distance de tout ça et donc, d'être disculpé sans problème. Il n'aurait jamais pu devenir Auror avec une condamnation sur le dos.

Il avait néanmoins la nostalgie des années à Poudlard où toute leur vie était encore pleine de possibilités qui leur semblaient infinies. Même pour des sangs-purs, ils avaient eu leurs moments de rêves d'impossible, loin des destinées que leurs parents leurs avaient tracées. Cette pensée lui arracha un demi-sourire puisqu'au final, il avait bien réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas voulu reprendre l'empire financier maternel. Il avait souhaité se rendre utile pour la communauté sorcière, comme pour réparer son manque d'investissement pendant la guerre.

Drago n'avait pas eu cette chance, ses parents n'avaient pas encore été jugés, son père gérait encore la situation, ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de liberté d'action. Cela s'était calmé depuis que le jeune homme suivait sa thérapie et avait pris un appartement, mais c'était loin d'être idéal. Blaise devait reconnaître que son ami allait mieux depuis ce changement, cependant, malgré toute leur amitié, il y avait encore des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner chez le blond, une certaine mélancolie qu'il avait depuis la guerre.

« – Blaise, tu es complètement parti…

– Pardon, tu disais? » demanda le brun en sortant de ses pensées.

Son ami soupira et répéta ce qui avait échappé au rêveur.

« – Je dois rencontrer Potter bientôt et je sais que c'est stupide mais ça me stresse un peu…

– Ça n'a rien de stupide, c'est même normal, il y a beaucoup de choses en jeu pour toi, pour ta mère aussi.

– Je crois que tout ça commence sérieusement à me peser. soupira le blond.

– Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure, mais, quoi qu'il arrive, si tu as besoin de moi ou, si ça se passe mal, tu sais où me trouver. Appelle-moi de préférence avant de massacrer Potter, je suis Auror, pas nettoyeur. répondit Zabini avec un clin d'œil. Je vais devoir te laisser, ma très chère compagne va me tuer sinon.

– Ok. Passe le bonjour à Millicent de ma part.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, bye. » fit-il avant de se diriger seul vers la sortie.

Drago sombra dans des réflexions inquiètes sur le futur, il avait lui aussi la nostalgie de Poudlard, de l'époque ou Potter était juste le mec qui lui servait de passe nerf. Les choses s'étaient tellement compliquées par la suite. Il avait envie de se réfugier sous un énorme édredon et d'hiberner, pas très mature, mais tellement tentant. Il finit par aller se coucher, n'ayant pas la moindre envie ni la moindre once de courage pour sortir, même s'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Il ne travaillait pas tout court d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé à reprendre ses études, mais attendait que les choses se tassent un peu pour ça.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Dans l'antre de Dameena

Chapitre trois : Dans l'antre de Dameena.

Le lendemain matin, Harry entendit vaguement Ginny se lever pour aller à la fac mais ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, la mine et l'humeur quelque peu chiffonnées. Il avait dormi par intermittence, pas que son sommeil soit d'une grande qualité habituellement, mais il était au moins à peu près constant. Cette histoire avec Malefoy le tracassait bien plus que ce que sa conscience voulait bien admettre et ça le contrariait d'autant plus. Il préféra mettre tout cela de côté encore un peu, de toute façon, il avait rendez-vous avec sa psychomage en début d'après-midi et elle le ferait alors largement assez gamberger pour la semaine.

Harry aimait bien Mme Dameena, il avait été consulter un peu à contrecœur au début, et puis il s'était décrispé peu à peu, pour finalement apprécier la thérapeute, même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle privilégie l'efficacité sur le traitement de faveur. Il avait en effet l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le brusquer, et il aurait parfois aimé qu'elle ne le laisse pas autant se complaire dans un suivi aussi confortable que monotone. Pas qu'elle soit incompétente, loin de là, c'était juste qu'elle ne semblait pas trop insister sur les problèmes où justement il aurait été nécessaire d'appuyer, au risque que cela soit douloureux ou désagréable.

Elle était entre deux âges, fine, avec de longs cheveux ondulés d'un roux sombre où apparaissaient des cheveux blancs, çà et là.

Vu l'heure tardive de la matinée, il renonça à prendre un petit déjeuner et entama plutôt la préparation d'un repas de midi qui aurait fait peur à un étudiant fauché : pâtes au sel et reste de pommes de terre. Il s'installa sur le divan du salon et alluma la télévision, désormais dotée d'une chaîne sorcière grâce à Arthur Weasley, quand une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Fasciné, il déposa son bol de spaghettis trop cuits sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la serre. Il avait magiquement transformé un bureau en immense pièce vitrée, elle était remplie de plantes étranges, mais non magiques pour la plupart, car il avait gardé de trop mauvais souvenirs du saule cogneur.

Dobby venait les arroser régulièrement. Il payait l'elfe de maison pour faire ce travail, ce dernier ayant monté une entreprise de jardinage à domicile avec l'aide d'Hermione qui lui avait apporté son soutien pour tout ce qui touchait à la comptabilité et à l'administration. Il gagnait apparemment bien sa vie… pour un elfe de maison. Dobby avait gardé une grande affection pour Harry et venait donc s'occuper de ses plantes avec une attention toute particulière, attention que ce dernier appréciait à juste titre il aurait été incapable de s'occuper de toute cette végétation seul. Il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper correctement de lui-même.

La pluie continuait de tomber et l'eau dégoulinait le long des parois de verre, donnant un aspect étrange au lieu. L'atmosphère tiède de la pièce avait pour propriété de calmer Harry, mais le temps orageux changeait complètement l'ambiance de cette dernière et ça le captivait. Il pouvait ressentir la force des éléments, plus forts que n'importe quel homme et n'importe quel sorcier ne le serait jamais. Il se sentait tout petit et à la merci du hasard dans sa cage de verre. Si la tempête détruisait la barrière magique de la serre, il mourrait probablement et, paradoxalement, cette pensée le rassurait. À vrai dire, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette pièce. Il n'était pas très bien quand il avait emménagé dans le manoir et Hermione avait suggéré qu'il s'occupe de la bâtisse. Il avait décidé d'y placer une serre pour avoir un espace de respiration dans la vieille habitation.

Quand il l'eut finie, son amie lui avait offert une fontaine à mettre dedans pour sa pendaison de crémaillère. Malheureusement, ladite fontaine n'avait pas résisté à une des colères d'Harry et trônait désormais au milieu de la serre, sèche et brisée. Harry n'avait jamais eu le courage de trouver une solution pour la réparer et il avait même fini par oublier la raison de sa colère ce jour-là.

Après un long moment passé à ressasser des pensées de la même couleur que le ciel qui le surplombait, la tempête se calma et il se décida à se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

oOo

Madame Dameena ouvrit calmement la porte de son cabinet tapissé de tentures orientales. Harry y retrouva l'odeur caractéristique de poussière, de vieux livres et d'encens.

« – Bonjour Harry, tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en le laissant s'installer sur le divan au velours rouge et patiné, sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

– Oui ça peut aller… Je …A vrai dire, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange cette semaine. » Commença Harry en s'allongeant, suivi de peu par la thérapeute qui s'assit dans un fauteuil sombre, non loin derrière lui.

« – Je vous écoute, répondit la psychomage en déposant sa plume à papote sur une nouvelle page de son bloc de parchemins.

– Vous avez forcément entendu de parler de Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy... amorça Harry.

– Le célèbre couple d'ex-Mangemorts ? En effet. Et puis vous m'avez déjà parlé de ce jeune homme, vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard, si je ne me trompe pas? demanda Mme Dameena en laissant courir son regard sur la tenture multicolore à sa droite.

– Oui, c'est exact, je l'ai rencontré cette semaine… »

Harry expliqua donc une nouvelle fois sa rencontre avec son ennemi de jeunesse et sa réponse à la demande de celui-ci. Mme Dameena resta songeuse un moment, puis lui demanda ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette situation.

« – Je ne sais pas vraiment… commença le brun. C'est trop bizarre, c'est un peu comme si j'étais tombé dans une dimension parallèle où Malefoy et moi serions devenus amis, puis on se serait perdu de vue après Poudlard et où, suite à une fâcheuse situation, il reviendrait vers moi me demander un coup de main.

– Harry, vous savez, la guerre est finie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que vous puissiez aller au-delà de tout ça. Quand devez-vous le rencontrer de nouveau? »

Une bourrasque secoua brièvement la fenêtre et la pluie se mit à tomber bruyamment, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau, tout aussi net.

« – … Demain. dit Harry pensivement.

– Oh. » La thérapeute marqua une pause, pour réfléchir à son tour. « Vous devriez lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, il a probablement bien changé depuis cette époque.

– Vous croyez ? demanda Harry, incertain.

– … Hé bien, il était jeune à l'époque, tout comme vous. Et il se peut que la thérapie qu'il suit ait porté ses fruits. continua-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux.

– Vous connaissez sa psychomage ? l'interrompit le survivant en la regardant avec surprise.

– Je vous vois venir Harry, je ne vous révèlerais rien qui violerait le secret professionnel. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit, mais il ne renonça pas immédiatement.

« – Vous savez qui est-son thérapeute ?

– Harry… le gronda Mme Dameena.

– Ok, je n'insiste pas, mais de façon purement subjective, vous pensez réellement qu'il a changé ? demanda le jeune homme en reprenant sa position allongée.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre… dit-elle, d'un ton mutin. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons M. Potter, vous êtes-vous un peu aéré cette semaine ? Je parie que vous avez encore profité de tout ça pour rester chez vous à ruminer vos pensées, je me trompe ?

– …

– Qu'avez-vous donc fait ces derniers jours ? »

Harry soupira et énuméra le contenu de sa semaine avec un haussement d'épaules.

« – Comme d'habitude, j'ai lu un peu. J'ai trainé dans Londres, j'ai vu le ministre pour son nouveau projet, comme j'avais déjà pu vous le dire. J'ai été revoir un vieil ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, Neville pour avoir des informations sur Malefoy. Rien de bien extravagant. Presque la routine habituelle.

– Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment ?

– … Bien, j'imagine. Enfin pas mal quoi… En dehors de cette histoire avec Malefoy.

– Cette histoire semble vous tracasser vraiment beaucoup Harry. Que craignez-vous ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie que ça réveille de vieux démons, de la colère, de la rancœur. J'ai mis trop de temps à mettre ça derrière moi, à sortir la tête de l'eau. Le fait de vivre avec Ginny a contribué à remplir ma vie et à y mettre de la paix. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de renverser la balance, de troubler l'équilibre dans lequel je vis actuellement. Ça n'a pas été facile de retrouver un semblant de vie sociale, mais Malefoy, c'est peut-être trop demander.

– Vous n'êtes pourtant plus l'animal sauvage et reclus d'il y a quelques mois. Vous vous sentez encore trop fragile pour endurer les remous potentiels qu'entrainerait le fait de le côtoyer ? demanda la femme, de son ton doux.

– J'ai déjà vécu suffisamment de remous pour remplir une vie entière, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. répondit Harry.

– Mais n'est-ce pas le propre de la vie, d'être continuellement faite de remous ?

– Peut-être pour certains, mais je n'ai plus envie de ça. J'ai une relation stable, une maison, une forme de routine, je vais peut être reprendre des études, c'est amplement suffisant.

– N'est-ce pas vous qui me disiez que Ginny se plaignait de votre manque de passion ? Au risque de vous décevoir Harry, le bonheur ne réside pas dans l'immobilisme, particulièrement dans le couple. Nous avons tous besoin d'évoluer, d'avancer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Mh, » répondit mollement le brun, voyant où voulait en venir la thérapeute.

Cette dernière bifurqua légèrement :

« – Vous parliez de votre maison, comment avance l'aménagement de l'étage ? Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé depuis longtemps. »

Harry se gratta l'arrête du nez.

« – … Ca n'a pas beaucoup bougé à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas trop pris le temps dernièrement pour m'y atteler. marmonna t'il.

– Vous ne semblez pas manquer de temps pourtant. Pourquoi toujours repousser ? insista la sorcière.

– Il y a trop de vieilleries là-haut dont je ne sais pas quoi faire. Entre mes anciennes affaires de Poudlard, celles héritées de mes parents, de Sirius, de sa famille et tout ce qui a été oublié par à peu près tout le monde après la guerre, c'est une véritable montagne de choses qui traîne dans les étages. Autant dire que cela va être un sacré chantier de les trier, organiser, rendre, donner ou jeter. Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé de m'y mettre. Et puis à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas à l'étroit au rez-de-chaussée, on n'est pas si mal installés. conclut le brun.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vivre indéfiniment dans un manoir à demi envahi par un tel capharnaüm. Cette situation était censée être très provisoire. Aussi désagréable que cela puisse être, mettre de l'ordre est nécessaire Harry.

– Je sais bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour le faire. s'agaça le jeune homme. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« – Bien. Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Harry. »

Ils fixèrent ensemble le prochain rendez-vous, le brun paya puis salua la thérapeute et quitta le cabinet. Il ressortit de la séance épuisé. Mme Dameena semblait avoir mangé du lion aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne l'avait « bousculé » de la sorte.

Il était également frustré car il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre son énervement pour une situation qui, finalement, n'avait pas encore commencée. Il pressentait que quelque chose s'amorçait, mais il n'aurai su dire quoi et se sentait les mains liées. Mme Dameena semblait amusée par ces rebondissements. En revanche, Harry avait senti qu'il l'avait quelque peu déçue en ne faisant pas plus d'efforts relationnels vis-à-vis de ses amis et de Ginny.

Il s'était résolu, encore une fois, à marcher pour rentrer et un superbe soleil illuminait désormais les rues. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, le temps semblait aussi indécis que lui.

Il finit par arriver Square Grimmaurd, pas plus satisfait, ni moins frustré qu'à son départ. Il avait définitivement la sensation qu'il s'aventurait dans un guet-apens. Il passa sa soirée avec Ginny à discuter, ou plutôt, à l'écouter discuter. Il ne se sentait plus d'humeur à parler et ne fit pas beaucoup d'efforts pour le cacher.

Après le repas, il traina dans le salon et laissa Ginny allez se coucher en premier. Cette dernière ne s'attarda pas, car elle avait une longue journée de cours le lendemain et Harry n'était, de toute façon, pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir-là.

Assis dans le canapé, le brun repensa à son entretien avec Mme Dameena qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas fuir son passé. Elle lui avait déjà fait cette remarque auparavant, mais jamais jusque-là, son passé ne s'était invité à sa table dans le Londres moldu. Ce n'était pas tellement Malefoy qui lui faisait peur, mais plutôt tout ce à quoi il était rattaché, tout ce qu'il représentait : une époque révolue et des erreurs qu'il avait encore du mal à se pardonner. Des choses qu'il avait fini par réussir à enfouir.

Il eut un reniflement amer.

Dire qu'il s'était cru sorti d'affaire une fois tout le foin de la guerre derrière lui, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre sa vie paisiblement, à être enfin heureux. Cependant, il avait alors réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune vie à reprendre, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu, ou si peu, en dehors de la prophétie, de Voldemort et de la guerre. Ses amis avançaient, Ginny avait joint sa vie à la sienne, elle réussissait. Le monde reprenait sa course, mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui, que celle qu'il avait occupée jusqu'à présent s'était évanouie en même temps que le mage noir. Et il n'avait plus la force de recommencer à se battre, de tout reprendre à zéro. Il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, ou du moins, plus vraiment. Pour la première fois de son existence, il n'y avait que sa vie en jeu et il avait réalisé qu'elle lui importait finalement assez peu.

Evidemment, il y avait Ginny dans sa vie désormais, alors il se forçait à être agréable pour elle. Au début, ça avait été facile, ses sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur et ses soupirs lui réchauffaient le corps, ça ne lui demandait pas trop d'efforts. Mais avec le temps, la chaleur avait diminué et c'était devenu plus difficile, il s'était renfermé quelque peu. Pour éviter de blesser ou d'inquiéter ses amis, il avait diminué ses sorties et visites. Le résultat avait été mitigé, puisque ces derniers avaient continué à le solliciter, mais ça lui coûtait moins comme ça. Et il évitait leurs regards attristés.

Il avait espéré que l'ouragan de vie qu'était Ginny pourrait lui apporter un nouveau souffle avec son énergie permanente, son caractère enjoué, son esprit volontaire et ses rires aussi francs que fréquents. Mais il avait seulement pris conscience que le couple est un travail d'équilibriste et qu'on ne peut se nourrir de l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment la force pour avancer, alors il faisait de son mieux pour assurer le quotidien, pour être auprès d'elle, pour lui apporter ce qu'elle lui demandait et il essuyait les critiques – justifiées – sur son manque de passion, de vie et sur son détachement.

Il regrettait l'époque de Poudlard, car même s'il avait vécu constamment avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, au moins, il s'était senti vivant. Il avait ressenti l'excitation courir dans ses veines lorsqu'il poursuivait le vif d'or, durant ses virées nocturnes sous sa cape d'invisibilité, quand il participait aux discussions animées de la tablée des Gryffondors, ou même quand il répondait avec hargne aux provocations de Malefoy.

Il sourit tristement au souvenir de leurs nombreuses querelles dans les couloirs de l'école, à toutes les insultes, coups et sortilèges échangés tout au long de leur scolarité. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Malefoy avait toujours été là dans sa vie de sorcier, à sa manière. C'était une manière désagréable et intrusive, mais incontestablement efficace. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu détester le blond et ses manières guindées, son intelligence acérée, mise au service de sa méchanceté et de sa lâcheté, ou encore, sa façon de se croire au-dessus de tous. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait sa tension monter et sa mâchoire se serrer. Il n'y avait rien à faire, même sans être là, même en lointain souvenir, Malefoy arrivait à l'agacer. À ce niveau-là, c'était un véritable don.

oOo

Durant les quelques jours précédant son rendez-vous avec le Sang-Pur, Harry prit quelques minutes pour parcourir rapidement le petit dossier que Neville lui avait fait parvenir et qui comprenait notamment les chefs d'accusations retenus contre Drago et les éléments incriminants résultants des rapports d'enquête des Aurors. Même sans avoir l'intégralité des données, ni même de diplôme de Droit sorcier, il était aisé de constater que le sort du jeune homme était des plus incertains. Et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il devait en être pour ses deux parents. Il comprit alors ce qui avait poussé Drago à le contacter. Sans de sérieux arguments pour faire pencher la balance, ils avaient de fortes chances de se voir tous condamner à de plus ou moins longues peines. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait suivi que de très loin le déroulement des procès des Mangemorts. Bien qu'il estimait important que justice soit faite, il ne comprenait pas que l'ancien – bien que pourtant faillible, l'histoire l'avait montré – système de détention de la prison d'Azkaban ait été conservé. Il considérait comme inhumain de faire cohabiter des êtres vivants avec des Détraqueurs. C'était les condamner à la folie et au désespoir. À côté, subir le Baiser semblait presque plus doux.

Il avait vu le mal que cela avait fait à Sirius, qui avait dû son salut au fait qu'il soit innocent. Quelqu'un de coupable, pour peu qu'il ait des remords, ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas, comme les quelques psychopathes qu'il avait pu croiser dans le cercle des favoris de Voldemort, il doutait que le fait de devoir ressasser sans fin leurs exploits ne les gêne plus que ça. Au final, ce système ne lui semblait ni juste ni efficace, puisque les pires semblaient moins punis que ceux capables de reconnaitre leurs erreurs. Être coupable, même d'actes ignobles, ne justifiait pas pour lui ces méthodes de torture dignes d'un autre temps. Sinon, cela n'était ni plus ni moins que de la vengeance et non de la justice.

La demande de Drago le mettait en face d'une question qu'il avait préféré éluder, restant volontairement à distance du débat concernant les procès. Tout le monde se félicitait de faire preuve de merci pour les anciens Mangemorts, en ne les condamnant que rarement au Baiser et il trouvait ça très hypocrite – tu parles d'une pitié : offrir une vie de malheur intégral plutôt qu'une clôture nette !

Ne pas aider le jeune homme et sa famille, c'était prendre le risque d'avoir sa condamnation sur la conscience. Et bien qu'il ne les aimait pas, l'idée que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait côtoyé, subisse le sort affreux de la survie à Azkaban, le dérangeait. Après tout, Narcissa et Drago avaient fait des gestes dans sa direction, ils l'avaient _aidé_. Et puis merde, à l'époque Drago était juste un adolescent qu'on avait chargé d'une mission pesante et bien trop grande … tout comme lui-même. Un instant, il revit le regard abyssal du jeune garçon désespéré qu'il avait surpris dans les toilettes, des années plus tôt. Son estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Il avait presque oublié cet épisode et surtout ces yeux, et il aurait préféré que sa mémoire ne les imprime jamais. Tout comme ceux, pétrifiés de terreur, que Drago avait eu lorsque Rogue avait lancé l'impardonnable à sa place. Ce fut au tour de son cœur de se serrer et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Harry se leva brusquement, il ne voulait plus repenser à tout ça. C'était du passé. C'était loin. Cela ne le concernait plus ! Il se rendit dans sa serre pour essayer de s'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément pendant plusieurs minutes en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, aidé par le doux parfum des plantes qui l'entouraient. Imaginer un paysage ouvert et verdoyant, le vent qui souffle doucement dans les arbres, la vie qui fourmille dans l'herbe autour de ses pieds nus, se laisser imprégner par l'harmonie du lieu.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il venait de prendre une décision : il aiderait Malefoy. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il parviendrait à clore ce chapitre de sa vie et à le mettre définitivement derrière lui. Et si possible, fermer aussi le livre.

Et le jeter.


	6. Chapitre 4 - La rencontre

Chapitre quatre : la rencontre.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Drago observait son chat gris, Moon, assis devant l'une des fenêtres du salon, qui regardait l'agitation de la rue, envieux. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement de sympathie pour l'animal, et d'empathie face à cette sensation qu'ils partageaient. Ce sentiment de vivre derrière une vitre, le sentiment que la vie réelle est dehors, si proche, mais pourtant inaccessible.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Après le procès, il pourrait reprendre sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée, il pourrait avancer, enfin. Il pourrait respirer, quelle qu'en soit l'issue; rien n'était pire que ce temps suspendu dans lequel il vivait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il allait bien sûr se battre jusqu'au bout pour éviter de perdre le peu qu'il avait encore : sa liberté, le manoir et un reliquat de richesse. Le reste lui ayant été retiré par le gouvernement ou par les médias.

Il caressa distraitement la tête de Moon et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : il pleuvait de nouveau à verses. Génial ! Comme si la venue prochaine de Potter et la perspective de longues heures de travail en duo n'étaient déjà pas suffisamment déprimantes.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la sonnette. Il grogna avant d'aller ouvrir, pestant contre « les gens ». Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Potter dans l'interphone, il s'attendait plutôt à ce que ce dernier apparaisse dans sa cheminée que devant sa porte.

Ce dernier fut sur son palier après une petite minute. Il poussa la porte laissée entrebâillée et pénétra dans l'entrée, surpris de n'y voir personne.

« – Potter, installe-toi dans le salon. lui intima la voix de Drago depuis la cuisine, sortant la tête une minute pour le saluer d'un bref hochement. »

Quelque peu décontenancé par ses manières très … « décontractées », Harry s'exécuta sans un mot et s'affala dans le canapé beige, après avoir trouvé un endroit où poser son parapluie et son manteau trempés.

Il profita de l'absence de Drago pour détailler son lieu de vie : une petite entrée attenante à un couloir, une cuisine où le blond s'affairait (vraisemblablement à faire du thé) et au salon où il se trouvait actuellement. Ce n'était pas très grand mais les pièces étaient claires et lumineuses, grâce aux deux grandes fenêtres du salon et à la baie vitrée donnant sur une toute petite terrasse carrée. Le salon comportait un canapé de cuir brun clair, vraiment confortable d'ailleurs, accompagné d'un fauteuil assorti, d'une table basse, d'étagères remplies de livres, d'une armoire à battants, d'un piano droit, d'une toute petite cheminée… et c'était tout, pas de photos, de tableaux, ou quoi que ce soit qui traîne. C'était un peu étrange et ça lui rappelait les appartements un peu vides des magazines. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'il était possible de vivre dans un endroit si lisse.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion car un chat vint doucement se frotter contre son mollet droit, quémandant une caresse. Cet animal intégralement gris, de la pointe de sa truffe au bout de sa queue, yeux y compris, le fit sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec son propriétaire. Il se demanda d'ailleurs avec amusement si le narcissisme qui avait conduit Drago à choisir l'animal était conscient ou non.

Ce dernier fit enfin son apparition par une porte menant directement de la cuisine au salon, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel était posé deux tasses de porcelaine et une théière assortie. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à faire le service.

« – Bonjour Potter, je vois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Moon. dit-il en s'affairant en de gracieux mouvements qui accrochèrent le regard du brun l'espace d'une seconde.

– Effectivement. Il est étonnamment adorable. »

Malefoy leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'animal qui avait pris ses aises sur les genoux de son invité.

« – Tout le monde dans cette maison n'a visiblement pas bénéficié d'une éducation aristocratique, » répliqua-t-il, pince sans rire.

Harry allait riposter sèchement à la pique avant d'apercevoir le discret sourire en coin fiché sur le visage de Malefoy et il comprit qu'il mentionnait la familiarité du chat et non la sienne.

« – Ouais, tout le monde n'a pas eu cette "incroyable chance" d'être initié à la froideur et au cynisme. fit-il avec une expression similaire.

Le sourire du blond se tordit un peu plus.

« – C'est tellement bizarre, tout ça. continua Harry. Toi, moi, en train de boire le thé presque comme des gens civilisés. »

Malefoy se raidit légèrement en se rappelant l'objet de cette rencontre. Harry eut peur de l'avoir vexé et d'avoir brisé le semblant de cordialité qui s'était. Sans un mot, l'aristocrate se leva et sortit un moment pour revenir avec une épaisse chemise de documents qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« – J'imagine que c'est ton dossier d'instruction ? demanda le brun sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

– C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir de la part de l'avocat, mais également des documents que j'ai pu collecter de mon côté, des coupures de presse notamment. »

L'ambiance venait de se refroidir quelque peu. Harry sirota doucement une gorgée de thé.

« – Bon j'imagine qu'il faut s'y mettre ! » déclara-t-il. Il sortit également de sa poche une petite liasse de documents à laquelle il redonna sa taille normale d'un rapide coup de baguette et qu'il déposa également sur la table. Drago se tendit, il avait oublié ce détail.

« – C'est la copie des éléments de l'accusation et des rapports d'enquête que tu as eue par ton pote Londubat ? »

Harry eut l'air surpris.

« – Zabini est passé me voir peu après ta visite, expliqua Drago. Il faut croire que j'ai encore des personnes qui me veulent du bien.

– Je te rappelle que je suis là pour essayer de t'aider, alors ne commence pas à jouer les ingrats. s'agaça quelque peu le brun.

– Ta grande magnanimité ne t'a pas empêché d'aller quémander mon dossier dans mon dos … releva le blond. »

Harry sembla y réfléchir une seconde.

« – Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça te poserait problème, je voulais arriver avec les éléments en tête pour gagner du temps. D'ailleurs, ton pote Zabini ne me l'aurait pas transmis s'il avait estimé que c'était contre ton intérêt.

– Et tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être c'était une légère violation de ma vie privée, Potter ? » Le ton du blond s'était fait plus froid.

« – Écoute Malefoy, je peux aussi bien me casser tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je risque de piétiner le peu de choses qui ne sont pas privées dans ton histoire. » Harry était maintenant franchement énervé.

C'était quoi son problème ? Fallait-il qu'il l'aide à l'aveuglette ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Autant que Malefoy lui rédige directement sa lettre de recommandation, comme ça Harry n'aurait plus qu'à signer en bas !

Le blond le toisa d'un regard glacial.

« – Quoi qu'il arrive, il faut toujours que tu aies le beau rôle, hein, Potter ? Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, toujours le même caractère de frondeur décérébré associé à la subtilité d'un troll des cavernes... Mais bon, j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je compose avec ça puisque, malheureusement pour moi et ma famille, il semblerait que tu sois la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider. siffla l'aristocrate.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit : trop bon, trop con. répliqua Harry Je suis surtout la seule personne à accepter l'idée que peut-être ta famille n'est pas complètement pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, malgré le fait qu'elle n'a cessé d'essayer de me nuire depuis qu'elle a croisé ma route. Je suis surtout la seule personne suffisamment intègre pour vous souhaiter un procès équitable et juste. Alors tes airs de diva effarouchée, tu les gardes pour toi ! »

Le Gryffondor se répéta mentalement qu'il avait choisi de l'aider, comme un mantra, afin de ne pas céder à l'envie de le laisser en plan.

Drago sembla vouloir prendre la parole, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, il me semble qu'on a potentiellement beaucoup de travail alors autant qu'on s'y mette rapidement. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Le regard translucide du blond se fit transperçant, mais il garda ses fines lèvres pincées et commença à sortir les documents de sa chemise pour les répartir sur la petite table.

Ils se mirent à étudier les différents aspects de la défense de la famille Malefoy méthodiquement. Bien qu'Harry ait déjà parcouru le dossier, il se rendit bientôt compte que ça allait demander beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter de s'être lancé dans toute cette histoire sans y avoir plus longuement réfléchi. Pour le coup, il du reconnaître, bien qu'à contrecœur, que Malefoy avait raison : il était toujours fonceur et irréfléchi. Il pesta mentalement contre ce constat et se concentra de nouveau sur la voix du blond qui était en train de lui détailler des points juridiques cruciaux sur la défense choisie par son avocat. Ça allait être deux longs mois.

oOo

Harry rentra chez lui tardivement, complètement vidé. Il avait la tête pleine de dates, de faits, d'articles de loi, de failles législatives à exploiter, et surtout, SURTOUT, pleine de Lucius, de Narcissa, de Drago et de toutes sortes d'histoires de Mangemorts dont il aurait préféré se tenir loin. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de programmer la prochaine séance dans une semaine seulement, prétextant un emploi du temps chargé.

D'après ce qu'il put constater à son arrivée chez lui, Ginny semblait déjà couchée. Il n'avait pas mangé alors il fouilla dans le placard réfrigéré pour trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Il râla contre sa compagne et sa manie de n'avoir que des produits frais et sains – donc rien de réconfortant et gras qui puisse se consommer après un simple sort de réchauffage. Ces athlètes de haut niveau et leurs lubies de bonne hygiène de vie ! Dépité, il referma le placard, alla s'affaler dans l'un des canapés du salon et se servit un whisky Pur-Feu en deux coups de baguette.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter d'aider Malefoy ?! Après seulement quelques heures de travail sur le dossier, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ça aurait déjà été pénible de le faire avec un ami, mais alors avec le Serpentard, entre les silences pesants, les piques récurrentes et la tension constante, c'était tout bonnement l'enfer. Dire que ça n'avait pourtant pas trop mal démarré. Mais il avait fallu que cet aristocrate, imbu de lui-même, se vexe pour un rien. Harry sentait qu'il avait les nerfs en pelote et il décida d'aller terminer son verre dans la serre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et le contact de la pierre froide contre ses jambes le calma. Il finit sa boisson tranquillement en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été plus attentif en cours d'astronomie. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à emprunter un livre sur le sujet à Hermione un de ces jours, ça occuperait intelligemment ses nuits sans sommeil.

Une fois son verre vide, il traîna encore quelque peu, ne sachant plus que penser de la situation Malefoy. Il décida finalement de mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et d'aller tenter de rejoindre Ginny dans le sommeil.

oOo

Lorsque Drago apparut dans la grande cheminée principale du Manoir Malefoy, il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas sur le carrelage de la grande entrée, qu'un elfe de maison surgit pour le servir. N'ayant pas de cape à lui remettre, il le chargea simplement de signaler sa présence et d'inviter son père à le rejoindre dans le salon d'hiver – où sa mère devait probablement se trouver à cette heure de la matinée.

Il passa sous l'arche ouest du grand escalier de l'entrée et traversa un immense séjour. Il arriva finalement dans une plus petite pièce où un feu de cheminée brûlait, réchauffant à la fois l'atmosphère et la température de ce petit salon d'hiver richement, mais sobrement décoré.

Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Elle avait un plaid épais et un livre sur ses genoux, elle semblait pensive. Les flammes faisaient doucement onduler les ombres de sa silhouette frêle et donnaient de l'éclat à son visage pâle et légèrement creusé. La Guerre l'avait beaucoup éprouvée et cela n'avait fait que s'aggraver depuis qu'elle avait contracté, quelques années auparavant, une maladie rare et persistante qui affaiblissait sa magie. Sa beauté avait quelque peu souffert de la dégradation de sa santé, les lignes de sa bouche s'étaient quelque peu affaissées, atténuant son expression pincée, mais lui donnant désormais un air perpétuellement abattu et fatigué.

« – Bonjour Mère, comment aller-vous ? s'enquit Drago d'une voie posée.

– Bonjour Drago, comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Cela faisait longtemps. » Narcissa détacha doucement son regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur son fils et le détailler lentement. Il semblait en bonne santé, bien qu'elle le soupçonnait de ne pas prendre suffisamment soin de lui et de se noyer dans le travail sur leur dossier. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'inquiétude et la nervosité. Elle n'en dit cependant rien.

Drago déposa doucement un baiser sur le front de sa mère puis s'agenouilla à côté d'elle en prenant sa main froide entre les siennes.

« – Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le blond en la couvant du regard.

– Ça peut aller en ce moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon état serait stable apparemment. Sinon, rien de bien nouveau, toujours les mêmes recommandations : pas de stress, du repos et suivre à la lettre les prescriptions alambiquées qui m'ont été données. Les elfes de maison s'arrachent les cheveux pour m'apporter les bonnes potions, décoctions et poudres aux bonnes heures de la journée ou de la nuit. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle souhaitait réconfortant.

Drago la regarda intensément, il n'était pas dupe. Il ne décela néanmoins pas de fatigue nouvelle sur ses traits ou de douleur supplémentaire dans ses gestes alors il n'insista pas.

Il se redressa en entendant Lucius arriver d'un pas ferme. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver, son père n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe.

« – Bonjour Drago, c'est toujours une agréable surprise de te voir au Manoir.

– Bonjour Père, il fallait que je vous parle, il y a eu des événements récents au sujet de notre procès.

– Bien, dans ce cas, installons-nous confortablement. » dit-il en faisant magiquement approcher deux fauteuils supplémentaires. Ils prirent possession des deux sièges aux côtés de Narcissa.

« – Je sais que vous étiez contre cette idée Père, mais je suis entré en contact avec Harry Potter. commença Drago.

– Tu as fait quoi ?! » Le regard de Lucius s'était fait dur et il semblait flamboyer à la lumière changeante des flammes.

« – Écoutez, l'avocat n'est pas serein quant à l'issue de ce procès, je ne fais que mettre un maximum d'atouts de notre côté. se défendit Drago.

– Il ne me semblait pourtant pas que Potter soit un atout ni même qu'il ne soit de notre côté. répondit sèchement le chef de famille.

– Je ne le porte pas plus que vous dans mon cœur, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il est une personne intègre. Ce fichu Gryffondor ne jure que par la justice. avança le jeune homme.

– La justice pour ceux qui sont de son côté, tu veux dire. Il est hors de question que je le laisse mettre son nez dans nos affaires. Drago, la santé de ta mère est fragile, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'être mis davantage à mal.

– Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente Lucius. coupa Narcissa. Je ne suis pas encore hors course et je pense que notre fils a raison. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, sans nos actes, Harry Potter n'aurait pas pu vaincre... Et nous ne serions plus là aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes redevables mutuellement, et Potter ne sera peut être pas contre mettre cela en lumière.tempéra-t-elle.

– Ça suffit ! s'emporta Lucius. Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de donner à cet avorton les moyens de faire du mal à notre famille. Même si nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'honneur à sauver, nous ne sommes pas désespérés au point de remettre notre sort dans les mains de n'importe qui. Cette discussion est close ! » Il se leva brusquement et sortit du petit salon dans de grands mouvements de robe.

Drago fit un geste pour le rattraper, mais sa mère le retint doucement par le bras.

« – Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer. Tu sais, toute cette situation, ça lui en demande beaucoup.

– Je sais bien, lui répondit le blond, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que nous proposons ne lui convient jamais. Ce n'est pas comme si nous risquions juste une tape sur les doigts, nos vies sont en jeu. Le peu que nous avons encore à perdre est trop important pour ne pas tout tenter.

– Avoir à faire face à des responsabilités de cette ampleur, ce n'est à la portée de personne. Nous gérons cela chacun à notre manière. Tu sais, ton père regrette que tout ça te retombe aussi durement dessus, cela le met en colère… Il s'en veut beaucoup. »

Après un silence contemplatif, elle continua :

« Je pense que tu peux aller le rejoindre maintenant. »

Drago se leva en maudissant mentalement l'infatigable orgueil de son père ainsi que son incapacité à lâcher prise. C'était ces mêmes traits qui l'avaient poussé à prendre ses distances du Manoir. Au nom du bien de la famille, Lucius le sommait de continuer à se conformer aux valeurs et usages archaïques de l'aristocratie sorcière, ce qu'il avait refusé, s'opposant de plus en plus fortement à l'ingérence paternelle. Le patriarche supportait très mal le fait de ne plus avoir d'emprise sur la vie et les choix de son fils. Ainsi, après une longue période de tension, le jeune homme avait considéré sa prise d'indépendance comme une nécessité, et, malgré son souhait de rester auprès de sa mère, il avait finalement déménagé à Londres.

Lucius, qui se tenait dans le grand séjour, immobile face à une grande fenêtre courant pratiquement du sol au plafond, entendit Drago se rapprocher. Il le laissa faire. Malgré leurs désaccords, il regrettait l'éloignement et le rejet de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas que ce dernier tourne le dos à tout son héritage familial et au prestige de sa lignée, mais plus encore, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Le jeune homme qu'il devenait lui était de plus en plus étranger et ça le faisait souffrir. Il savait qu'il était la cause de ces changements et il regretta une fois de plus ses erreurs passées.

Drago vint se placer à côté de son père. Sans bouger, le chef de famille prit la parole :

« – Si tu penses que ça peut vous aider, alors vas-y.

– Je pense que ça peut _nous_ aider, répliqua aussitôt Drago.

– Ne sois pas naïf, dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers son fils, même si tu arrives à ce que ce satané Potter soutienne notre défense, il restera honnête. Sa « couverture » ne sera pas assez grande pour trois. Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrai pas échapper à Azkaban, pas avec le curriculum vitae que j'ai. Mais pour toi et ta mère, ça peut marcher. Alors, ça vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer. Si tu te sens capable de côtoyer Potter pendant tout ce temps... déclara Lucius en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

– Nous sommes des adultes dorénavant et, pour ma part, j'ai trop à perdre pour ne pas faire de mon mieux. dit le jeune homme d'un ton déterminé.

– Drago … commença Lucius, hésitant. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Je … ne reproduis pas mes erreurs. Ne confonds pas fierté et honneur. »

Dérouté, Drago répondit simplement avec un hochement de tête les yeux dans le vague. Le père déposa un regard triste sur le jeune homme. Intérieurement, il savait que ce conseil aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt, car le Drago qu'il avait en face de lui était déjà une personne plus sage qu'il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Son fils avait su tirer leçon des erreurs familiales bien plus vite que lui-même. Il se sentit vieux l'espace d'un instant, son ère était désormais terminée, il le savait il lui fallait laisser la place à ce nouveau monde pour lequel il n'était préparé et dont il ne possédait pas les codes. Il souhaitait simplement que Drago et Narcissa puissent y trouver leur place. Il lui fallait juste tenir encore un peu, jusqu'au procès, jusqu'à ce que la situation de sa famille soit éclaircie.

Il jeta un dernier regard appuyé à son héritier avant que celui-ci ne tourne les talons sans un mot et ne s'en aille, non sans être allé embrasser sa mère. Lucius rejoint ensuite sa femme à son tour et s'agenouilla à son chevet, il enserra une de ses mains frêles dans les siennes et y déposa un baiser anxieux. Pourvu que tout aille bien, pourvu le procès leur permette de rebondir, ils ne méritaient pas de payer pour ses propres erreurs toute leur vie.


	7. Chapitre 5 - La cohabitation

Chapitre cinq : La cohabitation.

Le jour de la deuxième rencontre avec Malefoy arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry. Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il aurait été possible de se désengager vis-à-vis de l'ancien serpentard sans être un odieux connard et sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Il se résigna donc à sa décision initiale, soit d'aider l'aristocrate et sa famille, comme il s'y était engagé.

Par-dessus cela, il n'avait pas réussi à accomplir quoi que ce soit de sa semaine libre. Pas qu'il soit d'une grande activité le reste du temps, mais là son esprit revenait sans cesse à cette histoire de procès et à Malefoy, maudit soit-il. Au final, il s'était ennuyé ferme. Si bien qu'il en vint presque à être pressé que le jour du rendez-vous arrive, qu'il en soit enfin débarrassé et qu'il puisse retourner à sa routine habituelle entre lectures, réflexions sur toutes les filières de formation qu'il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage d'intégrer et déambulations dans le manoir ou parfois dans Londres.

Le matin du jour fatidique, il se leva en trainant les pieds. Cela faisait déjà près de trois quarts d'heure qu'il tournait dans son lit sans parvenir à se rendormir, mais il refusait catégoriquement de se lever plus tôt que d'habitude, ne voulant pas donner plus d'importance à Malefoy qu'il n'en méritait. C'était puéril, c'est vrai, mais il allait passer l'après-midi avec lui alors toutes les petites victoires étaient bonnes à prendre.

Il se porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, et prit une longue douche pour achever de réveiller son corps cotonneux et pour tenter d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé. Il attrapa des vêtements propres et prit le chemin de la cuisine pour se constituer un petit déjeuner / repas de midi vaguement digne de ce nom. Il eut beau traîner, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant le rendez-vous. Il se souvint de la pochette contenant le dossier de Malefoy qu'il avait laissé sous le lit après l'avoir parcouru. Il alla la chercher pour se remettre quelques éléments en tête, cela ferait meilleure impression durant le rendez-vous et rassurerait le blond sur son sérieux –peut-être même que ça occulterait le fait qu'il ait été très proche de tout laisser tomber. Une fois terminé sa relecture rapide terminée, un rapide _Tempus_ lui indiqua qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui. Il décida d'aller voir dans les livres de Ginny si jamais elle avait un vieux manuel ou un livre d'astronomie qui traînait. Ses recherches lui permirent simplement de découvrir qu'il fallait énormément de manuels pour étudier la médicomagie et il termina bredouille. Il était finalement l'heure d'y aller. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon pour se rendre chez Malefoy.

oOo

Harry avait laissé Drago mener les opérations et ils s'étaient chacun assignés à une tâche différente. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Harry travaillait de son côté sur la manière dont il allait articuler ses témoignages par rapport aux accusations portées contre Drago et Narcissa. Il leva le nez de son coin de table et réalisa avec une pointe de surprise qu'il n'était finalement pas si désagréable de travailler aux côtés du blond. La fois précédente, Drago lui avait fait une présentation générale et avait survolé toutes les choses à avoir en tête pour bien comprendre la situation et les différents angles de défense possibles, ce qui s'était révélé particulièrement assommant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était complètement différent, une fois lancé dans le vif du sujet, ce n'était plus si pénible. Passé l'entrée en matière quelque peu maladroite et tendue, une fois ses marques prises et les silences apprivoisés, une atmosphère tranquille - et studieuse - s'était finalement installée. Moon, en boule sur un coin de la table les accompagnait de sa sérénité féline.

Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi actif et efficace depuis bien longtemps. Son cerveau rouillé se remettait en marche et il pouvait presque sentir les connexions se recréer. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à travailler de cette manière depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait la drôle de sensation de redevenir un étudiant, bûchant sur un devoir. La plus grosse différence était qu'au lieu de se trouver dans une bibliothèque, il était dans la cuisine de Malefoy qui était le seul endroit de l'appartement possédant une assez grande table pour travailler confortablement à deux. Cela le fit sourire, ce n'était vraiment pas si désagréable. C'était un peu comme une bulle en dehors de son monde habituel et clos.

Son regard s'arrêta sur son voisin de travail, toujours concentré sur sa tâche, le blond faisait courir sa plume sur le parchemin, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour effacer une idée de sa baguette afin de mieux la réécrire, ou pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'un ou l'autre des documents répartis autour de lui. Harry admira un moment sa capacité de concentration car il n'avait pas cessé de travailler. Cela lui rappela celle, forcenée, d'Hermione. Il se souvint qu'il était plutôt bon élève à Poudlard, et il dû avouer que ce trait de caractère qu'il avait trouvé grandement inintéressant à l'époque devait être un sacré atout aujourd'hui. Il arrêta là ses réflexions, car de son côté il n'avançait pas beaucoup et pas question d'être le fardeau de service, il était censé aider, pas retarder.

Il se remit donc au travail.

Vers 18 heures, Drago brisa le silence en regardant l'heure d'un petit coup de baguette. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda Potter se déplier sur sa chaise. Il conclut la séance :

« – Je propose qu'on s'en tienne là pour aujourd'hui, Potter. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai ma dose pour le moment et j'ai avancé à peu près comme je le souhaitais.

– Ça me va. Mes yeux vont tomber de toute façon. Je n'ai pas bossé comme ça depuis longtemps. plaisanta Harry.

– Je te propose qu'on prévoit tout de suite la prochaine session de travail. Si ça te va. Quand serais-tu disponible ?

– Je peux demain si tu veux.

– Demain ?! Heu oui ... Tu es sûr? Drago était surpris que le Gryffondor se montre si pressé.

– Oui, je préférerais finir tant que c'est encore chaud. Mais tu n'es peut-être pas libre. réalisa le brun, un peu gêné.

– Non ! Si ! Le matin je suis pris, mais l'après-midi je dois être libre. On peut faire les mêmes horaires qu'aujourd'hui.

– Oui parfait, faisons ça dans ce cas. »

Drago laissa Harry rassembler ses affaires et repartir par la cheminée. Une fois seul, il acheva de ranger la table et de mettre les différents dossiers et documents dans un coin de son bureau. Il nettoya pensivement la théière et les tasses dont ils s'étaient servis. Il repensa à cette première « vraie » session de travail avec Potter. Il devait admettre que ce dernier faisait un partenaire de labeur silencieux. Il en était même venu à l'oublier par moments tant sa présence était discrète et… agréable?

Depuis ses années à Poudlard et, plus encore ces dernières semaines, Drago avait pris l'habitude de travailler seul. La plupart de ses camarades ne pouvaient suivre sa cadence de travail, finissant invariablement par s'essouffler avant lui, devenant alors dispersés, bruyants et inefficaces, bref : agaçants.

Il avait presque _aimé_ travailler avec Potter, ce dernier semblait prendre avec beaucoup de sérieux le travail sur son dossier. Drago calma toutefois son enthousiasme, car une seule session de travail n'était pas représentative et il n'était surement pas au bout de ses peines. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver jusqu'au procès ?

oOo

Inévitablement, le rendez-vous du lendemain arriva très vite.

Harry s'était levé un peu plus tôt, renonçant à tourner à nouveau trois quarts d'heure dans son lit. Il en profita pour faire un peu de rangement dans le salon et la chambre – c'est Ginny qui allait halluciner –, il prit un long bain moussant et réserva même un peu de temps pour s'occuper des plantes de la serre avec Dobby – dire que, pour la plupart, il n'en connaissait pas les noms, se contentant d'en apprécier la vue et la présence agréable.

Il en avait presque oublié de manger, ce ne fût donc qu'une petite heure avant de partir qu'il aperçut le journal laissé par Ginny en évidence dans la cuisine. Il ne lui avait pas parlé précisément de son travail avec Malefoy et ne lui avait notamment pas détaillé son emploi du temps. Cette dernière savait simplement qu'il avait décidé de l'aider. Bien qu'elle ait été très surprise par son choix, elle n'avait pas spécialement fait de remarques dessus. Et elle devait visiblement l'accepter, puisqu'elle avait pensé que l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour serait susceptible de l'intéresser.

En effet, sur la première page figurait une photo de Drago Malefoy, de trois quarts dos, accompagnant une femme richement vêtue et en train d'entrer dans un bâtiment. Il entourait la taille de la femme de son bras et tenait sa main droite dans la sienne, dans un geste rempli d'attentions. Il posait sur elle un regard très doux et attentionné. La femme en question portait une épaisse cape en fourrure sombre et un large chapeau, si bien qu'il était impossible de la reconnaitre, surtout vu l'angle de la photo, prise sur le vif. L'instant d'après, ils disparaissaient tous deux derrière une lourde porte de verre et de métal ouvragé.

Juste au dessus de ce cliché s'étalait en gros titre : « _L'héritier Malefoy sait s'occuper en attendant son procès_ ». Il n'eut même pas besoin de lire la légende pour connaître l'auteur de l'article.

Harry trouva le procédé odieux. Pas qu'il connaisse en détail la vie privée des Malefoy – ils avaient fait plusieurs fois les gros titres, mais le brun n'avait fait que survoler un article ou deux sur le lot, constatant assez vite de la fiabilité très relative de ces écrits, généralement signés Rita Skeeter –, mais il avait le pressentiment que cette une avait juste pour but de faire du bruit, attisant de nouveau l'opinion publique sur le cas de ces Mangemorts célèbres.

Harry était bien placé pour connaître les dégâts que pouvaient causer ce genre d'articles, qu'il soit ou non appuyé sur des faits réels. Il fut heureux d'avoir pu éloigner Skeeter de sa vie –par le procédé peu reluisant du chantage sur son statut d'Animagus non-déclaré – et d'avoir ainsi pu se tenir plus facilement à l'abri du regard des médias sorciers.

Il se fit un café avant d'entreprendre la lecture de ce qu'il s'attendait à être un déplaisant pamphlet de méchanceté gratuite à l'égard de la famille du blond (dire qu'il avait rêvé de pouvoir lire ce genre de choses à l'époque de Poudlard). Il ne fut pas déçu. Dans l'article, à côté de la photo déjà utilisée pour la première page, en figurait une seconde, de Drago Malefoy plus jeune – visiblement prise avant la guerre –, lourdement gominé, affichant un léger sourire en coin et un de ses regards mi-narquois, mi-arrogant qu'il maîtrisait si bien à l'époque.

« _Le dernier né de la famille de Sang-Purs, ancienne grande favorite de Celui-qui-n'est-Plus, semble toujours vivre comme à la "belle" époque de leur suprématie de terreur. Le jeune Malefoy se comporte comme si son titre de Prince des Serpentards n'était pas déchu et que tout lui était encore permis. Encore qu'on puisse se demander si son mode de vie dissolu est vraiment digne d'un aristocrate…_

 _En effet, comme on peut le constater sur le cliché pris par un de nos reporters de terrain, il côtoie activement la gent féminine, probablement pour tenter de se prouver qu'il règne encore sur un domaine._

 _Tandis que nombre de ses anciens collègues Mangemorts croupissent désormais entre les murs protecteurs d'Azkaban, dans une détention plus que méritée (bien qu'on pourrait se demander si notre magnanimité n'est pas parfois trop exemplaire pour de tels individus), Drago Malefoy préfère profiter des plaisirs de la chair plutôt que travailler à se constituer une défense solide. Pourtant, lui et ses parents font partie de ces quelques Mangemorts forcenés qui concourent pour la peine maximale._

 _Il est fort possible que la libido du jeune playboy blond ne le mène directement au Baiser a-t-il seulement compris que cela serait le dernier ?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Lire aussi notre dossier complet sur les différents procès des Mangemorts de la 2_ _e_ _Guerre à nos jours, pages 14 à 20 »_

Le dossier en question faisait aussi la part belle à de nombreux faits d'armes de la famille de Sang-Purs, plus ou moins inexacts.

Harry referma le journal avec amertume et dégoût. Malefoy fils n'allait pas aimer cela du tout. Il craignait désormais que la rencontre de l'après-midi ne soit électrique.

oOo

Il avait emmené le journal avec lui, au cas où Drago n'ait pas encore eu vent de la nouvelle. Mais, à son arrivée chez le jeune homme nerveux et tendu, Harry comprit vite qu'il était bel et bien au courant. Ils n'en parlèrent pas vraiment et se mirent au travail rapidement, s'installant à nouveau dans la cuisine pour pouvoir prendre leurs aises.

Tous deux furent bien moins efficaces que la veille, peinant à rester concentrés. Harry jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à son voisin, craignant de le voir exploser à tout moment. Ce dernier, agité, hésitait entre brider son attention sur les documents devant lui et laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Son esprit était tenté d'échafauder divers plans pour empêcher Skeeter de nuire, faire échapper toute sa famille sur une île déserte et voir comment adapter sa défense pour réparer les dégâts ; tout ça en même temps. Pas étonnant qu'il ne parvienne à rien.

Son supplice fut interrompu par du bruit dans le salon qui se révéla tout simplement être l'arrivée de Me Herbing Coaslowth. Drago se retint de se frapper le front, il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous avec son avocat ! Il s'excusa platement pour ce manquement et proposa à l'homme de le rejoindre à la cuisine pour discuter. Il lui présenta rapidement Harry et proposa à ce dernier de reporter la séance de travail.

Harry, peu emballé à l'idée de retourner chez lui si tôt pour n'y retrouver que l'ennui de ces derniers jours, lui fit une proposition :

« – J'aimerais bien continuer à avancer un peu, comme ça je devrais juste avoir à finaliser la prochaine fois. Je pourrais peut-être apporter quelques documents chez moi pour travailler encore aujourd'hui, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Je t'avoue que j'aimerais autant que les éléments du dossier restent tous rassemblés au même endroit. Après le fiasco médiatique de ce matin, je préfère éviter toute possibilité de fuite, aussi infime soit-elle. » répondit Drago, peu enthousiaste.

Le blond réfléchit une seconde et renchérit :

« – Mais si tu veux, tu peux aller dans mon bureau, le temps que je termine avec Me Coaslowth, tu y seras plus à l'aise qu'au salon. _Ainsi qu'à l'écart des informations privées et confidentielles que j'ai besoin d'échanger avec mon avocat_ , compléta-t-il mentalement. C'est la dernière pièce à droite au bout du couloir.

– Ok, super, merci. »

Harry laissa donc les deux hommes à leur conversation et sortit, les bras chargés des divers parchemins, notes et fournitures dont il avait besoin pour continuer de travailler de son côté. Il prit donc la direction du fameux bureau et passa devant une pièce entr'ouverte qu'il devina être la chambre de Drago. Ne pouvant résister à la curiosité, il s'arrêta pour détailler le petit morceau de pièce visible dans l'entrebâillement. Il hésita, puis, dans un élan complètement régressif – mais jouissif, il faut l'avouer –, il alla rapidement déposer toutes ses affaires sur le bureau dans la pièce suivante pour revenir devant la salle tentatrice. En retenant son souffle, et, l'oreille aux aguets, il poussa doucement la porte.

Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur n'avait rien de très extravagant. Un grand lit lui faisait face, avec une table de chevet à gauche. Quelques étagères avec des livres et une commode terminaient de compléter l'ameublement. Rien de très sorcier. Les murs étaient, ici aussi, clairs et le sol recouvert d'une moquette crème.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu, bien qu'il ne vit pas bien quel type de curiosité ou de secret il aurait pu s'attendre à découvrir. Son intrusion lui sembla alors bien puérile et, penaud, il retourna dans le bureau pour se mettre au travail.

Il réalisa alors que ce que Malefoy appelait bureau faisait également office de chambre d'ami. Il ne comprit pas comment il avait pu passer à côté du lit double de la pièce sans le voir la première fois. Il se demanda furtivement s'il avait déjà servi, il n'avait pas l'impression que le blond ait gardé beaucoup de contacts avec ses amis. Sortant cette réflexion de sa tête, il se remit enfin au travail.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un très long moment, Harry décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause, il avait, par ailleurs, la gorge vraiment sèche. Il ne serait pas contre un thé et 5 min en dehors de la petite pièce. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et tomba sur Malefoy et Coaslowth qui semblaient sur la fin de leur entretien, ce dernier rassemblant des documents dans sa mallette de cuir brune, assortie à sa robe de sorcier. Il était difficile de ne pas deviner sa profession tant l'ensemble faisait homme de loi, une impression renforcée par les courts cheveux blancs de l'avocat, prolongés par des favoris, qui encadraient son visage avec dureté.

« – Monsieur Potter, nous parlions justement de votre intervention. Je suis ravi que Drago soit parvenu à vous convaincre de témoigner, tout particulièrement après le dernier "méfait" de Rita Skeeter. J'imagine que vous avez pu lire son dernier chef-d'œuvre dans l'édition de ce matin. lui dit l'avocat de son ton légèrement guindé, une probable déformation professionnelle.

– En effet, je ne comprends pas qu'on appelle ça une journaliste. répondit Harry sur un ton dur qui fit lever un sourcil à Drago.

– Enfin, comme je vous le disais Drago, reprit Coaslowth, ce témoignage, bien qu'étant un solide atout, ne suffira plus. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail supplémentaire, déjà pour réparer les dégâts causés par l'article. L'image de votre famille n'en avait pas besoin. Mais également parce que, connaissant la délicatesse de Skeeter, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là et je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit à l'affut du moindre détail croustillant qu'elle puisse recueillir. Il va falloir que vous soyez particulièrement vigilant, sur tout. Essayez de vous montrer le moins possible. Et faites de votre mieux concernant la situation vis-à-vis de votre mère, pour que cela reste discret. »

Drago hocha la tête, il aurait préféré que l'avocat ne soit pas si volubile devant Potter, mais ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion.

« – Je vais faire de mon mieux, vous vous en doutez. répondit le blond d'un ton las. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me dédouble pour réussir à engloutir tout ce travail.

– Je peux aider ! » proposa précipitamment Harry, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il continua :

« – Il ne me reste pas énormément de travail sur mes témoignages. Je peux aider sur d'autres éléments, si besoin. »

Comme pour répondre au regard interloqué que lui jetait son ancien camarade et aussi parce qu'il sentait ses joues rosir, il ajouta avec précipitation :

« – Je sais qu'on n'est pas spécialement proches et qu'on a un passé ... disons compliqué, mais, s'il y a bien une personne que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est Rita Skeeter. À mon avis, elle a fait bien plus de dégâts que certains Mangemorts et elle continue d'agir en toute liberté. Pour une fois que j'ai peut-être un moyen de faire quelque chose contre elle et de mettre à jour son travail diffamatoire... »

Ses deux interlocuteurs le regardaient, songeurs, augmentant encore le malaise de Harry, l'avocat vint finalement à son secours :

« – Et bien ... Cela pourrait s'avérer utile en effet. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez M. Malefoy mais cela vaut le coup d'y réfléchir. »

Voyant le blond indécis et embarrassé, il poursuivit :

« – Vous pourrez me transmettre votre décision plus tard Drago, ainsi que les différents points sur lesquels vous aurez avancé. Sur ce, je vais vous quitter. Bonne fin de journée messieurs. »

Il sortit, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans un silence inconfortable. Malefoy se décida en premier à le briser :

« – Potter, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu souhaites m'aider.

– Je te l'ai dit, Skeeter est un être détestable. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ détestable. Elle a largement contribué à l'expansion du pouvoir de Voldemort – Drago frémit – en traînant dans la boue Dumbledore et son travail ou en me faisant passer pour un menteur halluciné à plusieurs reprises, allant jusqu'à nier ouvertement le retour du mage noir. La population sorcière aurait été bien mieux préparée si elle n'avait pas été aveuglée par ses réconfortants petits articles de désinformation. »

Le simple fait de parler de cela suffisait à le faire fulminer. Quel immense gâchis elle avait causé.

« – Ok, écoute, je ne sais pas. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

– Bien sûr... » dit Harry.

Il comprenait très bien que sa proposition inopinée puisse déstabiliser le blond, il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'avoir osé l'exposer à voix haute. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention, son tempérament sanguin et irréfléchi semblait revenir au galop depuis quelques jours.

Après une courte hésitation, il enchaîna en changeant complètement de sujet :

« –Rien à voir, mais tu crois que je peux pousser l'hospitalité au point de te redemander un thé ? Il est vraiment très bon et je suis complètement desséché.

– Oui, évidemment! Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à te proposer une tasse tout à l'heure. Je te fais ça. » dit-il en activant déjà sa baguette pour sortir, bouilloire, théière et tasses.

Harry se rassit en remarquant à nouveau la grâce des gestes du blond. C'en était tout bonnement agaçant cette manie d'être naturellement distingué, même dans des actions aussi triviales. Il s'était déjà perdu dans ses pensées quand une tasse fumante vint se poser juste devant lui. Il respira le parfum agréable du breuvage en fermant les yeux.

Curieux, il demanda à Drago où il trouvait son thé. Le blond évasif lui mentionna une provenance des hauts plateaux tibétains et lui proposa de lui faire découvrir _sa_ boutique un jour. S'ensuivit une discussion sur le thé, notamment sur leurs meilleures et pires expériences de dégustation, puis ils enchaînèrent sur les biscuits, les gâteaux et, par de tortueux fils d'association, ils finirent par parler de Quidditch. Inutile de préciser que le dialogue se fit alors plus animé et l'atmosphère plus légère. Les yeux brillants, ils débattirent longuement sur des sujets aussi primordiaux que le dernier scandale de dopage à la poudre de salamandre, les avancées toujours plus vertigineuses en matière de balais et la dangerosité croissante du sport.

Ils en vinrent ainsi naturellement à reparler de leurs affrontements sportifs de l'époque de Poudlard, mais sans animosité, plutôt avec une surprenante complicité, comme deux petits vieux relatant leur jeunesse avec nostalgie – un comble vu leur âge. Drago pointa d'ailleurs ce paradoxe avec un certain amusement :

« – Non mais regarde-nous Potter, déjà à déblatérer sur les choses qui était mieux "de notre temps".

– Ha, ha, tu as raison. La vieillesse commence tôt cette année. Il n'y a vraiment plus de saison. » appuya Harry.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, amusés par l'incongruité de la situation, peinant toujours à assimiler leur récente et parfois cordiale association.

Drago laissa retomber doucement son sourire pour redevenir plus sérieux :

« – Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié pour avoir accepté de m'aider Potter et pour le faire aussi sérieusement. Je t'avoue que je n'y croyais pas beaucoup. »

Le brun eut un vague geste de la main.

« – Hum. Ne me remercie pas, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le fais à vrai dire. Je ne me l'explique pas trop. Tu aurais vu la tête de Ron et Hermione quand je le leur ai annoncé. ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

– Oui, je crois que je peux me faire une vague idée. Toujours les mêmes qu'à Poudlard : sanguin pour l'un et pète-sec pour l'autre? demanda-t-il, l'oeil goguenard.

– Oui et non. C'est bien toujours les mêmes, mais pas tout à fait non plus. Enfin comme nous tous, j'imagine. »

Un silence s'installa.

« – Allez, je propose un toast, dit le blond en se levant.

– Quoi ?!

– Un toast, » dit-il plus fort en allant dans le salon.

Il revint avec deux verres larges et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il servit sans attendre.

« – Tant qu'à se prendre pour des vieillards, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout, non ? On ne va quand même pas trinquer avec une boisson de mamie ?! »

Il poussa un des deux verres devant Harry.

« – Vu comme ça... admit le brun avec amusement.

– À notre collaboration improbable ! lança Drago, le regard toujours rieur.

– À notre improbable collaboration. » répondit le brun en soulevant aussi son verre.

Ils avalèrent une gorgée. Puis une deuxième en reprenant leur discussion sur le Quidditch et leurs souvenirs en communs. La luminosité venant à baisser, Drago alluma quelques bougies d'une étincelle de baguette et utilisa un des longs bâtonnets de cire pour démarrer un feu dans l'âtre. Harry le regarda faire en trouvant sa méthode bien compliquée, un simple sort aurait été plus rapide. Il se retint de faire une remarque, son esprit un peu confus ne trouvant pas de manière de formuler cela de manière simple et qui ne sonne pas agressive. Il le charrierait une prochaine fois.

Tandis qu'ils enchaînaient sur tous les mauvais tours qu'ils avaient pu se jouer mutuellement, ils se resservirent pour soulager leurs gorges sèches. Et quand ils abordèrent les potins sur leurs différents ex-professeurs et sur Rusard, vint le troisième verre que Drago proposa d'accompagner d'un peu de fromage et de crackers. Si bien qu'il était finalement assez tard quand Harry se résolu finalement à rentrer.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir passé la soirée avec un vieil ami, et, l'alcool aidant, il avait pu mettre le présent de côté pour quelques heures. La pensée que lors de leur prochaine visite ils seraient à nouveau plongés dans l'austère travail sur le dossier lui pinça un peu le cœur. Il aurait volontiers prolongé encore un peu cette veillée hors du temps. Mais, ne voyant pas par quel moyen il aurait pu arriver à ce résultat – il n'allait quand même pas dire à Malefoy qu'il souhaitait rester en sa compagnie –, il rejoint le blond près de l'âtre. Drago, accoudé sur l'encadrement en pierre du foyer, lui tendait une boite pleine à moitié de poudre de Cheminette en le fixant de ses yeux rougis et un peu vitreux. Ce regard au gris unique, enivré par les rires, le whisky et encore plein des plaisants moments partagés plus tôt, mis Harry mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour conclure dignement cet épisode de connivence alcoolisé mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et il n'avait en tête que d'ineptes niaiseries. Il regarda ses pieds un court moment, sans savoir comment réagir. Il prit finalement congé du blond d'un maladroit signe de la main, accompagné d'un rapide « Salut » lancé derrière son épaule alors qu'il disparaissait dans les flammes vertes. Il avait quelques scrupules à n'avoir pas laissé à Drago le temps de lui répondre, mais il avait souhaité écourter ces au-revoir minables autant que possible. Il ferma les yeux et passa le reste du court trajet à maudire son incroyable gaucherie et son inaptitude sociale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose.

En arrivant dans le salon illuminé du Square Grimmault, il sut immédiatement qu'il était dans de sales draps. En effet, Ginny l'attendait, assise dans un des deux canapés du salon, les bras croisés et l'air excédé.

« – Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je me suis inquiétée ! attaqua-t-elle, sans attendre.

– Pardon, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Harry pria pour qu'elle ne sente pas son haleine.

– Mais où étais-tu enfin ?!

– J'étais avec ... Malefoy, on travaillait sur son truc, tu sais.

– C'est de travailler avec Malefoy qui t'a retenu tout ce temps ?! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement envoyé un hibou ? demanda-t'elle interloquée.

– Je ... J'ai oublié. Je n'y ai pas pensé, je m'excuse Ginny. fit le jeune homme penaud et pris de court.

– Harry... Ça t'arrive régulièrement de m'oublier. dit la rouquine, blessée. Surtout ces derniers temps, tu es si absent... Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu te contentes de subir notre relation. Je veux dire, on vit ensemble uniquement parce que j'ai lourdement insisté pour emménager chez toi. Si je t'avais laissé faire, on serait encore dans une relation digne de collégiens. J'ai peur tu sais Harry. Parfois, je me demande vraiment si tu as envie d'un avenir pour nous.

– Pardon Ginny, bien sûr que j'ai envie d'un futur pour nous. Je sais que je peux être en retrait, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais bien. »

Harry lui attrapa les bras pour tenter de la rassurer, elle se dégagea doucement mais fermement.

« –Ça ne suffit pas toujours Harry, de vouloir. Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de toi, besoin de te parler, mais tu n'étais pas là. Un couple ce n'est pas que des intentions, c'est aussi des actes.

– Je suis là maintenant, on peut parler si tu veux. » tenta-t'il.

Elle le regarda, lasse, et secoua la tête, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure rousse.

« – Non, je suis fatiguée et je travaille tôt, on en parlera demain.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire au moins de quoi il s'agit ? s'enquit le brun.

– J'ai eu une proposition importante aujourd'hui. Un recruteur est venu me proposer une opportunité de contrat dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle : les Harpies de Holyhead.

– Oh wow ! Félicitations, c'est génial. Tu vas accepter ?

– Je n'en sais rien, justement. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin que tu sois là, pour en parler avec toi. Pour décider ensemble de ce qu'on veut pour notre futur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Harry sembla désarçonné par la question toute simple de sa compagne :

« – Je … je ne sais pas Gin'. C'est de ton orientation qu'il s'agit … Je ne peux pas décider à ta place... Fais-le si tu estimes que c'est le mieux pour toi. »

Ginny sembla déçue et peinée, elle s'énerva :

« – … Mouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à ce que tu me donnes un véritable avis. Tu n'as donc aucune aspiration pour nous deux ?

– Si, bien sûr ! se défendit Harry, comprenant qu'une fois de plus il avait fait preuve de maladresse.

– Je t'écoute dans ce cas, parles m'en, dis-moi donc ces pensées si secrètes ! explosa-t-elle

– Là, comme ça, je ne sais pas ! Mais j'ai des aspirations pour nous ! Je t'aime Ginny ! »

Elle ne parut pas convaincu, son visage se ferma.

« – Tu sais Harry, parfois je commence à en douter… Et je pense que toi aussi. J'ai toujours beaucoup de sentiments pour toi et j'ai été très patiente, mais je crois que tu devrais faire le point. Très sérieusement. »

Ginny regarda son conjoint droit dans les yeux, d'un air grave.

« – Je te laisse sur ces pensées. Réfléchis-y. Bonne nuit Harry. » conclut-elle amèrement.

Elle lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la tempe alors qu'il accusait encore le choc de ses mots.

Harry resta un moment figé, ne parvenant pas à arrêter le galop infernal de ses pensées. Il prit un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, puis s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce et serra sa tête entre ses mains. Cela ne calma pas le torrent qui déferlait dans son esprit. Il sentait la migraine pointer.

Que voulait-donc dire Ginny ?

Qu'il était amorphe ?

Qu'il n'avait pas d'envie ?!

Evidemment ! Il n'était qu'une coquille vide, ça n'était pas nouveau. Il faisait déjà de son mieux pour que l'émail ne se fissure pas. Il ne faisait pas exprès de l'oublier ou d'être distant. Il n'était pas délibérément blessant.

Elle le connaissait après tout, elle avait vu qui il était et elle savait dans quoi elle s'était engagée. C'est elle qui avait lutté et bataillé bec et ongles pour entrer dans sa carapace. A s'accrocher ainsi à sa reddition, elle ne faisait que le remettre dans la position de bourreau involontaire qu'il avait tenu toute sa vie, malgré lui.

Il lui en voulait pour ça.

Il était en colère.

En colère contre Ginny.

En colère qu'elle soit blessée, qu'il lui fasse encore du mal. En colère qu'elle continue de l'aimer, l'obligeant à prolonger un combat qu'au fond de lui il sentait perdu d'avance. En colère qu'elle ne le laisse pas retourner se mettre en boule dans coin, comme l'animal blessé qu'il était. En colère qu'elle le force à entrevoir des facettes de lui qu'il détestait.

Il ne voulait plus toucher à rien, plus bouger. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit sa psychomage, il croyait dur comme fer pouvoir trouver satisfaction dans l'immobilisme. Il voulait vivre son rapport aux autres à la manière des pierres, inamovibles et insensibles aux remous du monde. Impossibles à atteindre et impossible de s'y attacher.

Il visualisa un désert rocailleux et aride, une étendue grise balayée par le vent. Cette image le réconforta et il pu respirer plus calmement et plus profondément. Le tourbillon dans son crâne ralenti, devenant une brise plus douce.

Il desserra les paupières et contempla par la fenêtre les étoiles brillant sur leur toile noire. Leur lueur tranquille et silencieuse lui permis de vider son esprit de ses derniers relents de colère.

Il se résolu à faire davantage d'efforts envers Ginny et à être un petit-ami un peu plus digne de ce nom. Il lui devait bien ça, il pouvait être si difficile à vivre. La pauvre avait déjà tant fait pour lui, pour qu'il aille mieux. Elle l'avait ramenée parmi les vivants, puis parmi les humains. Il serait probablement devenu fou sans son amour et son attention et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Elle avait toujours été d'une telle force de caractère, bien plus forte que lui. Une fois de plus, il la remercia mentalement pour sa patience et se détesta d'être si ingrat.

Il la rejoint au lit et s'endormit en se serrant contre elle. Elle rechigna brièvement dans son sommeil et accepta finalement le corps froid de son conjoint blottit dans son dos.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Découvertes

Chapitre six : Découvertes

Après mures réflexions, Drago avait fini par accepter la proposition d'aide de Harry. Ce dernier avait terminé de préparer ses témoignages et, bien qu'un peu factuels, les documents était minutieux et détaillés, ils pourraient constituer un point solide dans la défense du blond et de sa mère.D'autre part, le seul ami avec qui Drago était encore suffisamment proche, Blaise, avait un emploi prenant et une compagne enceinte. Il ne voyait pas comment, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il serait en mesure de l'aider. Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas peser trop lourdement sur son ami et il ne lui en fit donc pas la demande. Restait donc Harry, qui ne semblait pas travailler et qui avait spontanément proposé de lui prêter main-forte. Objectivement, il aurait été stupide de refuser car cela restait la meilleure option à sa disposition.

Les deux hommes organisèrent donc une espèce de routine de travail. Le matin, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, notamment Drago qui avait fort à faire entre les rendez-vous avec son avocat, les rencontres avec ses parents et leur avocat respectif, les rendez-vous avec les spécialistes de la santé qui suivaient sa mère et diverses affaires administratives relatives à la gestion des biens familiaux – affaires devenues beaucoup plus compliquées depuis leur mise en examen à cause de l'instauration d'une tutelle gouvernementale jusqu'au procès de Lucius.

Harry, pour sa part, s'occupait tant bien que mal et essayait d'être plus prévenant envers Ginny à travers de petites attentions quotidiennes : laisser des repas prêts pour elle quand elle rentrait le soir, être plus attentif sur le rangement et le ménage du manoir, être également plus disponible en sa présence. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se laisser retomber dans ses travers et son apathie habituels. Même si parfois il sentait la chatouille de ses démons tentaculaires et tapis dans l'ombre, il refusait de se laisser happer. Il se forçait à être toujours en mouvement pour échapper à leur emprise.

Quand enfin les rendez-vous de travail arrivaient, Harry était presque soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir et s'occuper à faire autre chose que de tourner en rond dans son foyer. Il avait pris goût à ces sessions qui lui apportaient le cadre bienvenu d'une occupation, la sensation d'être utile et nécessaire, mais également la chaleur d'une présence… amicale ? Il s'était donc tout naturellement investi davantage dans cette activité, à la surprise de Drago qui appréciait à sa juste valeur l'aide de Potter. Il aurait, dans le cas contraire, été très rapidement submergé par l'ampleur du travail.

Harry était rarement le premier à proposer de terminer les sessions, Drago avait même parfois l'impression qu'il trainait pour rentrer. Ils dînèrent plusieurs fois ensemble durant les deux premières semaines de travail. Drago allant chercher des plats à emporter tout à fait délicieux dans le petit restaurant asiatique moldu au coin de la rue. Il raffolait de la cuisine simple mais subtile de ce petit lieu. S'il avait définitivement converti Harry en une seule bouchée de soupe Bo Bun, ce dernier s'amusait néanmoins régulièrement à le taquiner sur son nouvel « amour » pour les choses non sorcières. Ils traînaient parfois davantage encore en prolongeant leurs discussions autour d'un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Harry prenant alors le soin de faire parvenir un hibou à Ginny pour qu'elle ne l'attende pas. Cette dernière ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de ces quelques absences, mais il avait du mal à déchiffrer les ressentis profonds de la rouquine. Dans le doute, il redoublait d'attentions le lendemain et essayait de passer davantage de temps avec elle. N'ayant pas essuyé de nouvelles remarques, il se sentait sur la bonne voie.

Le samedi de la deuxième semaine, la séance fut particulièrement éprouvante, tous deux bloquant sur un élément de la défense qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à résoudre par manque de preuves. Ils avaient tourné le problème dans tous les sens, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver d'élément factuel prouvant que Voldemort avait bel et bien donné à Drago des missions à accomplir et que ce dernier n'avait pas agit de son propre chef.

Alors que les yeux des deux hommes commençaient sérieusement à les picoter de fatigue et leur concentration à baisser dangereusement, deux filaments de lumière orange arrivèrent dans le salon et vinrent jusque sous le nez de Drago pour produire deux petites explosions colorées. Le regard du blond s'agrandit et il esquissa un sourire avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Harry l'entendit vaguement ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami et s'installer sur le bureau.

« – Dra… Malefoy ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du bruit.

– Oui, oui. Rien de grave, au contraire. J'en ai pour une minute, je te rejoins. »

Le blond sortit son ordinateur portable d'un tiroir du bureau et commença à s'affairer. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte de la pièce, Harry se ravisa, de peur d'interrompre quelque chose de personnel. Comme il l'avait appris à ses propres dépens, Drago semblait susceptible sur ce point et il préféra donc retourner s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

Il ne fallut effectivement qu'une poignée de minutes pour que Drago revienne avec à la main deux courts morceaux de papier et un sourire franc.

« – Allez, ça suffit, on est en train de se tuer à la tâche et ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que nous ne sommes bons à rien. On va aller s'aérer. Déclara le blond sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

– Heu … Ok ? J'imagine que tu as quelque chose de précis en tête vu ton air décidé.

– Effectivement. Son sourire s'agrandit et devint plus narquois. Il y a ce soir un concert secret de Portishead, on va aller voir ça.

– Un concert ? Ok… pourquoi pas. » Harry était extrêmement surpris, au-delà de l'incongruité de la proposition, il ne voyait pas le Sang-Pur comme un grand amateur de sorties. Le nom du groupe lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais sans plus. Il ne savait pas si la perspective d'une virée avec Malefoy devait le réjouir ou non. Sa semi-motivation n'entama cependant en rien celle de son collègue.

– Potter, c'est officiel, tu es un cas désespéré. Ce groupe est énorme, quelqu'un comme _toi_ devrait connaitre. »

Harry ne releva pas la remarque, ne voyant pas pourquoi _il_ aurait dû connaitre ce groupe. Être le foutu Sauveur ne donnait pas la science infuse, surtout concernant ce genre de domaine. Ça l'agaça, d'ailleurs, que Drago fasse encore ce genre de remarque sur son irritant statut. Il préféra changer de sujet et interrogea le blond sur les étincelles orange pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un petit sortilège d'alerte pour être mis au courant dès que le concert d'un groupe qu'il aimait était annoncé.

Les deux hommes ne prirent pas la peine de ranger la table de la cuisine. Après avoir rapidement avalé des sandwichs, ils enfilèrent des vestes chaudes. Drago insista pour qu'Harry laisse sa cape sur place et ils se rendirent à la zone de transplanage la plus proche. Une fois qu'ils eurent transplané à la station voulue, ils marchèrent encore un peu, Drago le guidant à travers les rues, d'un pas décidé.

Le soir tombait tranquillement sur Londres, les rues humides semblaient pressées de s'endormir et se vidaient progressivement à mesure que les deux sorciers approchaient de leur destination. Harry découvrait une zone de la ville qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, tout à la fois envoûtante et repliée sur ses secrets.

Après avoir tourné un peu dans des allées de plus en plus tordues et à l'architecture disparate, le blond s'arrêta devant une large porte en bois en dessous du niveau du sol. Il descendit les trois marches qui l'en séparaient et y frappa. Une petite lucarne s'ouvrit sur un morceau de visage qui les détailla avec circonspection. Drago donna une espèce de mot de passe sans queue ni tête. La paire d'yeux fut remplacée par une main tendue dans l'ouverture qui réceptionna les deux billets. La lucarne se referma alors en claquant et la porte s'ouvrit pour leur permettre d'accéder à un étroit couloir avec un éclairage tamisé. Harry se dit que les sorciers avaient quand même de drôles de manière d'organiser des concerts. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle un peu plus grande, déjà remplie de monde.

Il s'immisça dans la foule pour se rapprocher de la scène, le blond le rejoint avec deux gobelets de whisky qu'ils vidèrent rapidement avant de les faire discrètement disparaître. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'Harry réalisa qu'il était entouré de gens en vestes et pantalons, pas une seule robe sorcière à l'horizon ... Malefoy venait de le traîner dans un concert MOLDU ! Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications, car la lumière venait de diminuer dans la salle pour se concentrer sur scène. Et ils furent dès lors enveloppés de son.

L'ambiance s'échauffa rapidement et, au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il put observer le blond se transformer à côté de lui. Ce dernier se mouvait désormais en suivant le rythme, ses cheveux, s'étant affranchi de leur bride, rebondissaient lestement sur ses épaules. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être captivé par cet étonnant ballet, mais aussi gêné par l'étrange métamorphose dont il était le témoin. Débarrassé de ses habituelles manières sophistiquées, le Sang-Pur semblait une toute autre personne, un homme libre, pleinement en harmonie avec le monde. Le brun en fût un peu jaloux. C'était comme si, peu importe où il allait, Drago prenait possession des lieux, imposant avec naturel sa présence, comme s'il était chez lui. Les lumières ondoyantes faisaient chatoyer ses cheveux clairs en un tableau aussi singulier que surréaliste. Harry aperçut aussi les joues du blond, légèrement rosies par la danse, ce qui le fit rougir à son tour, comme pris en faute d'avoir mis à jour quelque chose qui n'était pas censé l'être, un détail purement humain, une petite faille. Si on lui avait dit, il n'y a même pas deux semaines, qu'il allait voir Malefoy danser durant un concert moldu, il aurait ricané comme un possédé, déjà pour l'absurdité de l'idée, mais également à la perspective amusante de voir le Sang-Pur ébaucher des mouvements gauches et raides.

Il n'avait plus du tout, du tout envie de rire. L'homme devant lui n'avait rien de gauche et il était beau dans son attitude d'abandon… et même beau tout court, s'il voulait être complètement honnête. Le pincement de jalousie se fit plus fort, il semblait que même un ex-futur Mangemort en disgrâce avait plus de place dans ce monde que lui.

Un regard en biais de Drago lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Le blond leva un sourcil en apercevant son air renfrogné et se retourna pour le regarder franchement.

« – Tu n'aimes pas ? » lui cria-t-il en se rapprochant de son oreille. La proximité subite fit tressaillir le brun de surprise.

« – Si, si ! Beaucoup. J'avais juste la tête ailleurs.

– Potter, arrête donc de penser, ce n'est pas le moment. Profite, laisse-toi porter. »

Il dévisagea le blond avec un air indéchiffrable, puis essaya de mettre en application son conseil. Le brun ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de jeter régulièrement de furtifs coups d'œil à son voisin, bien que la musique ne soit pas spécialement joyeuse, elle semblait animer l'autre jeune homme d'une vie et d'une énergie nouvelle. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il était mal à l'aise de scruter autant – il n'était quand même pas en train de _mater_ Malefoy. Cependant, dérouté et hypnotisé, son regard aimanté revenait régulièrement glisser sur lui, emplissant le Gryffondor d'une drôle de sensation, pas franchement désagréable, mais étrange. Il passa le reste du concert à osciller d'un pied sur l'autre en suivant la musique, mais sa tête refusait de lâcher prise, et il du se concentrer sur les paroles pour parvenir à ne plus conjecturer sur l'énigme Malefoy.

Harry et Drago suivaient le flot de la foule qui se vidait doucement dans la petite rue, puis s'éparpillait tranquillement dans Londres. Ils marchèrent sans un mot, chacun savourant la douce torpeur laissée par la musique et qui s'envolait progressivement. À peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans l'ancienne patinoire désaffectée qui servait de station de transplanage qu'un petit hibou argenté bien connu se jeta sur Harry pour lui remettre un mot.

« – Oh merde ! Ginny ! »

Le brun ouvrit la missive avec empressement, il n'avait pas besoin d'en connaître le contenu exact pour savoir que la rousse était en colère de sa nouvelle et longue disparition inexpliquée. Il avait complètement oublié de la tenir au courant. Mortifié, il lut rapidement la note et salua le blond de manière expéditive avant de le quitter pour transplaner précipitamment dans une station près de chez lui.

Drago resta un moment interloqué par l'abrupte clôture de cette virée, plutôt agréable pour le reste. Etait-ce une habitude de Potter d'amputer ainsi les fins de soirée ? Il avait du mal à comprendre ses agissements par moment.

Il transplana à son tour près de son domicile et termina le chemin en repensant à l'air contrit du brun durant le concert. Il l'avait senti l'observer par moment, et bien qu'il en avait d'abord été gêné, notamment à l'idée de dévoiler une facette de lui peu connue, il avait finalement préféré profiter pleinement de la musique et de l'ambiance. Un concert secret de Portishead, au-delà d'être excessivement rare, était un moment unique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter ne connaissait pas ce groupe, c'était censé être lui le moldu-friendly. Avait-il vécu à ce point dans une grotte pour n'avoir jamais entendu la moindre chanson d'eux ?

Drago avait également été surpris de voir le brun si mal à l'aise, lui, le Gryffondor impulsif et adoré de tous semblait une toute petite chose au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus. Il avait presque semblé s'excuser d'être là. Malgré son conseil, il ne l'avait pas vu se détendre beaucoup, conservant longtemps un visage renfermé et la mâchoire serrée. Le brun lui avait pourtant assuré apprécier la musique. Et le problème ne pouvait tout de même pas venir de la foule moldue et indifférente du concert. Alors d'où venait-il ?

Il avait pensé qu'une sortie de ce type plairait au brun, mais il réalisait qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Où était donc passé le Potter au sang chaud, le vif attrapeur de l'époque de Poudlard ?

Une fois rentré, le blond décida de ne pas se coucher immédiatement et s'affala sur son canapé, accueillant Moon sur ses genoux et lui grattant doucement le dessus de la tête pour le faire ronronner bruyamment. Il sourit faiblement réalisant qu'Harry n'avait pas dû avoir un retour à la maison aussi agréable, à moins que la colère de la Weasley fille ne soit pour le lendemain matin si celle-ci dormait déjà.

Il trouvait ce couple tristement prévisible. L'amour de collège qui se concrétise à la sortie des études, on aurait dit une de ces séries moldues pour adolescents. Cependant, Drago sentait son collègue de galère assez peu investi auprès de la rousse, il en parlait peu et sans ardeur. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs – mais Harry l'étonnait beaucoup. Il aurait supposé que son instinct de Saint-Potter le Sauveur l'aurait plutôt conduit à couver sa moitié de milliers d'attentions – mièvres, bien évidemment – et que son cœur de lion lui vouerait une passion brûlante. Non, le Potter qu'il observait semblait plutôt froid et distant – adjectifs qui pourtant correspondaient mieux à l'adolescent aristocrate que lui-même avait été. Le brun semblait… détaché, en fait, de sa petite-amie et Drago trouvait cela un peu cruel. Bien qu'il ne porta pas spécialement Ginny dans son cœur, il ne lui souhaitait pas d'être mal accompagnée. De ce qu'il connaissait de la jeune femme, elle possédait une sacrée force de caractère, un esprit fonceur et une énergie solaire. Il voyait mal comment tout cela pouvait s'accorder avec le Harry qu'il côtoyait actuellement et qui lui semblait si effacé, voire même terne par rapport à elle. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le brun capable d'apporter la chaleur et le soutien nécessaire à la survie d'un couple. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que d'être dans une relation avec un fantôme ?

Il secoua la tête, après tout, l'équilibre de leur couple ne le regardait pas. Il avait déjà vu de bien étranges associations fonctionner à merveille durant toute une vie, et d'autres, évidentes, voler en éclat au bout de quelques mois. Qui était-il pour juger l'amour ? Lui qui avait choisi de mettre cela entre parenthèse pour le bien de son avenir, et qui donc, depuis plusieurs années, avait fait le choix de privilégier l'amour filial à celui conjugal. Il laissa donc ces questions de côté pour sombrer dans le sommeil.


	9. Chapitre 7 - Affinités ?

**Chapitre sept : Affinités ?**

Le lendemain, Drago avait – pour une fois – quartier libre le matin. Il en profita pour passer chez son disquaire préféré. Au-delà d'être une personne adorable et passionnée, Stan avait eu la bonne idée d'établir sa boutique suffisamment proche de chez Drago pour qu'il puisse faire le trajet à pied. Ce qui était parfait lorsqu'il avait besoin de satisfaire une fringale musicale inopinée.

Malgré les quelques clients présents dans le magasin, Stan prit le temps de discuter avec Malefoy. Ce dernier lui donna notamment son avis sur le dernier disque qu'il lui avait pris, il l'avait aimé, mais pas adoré. Stan lui conseilla alors de nouvelles choses. N'arrivant pas à se décider sur ce qu'il souhaitait choisir (son emploi du temps ne lui avait pas permis de suivre les sorties ou d'écouter de nouveaux groupes), il finit par se fier aux conseils du disquaire et lui prit un vinyle d' _Explosions in the Sky_ et un autre de _This Will Destroy You_ – « des valeurs sûres » dixit Stan.

Puis, au moment de régler, il se ravisa et s'arrêta devant un bac pour en sortir le premier album de _Portishead_ , « pour Potter et son inculture crasse », pensa-t-il alors que l'ombre d'un sourire effleurait ses lèvres.

Il paya ses acquisitions et rentra tranquillement chez lui. Sur le chemin, il en profita pour repasser dans son restaurant asiatique favori, à l'angle de la rue où il demeurait, pour prendre un plat de tofu et nouilles sautés aux légumes. Il prévoyait d'agrémenter son repas de midi d'une petite séance d'écoute. Le pied.

Et effectivement, il savoura tout autant la nourriture que la musique, remerciant mentalement tous les dieux moldus d'avoir donné à l'homme ces magnifiques inventions. Il jeta les boîtes de son repas, changea le vinyle sur la platine – mit _This Will Destroy You_ – et alla s'allonger sur le canapé, vite rejoint par son chat qui se blottit contre sa jambe. Il ferma les yeux et écouta pleinement, se laissant porter par les atmosphères oniriques et envoûtantes. Il aimait percevoir le grain imparfait du vinyle qui trahissait toujours son support. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça l'émouvait à chaque fois.

Il fut sorti de sa somnolence par le bruit caractéristique de la butée du bras de la platine sur la fin du disque. Il se leva brusquement, réalisant que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Potter était déjà bien dépassée.

Moon émit un ronron de mécontentement et se remit en boule sur un coussin, une patte devant la truffe.

Drago l'envia en allant chercher les documents de travail.

Il retourna le souvenir plusieurs fois dans sa tête, mais ils s'étaient bien donné rendez-vous à 14h30, il en était sûr. Plus de quarante minutes de retard et pas de Potter. Lui qui était très souvent fâché avec les horaires à Poudlard avait pourtant été très ponctuel depuis les débuts de leur collaboration. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il préféra attendre encore un peu avant de démarrer le travail – il n'était pas tellement pressé de retrouver le problème qu'ils avaient laissé en plan la veille – et alla préparer du thé.

Harry apparut finalement dans la cheminée, alors qu'il terminait de disposer les tasses sur la table. Quand le brun fit son apparition, l'air sombre, Drago se souvint de son départ précipité de la veille et se sentit un peu coupable.

« – Dure nuit ? lui demanda-t-il.

– On peut dire ça, j'imagine. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« – Je suis désolé pour hier soir, c'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait poser un problème. fit Drago contrit.

– Ne le sois pas, c'était une sortie agréable. Ça n'aurait pas dû être un problème. Ce… c'est un peu compliqué. À vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui m'excuse, je t'ai laissé en plan hier et je suis en retard aujourd'hui. dit Harry d'un ton las.

– Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Thé ?

– Oh que oui ! Sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurai un seul neurone en éveil. »

Drago le servit tout en lui jetant un regard inquiet. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir dénigré mentalement le couple la veille. Leur relation ne le regardait pas et il n'avait aucun jugement à émettre dessus. Il se sentait d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il avait la sensation que le brun ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne voyait cependant pas comment l'inviter à parler de ça sans que cela ne soit déplacé.

Ils se mirent au travail peu après. Mais ils ne parvinrent pas plus que la veille à résoudre ou à contourner l'écueil sur lequel ils butaient : apporter la preuve formelle des ordres donnés par Voldemort à Drago, afin de prouver que malgré l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres, ce dernier avait agit sous la contrainte. Par ailleurs, Harry avait du mal à rester concentré, il n'était pas très efficace. Drago proposa autre chose :

« – Bon, je crois qu'il ne sert vraiment à rien de s'acharner sur ça. Nous devrions peut être essayer de fonctionner dans l'autre sens, prendre le travail par l'autre bout et quand nous retomberons sur cet élément peut être qu'on aura alors des moyens de solutionner cette question.

– Je doute qu'on arrive à faire magiquement apparaître des preuves ou des témoins pour étayer les faits avancés, mais pourquoi pas. » répondit Harry, maussade.

Les deux hommes se remirent donc à la tâche. Réexaminant l'ensemble pour en dégager leur nouvel axe de travail. Drago prit de nouveau les devants pour le découpage des tâches. Le blond soupira, ils allaient se pencher sur son implication concrète durant la Guerre, notamment sur ses agissements pour porter atteinte à Dumbledore et pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il fallait qu'ils mettent en place une défense contre les accusations de tentative de meurtre et d'intrusion de personnes non autorisées dans une enceinte protégée. Il sortit les documents correspondants à ces accusations.

Harry le laissa faire, il était en train de réaliser qu'il avait pris connaissance d'énormément d'éléments de la vie de Malefoy et de sa famille durant ces quelques derniers jours. Éléments qu'il n'avait pas forcément pris la peine d'intégrer, enfin de _réellement_ intégrer dans la vision qu'il avait de Drago. Il n'avait pas pleinement réalisé l'importance du fait qu'il n'ait pas été intronisé Mangemort, ce que les deux manches retroussées des pulls du blond lui avaient pourtant démontré pratiquement tous les jours où ils s'étaient vus.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit passé à côté de ça.

Il avait lu l'appellation « _ex futur-Mangemort_ » régulièrement dans la presse, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait jamais pris conscience que _jamais_ Drago n'avait été un Mangemort. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette information n'avait pas été traitée dans son cerveau.

Probablement parce que, plus jeune, il lui semblait que l'avenir de l'aristocrate était tout tracé, délimité par le chemin de son père. Que leurs dernières rencontres avant la Guerre avaient corroboré ce constat. Que, quand ils s'étaient perdus de vue, Harry n'avait pas eu de raisons de réviser son jugement. Et enfin, parce qu'aujourd'hui encore, il y avait beaucoup de Lucius chez Drago : la prestance, les traits, la queue de cheval basse et serrée…

Le tableau d'ensemble lui sembla d'un coup avoir changé de couleur, il se sentit soudain plus léger, comme s'il était soudain délesté d'un point mort et il put considérer le Serpentard avec un œil neuf.

Il attrapa les parchemins que Drago avait placés devant lui pour les lire, mais repensa soudain à complètement autre chose :

« – Au fait Malefoy, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment je me suis retrouvé entraîné par toi dans le concert d'un groupe moldu. Sur quelle pente glissante t'es-tu donc aventuré pour en arriver là ? Toi, le Sang-Pur de haut rang, anciennement fier jusqu'à la moelle de ton statut. »

Drago leva le nez de sa lecture et eut un petit sourire.

« – Ha, ha ! C'est une longue histoire. »

Il se réjouit du revirement d'humeur du brun, l'après-midi ne serait peut-être pas complètement morose finalement.

« – Il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je suis revenu et pas que les idées de mon père. Vois-tu, depuis la Guerre, j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir le monde sous un autre jour. Et je me suis notamment intéressé aux moldus et à leur mode de vie. expliqua le blond.

– Mon dieu, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy deviendrait aussi fan de moldus qu'Arthur Weasley. fit Harry d'un ton narquois.

– Hé ! Ne me compare pas avec ce vieux cinglé ! se défendit le Serpentard en le menaçant de son index.

– Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. Ainsi donc, plus de délire sur la nécessité d'être issu d'une lignée pure sur cinquante génération pour être un bon sorcier ? fit le brun en le regardant plus sérieusement.

– J'ai abandonné il y a un moment ces vieilles théories rances. À vrai dire, ce qui me plaisait principalement là-dedans, c'était le côté élitiste. Mais ne nous étalons pas sur moi, car pour en revenir à ce concert, il y a quand même un autre mystère à éclaircir : tu ne connais pas _Portishead_ ! Comment c'est possible, Monsieur-j'ai-grandi-chez-les-moldus ?! »

Harry se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise en étudiant la question.

« – Bof, tu sais, ma famille d'accueil n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle de culture. Mon entrée à Poudlard aura eu le bénéfice de me faire découvrir le monde. Donc au final, je suis presque plus ignare en culture moldue qu'en culture sorcière. fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

– Rien à faire, tu es donc un cas désespéré… Ah tiens, ça me fait repenser à quelque chose ! »

Drago se leva et revint avec un petit sac en plastique qu'il tendit à Potter.

« – Pour essayer de rattraper les dégâts, dit-il dans un petit sourire. C'est aussi un tout petit remerciement pour ton aide. »

Harry rosit en saisissant le sac et y plongea directement son nez pour essayer de dissimuler sa gêne. Il en sortit un disque.

« – Oh, c'est le groupe qu'on a vu hier. Et bien… merci beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas.

– Ça va, ne fais pas ton timide, ce n'est qu'un petit truc. On peut l'écouter si tu veux.

– Oh… ok. » fit Harry sans trop réfléchir, parfaitement décontenancé par l'attitude du Serpendard.

Drago prit le disque et se dirigea dans le salon, avant que le Gryffondor ait vraiment eu le temps de réaliser.

« – Attends, quoi ?! Tu as de quoi écouter ça ici ?! »

Le blond venait d'ouvrir les battants du meuble du salon qui révéla tout un équipement hi-fi sophistiqué ainsi que de nombreux disques et vinyles.

Il plaça le CD dans le lecteur.

Harry était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la lubie du blond pour la culture moldue aille aussi loin. Il avait vraiment sous-estimé le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis Poudlard.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'ambiance du concert de la veille alors que la musique se diffusait dans tout l'appartement. Cela acheva de mettre ses tensions dans un coin de sa tête.

« – Vous êtes vraiment un être étrange, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il amusé.

– Tu peux parler, Potter.

– Je n'ai pas viré ma cuti en moins de dix ans moi.

– Hey ! » pesta le blond en le poussant d'une main, comme un gamin vexé, faisant rire franchement Harry.

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et écoutèrent le disque en silence pendant quelques minutes. Avant que Drago ne se lève à nouveau.

« – Tant qu'à être plongés dans de la musique moldue, autant faire les choses bien. Tu veux un verre Potter ?

– Pourquoi pas, tu proposes quoi ?

– Alcool moldu, pour rester cohérent, j'ai un whiskey new-yorkais tout à fait sympathique, aussi doux et délicat qu'il est traître.

– Ça, c'est original. Allons-y, tu m'as rendu curieux ! »

Dans l'armoire, Drago attrapa une courte bouteille arrondie aux lignes élégantes et arborant une étiquette beige dans le style années trente, il la brandit vers Harry, la présentant façon présentateur de télé-achat :

« – Monsieur Potter, je vous présente le Hudson. À consommer avec modération, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr. consentit le brun sur le même ton badin.

– Donc a priori pas à 16h30. précisa Drago, avec un grand sourire.

– Bien sûr.

– Bien sûr. »

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête de concert, l'air faussement sérieux.

Drago revint s'assoir et retira le bouchon de cire noire et de liège qui retenait le précieux liquide ambré. Il servit deux verres et la dégustation put commencer.

« – C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dégueu ! constata Harry sans tact, en faisant claquer sa langue.

– Un peu de respect pour ce cru de qualité, on ne parle pas d'une vulgaire piquette quand même. maugréa le blond, qui sirotait classieusement le nectar alcoolisé.

– Roh, ça va, ne me ressort pas tes manières d'aristocrate pour un whisky moldu. le taquina le Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Un whisKEY ! le reprit Drago, stoïque.

– Pardon. fit Harry, pas vraiment désolé pour son erreur de prononciation.

– Pardon Monsieur ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, trop interloqué et amusé par cette facette nouvelle de Drago, visiblement beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. La fugace bouffée de bonheur qui envahit le brun lui fit réaliser à quel point il s'était éloigné de la chaleur amicale de ses proches. Mais refusant la nostalgie à ce moment, il laissa le doux flottement de l'alcool le reconduire vers des pensées plus légères.

En continuant la dégustation, Drago lui expliqua la différence entre whisky et whiskey, qui reposait sur la provenance géographique et le mode de production, le premier étant produit en Ecosse (comme le scotch), alors que le second plutôt aux Etats-Unis ou Irlande (comme le bourbon). Le blond appréciait également ce moment, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de partager ses passions avec d'autres personnes. Avec Harry, il avait la sensation de pouvoir naturellement être lui-même. Malgré l'étonnement qu'il pouvait susciter chez le Gryffondor, il avait l'impression que ce dernier était capable de l'accepter et cela lui procurait une bouffée d'oxygène plus que bienvenue. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il se prit à penser que peut-être le brun ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté, le Gryffondor avait simplement haï l'image de Lucius à laquelle il avait si longtemps tenté de ressembler.

Ils finirent leur verre avant la fin de l'album et se resservirent donc « pour ne pas être à sec ». Puis Drago mit un autre disque sur la platine pour accompagner le débat qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre sur l'épineux sujet de la comparaison qualitative entre la musique moldue et celle sorcière. Harry n'en menait pas large, mais il appréciait de voir avec quelle ferveur le blond défendait ses arguments, à grand renfort de références variées. Il dû d'ailleurs l'empêcher de toutes les lui faire écouter. Deux ou trois verres supplémentaires furent consommés pour soulager (délier ?) leurs langues fortement sollicitées.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant son estomac grogner bruyamment, que Drago réalisa qu'il était largement l'heure du diner.

« – Oh ! On a encore trainé et été peu productifs. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. » fit-il en se redressant sur le canapé, reprenant une position plus convenable que celle affalée qu'il occupait jusqu'à présent et qui laissait s'exprimer son corps légèrement ramolli par l'alcool. Un second grondement beaucoup plus fort se fit entendre. Drago rougit :

« – Hum, je propose qu'on mange un morceau avant que mon estomac ne s'attaque à mes autres organes. Je peux aller nous chercher des plats au coin de la rue, ça t'irait ? »

Harry, les pommettes colorées et peu pressé de retrouver le manoir, acquiesça :

« – Bonne idée, mais je viens avec toi cette fois, je suis curieux de voir comment Drago Malefoy se comporte avec le commun des moldus.

– Tu risques d'être sacrément déçu, je ne suis pas plus incroyablement brillant que le reste du temps. répliqua le blond avec emphase, le torse bombé de façon risible.

– Ben voyons !» dit Harry en roulant des yeux, amusé.

Légèrement éméchés, ils se mirent en route en continuant à plaisanter, surfant sur l'atmosphère légère de la soirée. Pendant qu'ils revenaient avec leur butin, Harry eu l'impression floue de voir une silhouette connue sur le trottoir d'en face qu'il scruta une seconde de trop. Il percuta Drago qui s'était arrêté pour prendre ses clés dans sa poche. Les deux hommes furent réceptionnés par le mur de l'immeuble, l'un affalé sur l'autre, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres. Ils se dévisagèrent, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, entre deux ricanements, le blond tenta de redresser un Harry empêtré et lui tout aussi agité d'un rire idiot – mais qui avait réussi le petit miracle de ne rien renverser – avant d'enfin pouvoir ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble.

Drago alluma la cheminée, ajoutant une lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Harry nota à nouveau qu'il avait une méthode singulière de procéder : il produisait d'abord une petite étincelle de sa baguette pour allumer un morceau de papier qu'il disposait ensuite sous les fagots _._ Il trouva cela inutilement compliqué mais n'eu pas le temps d'y faire mention car il fut interrompu par une question du blond :

« – C'est moi ou on a tendance à boire de plus en plus… et de plus en plus tôt ? »

Drago pénétra dans le salon et posa son chargement sur la table basse, suivi par son homologue.

« – Meuh non ! Enfin personnellement, vu que j'ai un peu tendance à ne pas avoir de rythme "standard", ça ne me traumatise pas de commencer l'apéritif à une heure aléatoire. répondit Harry franchement.

– Mon dieu Potter, mais y a-t-il un domaine dans lequel tu n'es pas irrécupérable ? » questionna le blond d'un air faussement atterré.

Le brun fit mine de réfléchir, tandis qu'il ouvrait une boîte de son repas, au hasard.

« – Le Quidditch ! Je suis sûr que je peux encore te mettre la pâtée quand je veux.

– Malheureusement, nous n'allons pas pouvoir vérifier ça ce soir. Je doute que de voler pompettes en plein centre-ville de Londres, soit très bien vu. Déjà que tout le monde me prend pour un playboy décérébré, je ne vais pas y ajouter des frasques de vol en état d'ébriété.

– Je vois déjà les gros titres : « Du Playboy au badboy, l'héritier Malefoy touche le fond ».

– J'essaye d'imaginer la tête de mon père en lisant ça. Un grand moment. »

Le blond entreprit également de déballer ses victuailles en humant les appétissants fumets.

« – Cela dit, reprit-il, ça aurait au moins l'avantage de me différencier de lui dans l'opinion publique.

– C'est sûr que les gens ne voient pas plus loin que la plume de Skeeter. » Harry réfléchit une seconde. « Maiiis, en même temps … c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.

– Absolument pas ! Mon père est vieux jeu et dans le style Sang-pur vieille école le plus classique qui soit. Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout. répliqua le Sang-pur, piqué au vif.

– Oui, non, mais ça d'accord. Mais admets qu'en termes « visuels » il y a quand même pas mal de points communs. essaya de tempérer Harry.

– Nos habitudes vestimentaires n'ont RIEN à voir. Vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi ?

– Il n'y a pas que les vêtements. C'est plus un ressenti général. Je veux dire, vous partagez un certain nombre de traits en commun, une manière d'être assez unique, de la noblesse dans les gestes et la stature et puis surtout… vous êtes possiblement les derniers êtres humains à trouver la queue de cheval convenable pour un homme. finit-Harry, en se retenant de rire. Non, mais sérieusement, tu devrais abandonner ce truc, ça fait tellement guindé. Je suis convaincu que déjà sans ça, cinquante pour cent des gens arrêteront de te prendre pour lui dans la rue.

– Ça n'est presque jamais arrivé ! » se défendit Drago, vexé.

Harry ricana puis repris un petit peu plus sérieusement :

« – D'ailleurs, pour le procès de légères modifications vestimentaires ne feraient peut-être pas de mal. »

Drago plongea ses baguettes dans une des boîtes devant lui pour en mélanger le contenu.

« – Je suis certainement dans un cauchemar, je ne vais tout de même pas recevoir une leçon de style par un binoclard sans goût. fit-il en s'adressant au plafond.

– Pense ce que tu veux, n'empêche que je crois sincèrement qu'adopter des tenues plus « jeunes » pourrait jouer en ta faveur. répondit le Gryffondor.

– Je vais me réveiller. continua le blond en plongeant le nez plongé dans son repas.

– Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, singea Harry. Je suis sûr que sans cette queue de cheval et avec des fringues décontractées, tu aurais l'air presque sympathique. »

Le malaise du blond l'amusait. Il en rajouta :

« – Je serais curieux de voir ça d'ailleurs. »

Le regard noir de Drago lui indiqua qu'il frôlait les limites, il lui opposa une œillade goguenarde avant de poursuivre :

« – Il n'y a que moi ici, tu n'as rien à perdre à essayer.

– Je nierai tout en bloc demain matin. »

Le blond allait craquer, il ne manquait pas grand-chose. Harry enfonça le clou encore un tout petit peu :

« – Allez ! Fais donc honneur au classement de Sorcière Hebdo et révèle le mannequin qui est en toi. acheva le Gryffondor sournois.

– Ok ! fit Drago en se levant. Mais c'est juste pour satisfaire la fan-girl qui sommeille dans les tréfonds de ton subconscient Potter. Tu sais… celle qui avoue lire Sorcière Hebdo. » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il sortit du salon. Le brun tiqua :

« – Hey ! Les collègues de Quidditch de Ginny peuvent être très bavardes, c'est tout. Je ne fais que répéter. »

Mais Drago était déjà loin, il rata donc l'air contrit d'Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard revint au bout de quelques minutes, il avait troqué son ensemble sombre – pantalon noir, chemise grise, pull cintré noir – contre quelque chose de plus clair : pantalon cintré gris, chemise blanche, cape grise.

Il avait, par ailleurs, conservé ses chaussures noires en cuir.

Harry hallucina. Il portait très bien l'ensemble, et le gris faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa chevelure claire. Mais bon dieu, il ressemblait toujours beaucoup trop à son père.

« – C'est ça que tu appelles une tenue décontractée et plus jeune ? questionna Harry sincèrement.

– Tu m'agaces Potter. Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?

– Pour commencer : les cheveux, les chaussures, le manque de couleurs. Et aussi les coupes, tu n'as rien de moins strict ? » demanda Harry en détaillant du regard chacun des vêtements posant problème.

Drago soupira et repartit se changer, il regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé. Il revint à nouveau avec de nouvelles propositions. Harry ne se prononça pas tout de suite, essayant de jauger les bons et les mauvais points. Le blond fit un tour sur lui-même avec un regard de défi, puis se planta devant lui, un sourcil relevé. Il portait désormais un pantalon beige, des chaussures en cuir marron et une chemise de lin crème.

Voyant que le brun semblait toujours en pleine analyse, il en rajouta en effectuant un gracieux mouvement de tête pour faire danser ses cheveux lâchés façon starlette de cinéma. Ce qui provoqua des émotions contradictoires chez son interlocuteur, le geste étant aussi ridicule qu'il était hypnotisant.

« – Alors, verdict ? » finit par demander Drago, agacé de ne pas susciter de réaction.

Harry déglutit et rassembla ses pensées. Il n'était _pas_ une fan-girl.

« – C'est… bien mieux. C'est plus doux. Les cheveux lâchés ça te rajeunit un peu. Tu devrais retrousser tes manches aussi. C'est quelque chose que tu sembles faire assez souvent et ça à l'avantage de mettre en valeur tes avant-bras… il se reprit. Enfin, je veux dire, l'absence de marque, quoi. Du coup, c'est à la fois révélateur de ta personnalité et de ton passé. »

Le sourcil de Drago monta encore de quelques millimètres. Ainsi, malgré ses bafouillages et ses fringues sans style, il semblait qu'Harry soit capable de conseils pertinents et qu'il ait l'œil pour des détails. Cela le fit sourire, il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises.

« – Ok. admit-il. Mais c'est un procès, pas une soirée chez des amis. Il ne faut pas que j'aie l'air débraillé non plus.

– Tout le monde s'attend à voir un connard suffisant, au contraire, un peu de relâchement ça te donnera juste l'air humain. répondit Harry, gentiment moqueur.

– Je vais faire comme si ce n'était pas insultant, répliqua Drago en relevant ses manches. Et là, c'est bon comme ça ? »

Harry n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'intéresser aux pieds du blond :

« – Tu n'as rien de plus « relax » question chaussures ?

– Elles sont très bien celles-ci. se défendit Drago mollement, il commençait à être las de ce petit exercice.

– Non tiens, essaye les miennes, ça devrait être pas mal. »

Harry retirait déjà les baskets qu'il avait aux pieds, un modèle montant en cuir marron foncé. Bien que la ferveur du Gryffondor le toucha, le blond poussa un petit cri horrifié :

« – Il est hors de question que mes pieds partagent un espace occupé par les tiens. Et surtout, SURTOUT, je ne vais pas porter des baskets ! Des BASKETS !

– Mais si ! Elles font tout de même habillé et ça sera la touche finale parfaite.

– Non !

– Si !

– Non !

– Si, Monsieur ! » conclut Harry plus fort.

Drago soupira, sourit et abdiqua. Il attrapa les chaussures qu'on lui tendait et les enfila à contrecœur. Il se redressa pour montrer le résultat.

« – Bon, j'avoue que c'est peut-être un peu trop décontracté pour un procès. admit le brun. Mais tu les portes super bien sinon.

– Aha ! triompha le blond. Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai peut-être une cape pour aller avec ça. »

Il disparut quelques instants.

Harry eu du mal à savoir que penser quand il refit son apparition, enroulé dans une cape crème qui oscillait vers le gris selon la lumière, le tout maintenu par une broche en argent ouvragée. Le jeune homme semblait irradier littéralement, un peu à la manière des elfes dans les films de moldus, ou comme une Vélane. Harry ne parvenait à se décider si c'était vraiment trop ou au contraire parfait.

Drago ne semblait pas en mener large dans le vêtement chatoyant.

« – Je ne l'ai jamais portée en fait, c'est un cadeau d'une grande tante. Je ne vois pas bien quand on peut mettre une couleur pareille. Tu en penses quoi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

– Heu… wow, c'est… lumineux effectivement. À vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu as l'air d'un chevalier blanc, ça devrait plaire à Sorcière Hebdo, sans aucun doute. »

Harry se trouva lâche de fuir la question avec une telle pirouette, mais il semblait que ses pensées avaient cessé de s'organiser avec sens et logique. Tout comme un papillon de nuit, son cerveau avait gelé un instant, trop ébloui par la lumière, il avait juste eu cette sensation étrange. À l'arrivée du blond dans la pièce, il avait senti quelque chose se pincer en lui et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Même la torpeur de l'alcool ne suffisait à la mettre en arrière-plan. Il avait donc préféré écourter le sujet.

« – Ok, bon je laisse tomber la cape alors. conclut Drago en repliant le vêtement sur un accoudoir du canapé.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry sur le confortable sofa clair, retira négligemment les chaussures, du bout des pieds et les laissa choir sur le parquet, avant de remplir à nouveau les deux verres. Il n'était pas fâché de clore le défilé de mode, il n'était pas très à l'aise à déambuler ainsi sous le regard du brun.

D'un coup de baguette, l'ancien Serpentard consulta l'heure et réalisa à nouveau à quel point le temps avait filé. C'était affolant de voir à quelle vitesse celui-ci semblait fuir quand il était en compagnie d'Harry. Leurs gamineries de la soirée lui avaient fait du bien. Avec le quotidien stressant qu'il menait depuis maintenant trop longtemps, il en avait grand besoin. C'est comme si sa présence ramenait à la surface le gosse de dix-sept ans qu'il n'avait pas eu suffisamment l'occasion d'être.

Les quelques soirées où Harry avait trainé un peu dans son appartement leur avaient permis de tisser doucement une amitié qui, pour l'instant, ne disait pas son nom. Drago commençait tout juste à admettre qu'il appréciait la compagnie du brun.

Avec stupeur, il réalisa qu'Harry n'avait pas envoyé de hibou pour prévenir sa moitié de son absence de la soirée. Il lui en fit la proposition, mais le Gryffondor se renfrogna d'un coup :

« – Ça n'est pas nécessaire ce soir… on a eu une grosse dispute hier et Ginny a décidé de faire une pause… Elle est repartie chez ses parents.

– Oh mince ! Pour longtemps ? »

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé, le regard dans le vague. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait ainsi à Malefoy, il n'avait nullement besoin de se justifier.

« – Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire... Je ne sais pas.

– Ce… C'est à cause d'hier soir ?

– Oui et non. C'est un peu compliqué. Disons que c'était la goutte de trop.

– Merde, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Drago était sincère, il s'en voulait d'avoir entrainé le brun dans une telle situation. Il se sentait également coupable d'avoir jugé et critiqué le couple sans connaître leur histoire.

« – Tu es vraiment la dernière personne à blâmer pour ça. le rassura le brun. C'est entièrement de ma faute, Ginny est d'une immense patience et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle m'apporte. Mais des fois, vraiment, je ne la comprends pas. Et j'imagine qu'elle non plus. »

Harry ferma les yeux, l'air soudainement fatigué. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment parler de tout cela à qui que ce soit, Hermione était trop moralisatrice, Ron trop proche de Ginny et ses autres amis trop éloignés de lui. Ses barrières étaient amoindries ce soir et il ne se sentait pas en danger avec Malefoy, il décida donc de continuer :

« – Je pensais qu'après la Guerre ça serait tellement plus simple. En fait, je pensais que ça serait juste simple, mais il s'avère que tout est un combat, de tous les instants. Au début, juste après la disparition de Voldemort, c'était horrible, mais bon, c'était comme ça pour tout le monde, c'était normal après toutes ces horreurs. Et puis, les autres ont commencé à s'en remettre petit à petit. Ginny a déjà essayé de revenir vers moi à ce moment-là, mais je ne trouvais pas ça bien, c'était trop tôt. Franchement, j'étais un déchet. »

Drago s'était lentement replié dans un coin du canapé et l'écoutait attentivement. Harry, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée, continuait :

« – Je voulais y arriver tout seul, on avait toujours tout fait pour me ménager et ma vie n'était qu'une suite de sacrifice de mes proches pour me protéger. Je n'en pouvais plus de leur amour, de ce sentiment aveugle qui les poussait à prendre des risques, de ce lien empoisonné qui les menait à leur perte. Mais je me suis perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de raison de continuer à avancer. J'avais toujours rêvé d'une vie normale, banale et fondue dans le décor, mais maintenant que je l'avais, je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Comment font les gens ? Comment fait-on pour avoir envie de se lever tous les matins ? »

Il marqua une courte pause.

« – Au final, mes amis sont revenus à la charge et m'ont imposé quelques changements. J'ai aussi fini par accepter Ginny dans ma vie. Tout ça m'a bien aidé.

– Tu es heureux ? demanda posément Drago.

– … C'est une bonne question. Franchement je n'en sais rien. Si j'étais complètement honnête, je dirais que je survis plutôt que je ne vis.

– Après tout, tu es le Survivant. »

Ils eurent un reniflement amusé. Harry reprit :

« – Mais je sais que je suis ingrat, je suis vivant, j'ai des proches qui tiennent à moi et je peux faire pratiquement ce que je veux de ce qui me reste d'existence. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi.

– Tu sais, il n'y a pas de recette magique, Potter. Et ce n'est pas du caprice de ne pas être heureux. Il me semble que tu as dû traîner longtemps des valises assez lourdes pour qu'il soit difficile de s'en défaire. Ça prend du temps. » lui intima Drago avec douceur.

Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, aggravant leur désordre naturel.

« – Dire que c'est moi qui suis là à me plaindre alors que de nous deux, c'est toi qui as le plus gros combat à mener aujourd'hui. fit le Gryffondor en secouant la tête.

– Je paye aussi pour des choix que j'ai faits et pour des décisions que je n'ai pas su prendre. répliqua le blond, en reprenant une gorgée de whiskey.

– Ça me semble cher payé pour avoir été un adolescent condescendant et arrogant, du mauvais côté de la balance. » lui répondit le Gryffondor avec sympathie avec un regard.

Drago soupira. Il ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, puis se lança finalement.

« – Tu sais que des fois je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si seulement quelques événements avaient été différents. » Son regard était loin, un peu vitreux.

– Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Harry, tourné vers lui avec curiosité. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« – Je repense aux premières fois où on s'est vus par exemple. Chez le tailleur… ou lorsque je t'ai proposé mon amitié à Poudlard. » répondit-il doucement, sans bouger.

Harry eut un petit sourire, son regard se perdit lui aussi dans ces souvenirs lointains.

« – Ha… Oui, je me souviens. Tu avais été odieux. Je t'ai détesté presque instantanément.

– En vérité, j'étais terrifié… alors j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux : du Malefoy. Avec le recul, ce n'était pas le plus malin, mais je ne savais rien de toi… J'imaginais que tu serais un type incroyable, aussi hors du commun que ton histoire et je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. J'avais tellement envie de te connaître, mais j'avais peur que tu me trouves insignifiant, alors j'ai essayé de me donner l'air important. »

Drago fixait la table basse et les flammes se reflétaient dans son regard gris, leurs mouvements désordonnés semblant faire écho à un combat intérieur.

« – Désolé de t'avoir déçu alors, dit Harry avec un pauvre sourire. Je n'étais qu'un gamin perdu, du coup tu m'as juste donné l'impression de quelqu'un de méprisant. Et j'avais suffisamment de personnes comme ça dans mon entourage.

« – Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'ai détesté après ça… souffla Drago. J'avais imaginé cette rencontre dans ma tête des milliers de fois, j'avais même imaginé les aventures que nous pourrions vivre. confessa le blond en se frottant le front. Mon père ne semblait pas t'aimer beaucoup, mais j'avais quand même très envie de faire partie de ton entourage. »

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien de se dévoiler de la sorte, mais l'atmosphère de la soirée invitait aux confidences.

Harry le détailla avec surprise, il n'en revenait pas. Ainsi, Malefoy avait sincèrement souhaité devenir son ami. Il était à la fois surpris et flatté que le blond se confie autant à lui.

« – Mince, je ne savais pas tout ça Drago, je suis désolé qu'on se soit « raté ».

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon prisme de jugement et de comportement était complètement tordu à l'époque. J'ai tout fait de travers, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher. Mais, par Merlin, si tu savais comme je t'ai maudit quand tu m'as refusé cette saleté de poignée de main. Pour la toute première fois, j'avais failli notablement. J'avais échoué à obtenir l'amitié et le respect du grand Harry Potter. Je t'ai détesté pour ça. Je me suis promis de te haïr à jamais pour cet affront. » Il rit. « Alors j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir rester ton égal malgré tout, et ainsi, j'ai obtenu une forme de respect de ta part. Je ne doute pas que tu me méprisais grandement, mais au moins, tu reconnaissais et mon existence, et mon importance. »

Harry le regardait toujours, les yeux ronds. Drago détourna les yeux.

« – Ah, ne me dévisage pas comme ça. Ça m'a pris des années pour réaliser et admettre ça. Tu remercieras ma psychomage. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, mais légèrement triste. C'est quand même pathétique de voir à quel point mon existence pouvait être vide. Ce petit jeu de haine mutuelle représentait un objectif fondamental dans ma vie à ce moment-là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que… »

Sa voix s'éteint et il s'arrêta, hésitant à trop en dire, il s'était déjà beaucoup dévoilé. Harry reprit contenance :

« – Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? »

Drago déglutit et reprit :

« – Jusqu'à ce que… tout ça devienne sérieux. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'avais pas le monopole de la haine à ton encontre. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'étais qu'un gosse aveugle qui avait pris son ego blessé et son esprit de compétition pour de la haine, et que, au grand jamais, je ne souhaitais te blesser sérieusement. Mais… il était trop tard. J'avais regardé mon nombril pendant si longtemps que je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. »

Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler à présent, comme emporté.

« Je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'importance des disparitions, des morts, à toutes ces choses graves qu'on lisait dans les journaux, aux réunions tardives que mon père et ses potes Mangemorts avaient de plus en plus souvent, aux remarques paternelles sur ma possible présentation au Lord… » Ses yeux étaient devenus troubles et il semblait perdu.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond qui frémit à ce contact. Gêné, Harry la retira aussitôt et essaya de cacher son malaise en lui répondant :

« – On était tous des gosses à l'époque. Et ça n'aurait pas dû être un problème. J'aurais un million de fois préféré que tu sois la chose la plus pénible qui me soit arrivée durant mon adolescence. Vraiment. Et j'aurais un million de fois préféré que personne n'ait à avoir ce genre de prise de conscience précoce. »

Ils fixèrent tous deux le feu un moment, des ombres dansaient sur leur visage. Ils burent encore un peu en silence.

Drago le brisa finalement :

« – Je … Je suis désolée Harry, tu sais, pour tout ça. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça se passe différemment. Que je prenne conscience des enjeux bien plus tôt. Peut-être que j'aurai pu… » Sa voix se brisa légèrement. « Peut-être que j'aurai pu éviter la mort de Dumbledore. » Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

« – Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis même plutôt soulagé que tu ais… échoué dans cette mission. À vrai dire… il est fort possible que tu ne saches pas tout. »

Drago le regarda gravement.

« – Comment ça ? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« – Dumbledore était déjà mourant depuis quelque temps quand c'est arrivé. Severus, ton parrain, travaillait pour lui, il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

– Non ! Il espionnait pour le Lord, c'était l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts !

– Il était agent double pour Dumbledore, depuis très longtemps. » Il laissa au blond le temps de digérer la nouvelle avant de continuer. « Il avait pour ordre de lui lancer un Avada si la situation l'exigeait, afin, notamment, de lui éviter d'être torturé en cas de capture, pour t'éviter de devenir un meurtrier, ou que tu sois puni pour avoir failli dans ta mission. »

Le blond était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, toutes ces informations lui donnaient le tournis.

« – Pour l'Ordre ? Je n'en reviens pas… Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi Severus aurait pris autant de risques, ce n'est pas comme s'il était un humaniste convaincu. »

Harry se tordit les mains.

« – Il a connu ma mère enfant et il était amoureux d'elle depuis cette époque, même si leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Il s'est senti responsable de sa mort et s'est tourné vers Dumbledore qui l'a chargé d'œuvrer pour ma protection. J'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'il me détestait autant. J'étais à la fois un souvenir d'elle, de son amour pour un autre et de sa disparition. »

Un lourd silence s'installa.

« – C'est affreux. murmura Drago. Dire que Severus était mon parrain et je me rends compte que je le connaissais bien peu. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

– C'est une très longue histoire, trop longue pour ce soir. Cet homme est sans aucun doute le plus grand héros de la guerre et personne ne le sait, à la place on encense un gamin dont le destin était tout tracé. Ce monde est mal fait. »

Harry laissa filer son regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Drago le fixa avec un drôle d'air.

« – Je te remercie.

– De quoi ? demande le brun en sortant de sa torpeur momentanée.

– De m'avoir confié toutes ces données nouvelles. C'est vraiment important pour moi. Je vais peut-être enfin arrêter de rêver de tout ça, dit-il avec un rire amer.

– Veinard, dit Harry en l'accompagnant d'un rire similaire. J'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple pour moi. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il préféra garder pour lui tous ses cauchemars qui le réveillaient, en sueur, et ses nuits hantées notamment par les souvenirs du geste de Severus, du basculement du corps de Dumbledore dans le vide, mais surtout par l'horreur infinie qu'il lisait dans le regard du blond et qui faisait écho à la sienne… Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette nuit-là.

Sans en connaître la teneur exacte, le blond put discerner de la douleur dans les traits du brun.

« – Je suis vraiment désolé… Ce monde est mal fait. » souffla Drago. Son regard était sincère et Harry pouvait y distinguer à la fois de la gêne et de la peine, cette empathie lui fit du bien.

Ils sourirent tristement et finirent leur verre lentement, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions et ses souvenirs.

Drago proposa à Harry de dormir dans la chambre d'ami, afin d'éviter d'avoir à rentrer par les méthodes moldues – pas question de transplanage ou de Cheminette avec ce qu'ils avaient bu et le Magicobus semblait risqué pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'estomac bien accroché. Le brun rechigna juste assez pour honorer la politesse de circonstance, mais accepta ensuite avec soulagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver le manoir vide et l'appréhension de ce moment lui avait pesé toute la soirée. Vu qu'ils avaient de toute façon prévu de travailler le lendemain, c'était aussi simple comme ça. Ils se couchèrent avec la sensation d'avoir vécu quelque chose d'important ce soir-là. Comme si toute une partie de leur existence prenait sens sous un éclairage nouveau.

Ils dormirent tous deux d'un sommeil de plomb.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Gueule de bois

**Chapitre huit : Gueule de bois**

Harry émergea durement, réveillé par l'odeur entêtante du café. Son cerveau compressé et douloureux mit un moment à analyser l'endroit où il était : des tapisseries crèmes, des rideaux en lin beige, un bureau à tiroir en bois blanc, un lit moelleux aux draps doux… Clairement, il n'était pas chez lui, il avait donc découché.

Puis il se souvint.

Chez Drago.

Le vague souvenir d'avoir été invité à rester l'effleura. La gueule de bois expliquait le reste. Il se leva péniblement et alla trouver la source de l'odeur en s'aidant des murs de la pièce puis du couloir. Il se maudit d'avoir cédé autant aux sirènes de l'alcool, il avait perdu l'habitude de boire autant. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il y aperçut Drago, de dos, en train de terminer la préparation de son petit-déjeuner. Le blond était habillé sobrement, comme à son habitude, il avait à nouveau les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse.

Quand ce dernier se retourna, il eut un moment de surprise, il n'avait pas entendu Potter arriver. La stupeur se transforma rapidement en gêne, le Gryffondor avait l'air d'être passé sous un train… et surtout, il était en caleçon. Drago pu ainsi découvrir la musculature discrète que le brun avait conservée de sa courte carrière d'attrapeur, son torse à la pilosité légère surplombant des jambes fines où elle était plus fournie, ainsi que son goût pour les sous-vêtements informes. Le blond se gifla mentalement, il n'avait pas de raison d'être embarrassé, il avait croisé des milliers de fois des camarades peu habillés dans les dortoirs de Poudlard. Mais avec Potter, ce n'était pas pareil, c'était bizarre, c'était inconnu et inconvenant. Jusqu'à présent, dans son esprit, le brun n'avait pas vraiment de corps et le voir ainsi débarquer, à demi-nu, au sein de son foyer donnait tort à cette conception de manière beaucoup trop concrète – et trop matinale – à son goût.

Harry sembla d'ailleurs interpréter correctement le regard du Serpentard et rosi en réalisant ce qui constituait son unique vêtement, il fit immédiatement demi-tour.

Drago posa la cafetière sur la table un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, s'assit lourdement et soupira. Après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, revoir le brun à la lumière du jour semblait étrange. C'était un peu comme se réveiller au lit à côté d'une inconnue. La luminosité semblait dénaturer les traits et piétiner les confidences faites dans la pénombre.

La connexion qu'il avait ressentie avec Harry la veille semblait désormais lointaine. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui : proche, cordial, amical ?

Harry revint habillé et s'assit en face de lui. Les effets de la gueule de bois semblaient lui épargner les tourments et les réflexions qui assaillaient Drago. Par sympathie – mais aussi par souci d'équité ? –, le blond plaça devant Harry une fiole de potion dégrisante. Ce dernier le remercia dans un grognement et en avala le contenu en grimaçant.

Drago compléta la préparation du petit-déjeuner pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent d'abord en silence. Le Gryffondor laissait l'effet de la potion dégourdir son organisme et desserrer l'étau qui lui écrasait le cerveau.

Le blond laissait courir ses pensées et son regard sur son voisin de tablée qui avait toujours l'air d'être passé sous un train, mais qui émergeait progressivement. Tout comme lui, le malaise ainsi que les questions semblaient le gagner. C'était drôle de pouvoir observer ce qui se passait en lui. Drago sourit intérieurement. Même s'il entrevoyait toujours le lien qu'ils avaient tissé, il lui semblait fou qu'ils se soient autant dévoilés au cours de la soirée. Il avait apprécié de pouvoir parler à une personne normale, pas à un Médicomage, et de se sentir intimement lié à quelqu'un dans le partage d'un ressenti, dans une sincère empathie.

Il aurait aimé en dire quelque chose à Harry, lui signifier que malgré le malaise de ce matin, il avait apprécié la soirée de la veille. Cependant, il n'avait pas de mots, sa langue sèche ne pouvait créer le moindre son. Il jeta un dernier regard au brun, mais celui-ci, toujours recroquevillé sur son mug de café, ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Frustré, il attrapa le journal roulé sur le coin de table et le déplia.

Il manqua de s'étouffer et reposa bruyamment sa tasse, faisant sursauter Harry.

« – Bordel de merde ! »

Autant de vulgarité dans la bouche du blond n'était pas un bon signe du tout. Inquiet, le brun tira un coin du journal pour en apercevoir la couverture et son cœur manqua un battement.

En noir et blanc, sur pratiquement toute la largeur s'étalait une photo de Drago, adossé au mur de son immeuble. Dans ses bras, on voyait un homme brun, de dos, qui redressait la tête pour rencontrer le sourire grandissant de son partenaire.

Harry reconnut avec tristesse et écœurement la scène de la veille. Elle avait été coupée juste avant leurs éclats de rire, pour donner une allure romantique à l'ensemble. S'il n'était pas à proprement parler identifiable, n'importe lequel de ses proches, en revanche – notamment ceux au courant de son implication dans le procès du Serpentard –, serait en mesure de le reconnaître. La une titrait : « _Nouvelles frasques pour Drago Malefoy_ »

Harry se sentit bafoué et terriblement en colère contre les journalistes. Particulièrement parce qu'il se doutait de celle qui pouvait avoir prêté sa plume pour écrire un tel article. Et il se souvenait très bien d'avoir été très clair sur le « deal » qu'ils avaient d'éviter sa vie privée. Marché reposant sur le statut illégal d'Animagus de Skeeter qu'il menaçait de révéler au grand jour si elle osait ne serait-ce que mentionner son nom dans une de ses publications.

Il alla se placer derrière le blond pour lire l'article :

 _« Alors que le procès de la famille Malefoy est de plus en plus proche, il apparaît que son dernier né travaille dur à l'allongement de la liste de ses faits d'armes. Il faut dire qu'avec le curriculum de son père, difficile de ne pas se sentir dans l'ombre et comme Celui-qui-fut-Vaincu n'est plus, il lui faut trouver un autre terrain pour briller. La promiscuité semble donc l'arme qu'il a choisie, comme en témoigne ce nouveau cliché pris par nos reporters. Drago Malefoy n'a aucune limite, il a jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme pas plus tard qu'hier soir._

 _À défaut de pouvoir vous annoncer l'identité de sa nouvelle victime, nous vous révélons le scoop de sa nouvelle lubie. Sorciers, vos fils ne sont plus à l'abri !_

 _S'il n'a jamais été prouvé Mangemort, Drago Malefoy a néanmoins un dossier d'accusation épais qui pèse sur lui. Mais ce dernier ne semble toujours pas concerné par ce genre de "détails administratifs". Avons-nous besoin de rappeler que ces "détails" lui font risquer la peine maximale ? Le jeune homme se sait-il déjà perdu pour se jeter avec une telle urgence dans la débauche ? Aurait-il commis des actes dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance et qui le condamnent à coup sûr ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, vous saurez tout ce qui sera dit aux procès de la famille Malefoy, car la Gazette couvrira toute l'affaire en exclusivité._

 _Nous avons presque de la peine pour la famille de Sang-Purs dont le nom risque bientôt de s'éteindre, son héritier semblant bien décidé à ne pas en assurer la pérennité._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Lire également notre dossier sur les grands Mages noirs soupçonnés d'homosexualité p. 12 à 15. »_

« – Mince Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolé. Harry n'osa pas le toucher, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise à côté du blond.

– Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ces conneries. Qu'ils crèvent tous ! cria Drago en jetant violemment le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce.

– Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, ça ne jouera pas sur ton procès. essaya de le rassurer Harry.

–Bien sûr que si ! Depuis toujours, je suis jugé sur mon image, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

– Drago…

– Non ! Ne dis rien ! Je savais que me rapprocher de toi était risqué. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Quelle plaie ! »

Le regard du blond s'était fait acier et sa voix tranchante. Le Gryffondor soupira lourdement.

« – Drago, je sais que tu es énervé, mais je pense vraiment qu'on peut réussir à faire front à ça.

– Ah fous-moi la paix Potter ! Je ne veux pas te voir là maintenant. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est grave ?!

– DRAGO ! »

Le blond s'arrêta net, abasourdi. Harry profita de son attention et lui saisit le bras :

« – Rita Skeeter est une pourriture, elle salit les gens, c'est sa passion. Ne lui donne pas de crédit, ça ne sert à rien. Je connais très bien le problème et je partage ta colère. Je te rappelle que cet article me concerne aussi. Déjà parce que je suis dessus, mais aussi parce que j'ai décidé de t'aider et que donc ça me touche également. Fais le choix de la sagesse, ne te mets pas à son niveau. Ton avocat avait raison, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne s'arrête pas là. »

Le blond s'éloigna, il se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant longuement.

« – Tu as raison. D'abord ma mère, maintenant toi ! À part mon père ou Blaise, je ne vois pas bien avec qui elle pourra me caser la prochaine fois, des enfants ?!

– Attends, c'était ta mère la dernière fois ?! demanda Harry, choqué.

– Évidemment, je ne m'amuse pas à me pavaner avec des femmes d'âge mûr en fourrure. Mais passons. répliqua le Sang-Pur avec un geste agacé de la main.

– Skeeter n'a vraiment pas une once d'éthique professionnelle. » acheva le brun sur un ton plein de dégoût. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement Narcissa, mais il trouvait que s'attaquer à une femme malade était vraiment d'une bassesse absolue.

Une chouette frappa alors à un carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Drago leva un sourcil, méfiant, et ouvrit avec précaution, l'animal lui tendit une enveloppe et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le blond resta figé à la vitre un instant, scrutant la rue en contrebas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup et il referma la fenêtre sèchement.

« – Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Harry.

– Il y a plusieurs sorciers dans la rue, piètrement déguisés en moldus, ce sont probablement des journalistes... Je sens que cette journée va être géniale. » dit Drago d'un ton caustique.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il ouvrait distraitement l'enveloppe, Harry aperçut trop tard le morceau de papier rouge qu'elle contenait et n'eut pas le temps de tendre le bras pour arrêter Drago. La missive s'échappa de sa petite prison de papier et vint se placer devant le visage du Serpentard pour entamer une assourdissante diatribe d'une extrême virulence. Les deux hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles comme ils purent avant d'attraper leur baguette et de tenter de faire taire le morceau de parchemin enchanté, mais sans succès. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un vacarme furieux avant que la lettre ne finisse par s'épuiser… les abandonnant dans un silence glacé, sous le choc. Malgré la censure des passages les plus grossiers – remercions le ministère pour cette règlementation –, le ton du message était on ne peut plus clair : Drago était un monstre au service du mal, un pervers qui souillait la communauté.

« – Comment ont-ils pu trouver ton lieu de résidence ? demanda le brun après avoir repris ses esprits.

– Je n'ai mis qu'un simple sortilège de protection, avec le bridage magique imposé par le ministère à tous ceux en attente de jugement en lien avec la guerre, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Et puis, dans un quartier moldu, ça suffisait largement. Mais j'imagine que pour quelqu'un de mal intentionné ce n'est qu'une petite haie à enjamber. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, il avait oublié ce détail : les anciens Mangemorts et sympathisants ne pouvaient plus pratiquer de sorts puissants avant d'avoir été jugés. Il ne voulait pas imaginer quelle sensation cela faisait d'avoir cette espèce de laisse magique sur le dos. Il revint à la situation présente, plus urgente :

« – Il va peut-être falloir envisager quelque chose de plus conséquent.

– Effectivement, murmura Drago le regard perdu.

– Ça va ? » s'enquit Harry, inquiet.

C'était la Beuglante la plus violente qu'il ait jamais eu à endurer, un pur déferlement de haine qui lui laissait un sentiment fort désagréable.

Drago se sentait lui carrément nauséeux. L'inimitié, il connaissait, sa famille était très loin de n'avoir que des admirateurs et avec le mal qu'ils avaient fait, il avait même un joli carnet d'ennemis. Cependant, jamais il n'avait été aussi haï par un complet inconnu avec qui il n'avait jamais été en contact, pas même indirect. La Beuglante avait d'ailleurs été assez claire sur ce point : il valait mieux pour Drago que cet homme ne le croise jamais.

Le blond s'assit à même le sol de la cuisine. La tête entre les mains, essayant de rassembler ses esprits, sentant poindre une migraine.

« – Ce type me hait tellement… pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

– Drago ? appela Harry d'une voix blanche.

Ce dernier leva les yeux, depuis quand Potter avait-il adopté son prénom ? Le regard soucieux du brun coupa court à toute recherche de réponse. Il se leva d'un bond et découvrit un spectacle qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Un nouveau hibou noir se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Harry et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Un second vint de poser juste à côté, également porteur d'une lettre.

Drago tira rapidement Harry au sol, accroupi contre un meuble de rangement, hors de vue des animaux.

« – C'est officiellement un cauchemar. déclara le blond, livide.

– Il va être difficile de procéder à l'installation de sorts de protection dans un quartier moldu, en plein jour, encerclés par des oiseaux et des journalistes. constata Harry.

– Je sais. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser tomber cette idée. C'est déjà long et compliqué en temps normal, c'est pour ça que j'étais resté sur une protection simple plutôt que de faire appel à des professionnels. » Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. » conclut-il, désemparé.

Harry se mit en tailleur et réfléchit un instant.

« – Tu sais… Tu peux venir chez moi. On pourrait y installer le QG de travail. »

Drago parut interloqué.

« – Oh… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » répondit-il hésitant.

Le brun haussa les épaules, gêné. Il avait naïvement pensé que cette solution pourrait plaire au Sang-Pur, il battit en retraite :

« – Ok, c'est comme tu veux, c'est juste une idée. Tu pensais à quoi sinon ? »

Drago réfléchit à son tour.

« – Hum… je ne vais pas retourner au Manoir, cette tempête m'y suivrait et ma mère a vraiment besoin de calme, ça ne serait pas l'idéal… Je peux prendre une chambre quelque part. »

Harry secoua la tête, peu séduit par cette solution :

« – Non, ça sera pire, tu seras encore plus facile à trouver et ça ne sera pas génial pour travailler. Et je ne parle même pas de ton confort, tu vas devenir fou enfermé dans un lieu inconnu sans pouvoir sortir. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard rapide, Le Gryffondor marquait un bon point.

« – Oui, tu as raison… » souffla-t-il, pensif.

Tous deux se laissèrent happer par leurs réflexions quelques secondes, cherchant d'autres options. Harry fut le premier se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de valides. Il respira un bon coup, pris son courage à deux mains et revint sur son offre :

« – Je réitère ma proposition, viens chez moi, ça sera plus simple. J'ai installé des protections magiques conséquentes et c'est l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ça a largement fait ses preuves comme planque. Qui plus est… ça m'arrangerait d'être assez présent au Manoir, tu sais, au cas où Ginny passerait. » finit-il, penaud.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« – Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir chez ses parents ? » demanda-t-il pour comprendre la raison qui pouvait écarter Harry de cette solution pourtant évidente.

L'assurance du brun fondit comme neige au soleil.

« – Je… J'ai toujours du mal à me confronter à la famille Weasley, depuis la Guerre, c'est compliqué. Et vu la situation, je sens que l'ambiance va y être un peu hostile. Je ne me sens pas de faire face à ça... Mais ne changeons pas de sujet ! » répondit Harry, empressé.

Les yeux de Drago oscillaient dans le vide, semblant chercher une réponse, il soupira.

« – Ok, Potter. J'accepte, faisons ça. Mais juste le temps que cette histoire se tasse. abdiqua-t-il finalement.

– Bien. Je vais aller faire quelques arrangements au Manoir pour qu'on y soit à l'aise. »

En disant cela Harry fit un rapide tour mental de ce qu'il avait à faire avant l'arrivée du Serpentard : déblayer une pièce au premier, la nettoyer et l'aménager, prévoir un espace de travail pratique, éventuellement un brin de ménage ne serait pas non plus du luxe… En fait cela faisait beaucoup de choses, il faudrait qu'il soit très efficace s'il voulait pouvoir offrir quelque chose de présentable au blond. Une angoisse sourde le saisit alors. Ce dernier avait probablement des standards de confort assez hauts, en témoignait son appartement impeccable. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de penser qu'il serait bien chez lui ?

Drago interrompit le cours de ses réflexions :

« – Je vais rassembler le nécessaire et faire un saut chez mes parents, je devais les voir ce matin de toute façon. Je pourrai leur expliquer la situation et les rassurer. J'arriverai dans l'après-midi. » fit le blond déjà lancé dans l'organisation.

Le Gryffondor se ressaisit et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« – Parfait… Voici l'adresse, détruit le papier dès que tu n'en as plus besoin. » Dit-il en notant les coordonnées du Square Grimmaurd ainsi que les moyens pour y accéder sur un coin du journal qu'il déchira et lui tendit.

Le blond parcourut rapidement son écriture en pattes de mouche.

« – Quand tu disais protections conséquentes, tu ne plaisantais pas. constata Drago.

– Je suis le Survivant, il faut bien ça, » répondit Harry, d'un ton narquois. Il sortit de la cuisine pour récupérer ses affaires, laissant son futur invité derrière lui.

« – Harry ! »

L'intéressé s'arrêta dans son élan. Dans son dos, Drago semblait rassembler son courage.

« – Merci. »

Le dernier mot du blond résonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Il hocha légèrement la tête, sans se retourner, et continua son chemin vers la chambre, troublé. L'estomac noué, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en offrant son hospitalité. Il était un bien piètre hôte et probablement aussi un colocataire déplorable – sa petite-amie elle-même avait fuit sa compagnie. Il rassembla ses affaires, fit un semblant de rangement et fila directement dans la cheminée, sans recroiser le regard de Drago.

Harry appréhendait la venue du blond chez lui. Autant pour son avis sur son foyer qu'à l'idée de le faire entrer dans son intimité. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Très peu de personnes connaissaient le Manoir et encore moins l'aimaient. Il avait un pressentiment étrange.

En hébergeant Drago, Harry savait qu'il ouvrait cette fois en grand la porte sur son passé, sur des choses irrésolues et compliquées. Nul ne pouvait savoir ce qui en ressortirait. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? lui répétait sa conscience.

Il fit taire cet écho. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas revenir en arrière, alors advienne que pourra.

Il allait faire en sorte de ça marche, et, fort de cette résolution, il sorti de la cheminée, prêt à se mettre au travail. Il nota au passage l'ironie dans le fait qu'il invite chez lui précisément la personne avec qui il avait refusé catégoriquement de partager la maison à Poudlard. Il rédigea rapidement une liste de tâches et se mit à l'ouvrage.


	11. Chapitre 9 - Chez Harry

**Chapitre neuf : Chez Harry**

Le retour au square Grimmaurd replongeait Harry directement dans le souvenir de sa dispute avec Ginny. Le manoir était déjà plutôt terne habituellement, mais si on y ajoutait l'absence de sa petite-amie, il devenait alors clairement morose.

Dire qu'il avait à peine pensé à elle dans les dernières 24 heures. La culpabilité l'envahit à ce constat. Être avec Drago lui avait permis de s'échapper quelque peu, mais il était désormais de retour sur le lieu de leur altercation. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

 _« – Harry, cette fois c'est la fois de trop. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire, je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. avait crié la rouquine, hors d'elle en se levant de son canapé pour se mettre face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table basse._

– _Je suis vraiment désolé, Malefoy m'a traîné à un concert, j'ai été pris au dépourvu et j'ai zappé le hibou. Excuse-moi Ginny ! avait répondu Harry, penaud._

– _Un concert ?! Un putain de concert ! Et c'est pour ça que tu m'oublies : pour sortir avec Drago Malfoy ?! » La jeune avait semblée sur le point de le pulvériser du regard._

 _Harry avait grimacé au sous-entendu et détourné les yeux vers le sol._

 _« – Enfin Ginny, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça. On bloquait depuis des heures sur un problème, il a proposé ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir tenue au courant. » avait-il essayé de justifier, même s'il se savait impardonnable. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la seconde, qu'il se conduisait de la sorte._

 _Ginny eut l'air atterrée, elle avait mis ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche et les avait laissées retomber immédiatement. Harry avait remercié mentalement la présence du petit meuble qui les séparait car sa petite-amie semblait hésiter à venir le secouer violemment._

 _« – Mais enfin Harry, tu es donc si aveugle ? Tu crois que c'est juste parce que je t'ai encore attendu que je suis en colère ?_

– _Ce n'est pas ça ? » Harry l'avait dévisagée sans comprendre._

 _L'expression et le ton de la rouquine se durcirent._

 _« – Non Harry, je suis en colère parce que tu ne tiens pas à nous._

 _Le brun avait encaissé durement le reproche et s'était défendu._

 _« – C'est faux ! J'ai vraiment essayé d'améliorer les choses dernièrement. J'ai fait des efforts ! Ça ne compte pas ? avait-il plaidé._

– _Certes, tu as fait des efforts, avait admit la jeune femme, mais tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas en préparant des repas de temps en temps et en écoutant docilement l'autre quand il parle qu'on répare un couple. Tu n'es pas présent ! » Elle avait fait retomber ses bras sur ses flancs. « Je ne parle même pas de ton absence physique d'hier ou des autres soirs, je te parle de celle émotionnelle. Je veux parler de ta distance, de ta froideur, de ton manque d'entrain. C'était déjà dur avant, mais depuis que to côtoies Malefoy, c'est pire encore. Il t'accapare complètement. C'est comme si je n'existais plus ! » avait-elle finit, avec de la tristesse dans la voix._

 _Harry avait froncé les sourcils, pensant que Ginny exagérait, elle semblait réagir comme une femme bafouée. La situation n'avait pourtant rien à voir._

 _« – À t'entendre, on pourrait presque croire que tu es jalouse de Malefoy. C'est complètement insensé. avait-il pointé, légèrement accusateur._

– _Bien sûr que je suis jalouse de Malefoy ! avait riposté Ginny avec fougue. Tu t'es beaucoup plus impliqué avec lui en quelques semaines qu'avec moi en plusieurs années._

– _Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! s'était agacé le jeune homme avec un mouvement de bras._

– _Harry, mais ouvre les yeux enfin ! Tu sors volontiers en sa compagnie, en oubliant même ta petite-amie, tu travailles à longueur de semaine avec lui et tu traînes le soir avec lui ! Dis-moi ce que je suis censée en déduire parce que, visiblement, nous n'avons pas la même manière d'interpréter tout ça. avait étayé Ginny, tentant de faire réaliser à Harry la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait._

– _Je lui donne juste un coup de main. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! » avait répliqué le brun, ne voyant pas le problème._

Alors que les mots de la jeune femme résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit, Harry commença à entrevoir vaguement ce que Ginny avait voulu dire. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'il réalisa qu'avoir invité Drago chez lui n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, pas une bonne idée du tout. Particulièrement après l'article de la Gazette. Il se frappa le front, il avait été complètement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il décida de passer rapidement voir Ron et Hermione, il avait besoin de conseils... et d'aide.

oOo

« _–_ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le plus malin, » commenta Hermione, debout derrière son conjoint, lui-même assis sur la grande table de la salle à manger.

Les deux faisaient face à Harry. Ils étaient ravis de le recevoir car ce dernier ne venait pas souvent leur rendre visite dans leur grande maison située non loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ils avaient fait le choix de ce lieu-dit du compté de Devon pour le confort de la vie à la campagne dans un village semi-magique, ainsi que pour la proximité avec le Terrier dont ils avaient souhaité être des voisins assez proches, particulièrement depuis que des projets d'enfants avaient été abordés. La pièce, tapissée de boiseries en chêne jusqu'à mi-hauteur, pouvait accueillir de nombreux convives – pratique pour les grandes réunions familiales – et comprenait un grand vaisselier ainsi qu'une longue table au bout de laquelle les trois amis s'étaient installés pour discuter.

« _–_ Je suis vraiment trop con, se lamenta le brun, la tête entre les mains.

– Je t'adore Harry, mais il est vrai que question petit-copain, tu laisses à désirer. renchérit Ron.

– Vous avez parlé avec Ginny ? s'enquit Harry, toujours recroquevillé sur la table, en levant le visage pour apercevoir les deux hôtes entre ses doigts.

– Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, elle est passée ici peu après votre dispute. Elle était effondrée. Tu sais, elle fait ça parce qu'elle tient à toi, elle essaye de recoller les morceaux. tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

– En me quittant ?! s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement.

– Disons qu'elle se protège aussi. fit doucement Hermione. Et si c'est dans de telles extrémités qu'il faut aller pour sauver votre relation, elle est prête à le faire.

Elle fit le tour de la table pour venir masser doucement les épaules de son meilleur ami et continua :

« _–_ Profites du temps que tu as pour faire le point. Il est évident qu'avoir Malefoy chez toi n'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour ça, mais il est important que tu le fasses. insista-t-elle.

– Sérieusement, je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais quand tu lui as fait cette proposition. décréta Ron en scrutant le brun.

– Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'options à l'heure actuelle. se défendit Harry.

– Ses parents possèdent un manoir d'au moins quarante-sept pièces, marmonna le roux.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple Ron ! répliqua son ami froidement.

– Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver. C'est juste que tu mets beaucoup d'énergie à le défendre. Comprends que ça puisse blesser ma soeur. fit le rouquin en levant les bras.

– Mais enfin, cela n'a rien à voir avec elle ! Pourquoi vous ressentez tous le besoin de mettre ça en comparaison ?! s'écria le brun en faisant claquer une de ses mains sur la table.

– Harry. tenta de l'apaiser Hermione. Essaye vraiment de tirer parti de la situation, ne la vit pas comme une punition. Tu t'es engagé auprès de Malefoy, donc tu vas honorer cet engagement, mais ne le fais pas au détriment de Ginny. Pense à la tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Cela ne va pas lui plaire, du tout, mais c'est encore le mieux à faire. Et de notre côté, Ron et moi irons également lui parler, parce que j'imagine que tu n'iras pas au Terrier. » Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Harry se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, et détourna les yeux.

« _–_ Bien, c'est ce que je pensais, continua-t-elle, mais tu sais, un jour, il faudra bien que tu te confrontes à tout ça. Tu ne pourras pas fuir la tribu Weasley éternellement, » finit-elle avec un sourire.

Il y répondit faiblement.

« _–_ Je sais, merci Mione. Merci Ron. Je vais filer du coup. A bientôt.

oOo

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Harry pour aménager le Manoir. En plus de sa petite visite chez ses amis, il en avait perdu beaucoup dans la rédaction d'un message pour Ginny. Il faut admettre qu'il n'était pas simple de présenter les derniers événements d'une manière qui ne donnerait pas raison aux reproches qu'elle lui avait adressés. Il lui affirma que l'article de journal n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges et l'informa que Malefoy et lui travailleraient désormais au square Grimmaurd, pour être au calme. Il ne s'étendit pas trop sur ce dernier point, histoire de ne pas enfoncer le clou inutilement. Il avait aussi ajouté avoir pleinement conscience de la situation de leur couple et qu'il utiliserait le temps de séparation pour se remettre en question.

Il fit un rangement et un ménage rapide du Manoir. Vu le temps qu'il lui restait, le projet de déblayer une des pièces inutilisées du premier étage pour en faire une chambre d'ami était inenvisageable. Il reporta donc cela au lendemain, il dormirait dans le canapé ce soir et il laisserait sa chambre à Drago pour la nuit. Connaissant son sommeil habituel, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il doive se lever et c'était donc plus simple de procéder ainsi. Il ne dérangerait pas le blond.

Drago apparut dans la cheminée alors qu'il installait un espace de travail dans le salon sur une grande table qu'il avait descendu du premier.

Le Serpentard posa ses affaires au sol et laissa son regard voyager dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il avait gardé le souvenir des tablées des Gryffondors joviales, bruyantes, chaleureuses et désordonnées. Mais, en dehors de son aspect peu organisé, le salon qui s'offrait à lui en était à peu près tout l'opposé. Les murs d'un blanc défraîchi tiraient vers le grisâtre et le peu de mobilier, en bois sombre, achevait de rendre l'ensemble plutôt sinistre. Il y avait bien un peu de décoration, deux vieux canapés en bois et velours rouge défraichi ainsi que quelques étagères pleines de livres encadrant une vieille télévision, mais cela ne respirait pas la vie pour autant. Il avait du mal à croire que Ginny vivait ici avec Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à croire qu'Harry vivait là.

Sur la gauche, une baie vitrée donnait directement sur ce qui semblait être une grande serre. Cela le surprit, car cela dénotait avec l'architecture d'un manoir aussi ancien, ce devait être un réaménagement récent. D'ailleurs en y regardant de plus près, la disposition des pièces avait probablement été modifiée – il soupçonnait la destruction d'un couloir – car le salon comportait de nombreuses portes et donnait visiblement directement sur l'entrée.

« _–_ Oh, tu es là, dit Harry en levant les yeux de sa tâche. Parfait, tu peux déposer tes affaires dans la chambre et je vais te faire visiter. »

Il attrapa une partie du chargement de Drago et se dirigea vers la pièce qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il poussa la porte révélant un lit double, entouré de deux petites tables de chevet et d'une grande armoire en bois foncé. Il y avait des photos sur la tablette de droite, principalement des membres de la famille Weasley. En dehors de cela, il n'y avait pas de décoration particulière pour venir couvrir les vieux murs fatigués. Drago pensa d'abord qu'Harry avait vaguement délaissé cette pièce, faute de visite, cependant quand son regard tomba sur les photos, il comprit que c'était en fait la chambre principale et non celle pour recevoir les amis.

« _–_ Mais… c'est ta chambre ?! réalisa Drago, surpris. Je ne vais pas dormir ici.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le temps que j'aménage une autre pièce, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire pour l'instant. Je m'y attaquerai demain. Et comme je me lève souvent la nuit, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui dorme sur le canapé. lui expliqua Harry.

– Tu es sûr ? insista le blond, incertain.

– Mais oui, j'y dors souvent de toute manière, je ne vais pas être dépaysé. » plaisanta le Gryffondor avec un peu d'amertume. Cela clôt la discussion.

Harry attrapa les cadres photo et les glissa dans le premier tiroir du chevet.

« _–_ Pose juste tes affaires, je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire, ça ne va pas être long.

– Ok, je te suis. dit Drago en laissant son chargement près du lit.

– Tu as déjà pu voir le salon, dont une partie constitue également l'entrée. » expliqua Harry en ouvrant la porte donnant sur le perron.

Le blond pu avoir un aperçu rapide du Square Grimmaurd, en contrebas des quelques marches menant à un petit carré de pelouse encerclé de grilles métalliques, on pouvait voir la rue pavée, déserte. De l'autre côté, se trouvait un tout petit parc rectangulaire, lui aussi entouré de grilles, avec quatre bancs en pierre le long d'un chemin transversal. Il était lui aussi vide. Drago n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car Harry refermait déjà la porte.

« _–_ Je vois. dit-il. Et cet escalier juste à côté donne sur le premier, j'imagine. commenta le Serpentard en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfilade de marches poussiéreuses qui disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

– Oui, mais c'est le bazar là haut, je n'ai rien aménagé pour le moment. Il y a une tonne de choses qui datent des anciens propriétaires et que je n'ai pas eu le courage de ranger depuis que je suis arrivé. Évite d'y aller, je ne suis même pas certain que ça soit sûr. »

– Ok. » Bien que sa curiosité fut piquée, le blond n'insista pas.

« – Juste derrière toi, ce sont les w.c. et la cuisine. » continua Harry en ouvrant rapidement les portes, laissant entrevoir à Drago des pièces d'une atmosphère similaire à celle du salon avec les mêmes murs grisâtres et des meubles de rangements en bois sombre.

La cuisine semblait cependant légèrement plus colorée avec quelques touches de rouge et d'orange dans les ustensiles exposés et les éléments de rangements. Malefoy leva un sourcil interrogateur en les voyant.

« _–_ Ginny, expliqua simplement Harry. Vu qu'elle a tendance à passer plus de temps ici que moi, je n'ai rien dit. Elle est assez attentive à avoir une alimentation saine et ça prend donc du temps… » Il eut l'air pensif une seconde mais se repris aussitôt. « Et sinon, la dernière pièce intéressante, c'est la salle de bain, juste ici. » termina Harry en désignant la porte entre la chambre et la cuisine.

Il donna encore un aperçut rapide au blond. La salle d'eau était carrelée de mosaïque bleu électrique en forme d'écailles, peut-être d'origine. Au fond se trouvait une baignoire entourée d'un rideau blanc, devant, il y avait un large lavabo carré en émail, bleu également, surplombé d'un petit meuble à miroirs. Au milieu, deux patères pour mettre les serviettes, dont une vide, au dessus d'un petit meuble bas avec des tiroirs.

« _–_ Et j'ai vu que tu avais une serre aussi ? demanda Drago.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne compte pas vraiment dans les pièces intéressantes. dit Harry en refermant la porte et retraversant le salon pour se diriger vers l'endroit en question.

– Tout dépend des critères. » répondit à mi-voix le Serpentard.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors que le blond pénétrait dans la serre. Ce dernier fit lentement un tour sur lui-même avant d'oser s'aventurer parmi les plantes, laissant leurs feuilles caresser ses épaules. Sa silhouette ne fut bientôt plus qu'une multitude de taches colorées dans l'épaisse résille verdoyante, sa voix s'éleva parmi les végétaux.

« _–_ Depuis quand as-tu la main verte Potter ?

– Je ne l'ai pas. Dobby, ton ancien elfe de maison a monté une entreprise de jardinage et il est ravi de pouvoir me donner un coup de main pour maintenir toutes ces plantes en vie.

– Dobby ? fit la voix surprise du Sang-Pur avant d'éclater de rire. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça? Il fait un travail remarquable en tout cas. »

Le blond déambula dans la jungle multicolore, contemplant la beauté des spécimens d'Harry.

« _–_ C'est sûr que sans lui cette pièce aurait une toute autre allure. » concéda le brun en embrassant lui aussi la pièce du regard.

 _« –_ J'aime bien, ça me rappelle les jardins d'hiver du Manoir Malefoy, mais en plus sauvage. Je pourrais passer des heures dans des lieux comme ça. » dit pensivement la voix du blond qui semblait s'être encore un peu éloigné.

« _–_ Oui moi aussi, » répondit Harry doucement.

Il imaginait sans mal un Drago plus jeune, plongé dans un livre, au beau milieu des plantes. Il n'était pas surpris que ce dernier aime la compagnie végétale, fascinante et tranquille.

 _« –_ Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fontaine ? Elle a l'air d'avoir passé un sale quart d'heure. » demanda Drago en réapparaissant.

Il examina le petit édifice en pierre de taille dont tout un côté était béant et noircit. Harry sursauta et rougit, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le blond approcher de la sculpture.

 _« –_ Hum… C'est à peu près ça. Disons que je ne suis pas toujours de bonne compagnie quand je suis en colère… Je n'ai pas réussi à la réparer. » expliqua-t-il vaguement, gêné.

Drago porta sur lui un œil surpris, il savait le Gryffondor fougueux et sanguin, mais il ne le connaissait pas colérique et violent. Il ne parvenait pas à se représenter le Harry actuel, plus apathique que bouillonnant, en train de se déchaîner dans la serre.

– Je vois. » répondit le blond sans insister, par soucis de politesse.

Il était hypnotisé par l'aspect délabré de la pauvre fontaine, il se demandait bien quels sortilèges avaient pu lui infliger de tels dégâts. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long d'une pierre fendue aux bords rugueux, le picotement au bout de ses phalanges lui donna de petits frissons le long du bras. Le brun était plein de mystères et il semblait toujours révéler de nouvelles facettes, aux antipodes des attentes de Drago. Cela ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa curiosité, il avait envie d'en savoir plus. L'espace d'une seconde, il apprécia que la tournure des événements l'ait amené chez le Gryffondor, avant de se rappeler ce qu'il l'avait amené à accepter l'invitation. Il sorti de sa contemplation et reprit :

« – Je vais aller m'installer, sinon je sens que je pourrais m'attarder ici longtemps.

– Je vais aller nous faire du thé, » déclara Harry en l'accompagnant hors de la pièce dont il referma la porte avec un léger soupir.

Il était soulagé que le Serpentard ne lui ait pas posé davantage de questions à propos de la fontaine. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait oublié la raison de sa colère destructrice. Sa phase d'agressivité aigüe était désormais loin derrière lui et il n'était pas spécialement fier de cette période ni des accès de fureur dans lesquels il avait pu entrer parfois. Le dépit et le désespoir face à la sensation de fatalité qui le quittait pas à l'époque lui avaient donné l'impression d'asphyxier et, régulièrement, il avait fini par exploser pour un rien. Avec le temps, la mélancolie avait finit par prendre le pas sur la hargne, espaçant ces épisodes de crises, puis la venue de Ginny avait contribué à l'apaiser, les faisant alors disparaître complètement.

Son angoisse sourde gronda plus fortement au creux de son estomac. Malefoy risquait de bousculer des choses durant son séjour, il craignait de ne pas être capable de les encaisser, quelle qu'elles soient. A peine quelques minutes après son arrivée, le blond avait déjà pu avoir un aperçu de sa destructivité passée, de sa part sombre. Harry craignait d'imaginer ce qu'il risquait de découvrir ou mettre en lumière en plusieurs jours…

Le Gryffondor s'était installé sur la grande table de travail du salon et avait commencé à reprendre ses notes en sirotant prudemment son thé brûlant. Drago le rejoint en lui tendant un vêtement sombre.

« _–_ Ta cape, tu l'avais laissée chez moi après le concert.

– Oh c'est vrai, je l'avais complètement oubliée. Merci. » dit Harry en l'attrapant avant de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise à côté de lui.

Ils se mirent à travailler en parlant peu, se resservant régulièrement des tasses. Drago ne savait trop comment interpréter ce silence. Vu que leur session de la veille avait été écourtée, Potter était présentement en train de découvrir en détail des éléments de sa vie dont il n'était pas vraiment fier. Même s'il n'avait été que peu impliqué dans le dur des combats et des affrontements et qu'il avait échoué à blesser Dumbledore il restait celui qui avait permis l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard **,** ce qui n'était pas rien.

Il se rappela sa dernière année dans l'école, ces longs mois d'angoisse et de terreur. Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens : il n'avait pas de moyen d'échapper à la pression du Lord Noir, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à répondre à sa requête. Il avait craint à plusieurs reprises de devenir fou. Toutefois, il fallait qu'il tienne, la vie de sa mère était en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas échouer…

Non, vraiment, il n'était pas ravi de travailler sur cette partie de son dossier.

Harry, de son côté, vivait une expérience un petit peu moins pénible. Même si cela le ramenait dans de vieux souvenirs, il entrevoyait l'envers du décor et cela offrait un intéressant contrepoint à son propre vécu.

Bien qu'à l'époque il avait échafaudé des plans pour essayer de comprendre ce que le blond manigançait, il n'avait perçu que des bribes de ce qui se tramait réellement pour lui.

Il découvrait donc l'horrible stratagème que Voldemort avait mis en place pour « motiver » Drago : ni plus ni moins qu'un compte à rebours magique sur la vie de sa mère. Il comprenait mieux ses réactions, son stress et le désespoir dont il avait été le lointain témoin. La bonne nouvelle était que cette révélation jouait grandement en faveur de Drago, la mauvaise, comme pour plusieurs autres points de son dossier, était qu'il était pratiquement impossible de prouver catégoriquement sa véracité. Donc, encore le même problème que celui sur lequel ils bloquaient lors de leurs dernières sessions de travail : le manque de preuve. Et il ne fallait pas trop compter sur la bonne foi d'anciens Mangemorts qui ne souhaitaient que rarement témoigner ; témoignages n'ayant de toute façon que peu de valeur.

Les deux jeunes hommes travaillèrent plusieurs heures à extraire les éléments pouvant s'avérer pertinents pour constituer des axes de défenses, ainsi qu'à lister les faits incriminant pour pouvoir ensuite y opposer des arguments.

Quand la faim se fit sentir, ils envisagèrent de s'arrêter pour la journée. N'ayant pas de restaurant ou de traiteur à proximité chez qui prendre à emporter, ils tentèrent leur chance en cuisine. À deux, ils devraient bien réussir à réaliser quelque chose de correct.

Ils se lancèrent donc dans l'aventure de la confection d'un plat de pâtes avec quelques tomates et des lardons. Ils s'affairèrent de concert autour des fourneaux, comme une équipe rodée. Voyant qu'ils semblaient réussir à maîtriser la situation, ils s'autorisèrent un verre pour les soutenir dans l'effort. Harry n'avait pas d'alcool de la facture de ceux de Drago, mais du bon vieux Pur-Feu fit très bien l'affaire.

Ce n'est que lorsque la morsure de la boisson le réchauffa que le blond réalisa à quel point cette séance de travail l'avait tendu, il apprécia donc à juste titre la détente procurée par le digestif.

Une fois leurs aventures culinaires terminées, ils investirent grande la table du salon et débutèrent leur repas en bavardant tranquillement.

Cette installation provisoire et improbable dans le Manoir rappela à Harry l'époque de l'Ordre du Phénix avec ses tablées hétéroclites et ses réunions secrètes. Bien que le contexte de l'époque eut été sinistre et pesant, Harry avait gardé de bons souvenirs de ces moments de vie en communauté.

Alors que la lumière se faisait descendante, Drago suggéra d'allumer un feu dans l'âtre. Harry accepta, un peu décontenancé, il n'avait pas trop pour habitude d'utiliser le foyer pour autre chose que ses déplacements. Même en hiver, c'est plutôt Ginny qui faisait des flambées car il n'en ressentait que rarement le besoin.

Curieux, Drago souhaitait en savoir plus sur l'aménagement de la serre, la question l'avait démangé toute la journée. Harry remplit à nouveau leurs verres avant de proposer une seconde visite de la pièce pour accompagner ses explications :

« _–_ Quand je suis arrivé ici, il y avait beaucoup à faire, et il y a toujours beaucoup à faire d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je me suis concentré uniquement sur le rez-de-chaussée. commença-t'il alors qu'il ouvrait la baie vitrée pour laisser Drago passer. Étant seul, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir autant d'espace pour vivre, de toute façon. Et j'avais envie de verdure, d'un lieu accueillant, pour échapper à l'hostilité générale de la bâtisse.

– Hostilité, c'est exactement le mot. concéda son invité en s'adossant à une des parois vitrées de la pièce.

– Et encore, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de tous les horribles tableaux et la décoration a beaucoup changé. C'était bien pire avant. Enfin bref, du coup je me suis renseigné pour aménager un jardin, mais c'était extrêmement technique et ça demandait beaucoup de magie. Sans parler du grand risque d'instabilité si c'était mal fait. En trois mots : c'était inenvisageable. J'ai donc du me rabattre sur quelque chose de plus simple, avec des murs et une structure : la serre était un bon compromis et ce serait beaucoup plus facile d'entretien, même pas besoin de créer de climat complet autour. »

Harry marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée avant de continuer :

« _–_ J'ai dû vraiment bosser très dur pour réussir à avoir le résultat que tu vois maintenant. dit-il avec un large geste de la main. Il y a eu pas mal de ratés, forcément. Mais au final, je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat. Cette pièce est une vraie échappatoire dans le Manoir.

– Tu peux en être fier, c'est un lieu agréable. » répondit doucement Drago en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine.

Harry s'assit à son tour, mais directement sur le sol, adossé à la margelle.

« _–_ Oui, enfin j'imagine que ce n'est rien à côté des jardins d'hiver de ton manoir familial. » avança le brun, pensif.

Le regard de Drago se perdit dans le vague.

« _–_ Tu peux me croire, ta serre a bien meilleure allure à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Entre la présence des Mangemorts dans la résidence quand elle servait de repaire au Lord et la saisie partielle de la fortune familiale, ils ont beaucoup soufferts du manque d'entretien et de soins. Sans parler de la maladie de ma mère... Ces jardins, c'était sa fierté, son domaine. Ils sont à l'abandon maintenant, quel gâchis. »

Le ton de Drago était amer. Harry ne répondit rien, sachant trop bien que la mélancolie ne se partage pas.

Ils restèrent un long moment à regarder le ciel et les premières étoiles apparaître en se laissant imprégner par la sérénité du lieu et de la végétation. Drago jeta quelques regards à son voisin. Il devait admettre apprécier de plus en plus la présence du brun. Il avait eu peur en arrivant dans le Manoir, en voyant l'aspect sinistre de l'habitation d'Harry, mais, si l'on faisait abstraction de cela, il avait plutôt bien vécu ses premières heures de cohabitation en territoire ennemi.

S'il faisait le bilan, la journée avait très mal commencé et malgré ça, il était bien, là maintenant. Harry lui rendait vraiment un service énorme en lui permettant d'échapper à la tempête qui s'était abattue sur son appartement. Il était aussi soulagé de n'avoir pas du retourner chez ses parents. Bien que la préservation de la santé de Narcissa soit son souci principal, le fait d'être à nouveau plongé dans les histoires familiales toute la journée ne l'aurait guère enchanté. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Harry se passer une main dans les cheveux, toujours aussi en bataille qu'à Poudlard – si ce n'est plus, maintenant qu'ils venaient carrément chatouiller ses oreilles. Ce geste familier l'amusa. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, de retrouver chez Potter des choses qui n'avaient pas changé, malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver et les années passées. Être avec lui, c'était comme faire des allers-retours incessants entre le présent et le passé. Ça donnait l'impression à Drago d'ouvrir des portes des possibles et il avait le sentiment qu'avec Harry à ses côtés, un avenir devenait envisageable, le procès l'angoissait un peu moins.

Quand il vit le brun frissonner, il proposa de retourner se mettre au chaud. Il serait bien resté toute la nuit ici, comme les nombreuses fois où il avait pu le faire dans le jardin d'hiver du Manoir familial et il quitta donc la pièce à regret. Ils allèrent chacun s'installer dans un canapé, profitant de l'espace disponible pour prendre leurs aises tout en se délectant de la chaleur de la cheminée.

Harry finit par rompre le silence, lui aussi avait des questions en suspens qu'il n'avait pas encore osé poser à Drago, il en choisit une des plus faciles à aborder :

« _–_ Dis-moi, tu n'as pas été très explicite sur la manière dont tu es arrivé à apprécier la culture moldue. Je veux dire, pour un Sang-Pur d'une famille comme la tienne, c'est une toute autre planète. Comment as-tu fait pour l'intégrer aussi vite ?

– Oh. » Le blond renversa son verre pour en boire la dernière gorgée. « C'est parce que c'est une longue histoire, c'est pour ça. Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé.

– Non, non, je ne pose la question que pour avoir le loisir de ne pas t'écouter ensuite. À ton avis ? » ironisa Harry en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

« _–_ Ok. » concéda Drago amusé. Il tendit son verre au brun qui le resservit d'un coup de baguette, puis il débuta son histoire :

« _–_ Quand j'ai quitté le Manoir, j'ai tout d'abord été en colocation avec un cracmol : Franck Treebles. Une personne adorable qui vivait dans l'appartement avant moi. J'avais pensé à cette solution pour réduire les coûts, mais aussi parce que je ressentais le besoin de connaître davantage de gens en dehors du cercle d'influence familiale. J'ai donc consulté les annonces et je suis tombé sur cet endroit, le mode de vie ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de ce que je connaissais et ça m'a plut. J'ai donc emménagé avec lui. On est rapidement devenus amis et il m'a contaminé avec son amour des moldus. finit le blond en riant.

– Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda Harry en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé, avide d'entendre la suite.

– Et bien, il est tombé amoureux d'une étudiante de sa promotion de soin aux créatures magiques. À la fin de leur cursus, elle devait retourner aux États-Unis, d'où elle était originaire, il l'y a suivi. Mais le mal était déjà fait, poursuivit Drago avec un sourire. J'avais adopté aussi bien l'appartement que le mode de vie, alors j'y suis resté. J'ai tout d'abord cherché quelqu'un pour le remplacer, mais je me suis vite souvenu d'un détail : mon nom et ma personne importunaient beaucoup de sorciers. Avec Franck, je n'avais pas ce problème et j'avais fini par m'y habituer. »

Il eut un rire amer.

« –Enfin bref, j'ai finalement laissé tomber les recherches et, une semaine après, j'avais un chat gris qui miaulait comme un forcené devant une de mes fenêtres. Je l'ai fait entrer et il n'a jamais voulu repartir. J'ai pris ça comme un signe et il est devenu mon nouveau colocataire… Voilà, tu sais tout Potter. finit Drago posément.

– Au point où tu en étais, tu n'as pas voulu chercher carrément du côté des moldus ? questionna timidement Harry.

\- Non, j'y ai pensé, mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop contraignant. Ce n'est pas parce que je leur emprunte leur technologie que je souhaite me priver complètement de magie… ou du moins de ce qui m'en reste.

– Je vois. Donc en fait, c'est Moon qui t'a choisi et non l'inverse, c'est drôle ça. sourit le brun.

– Comment ça ?

– La première fois que j'ai vu ton chat, je me suis demandé si le narcissisme qui t'avait conduit à le choisir était conscient ou inconscient. plaisanta Harry.

– Ah ? Tu trouves qu'il me ressemble ? il marqua une pause, songeur. Je n'y avais jamais pensé tiens.

– Inconscient donc. conclu le Gryffondor avec un sourire narquois.

– Hé ! se défendit Drago d'une manière puérile qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son interlocuteur. Je ne te permets pas !

– D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas emmené. Il ne va pas s'ennuyer tout seul ? s'enquit Harry, redevenant plus sérieux.

– Il faisait un peu la tête en me voyant partir, mais je vais aller le nourrir tous les jours. Il devrait survivre. fit le blond évasif.

– Comme tu veux, en tout cas, il est le bienvenu aussi, Ginny a emmené sa chouette donc sa présence ne posera aucun problème. »

Drago acquiesça d'un simple grognement. La généreuse offre d'hospitalité formulée par Harry l'avait mis mal à l'aise, elle lui donnait la désagréable impression de voler la place de la rouquine. La pensée que ce fut peut-être une intention inconsciente du Gryffondor l'effleura un instant. C'était déjà assez bizarre de cohabiter avec le brun, et, même s'il avait été plutôt à relativement l'aise depuis son arrivée, son esprit avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire.

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques instants.

« _–_ J'avais une autre question, commença Harry, hésitant. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre. »

Le blond se tendit et reposa son verre sur son genou, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

« _–_ Dis toujours.

– Tu as fait mention du bridage magique auquel tu es soumis… Je me demandais comment… Enfin… Ça va ? » formula le brun de manière désordonnée.

Drago le regarda, circonspect.

« _–_ C'est ça ta question : ça va ? »

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise, le Serpentard ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il reprit un peu agacé :

« _–_ Non, mais bon tu as compris l'idée : est-ce que c'est contraignant ? Comment tu vis avec ça ?

– Tu vois, quand tu t'appliques Potter, c'est mieux. » le taquina Drago. Il prit cependant une seconde pour réfléchir plus sérieusement à la question avant de lui répondre.

« _–_ Je ne vais pas te le cacher, ce n'est pas agréable, mais on s'y habitue. Au début, c'était vraiment dur. Au-delà du côté très humiliant de cette situation, il y a un certain nombre de sorts qu'on ne peut plus faire, comme un simple _Incendio_. Et c'est très déstabilisant, il faut se défaire de certains réflexes. »

Harry repensa aux moyens détournés qu'avait utilisés Drago pour allumer la cheminée dans son appartement : les petits sortilèges d'étincelles lancés sur des morceaux de papier plutôt qu'un sort d'allumage. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Le blond continua :

« _–_ Et certains sorts sont beaucoup moins puissants qu'avant également, il faut parfois ruser. Sur le quotidien, je dois dire qu'avoir découvert la culture moldue m'a aidée à mieux supporter ces désagréments. »

Il s'arrêta et réalisa qu'Harry le fixait intensément, cela le gêna. Il leva un sourcil pour essayer de cacher son malaise.

Le brun lui sourit et renifla, amusé puis s'expliqua :

« _–_ Je me disais juste que les chemins de vie peuvent être drôlement curieux et tortueux parfois. Je crois bien que je suis content de vous avoir rencontré à nouveau, M. Malefoy. »

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en se redressant sur le sofa et tendit solennellement la main en direction de Drago. Ce dernier hésita un instant, déconcerté, jaugeant le Gryffondor et se rapprocha à son tour pour la saisir dans une poignée ferme.

« _–_ M. Potter.

– Appelez-moi Harry.

– Drago. »

Ils ne parvinrent pas à définir la sensation que les envahit à ce moment et qui les troubla tous deux grandement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment, brillants, et se séparèrent avant que d'autres émotions, plus fortes, ne viennent la remplacer. Puis, ce fut à leur main de se désunir pour tenter de retrouver leur occupation précédente : que diable faisaient-ils de cette partie de leur corps habituellement ?

Soudain perdus, ils se cramponnèrent à leur verre comme à une bouée de sauvetage et les finirent rapidement en évitant de se regarder, espérant que la boisson leur redonnerait contenance.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ils se levèrent alors et se saluèrent maladroitement, indécis sur le protocole à suivre.

Drago rejoint la chambre tandis qu'Harry lui tournait le dos et organisait son couchage en redonnant sa taille d'origine à un drap et une couette qu'il avait au préalable réduits et disposés sous un des coussins du canapé, pour plus de praticité.

oOo

Drago ne parvenait pas à dormir, il se retournait dans tous les sens sans trouver l'apaisement nécessaire à l'arrivée du sommeil. Les dernières minutes de la soirée ne quittaient pas son esprit.

Il avait longtemps rêvé de cette poignée de main. Il ne savait que penser de tout cela. Le Drago de onze ans aurait jubilé, même si le Harry qui venait de la lui accorder était une personne complètement différente que celui qui la lui avait refusé en premier lieu. Mais lui-même était aussi quelqu'un d'autre et ses sentiments envers le brun n'avaient rien à voir non plus. La haine avait cédé le pas à… d'autres choses.

Était-il devenu _ami_ avec Harry Potter ? Cette phrase tourna dans sa tête longuement, jusqu'à ce que les mots perdent leur sens et que chaque syllabe devienne une énigme aux sonorités étranges.

Plutôt que de lui apporter une forme de clôture et de paix, cette poignée de main semblait ouvrir un abîme nouveau et cela lui donna le vertige.

Drago avait chaud et sa gorge était asséchée de s'être tant débattu dans les draps. Il rendit finalement les armes et se décida à aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet à sa droite, celle d'Harry visiblement – pas question d'occuper le côté de la rouquine –, et chuchota un _Lumos_ qui lui permit de discerner son environnement. Il se dirigea ensuite silencieusement vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'Harry était assis sur son canapé, dans la pénombre, sa couette enroulée autour de lui et toujours un verre d'alcool à la main. Le regard de ce dernier se tourna lentement, quittant sa contemplation des petites flammes qui survivaient toujours dans l'âtre, pour se poser sur lui. S'il fut surpris par sa présence, son visage ne montra aucune expression.

Drago abaissa le bras et laissa sa baguette s'éteindre. Il s'approcha et réinvestit le canapé qu'il avait quitté à peine deux heures plus tôt. Le brun se contenta de lui tendre la bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu qu'il saisit. Son verre était toujours posé sur la table basse devant lui, comme s'il avait attendu sagement son retour. Il se servit et s'abandonna contre le dossier moelleux du vieux sofa en soupirant. Sans un mot, les deux hommes s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation du feu en buvant lentement, à petites gorgées.

Drago repensa à la folle journée qu'il venait de vivre, un véritable tour de montagnes russes émotionnel, et il soupçonnait que cela ne serait pas le dernier jusqu'au procès. Au point où il en était, il s'attendait à tout.

Toujours le regard fixé sur le foyer, Harry brisa le silence, d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue et le whisky :

« _–_ J'avais une autre question… Une plus personnelle.

– Dis toujours ». consenti à nouveau le blond, immobile. Du moment que ça lui sortait la tête de ses questionnements insolubles sur son rapport avec le Gryffondor ou sur son futur incertain, il aurait à peu près tout accepté.

« _–_ Dans ton dossier, il est indiqué que la santé de ta mère est actuellement fragile à cause du maléfice que Voldemort lui a lancé durant notre 6e année. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ? » demanda Harry en posant finalement les yeux sur son voisin. Son regard était sombre et perçant.

Drago posa son verre sur la table basse et cala son menton entre ses paumes pour réfléchir, ses longs doigts encadrant l'arrête de son nez. C'était véritablement une question délicate. Un voile de douleur, fugace, troubla ses traits, ce que le brun remarqua, mais il n'ajouta rien, laissant au Serpentard le temps dont il avait besoin.

« – Je ne connais pas le maléfice précis qui a été utilisé, peut-être même que le Lord Noir l'a inventé tout spécialement, qui sait. Toujours est-il qu'il destinait ma mère à une mort certaine si je ne parvenais pas à remplir ma mission, un compte à rebours particulièrement sadique. Étant donné qu'il m'a été plus long que prévu pour trouver une solution, le sortilège l'a imprégnée longtemps. Cette exposition prolongée aurait, semble-t-il, provoqué une fragilité chez elle et une atteinte à sa magie. » Il marqua une pause. « Environ deux ans après la Guerre, elle a contracté une maladie rare : la Macula Fuscium, qu'on appelle aussi le cancer magique. C'est très compliqué à soigner car ses formes sont variables et il n'y a pas vraiment de protocole type, c'est au cas par cas. »

Drago s'arrêta, l'air abattu et épuisé. Harry le couva d'un regard plein de compassion et l'incita à poursuivre d'un ton doux :

« _–_ Comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

– Difficile à dire, son état est stable ces derniers temps, mais on ne sait jamais quand elle peut faire une rechute. Elle est assez faible et ne peut pratiquement plus faire de magie, la douleur et le manque d'énergie l'en empêchent. C'est…» Sa voix se fendit. « C'est tellement dur de la voir constamment souffrir. »

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et inspira fortement par le nez à plusieurs reprises. Il reprit :

« _–_ Je m'en veux de l'abandonner dans un manoir vide et fantomatique, mais je n'arrivais plus à vivre avec ça. C'est horrible d'être loin d'elle, surtout en la sachant si fragile, mais c'était encore pire d'être au premier rang de sa souffrance avec mon père comme seul soutien. Lui qui reconnait à peine ses torts et continue de faire comme si tout pouvait encore s'arranger. Comme si notre famille pouvait encore briller. Après tout ça… Je ne le comprends pas. »

Il avait terminé dans un souffle, ses yeux brillants fixés sur les flammes. Harry tendit le bras pour le resservir, mais il refusa d'un geste de la main. Le brun tenta de le réconforter :

« _–_ Je sais que ça va être un peu le comble venant de moi, mais tu ne peux pas te tenir pour responsable de tout ce qui arrive à ta mère.

– Je sais, murmura le blond, le regard vide. Je sais. » répéta-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Même si les mots d'Harry ne diminuaient aucunement son sentiment de culpabilité, ils firent du bien à Drago. Les entendre dans la bouche du Gryffondor lui apporta du réconfort et il le remercia mentalement pour sa compassion.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le silence pendant un long moment, et, bercés par la lueur des flammes mourantes, ils s'assoupirent tous deux dans les canapés du salon.


	12. Chapitre 10 - Complications

**Chapitre dix : Complications**

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla douloureusement, les pensées aplaties par un violent mal de crâne. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, le plus silencieusement possible en rêvant d'un café bien serré. Il la trouva enfin, tombée à côté du canapé dans lequel il avait dormi, elle luisait d'une faible teinte dorée. Il la saisit et une pensée le frappa. Il secoua le morceau de bois pour faire disparaître la lueur et consulta l'heure d'un sort rapide. Il se retint de pester bruyamment : il avait un rendez-vous avec sa Psychomage et il était sur le point d'être en retard. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Heureusement qu'il se connaissait bien et prévoyait un petit rappel magique à chaque fois.

Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible, tant pour préserver ses tympans sensibles que pour éviter de réveiller Drago qui dormait toujours dans l'autre canapé. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir d'avoir dormi assis, ses muscles peinaient à se déplier. Il attrapa une fiole de potion dégrisante dans un tiroir et la vida de moitié. Il respira profondément le temps que le goût désagréable passe, emportant avec lui sa migraine. Il eut beau fouiller, il ne trouva malheureusement rien pour soulager le reste de son corps, Ginny ayant emporté avec elle ses nombreuses potions contre les courbatures, contractures ou tous les nombreux maux dont peuvent souffrir les grands sportifs.

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui permit de constater l'étendue des dégâts : cernes gris, traits tirés, cheveux parfaitement en bataille, barbe naissante, yeux rougis. Il utilisa son rasoir magique, puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'éponger avec la serviette bleu solitaire qui pendait à l'un des crochets métalliques près du lavabo. Ressentir l'absence de Ginny dans les objets qui l'entouraient lui pinça le cœur. Il savait cependant qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour cette situation. Il prendrait le temps de réparer leur relation, promis, mais pas maintenant. Il réfléchirait à tout ça demain, quand il aurait les idées claires et un peu de temps. Là, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Il revint dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds, Drago dormait toujours et semblait paisible. Quelle drôle de nuit ils avaient passée ! Il constata que, même dans son sommeil, le blond était gracieux et ses traits ne perdaient rien de leur élégance. Il repensa à son propre reflet dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de trouver la nature très injuste. Pas que son apparence lui importe beaucoup en général, mais parvenir à être beau en toute situation, même en plein sommeil éthylique, ça ne devait pas être déplaisant.

Harry secoua la tête devant la superficialité de ses pensées et se hâta. Il alla chercher sans bruit de quoi écrire, ainsi que le reste de potion dégrisante qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il rédigea rapidement une note expliquant son absence au blond – sans détailler néanmoins le contenu de son rendez-vous –, l'heure approximative de son retour et l'enjoignit à faire comme chez lui pour son petit-déjeuner et sa toilette. Pas le temps de se changer, il défroissa comme il put son jean bleu foncé et son pull gris, la thérapeute devrait s'en contenter.

Il sortit sans bruit du Manoir et couru jusqu'à la station de transplanage.

Il arriva essoufflé dans le bureau de Mme Dameena qui l'accueillit calmement, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il prenait place dans le sofa et elle dans son fauteuil, elle lui demanda néanmoins, avec une pointe d'amusement :

« – On a à nouveau raté le réveil Harry ? »

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres en maudissant l'alcool et répondit, penaud :

« – Cette fois, c'est un peu différent, j'ai passé la nuit à discuter avec Malefoy… et un peu de whisky. admit-il tout de même, sans fierté.

– Oh ? Alors j'imagine que vous êtes en meilleurs termes avec lui actuellement. Parlez-moi un peu de ça. » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Harry se gifla mentalement d'avoir mentionné le blond, il n'avait pas envie de parler de Drago avec elle. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il avait les idées encore toutes chahutées par son trajet précipité. Il se plia néanmoins à la requête :

« – Et bien, je continue de travailler avec lui sur son procès. Ça se passe pas mal, on parvient à s'entendre suffisamment pour pouvoir être efficaces. » minimisa-t-il.

La Psychomage ne fut pas dupe de son stratagème, elle connaissait le naturel solitaire et renfermé d'Harry qui ne tolérait que peu de monde autour de lui. Elle mit, de fait, les pieds dans le plat, avec son habituel ton doux et perçant :

« – Je vois, et ça a l'air d'être également suffisant pour partager une nuit d'ivresse avec lui. »

Harry maudit sa clairvoyance et regretta l'époque où il la trouvait trop prévenante à son égard. Même s'il n'apprécia pas son allusion sibylline, il renonça à essayer de voiler la vérité :

« – En fait… Je crois qu'on est devenus amis. » Il grimaça, ça sonnait tellement niais dit tout haut.

« – Décrivez-moi votre soirée d'hier. Comment s'est-elle déroulée ? demanda-t-elle par-dessus le discret crissement de la plume à Papote qu'elle venait de ressortir.

– Et bien, nous travaillons au manoir désormais et nous avons terminé un peu tard. Il tenait à profiter de la serre, nous avons donc bu un verre et discuté un peu avant de rentrer et de préparer à manger. Et nous avons continué la soirée à discuter avant de nous endormir. résuma rapidement Harry.

– Et de quoi avez-vous parlé durant tout ce temps ?

– Du passé, nous avons enterré la hache de guerre. » Il réfléchit. « Même si nos vécus sont très différents, nous avons beaucoup de points communs. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux hantés pas des démons dont on ne parvient pas à se détacher, bien que je pense que les siens soient assez concrets. Après son procès, si tout se passe bien, lui sera libre. Je l'envie un peu pour ça, honnêtement, il a une force de caractère incroyable pour avoir encore de quoi se battre aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours détesté ce type parce qu'il était arrogant et qu'il abusait du fait que la vie était facile pour lui, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas et il a beaucoup changé. Il a parcouru un sacré chemin et c'est devenu une personne appréciable, et même agréable… Sincèrement, je lui souhaite d'être acquitté. L'homme qu'il est actuellement ne mérite pas la prison. »

Harry reprit son souffle, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était laissé un peu emporter.

«– J'espère que vous parviendrez à ce résultat dans ce cas. l'encouragea Mme Dameena.

– On y travaille activement. confirma Harry.

– Et comment Ginny vit-elle tout ça, vous ne m'avez que peu parlé d'elle dernièrement. Ça ne la dérange pas d'avoir cet homme chez elle ? demanda-t-elle alors que la plume marquait une courte pause.

– Heu… » hésita Harry en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement et réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule mention de sa petite-amie jusque-là. « À vrai dire, elle n'est pas trop au courant. Nous sommes un peu en froid, nous nous sommes disputés... Pour être complètement honnête, elle a décidé de faire un break et elle est chez ses parents en ce moment. dit le brun lentement.

– Pourquoi lui cacher cette information ?

– Je ne lui ai pas vraiment caché, j'ai plutôt, disons… omis certains détails. » Il soupira. « Lors de notre dernière dispute, elle était comme jalouse de Malefoy. Je ne veux pas aggraver la situation ni qu'elle s'imagine des choses. fit évasivement le brun.

– Quel genre de choses ? » insista la thérapeute.

Harry se renfrogna :

« – Elle avait l'air de suggérer que je préférais passer mon temps avec Drago plutôt qu'avec elle, c'est insensé !

– Qu'est-ce qui est insensé ? »

La plume nota quelque chose et fit trois crissements brefs, comme si elle soulignait lourdement une information. Il s'énerva.

« – Mais tout ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se compare à lui. Je lui donne juste un coup de main. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! explosa-t-il.

– Harry, repris doucement Mme Dameena, depuis que je vous connais, vous ne vous êtes impliqué pour pratiquement personne et vous vous êtes maintenu à distance de tout ce qui vous demandait un investissement. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'aider Drago Malefoy ? »

Le jeune homme se tortilla dans le canapé, mal à l'aise avec la question. Il fut tenté de fuir le bureau en courant, mais son savoir-être le lui interdit. A la place il répondit à la Psychomage de mauvaise grâce.

« – Je crois que je ne voulais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. » finit-il par marmonner. Il réfléchit un moment puis poursuivit en dépliant le fil de ses pensées en même temps qu'il les formulait :

«– Je le connais depuis des années et même si nous nous sommes perdus de vue, il a fait partie intégrante de ma vie pendant longtemps, il a été important dans mon adolescence. Pas dans le bon sens, évidemment, mais tout de même. Et puis, je voulais comprendre comment il en était arrivé à venir me solliciter... et, aussi, le comprendre tout court, je pense. On est tellement différents, il a toujours été une énigme pour moi. C'était l'occasion de glaner des clés pour le lire. »

La Psychomage laissa infuser un court silence avant de revenir à la charge :

« – Il vous a toujours intrigué ?

– Je crois que oui... d'une certaine manière. admit Harry, pensif.

– Le côtoyer vous apporte-t-il les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez ? »

Le Gryfffondor se tordit les mains. Oui, non… probablement, enfin pas vraiment. En tout cas, être avec Drago avait indubitablement changé des choses chez lui, il voyait les choses différemment.

« – À travers son vécu, je découvre un univers inconnu et tout un pan du passé que je n'aurais pas imaginé, c'est très déroutant, mais c'est fascinant. Ça remet les choses en perspective, c'est sûr.

– Et cela vous manquait d'avoir des perspectives ?»

Le jeune homme laissa son regard courir dans la pièce, sur les quelques bloc-notes dispersés sur le bureau de Mme Dameena, le long des livres entassés dans les multiples étagères et qui prenaient la poussière. C'était une drôle de question et sujette à interprétations. Il y réfléchit sérieusement un moment.

« – … Oui je crois, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ma vie quotidienne. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai énormément de buts ou d'objectifs, ni même suffisamment d'espaces de pensées et de prise de recul.

– Votre relation avec Ginny ne vous apporte pas tout ça? » demanda la sorcière d'un ton neutre.

Harry pensait voir où la Psychomage voulait en venir et il se sentit traqué par ses questions. Elle n'allait pas elle aussi se mettre à sous-entendre des choses à propos du Serpentard ! Il s'agaça de cette répétition incessante.

« – Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Malefoy. tiqua le jeune homme.

– Il n'y en a pas nécessairement, je vous demandais juste si votre relation avec Ginny vous apportait des perspectives de vie. tempéra la femme.

– C'est complètement différent. Avec Ginny... C'est différent. soupira Harry.

– Essayez de développer. lui intima Mme Dameena.

– Je ne peux pas dire que ma relation avec Ginny ne m'apporte pas de perspectives, mais en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'en avoir non plus. Ah, je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça. C'est... non, je ne sais pas. » abdiqua-t'il, les yeux rivés sur la tenture la plus proche.

La Psychomage n'insista pas davantage et changea de sujet :

« – Et comment voyez-vous la suite avec Drago Malefoy ?

– Je n'en vois pas. trancha Harry. C'est juste une brèche momentanée, ça ne va pas durer. Je profite de cette expérience pour ce qu'elle peut m'apporter. »

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, comme si cette évidence n'avait pas besoin d'être réfléchie.

« – Ca n'est pas obligé d'être juste une brèche vous savez, Harry.

– Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être autre chose, répondit le brun un peu décontenancé. J'aide Malefoy pour son procès et après ça, il n'y aura plus d'aide à lui apporter. »

Sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi, cette réflexion le rendit triste. Il aimait la sensation d'utilité que son travail sur le procès lui procurait. Il n'était pas sur de savoir comment retrouver cela une fois sa tâche terminée.

La Psychomage le laissa sur cette pensée et conclut la séance :

« – Bien, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Que diriez-vous de nous retrouver la semaine prochaine, même jour et même heure ? Comme ça, il sera plus facile de s'en rappeler et de programmer un réveil. » finit-elle sur un ton taquin.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire contrit, se releva et nota le rendez-vous dans le petit agenda qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa cape, puis il salua la thérapeute, déposa le règlement et quitta le cabinet. Dès qu'il fut dans le hall, il programma un nouveau rappel sur sa baguette et prit le chemin du retour, soucieux. La session lui laissait un arrière-goût étrange, il avait à nouveau l'impression que quelque chose se jouait à son insu et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Dernièrement, beaucoup de choses venaient le bousculer. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, ses ressentis l'embrouillaient, il se sentait un peu submergé et perdu.

Il se demanda à nouveau si la présence de Drago chez lui n'était pas une monstrueuse bêtise, si tout cela n'allait pas aboutir à une catastrophe. Il repensa au fiasco Ginny et à sa manière désastreuse de gérer la situation. Etait-il seulement capable de gérer cette histoire, son histoire ? L'angoisse monta en lui. Il essaya de mettre le tourbillon de ses réflexions à décanter dans un coin de son cerveau en attendant un moment plus propice pour y réfléchir.

Il arriva au manoir et trouva Drago affairé en cuisine. Le blond portait encore sa chemise de la veille, froissée, légèrement déboutonnée et retroussée sur ses avant-bras, ainsi que son pantalon noir, tout aussi fripé. Il avait en revanche abandonné ses chaussures pour vaquer en simples chaussettes, noires également, sur le carrelage de la pièce. Harry sourit à cette vue pour le moins inhabituelle qui allégea significativement son anxiété et son humeur soucieuse. Il ne se demanda même pas si le Serpentard arrêtait à un moment d'être élégant, il en conclut directement que, même sur le trône, ce satané aristocrate devait avoir l'air distingué.

Il reporta son attention sur les activités de ce dernier plutôt que sur ses vêtements et découvrit que Drago était en train de préparer un brunch, ce qui, vu l'heure, était plutôt pertinent. Une odeur alléchante se répandait dans toute la pièce. Appâté, Harry s'approcha et fureta au-dessus de l'épaule de l'ancien Serpentard pour apercevoir une poêle où cuisaient des œufs brouillés et du bacon, ainsi que deux assiettes déjà garnies de toasts grillés sur le plan de travail, juste à côté. En se penchant davantage pour mieux voir, quelques cheveux échappés de la queue de cheval fatiguée de Drago vinrent lui chatouiller la joue et le parfum du blond lui parvint aux narines. Il apprécia quelques secondes cette fragrance singulière et indescriptible, avant de réaliser autant l'inconvenance de son geste que sa proximité avec son invité, qui semblait d'ailleurs s'être légèrement tendu.

Pour faire diversion, Harry attrapa un toast avec toute la nonchalance dont il put faire preuve, s'adossa contre le réfrigérateur et entama la conversation, l'air de rien :

« – Bien dormi ?

– Autant qu'il est possible de le daire assis dans un canapé, habillé et avec de l'alcool dans le sang. » fit le blond, pince-sans-rire.

Harry sourit et mordit dans sa tranche de pain grillé.

« – Oui, j'ai une vague idée de ce que ça peut donner. lui répondit-il.

– Tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais ? demanda Drago évasivement.

– Oui, oui. Un rendez-vous oublié, rien de bien grave. » rétorqua Harry sans entrer dans les détails non plus.

Drago servit les œufs et le bacon dans les assiettes, puis ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine pour manger confortablement. Harry sortit des couverts pour tous les deux.

« – Comment envisages-tu le programme de la journée ? interrogea le blond en piquant dans son assiette.

– Hum, vu l'heure, je dirais bien : douche, puis retour au boulot en début d'après-midi. En s'y mettant tôt on pourra également finir tôt et essayer d'avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil cette fois. proposa le brun.

– Ça me va tout à fait. commenta Drago, après avoir avalé une bouchée.

– Par contre, avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aménager de chambre à l'étage. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester dans la mienne cette nuit encore ? demanda Harry.

– Non, pas du tout, même si techniquement je n'y ai pas encore dormi. pointa le blond, amusé. Mais, je peux t'aider pour ça, c'est la moindre des choses, je squatte chez toi. proposa-t'il.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime autant faire ça tout seul, il y a plein de vieilleries, certaines sont peut-être même dangereuses. Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça.

– C'est toi qui vois, mais sinon, je peux travailler seul cet après-midi, si tu veux prendre le temps de faire le rangement aujourd'hui. » suggéra à nouveau Drago, essayant d'être arrangeant. »

Harry se crispa un peu devant son insistance.

« – Non, c'est bon, c'est mon problème et je verrai ça demain. » trancha-t-il. Puis, sentant qu'il avait été inutilement agressif, il se radoucit :

« – Il faut vraiment qu'on avance.

– Ok. » conclut simplement le Sang-Pur, morne. Il n'était pas bien sur de saisir l'exaspération du brun alors qu'il tentait simplement d'être le plus conciliant possible. Il n'était pas toujours facile de suivre Harry et il avait régulièrement l'impression que ce dernier lui échappait.

Ils finirent leur repas calmement, en parlant peu. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé un peu plus tôt, mais la persistance de Drago l'avait agacé. Pour aujourd'hui, il voulait juste pouvoir se plonger dans le travail afin d'étouffer la sensation bizarre qui lui collait à la peau depuis son rendez-vous. Ça lui éviterait de trop laisser courir ses pensées. Il verrait demain matin pour la chambre, à chaque journée ses problèmes.

oOo

Une fois propres et habillés, ils se remirent au travail. Drago avait reçu un peu plus tôt un hibou de Me Coaslowth lui transmettant de nouvelles préconisations et pistes de travail. Il avait préalablement informé l'avocat de sa présence temporaire chez Harry ainsi que de l'implication de ce dernier dans le travail sur la plaidoirie. Ainsi, suivant les lignes directrices adoptées par l'avocat, ils s'attachèrent à mettre en avant les circonstances atténuantes et à tenter d'attaquer la crédibilité des témoins qui seraient cités à comparaître : Edwung Barjow, mais aussi Horace Slughorn, Mme Rosmerta et Katie Bell. Autant c'était aisé pour Barjow dont la réputation douteuse n'était plus à faire, autant les trois autres étaient dignes de confiance et il fallait donc anticiper le contenu de leur témoignage pour être paré à tout.

Ce point gênait Harry. Drago s'était engagé dans le chemin du Lord Noir. Il était coupable d'avoir empoisonné la bouteille d'hydromel remise à Slughorn, ainsi que d'avoir jeté l'Imperium sur Mme Rosmerta et de lui avoir confié le collier d'opale qui avait failli coûter la vie de Katie. Même si le point fondamental de la défense du blond était de plaider l'absence d'intention criminelle, puisqu'ayant agi sous la menace, il n'en restait pas moins l'auteur de ces actes graves. Cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise d'essayer de trouver un moyen soulever un doute raisonnable en s'attaquant à la vérité de cette façon. Il savait bien que c'était des tours de passe-passe d'avocat, nécessaires, particulièrement vu la mauvaise image qu'avait Drago à l'heure actuelle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mensonger. Devait-il limiter son aide à son seul témoignage?

Il aurait cependant été dramatique qu'à cause d'un point négligé de sa défense, le blond se retrouve à Azkaban, mettant en danger la santé de Narcissa qui se retrouverait alors seule. Et puis, n'était-il pas celui qui, le matin même, déclarait à sa Psychomage que l'actuel Drago ne méritait pas la prison ? Ne fallait-il alors pas tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter cette extrémité critique ? Cependant, était-ce juste pour tous les autres qui avaient payé pour leurs crimes, repentis ou non ? Mais au nom de tous ces autres, fallait-il laisser Drago tomber ?

Le cerveau d'Harry fit des nœuds. Les voilà. Ces dilemmes qu'il avait toujours évités en se tenant loin des procès de la 2e Guerre Sorcière s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'à lui. S'il s'était simplement contenté de témoigner, comme on le lui avait demandé au départ, il aurait peut-être pu y échapper. Mais il avait fallu qu'il se jette tête la première dans cette histoire, en n'écoutant pas les conseils d'Hermione.

Il se frotta les tempes doucement et tenta tant bien que mal de délier un raisonnement cohérent sur la situation. Drago avait certes commis ces actes et à un moment donné, s'était destiné à suivre Voldemort. Néanmoins, il était jeune, plein d'illusions de grandeur et il avait bien vite déchanté quand la réalité l'avait rattrapé, mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à ce moment-là : la disgrâce de son père avait mis la famille en situation délicate et la vie de sa mère était désormais directement en jeu. Il avait porté atteinte à d'autres personnes dans l'optique unique de sauver sa vie et celles de ses proches. Il avait aussi été mal entouré, et il avait dû payer pour les choix et erreurs de son père. Il ne fallait pas qu'il paye cela toute sa vie. Harry soupira. Si ce constat calmait sa conscience, il ne résolvait pas vraiment son problème actuel : comment réagir sur la mise en doute de la fiabilité des témoignages.

Après mûre réflexion, il se résolut à ne pas déformer la réalité et à toujours questionner dans la limite de la morale et de la bonne foi. Drago se débrouillerait du reste avec son avocat, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils feraient de cette matière de travail ensuite, cela ne le regardait pas et il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment de pouvoir dessus. Il se remit au travail, fort de cette décision et plancha sur le témoignage de Slughorn, tandis que Drago, inconscient de tout le combat intérieur qui venait d'agiter le brun, travaillait déjà depuis un moment sur celui d'Edwung Barjow.

Ils parvinrent à bien avancer sur ce sujet, ils avaient fait le tour du cas Barjow et de celui de Slughorn et ils seraient prêts pour faire une défense détaillée pour chacun des deux témoignages la fois suivante. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter sur cette belle avancée.

Ne souhaitant pas manger la même chose que la veille, les deux hommes durent se résoudre à faire des courses. Mais Drago ne pouvait se risquer à sortir, pas avec tous les paparazzis sorciers sur les dents. Harry dû donc y aller seul, peu enchanté à l'idée de devoir porter toutes les commissions. Ils firent ensemble une petite liste de denrées et le brun quitta le manoir.

Drago profita de ce moment pour faire un rapide retour dans son appartement pour nourrir son chat. Moon vint se frotter avec frénésie contre sa jambe, mais refusa catégoriquement qu'il pose sa main sur lui, s'esquivant avec des miaulements rauques à chaque tentative d'approche. Le blond essaya de se faire pardonner son absence en agitant un de ses jouets favoris, mais il n'eut aucun succès.

Il entra dans la cuisine précautionneusement en scrutant bien les fenêtres. Aucun volatil à l'horizon, néanmoins, de nombreuses déjections maculaient les rebords extérieurs, son sort de répulsion n'avait visiblement été que moyennement efficace sur les rapaces. Voyant le champ libre, il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la rue en contrebas, quelques sorciers piètrement déguisés y faisaient toujours le pied de grue. Entre ces drôles d'énergumènes et la ronde de hiboux qui avait dû défiler dans la journée, les voisins devaient sérieusement se poser des questions. Le Ministère devait être ravi de ce chahut.

Drago ouvrit un placard, saisit un paquet de croquettes et en versa une ration dans la gamelle de Moon. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'animal se rua sur la nourriture. Drago le regarda manger avec amusement. Il eut une idée. Il alla dans le bureau, alluma son ordinateur portable et fit un rapide achat en ligne pour recharger une clé 4G qu'il avait achetée pour pouvoir se connecter facilement lors d'un voyage il y a quelques années. Il rangea le tout dans une housse matelassée. À défaut de pouvoir sortir, il pourrait aider Harry à faire les courses la prochaine fois. Il revint dans la cuisine où Moon terminait goulûment sa gamelle. Ce dernier leva le museau vers lui avant de pousser un miaulement déchirant. Le blond soupira et lui fit une caresse affectueuse sur le crâne. Et si… peut-être que… Oh, après tout, c'est Potter qui avait proposé ! Il attrapa un sac de course et y glissa la gamelle désormais vide, les croquettes, quelques gourmandises félines et des jouets, ainsi que le bac à litière magique préalablement réduit. Il eut des scrupules d'emmener autant de choses chez le Gryffondor. Bon, ce n'était que pour quelques jours, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il mit le chat dans sa cage de transport et revint au manoir d'Harry par Cheminette.

Il installa son chat et lui fit découvrir le manoir rapidement. Il mit ses affaires dans un petit coin du salon où ça ne gênerait pas.

Puis, voyant qu'il avait encore du temps, il choisit, dans la bibliothèque, un livre de Kennilworthy Whisp : _Battre les Cognards - une étude des stratégies de défense dans le jeu de Quidditch_ , et s'installa dans son canapé habituel pour le parcourir. Il avait eu le temps de lire un court chapitre sur les différentes variantes de la feinte de Wronsky quand Harry revint, les bras chargés de sacs.

Il posa alors son ouvrage sur la table basse et alla lui prêter main-forte pour porter les courses jusqu'à la cuisine et les ranger. Tandis qu'ils s'affairaient, Moon vint fureter entre leurs jambes, surprenant Harry.

« – Hey, salut toi. fit ce dernier en lui grattant le cou. Alors finalement ton maître a eu pitié de toi.

– Comme tu avais proposé… commença Drago, gêné.

– Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je te l'ai dit. le coupa Harry en reprenant le rangement. La pauvre bête devait tourner en rond, tout seul. À moins que la foule de hiboux ne l'ait rendu fou. Comment était la situation d'ailleurs ?

– Quand j'y étais, il n'y avait plus de volatils, seulement les délicates traces de leur passage, grogna Drago. Mais j'imagine que c'est parce que je ne suis pas dans l'appartement depuis un moment, ils doivent me chercher à l'heure actuelle. J'espère que d'ici quelques jours le ministère aura agi pour calmer un peu le jeu, parce qu'entre les nuées de rapaces et les sorciers en planque, le quartier fait un peu désordre.

– Oui, effectivement. Je pense que de toute manière, la patience des journalistes finira rapidement par s'épuiser en voyant l'absence de mouvement dans ton appartement. Je peux parler au Ministre de la Magie si tu veux, pour que la situation aille plus vite. proposa le brun.

– Non, je te remercie, mais je ne souhaite pas que ton nom soit associé au mien. Pas après l'article, je préfère laisser ça décanter un peu, le risque de fuite est trop élevé. Et la presse s'enflammerait définitivement après ça. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait confiance en Roadsings et en sa discrétion, mais il n'insista pas, respectant la décision du blond. Il changea alors de sujet.

« – J'ai pris une préparation pour curry, il suffit de la mettre dans une poêle de légumes et de faire cuire du riz pour accompagner. Ça te va ? demanda-t-il en posant la boîte en question sur la table.

– Parfait, simple, mais sympa. » se réjouit Drago.

Ils finirent de répartir les denrées dans les placards et se mirent aux fourneaux. Harry proposa un verre pour accompagner le travail, mais le blond refusa, préférant être raisonnable pour une fois. Le Gryffondor considéra la question et décida de ne pas en prendre non plus. Son foie le remercierait. Il proposa de choisir entre la cuisine ou le séjour pour déguster le repas

Drago décida de manger dans le salon, si possible avec un feu de cheminée. Cette habitude de faire des feux même par des températures clémentes amusait beaucoup Harry. Il accepta et ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon, directement dans les canapés, moins pratiques que la grande table, mais tellement plus confortables. Le chat les rejoint et se roula en boule à l'extrémité du canapé de son maître.

Ils entamèrent le curry qui se révéla étonnamment bon pour un plat semi-préparé. Le brun aperçut le livre laissé sur la table basse et débuta une conversation sur leur sport favori. Drago lui parla des éléments intéressants qu'il avait retenus de sa courte lecture et ils évoquèrent les célèbres joueurs maîtrisant la feinte de Wronsky et de leurs variantes préférées. Harry mentionna à un moment qu'il avait envisagé de devenir professionnel quelques années plus tôt et la discussion bifurqua sur leurs souhaits d'orientation qui demeuraient flous. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à court de sujets, le brun alla chercher des desserts, de simples yaourts qu'il distribua avant de se rassoir. Ils les mangèrent en silence. Le regard de Drago, perdu loin devant lui, semblait vaguement fixer quelque chose dans la serre. Harry le suivit des yeux et aperçut le ciel désormais noir et la lune qui éclairait les plantes de sa lueur blafarde. Il repensa à une question.

« – Drago ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. répondit le blond en sortant de sa léthargie.

– Tu t'y connais un peu en astronomie ?

– Évidemment ! » répliqua le Serpentard comme si cela tenait de l'évidence même.

Harry fut agacé par le ton.

« – Comment ça évidemment ?

– Po… Harry, je suis issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur très à cheval sur l'honneur et la lignée. La plupart de mes ancêtres maternels ont été baptisés selon le nom d'étoiles ou de constellations. Alors oui, évidemment, je m'y connais un peu en astronomie. Ça fait partie de l'éducation aristocratique traditionnelle. déclara Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme. Mais pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il.

Même s'il n'avait pas de raison de l'être, Harry se senti bête de ne pas mieux connaître les coutumes sorcières. Il répondit faiblement :

« – Non, comme ça. J'ai passé des heures à contempler les étoiles et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée de leurs noms. C'était par simple curiosité. »

Drago se radoucit, il avait tendance à oublier le manque de connaissances d'Harry sur certains sujets. Il eut une idée.

« – Attends, je reviens. »

Il saisit sa baguette, se leva et attrapa un peu de poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre avant de disparaître dans des flammes vertes. Harry, un peu surpris, resta immobile. Moon, leva la tête et miaula en constatant l'absence subite de son maître. Le brun rit, quel drôle d'animal. Drago réapparut seulement trois minutes plus tard, sa baguette faiblement allumée dans une main, un livre et une petite boite en bois brun dans l'autre. Il formula un _Nox_ pour éteindre la petite lueur dans sa main droite et posa tous les objets sur la table basse. Il montra la couverture du livre à Harry : _Astronomie basique_.

« – Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux commencer par là. Mme Sinistra ne serait pas ravie de savoir que tu n'as rien retenu de ses cours. » fit le blond avec un sourire entendu.

Il poussa le volume vers Harry qui le saisit et en fit défiler rapidement les pages.

« – J'ai surtout retenu qu'elle nous donnait des tonnes de devoirs inutiles. » marmonna-t-il.

Drago ouvrit délicatement la boîte en bois verni, l'intérieur était rembourré de velours rouge. Il en sortit un petit sac en tissu de la même couleur et desserra la lanière de cuir noir qui le maintenait fermé. Il fit glisser une sorte de grande loupe dans le creux de sa main. L'objet devait faire une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre avec une lentille épaisse et bombée en son milieu, encadrée par un large cerclage de bronze. Ce dernier comportait un certain nombre de symboles, de chiffres et de petites molettes. Harry détailla l'objet avec curiosité. Drago leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire, il avait hâte de révéler sa surprise.

« – Viens. » dit-il simplement en allant dans la serre, emportant avec lui l'objet ainsi que sa baguette.

Le brun le suivit sans rien dire, pressé qu'il fasse cesser le mystère. Ils laissèrent Moon somnoler seul dans le canapé.

D'un sort, le blond avait mis en route la drôle de lentille et elle lévitait désormais devant lui. Il la plaça au-dessus de sa tête et fit quelques réglages sur les molettes, puis prononça un _Carteus_. Un faisceau de lumière apparu de la lentille, projetant sur le sol une reproduction de la voûte stellaire. Harry resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Drago sourit à nouveau, amusé par l'expression enfantine du brun.

« – C'est une loupe d'astronomie. On n'en trouve plus beaucoup, pourtant c'est un outil fantastique, c'est tellement pratique. expliqua le Sang-Pur.

– C'est magnifique. » s'émerveilla Harry.

Drago s'agenouilla près de la carte lumineuse et fit un cercle de sa baguette, provoquant un agrandissement de la zone concernée.

« – Regarde, ici c'est la constellation du Dragon, celle dont je tiens mon nom. dit-il en reliant des étoiles, avec de fines lignes argentées, toujours du bout de sa baguette.

– Ça ressemble plutôt à un serpent. » constata Harry, dubitatif, en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté du blond.

– Tu as raison, ça a varié selon les mythologies. admit Drago. Mais la forme a changé aussi, il y a longtemps, la Petite Ourse en faisait partie et elle constituait l'aile du dragon. »

Il se redressa, frôlant involontairement le Gryffondor qui tressaillit à ce contact, et traça de nouveaux des traits, mais directement entre les vraies étoiles cette fois.

« – Tu vois, elle est visible ici. Elle n'est pas très lumineuse, surtout avec le ciel londonien, on ne voit pas toutes les étoiles. » lui-montra-t-il en posant son regard sur son voisin.

Harry acquiesça, il était, de fait, difficile de la distinguer. Il déglutit, il se sentait tout petit, fixé ainsi par le Serpentard dont il ne distinguait que d'amples formes sombres ou claires, tel un tableau à l'encre de Chine. Ses traits en contrejour étaient tranchés, dans un combat manichéen faisant sombrer Harry dans la contemplation. Le blond redescendit à son niveau, se rapprochant de la lumière émanant de la carte qui l'enveloppa de son halo tranquille. Il déplaça l'agrandissement en le faisant glisser dans le prolongement de la "tête" du dragon pour révéler une zone plus au sud. Harry remarqua que la loupe s'était, elle aussi, légèrement déplacée. Drago traça une sorte de croix avec deux bras légèrement recourbés.

Le brun le regarda faire. Les cheveux pâles du Sang-Pur semblaient blancs sous l'éclairage lunaire et la lueur de la loupe lui donnait une allure énigmatique, adoucissant ses traits habituellement saillants. Harry avait l'impression d'assister à une cérémonie ésotérique menée par une créature étrange, mi-chimère, mi-séraphin, et il ne détestait pas ça. Il appréciait même l'atmosphère intimiste qui s'était créée. Drago reprit la parole :

« – Ici, c'est la constellation du Cygne ou Cygnus, qui a donné son nom à mon grand-père maternel, mais également à mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

– C'est déjà plus évident, ces courbes font penser à des ailes. détailla le brun. C'est surprenant comme choix de nom, ça ne fait pas très viril.

– Détrompe-toi, dans la mythologie grecque, c'est une des formes qu'emprunte Zeus pour séduire une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. répondit le blond.

– J'ai toujours trouvé ça très douteux comme méthode de séduction. Mais je devrais essayer, remarques, je serai peut-être un moins mauvais copain comme ça. » plaisanta le Gryffondor avec cynisme.

Drago rit doucement et se releva pour faire de nouveaux réglages sur la loupe. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Ginny une seule fois depuis le matin. Il avait déjà constaté qu'en la présence de Drago, il avait tendance à oublier le reste. Autant c'était pratique pour bûcher sur la plaidoirie, puisque cela lui permettait de rester plus facilement concentré, autant pour sa vie amoureuse – et ajouté à sa nature détachée – cela s'était avéré désastreux. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il se sentait plutôt bien, comme apaisé, lors de leurs séances de travail, et, plus encore, durant leurs veillées. Il appréciait le lien qu'ils étaient en train de construire, cette espèce d'amitié ténue et improbable qui se forgeait sans effort. Il avait l'impression de respirer davantage depuis les débuts de leur collaboration, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait créer cet effet.

Drago s'agenouilla à nouveau, l'effleurant encore, et recommença à tracer des lignes sur le nouveau morceau de ciel visible sur le sol de la serre. Harry se demanda s'il avait conscience de ces contacts répétés et troublants. Le blond recommença ses explications, concentré.

« – Tu vois cette espèce de sablier, avec trois étoiles au milieu qui forment la partie resserrée, c'est la constellation d'Orion, le Chasseur. C'était ainsi que se nommait mon grand-oncle. C'est l'une des plus anciennes constellations connues, peut-être même la plus ancienne. Elle est formée de sept étoiles en tout, dont celle-ci, dit-il en montrant celle formant l'angle en haut à droite de la figure, qui s'appelle Bellatrix. Ça veut aussi dire la guerrière en latin, soit une signification tout à fait adaptée pour la "charmante" personne que fut ma tante. »

Il fit ensuite glisser la carte vers le nord-ouest, complètement absorbé par son sujet.

« – Ici c'est la constellation des Gémeaux. dit Drago en traçant un U entre plusieurs points lumineux. Et là, cette étoile qui forme le coude en bas à droite, c'est Pollux. Comme mon arrière-grand-père. L'autre en face, c'est Castor. Ils étaient les frères jumeaux d'Hélène de Troie. »

Harry acquiesça, il était ravi d'avoir osé interroger le blond et était vraiment impressionné par l'étendue de ses connaissances sur le sujet. Jamais il n'aurait jamais qu'il soit aussi calé ni qu'il parviendrait à rendre tout cela aussi fascinant. Le voir se promener avec une facilité déconcertante dans la voûte stellaire, faisant courir ses mains claires sous l'éclairage astral, était tout bonnement captivant. Harry se sentait comme dans une bulle, voyageant parmi les étoiles, entouré par leur silence et leur ancestrale présence. Drago poursuivait toujours.

« – Enfin, selon la vision grecque. Selon la vision romaine, la constellation représentait plutôt Romulus et Remus, les deux frères adoptés par une louve et qui ont fondé Rome. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à l'évocation du nom de l'ami de son père, son mentor et protecteur, décédé des années plus tôt, laissant derrière lui un orphelin. La bulle parut fondre autour de lui. Drago ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son malaise et continuait ses manipulations.

Le brun se sentit coupable de ne pas rendre plus souvent visite à Ted Lupin, après tout, il comprenait bien ce que c'était de grandir sans parents. Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Merlin que le temps passait vite ! Il se blâma mentalement d'être si peu attentif aux gens autour de lui et de ne pas réussir à avoir de pensée pour eux plus souvent. Était-il devenu incapable de compassion ?

La voix du Serpentard le ramena dans le présent et il en fut reconnaissant. Il était si facile de se laisser emporter dans les regrets. De sa baguette, le blond avait tracé une forme rappelant un personnage qui aurait un bras replié vers sa tête manquante.

« – Là, c'est la constellation du Grand Chien, elle est aussi très ancienne. Elle comprend l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, après le soleil, juste ici. dit-il en montrant le point lumineux qui pouvait faire office de cou. On peut la retrouver facilement, même en vrai. ajouta-t-il en pointant sa grande sœur dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. C'est Sirius. Elle plaît beaucoup, visiblement, puisqu'il y en a eu trois parmi les Black. Le nom de famille s'est d'ailleurs éteint avec le dernier, celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban durant notre scolarité. » conclut-il finalement.

Harry sursauta en entendant le nom de son parrain et son cœur se manifesta à nouveau douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'analogie entre la forme d'Animagus de l'homme et la constellation lui tira un pauvre sourire. D'une certaine manière, bien que renié par les siens, il était celui qui avait honoré son patronyme avec le plus de noblesse, puisqu'il l'avait mis en service de l'amitié, apprenant à prendre la forme du Grand Chien pour pouvoir soutenir un proche. Harry prit bonne note des informations données par Drago, il voulait pouvoir retrouver facilement cette étoile, maintenant qu'il en connaissait l'existence.

Dieu qu'il aurait aimé apprendre tout ça avec son parrain. Pas que Drago soit de mauvaise compagnie, loin de là, il était même la personne parfaite pour ce genre de soirée, et il était ravi d'apprendre tout ça de sa bouche. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, régulièrement, de se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si Sirius était toujours à ses côtés, s'il vivait avec lui au Manoir.

Ensemble, seraient-ils parvenus à rouvrir une enquête, à obtenir un nouveau procès, à le faire acquitter ? L'ancien détenu serait-il parvenu à pouvoir vivre au grand jour et à faire éclater son innocence ?

Harry savait pertinemment que penser à tout cela ne servait à rien, si ce n'est lui faire du mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'imaginer une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il ne serait pas jeté tête baissée dans le piège tendu par Voldemort et qui avait coûté la vie de son parrain. Il se concentra pour essayer de faire le vide en lui et de dissiper ses regrets poussiéreux. Il voulait retrouver la quiétude dans laquelle il baignait quelques minutes plus tôt et continuer de profiter de l'agréable soirée qu'il passait avec son nouvel ami.

Drago, de son côté, était ravi de pouvoir partager une autre de ses passions avec Harry. Plus jeune il avait trouvé l'astronomie sans intérêt, mais, avec les années, cette dernière s'était révélée être une activité très agréable pour combler les nuits sans sommeil ou fuir les cauchemars. Il aimait observer les astres, enveloppé dans le manteau de l'obscurité. Plus il en découvrait, puis il aimait les retrouver, comme on retrouve de vieux amis. Il était fasciné de suivre leur course, et il était toujours plaisant de pouvoir les apercevoir à nouveau après une saison où ils avaient été invisibles ou hors de vue. Il soupira d'aise, comblé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de temps de sortir sa lentille pour une vraie séance d'observation. Il remercia mentalement Potter de l'avoir amené sur le sujet, car il passait un très bon moment.

Drago réalisa alors que ce dernier avait été très silencieux depuis le début de son cours improvisé. Il fut gêné de ne pas y avoir prêté attention plus tôt, tout aveuglé qu'il était par son propre plaisir. Le pauvre Gryffondor n'avait probablement pas su comment l'arrêter dans son monologue interminable. Le brun avait d'ailleurs l'air assez mal, la faible luminosité faisait en sorte qu'il était difficile de lire son expression, mais les petites ridules claires au-dessus de ses sourcils indiquaient clairement qu'il les avait froncés. Drago se mordit la lèvre, et, ne voulant faire durer son supplice plus longtemps, il écourta le sujet astronomie en regrettant son emballement.

Il conclut rapidement :

« – Enfin bref, il y en a plein d'autres, comme les étoiles Regulus, Arcturus ou encore la constellation Andromeda, mais je ne vais pas tout te montrer, ça serait très long. »

Comprenant que le blond avait interprété son silence comme du désintérêt, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, les sourcils d'Harry remontèrent d'un coup et il sortir de sa torpeur.

« – Non, ne t'arrête pas, ça m'intéresse ! assura le brun.

– Une prochaine fois. éluda le blond, dont l'enthousiasme s'était désormais fané.

– Montre m'en juste une dernière alors. » persista le Gryffondor.

Malgré le changement d'humeur de Drago, il n'était pas pressé de clore ce petit épisode au clair de lune. Il avait envie de rester encore un peu dans la serre en sa compagnie. Il insista :

« – Je ne sais pas, montre-moi une constellation ou une étoile que tu aimes bien. »

Drago se montra sceptique devant la requête du brun puis réfléchit et refit quelques réglages. La lentille se déplaça à nouveau et l'image se fixa, dévoilant un nouveau pan d'étoiles. Il dessina un moment sur la carte, reliant entre eux une dizaine de points lumineux en une sorte d'éventail dont la pointe se prolongeait par une courbe rappelant un point d'interrogation. Une partie de cette dernière était coupée par le bord de l'horizon.

« – Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

– C'est Scorpius, murmura le blond. La constellation du Scorpion. reprit-il plus fort. Il faudrait être situé plus au nord pour la voir entièrement. C'est une de mes préférées. »

Les deux hommes la contemplèrent un moment, assis à même le sol.

« – Si un jour j'ai un fils, je le nommerai comme ça. » dit le Sang-Pur à mi-voix.

Harry fut surpris de cette annonce.

« – Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Drago le dévisagea gravement. Harry précisa sa pensée afin de ne pas laisser croire qu'il était en train de dénigrer son choix :

« – Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais à faire perdurer cette vieille tradition aristocratique. signifia-t-il avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas blesser le blond de sa remarque.

– À vrai dire, je n'y tenais pas tellement au départ. J'avais détesté devoir apprendre par cœur tous ces noms, coordonnées et mythes, durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais maintenant je trouve ça plutôt rassurant, quelque part, de se sentir faire partie d'un tout, d'être une petite chose parmi plein d'autres. Et j'ai envie que ceux qui viennent après moi puissent aussi ressentir ça. expliqua Drago. C'est un peu bizarre comme explication, je sais.

– Non, je comprends. Enfin, j'imagine plutôt. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, pas comme tu le décris. »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Ce dernier répondit à sa question muette :

« – Je faisais partie d'un tout avant même de naître et ça n'a jamais été une source de réconfort. Tu le sais sûrement, mais il y a eu une prophétie annonçant que je causerais la perte de Voldemort. C'est ce qui a conduit ce dernier à essayer de me tuer le plus tôt possible... et à réessayer tous les ans après mon arrivée à Poudlard. Alors quand mon rôle dans l'histoire s'est arrêté, ça a juste été du soulagement...

– Oui, je vois. fit le Serpentard. »

Il se souvenait effectivement de cette prophétie, son père y avait vaguement fait référence il y a des années. Vu sous cet angle, c'est sûr que la vie d'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec celle, merveilleuse, que les médias lui dessinaient. Il s'en voulut d'avoir contribué activement à la lui rendre plus pénible encore. Il sentit cependant que le moment ne se prêtait pas aux excuses, il laissa le brun continuer :

« – Cette saloperie de prophétie a directement coûté la vie à tous mes plus proches parents : mon père, ma mère, mais aussi mon parrain... Sirius Black, dernier du nom... » il marqua une longue pause. Drago accusa le choc. « En fait, c'est marrant que l'astronomie nous ait amenés à évoquer les Black, au sein même des murs qui les ont vus grandir et s'éteindre. »

« – Sirius Black était ton parrain ?! C'est le Manoir Black ?! Mon dieu, mais je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu... s'exclama le blond en regardant tout autour de lui et dans le salon. C'est donc toi qui en as hérité... Je comprends mieux la fureur de ma mère quand celui-ci est "sorti de la famille". » continua-t-il, incrédule.

Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il apprenait au contact du brun. Déjà pour Severus, maintenant ça... et il était certain de ne pas être au bout de ses surprises, ce qui ne faisait que titiller davantage son intérêt. Le Gryffondor semblait avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies en une seule.

« – Tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda Harry, curieux.

– Bien sûr, mais pas depuis des lustres, j'étais très jeune. Et il avait meilleure allure à l'époque... enfin, sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Tu ne m'offenses pas, il a toujours eu cet air décrépi depuis que je le connais. tempéra Harry.

– Donc, tu es le neveu d'un grand criminel qui t'a légué tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas. demanda Drago, qui voulait vraiment en savoir plus.

– C'est très compliqué. Déjà, il n'était pas un criminel, tu as vu toi-même Pettigrew en pleine forme, bien après sa supposée mort, et il était le meilleur ami de mon père, c'était un homme formidable.

– Comment... ? » fit le blond, perplexe.

Il avait du mal à suivre toutes ces informations et à dérouler les très nombreux fils qui se dénouaient.

« – Je l'ai connu à Poudlard, l'année où il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, il faisait partie de l'Ordre. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais c'était ce que j'ai eu de plus proche d'un père, je crois. Il était génial. Il est mort durant la Bataille du Ministère. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir eu plus longtemps à mes côtés, il aura été ma seule famille.

Drago se rapprocha.

« – Mais... et ta famille d'accueil ? Des moldus, c'est ça ?

– Je ne préfère pas parler d'eux si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Ce sont des gens inintéressants et médiocres. »

Le blond fut surpris du ton dur qu'avait utilisé Harry pour parler de ceux qui l'avaient vraisemblablement élevé.

«– Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas. » Drago regretta d'avoir évoqué le sujet. Il aurait été néanmoins curieux d'en savoir plus sur Harry et sur son passé. Après tout, lui-même s'était beaucoup révélé au brun. Des milliers de questions fourmillaient dans sa tête. Ne voulant pas renoncer, il choisit de revenir sur quelque chose de plus positif.

« – Tu n'y penses jamais toi, à cette continuité, à avoir des enfants ? » s'enquit-il en balayant la constellation du Scorpion d'un geste de la main.

Le brun sembla réfléchir.

« – Ginny a mentionné le sujet parfois. Mais ça me paraît prématuré et je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis sur cette question.

– Pourtant vous êtes ensemble depuis très longtemps, non ?

– Non pas vraiment. On s'est quitté l'année où j'ai arrêté Poudlard et nous ne sommes revenus en couple qu'il y a deux ans environ.

– Ah d'accord. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu une telle coupure. Pourquoi tout ce temps ? » questionna le blond, usant d'un ton bienveillant afin de ne pas avoir l'air de faire passer un interrogatoire à son voisin.

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, faisant disparaître ses traits dans l'ombre.

«– J'ai mis un long moment à me remettre de la Guerre, si tant est qu'on puisse s'en remette vraiment un jour. Et puis, je ne sais pas, cette relation qui m'apparaissait comme évidente à un moment ne l'était plus. Il a fallu bosser dur pour m'y réhabituer.

– C'est une drôle de manière de formuler ça. » releva le Serpentard, à nouveau quelque peu déconcerté par le positionnement d'Harry vis-à-vis de son couple.

Ce dernier releva la tête.

« – Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Et bien... Comment tourner ça... Tu as une étrange façon de présenter ta relation avec Ginny. dit Drago, peu explicite par manque d'assurance.

– Explique-toi. Je ne comprends pas. » Le brun devenait suspicieux.

Le Serpentard soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux semblant chercher de l'aide sur le sol de la serre. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait bien de se lancer sur ce sujet délicat. Il se jeta finalement à l'eau, il était de toute manière trop intrigué pour que ça ne sorte pas tôt ou tard. Il avait désormais _besoin_ d'en savoir plus

« – Cela sonne comme une injonction quand tu en parles. Comme quelque chose que tu n'as pas souhaité. Et du peu que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir, tu te comportes aussi comme si c'était le cas. Au risque d'être horriblement direct, Harry, tu es sûr que... tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix timide, en contraste avec l'éclat de détermination présent dans ses yeux.

Le brun parut choqué de la question.

 **«** – Oui, évidemment ! se défendit Harry vivement. Je veux dire, depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je vais mieux, j'arrive à faire des choses, même si ça n'est pas encore beaucoup. Et je suis bien avec elle, quand elle n'est pas là, la maison est vide. Sans sa présence, je me sens inutile et perdu, je suis une loque. Sans elle, je n'avance pas. C'est grâce à elle que je remonte la pente. Alors, évidemment la vie à deux ce n'est pas évident et ce n'est pas toujours confortable. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle attend de moi et il faut donc faire des efforts pour maintenir un équilibre... Beaucoup d'efforts. Tout n'est clairement pas rose, surtout en ce moment, mais au moins tout n'est plus noir. » finit-il plus calmement.

Drago lui jeta un regard triste.

« – Harry… Ne le prends pas mal, mais … ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour que tu décris là, juste un combat contre la dépression. s'aventura-t-il, précautionneusement.

– Oh parce que tu es un foutu spécialiste maintenant ! Merci Docteur Malefoy pour votre éclairage ! » s'emporta le Gryffondor, qui ne comprenait pas comment la conversation avait pu dériver à ce point.

Drago soupira, il comprenait sa colère qui était légitime. Il tempéra donc d'une voix douce.

« – Ça me rappelle juste un état que je connais bien, c'est tout. Personnellement, c'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé aux relations. J'avais tendance à me reposer sur elles, voire même à leur faire payer mon insatisfaction personnelle. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Alors, j'ai préféré mettre ça de côté le temps de me concentrer sur le déblocage de la situation familiale. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ce que tu dois faire, loin de là. Mais il me semblait important de pointer cela, maintenant qu'on est… amis ? Qui que l'on soit et quoi que l'on ait vécu, il est important de faire le point sur soi-même avant de s'engager avec l'autre.»

Harry se calma un peu devant la confidence du blond. Il était toujours mal à l'aise de parler de son couple, tout particulièrement avec Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient plus proches maintenant que le blond devait se sentir le droit de venir le titiller sur des sujets qui ne le regardaient pas. Qu'était donc cette manie de tous ses « amis » de venir mettre leur nez dans sa façon de gérer sa vie ?

Drago, sentant que leur connexion particulière s'était évaporée et que la soirée touchait à sa fin, se leva silencieusement pour éteindre et récupérer la loupe d'astronomie, les abandonnant tous deux à la seule lueur blafarde de la lune. Il jeta un dernier regard plein de bienveillance au brun, muet et figé, puis alla se coucher sans un mot, le livrant à la solitude et à la réflexion.

Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps, car Harry choisit d'aller se coucher rapidement, avant que son esprit ne s'empare des mots de Drago et ne commence à les décortiquer. A son tour, il quitta la serre avec empressement.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Je peux vous le dire maintenant, ce chapitre est probablement mon préféré, j'ai adoré écrire cette séquence sous les étoiles. J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Toutes les informations astronomiques sont exactes, JKR s'est bien amusée pour choisir les noms de ses personnages. Vous aurez quelques infos complémentaires dans un prochain chapitre ;)**


	13. Chapitre 11 - Questionnements

**Chapitre onze : Questionnements**

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Sérieusement ?! Qui posait ce genre de questions ? Et de quel droit ?

Dire qu'il s'était laissé bercer par la quiétude de la soirée, par l'atmosphère de recueillement et de partage. S'il avait su que cela finirait sur une psychanalyse pour sa pomme, il y aurait regardé à deux fois avant de signer.

Harry s'était réveillé reposé, mais pas serein. La fatigue accumulée la veille lui avait miraculeusement permis d'être emporté par le sommeil rapidement, empêchant son esprit de caracoler sauvagement dans un horizon sans fin de questionnements. Cependant, alors que la couverture de Morphée le quittait, la folle course de ses pensées reprenait ses droits. Allongé dans le canapé, il repensait aux mots de Drago. Il avait pourtant déjà eu suffisamment de Mme Dameena, la veille, pour venir le chatouiller à des endroits désagréables

Hermione avait raison, il n'était peut-être pas prêt pour être plongé dans le grand bain. La pataugeoire où il avait barboté jusqu'à maintenant lui convenait très bien. C'était étroit et monotone, mais sans la moindre vague ni lame de fond.

D'un autre côté, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, une part de lui appréciait l'excitation de cette nouvelle situation, du risque affleurant à ne pas savoir exactement de quoi le lendemain sera fait. Son côté tête brulée et curieux d'expériences inédites s'était réveillé au contact du blond. Une petite flamme au fond de lui s'était rallumée. Et il détestait devoir l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas envie que celle-ci disparaisse à nouveau, tout comme il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être débarrassé de Drago. L'opportunité qui lui était offerte de pouvoir s'investir pleinement dans cette cause était véritablement une bouffée d'air frais. Sa présence dans son quotidien était plaisante et il aimait travailler à ses côtés, échanger, manger et cohabiter avec lui… Il appréciait le bien-être qu'il ressentait auprès de lui.

…

Se pourrait-il que Ginny aussi ait raison ? Se pourrait-il que sa peur de le voir s'éloigner soit légitime ?

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Avec sa capacité naturelle à accaparer son attention, à mettre en périphérie tout le reste, mais aussi avec ses questions, ses gestes, son histoire, son amitié… Se pourrait-il, indirectement, que Drago signe la mort de son couple ?

Harry se frotta les yeux.

Non.

C'était insensé.

Il n'allait pas donner raison à tous ces gens qui pensaient pouvoir lire en lui : Ginny, Mme Dameena, Drago, ni même Hermione. Il n'allait pas se laisser enfermer dans des conceptions extérieures à lui-même. Cette époque était révolue, il était le seul maître de son destin, désormais. Il n'allait pas cesser d'aimer Ginny du jour au lendemain simplement parce qu'il était devenu ami avec Drago, ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il se leva prestement, s'habilla, rangea son couchage et alla en cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Drago s'éveilla à son tour en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie la veille. Il appréciait sincèrement le brun, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était permis de mettre des mots sur la souffrance qu'il avait observée chez lui, et l'ambiance de la nuit lui avait semblé propice à ce genre de confidences. Il espérait n'avoir rien brisé.

Il déplaça ses jambes pour amorcer une sortie du lit et réalisa que la masse chaude le long de son mollet n'était autre que celle de son chat. Il l'avait accepté dans la chambre la veille pour le rassurer dans cet environnement complètement nouveau. Moon s'étira avec langueur avant d'entamer une toilette.

« – Demain tu dors dans le salon par contre, je te préviens. » lui intima Drago gentiment.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir l'animal avec lui dans le lit, aussi bien d'un point de vue du confort que de l'hygiène. Surtout qu'il n'était pas chez lui ici, il n'allait pas faire n'importe quoi. Il s'extirpa des draps et enfila sa chemise de la veille pour couvrir son torse et accompagner son bas de pyjama. Pas question qu'il fasse le même coup que Potter dans son appartement en débarquant à moitié nu. Il sourit à ce souvenir gênant. À bien y repenser, sans ses vêtements, le Gryffondor était plus mince qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il faut dire qu'il semblait faire des choix aléatoires concernant la taille de ses habits, comme en témoignait d'ailleurs l'improbablement grand caleçon qu'il portait ce jour-là. Pas étonnant qu'il paraisse plus large au quotidien s'il flottait plus ou moins dans tout ce qu'il avait sur le dos. Le pire était qu'il avait pu donner de pertinents conseils vestimentaires à Drago, il n'était donc pas complètement dénué de goût ni de sens critique. Il était probablement juste totalement indifférent à son apparence. C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard se souvint le blond, mais c'était peut être moins marquant vu qu'il portait le plus souvent l'uniforme de l'école et que ses cheveux étaient moins longs, donc un tout petit peu moins sauvages que maintenant.

Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa Moon se faufiler dans le salon d'un petit trot sautillant, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait déjà l'odeur du thé et celle des œufs.

Il s'assit à la table, derrière un Harry affairé.

« – Salut. dit Drago d'un ton enjoué, souhaitant démarrer la journée sous les meilleurs auspices possibles.

– Hey, » répondit mollement le brun sans se retourner.

Ça partait mal. En même temps, le blond savait qu'il avait franchement mis les pieds dans le plat la veille. Harry se retourna et posa deux assiettes sur la table avec des couverts. Œufs, bacon et haricots en sauce avec des toasts : un grand classique. Drago sentit son estomac se réveiller d'un coup. Harry ajouta une théière et deux tasses, puis s'assit en face de son invité. Le blond le remercia et commença à manger avec entrain. Harry l'accompagna avec plus de réserve.

Le Serpentard essaya de dérider un peu l'ambiance silencieuse en évoquant les vieux souvenirs de ses visites familiales dans le manoir Black, alors qu'il était enfant. Il devait avoir sept ou huit ans à l'époque et il se devait assister aux grandes réunions familiales qu'il détestait. Il fallait rester à table et se tenir correctement pendant des heures en écoutant les adultes parler de sujets ennuyeux et abstraits. De plus, il n'y avait aucun autre enfant, car parmi les sœurs de Narcissa l'une s'était abstenue d'en faire et l'autre avait été reniée. Bref, Drago s'ennuyait ferme.

De surcroît, il devait lutter contre les diverses bestioles dégoutantes que sa voisine de table, sa tante Bellatrix, comme à son habitude, s'amusait à faire apparaitre sous sa chaise pour lui faire perdre contenance et l'amener à se faire réprimander par les adultes. Ce qui finissait inévitablement par arriver et il terminait au coin, seul dans une petite pièce, surveillé par un elfe de maison. Le bon côté était qu'au moins, il n'avait plus à supporter les conversations et qu'il pouvait, dès lors, s'inventer des histoires dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si Bellatrix prenait juste un malin plaisir à le faire punir où si, par ce stratagème, elle lui permettait de s'échapper de ces tablées assommantes, peut-être un peu des deux.

Drago ne partagea pas cette dernière réflexion avec son hôte, il doutait qu'Harry apprécie de l'entendre davantage parler de sa tante. Même si, à l'époque, cette dernière n'était pas la complète sadique qu'elle était devenue par la suite, bien qu'elle ait toujours eu ce fond. Le Lord avait complètement libéré et nourrit la noirceur en elle, transformant la femme dure et féroce en un monstre cruel et vicieux.

Au grand désarroi du blond, Harry avait à peine réagi durant son histoire, pas même quand il avait parlé de ses combats silencieux, aussi risibles que vains, contre les cafards qui remontaient le long de ses jambes ou les crapauds bondissant sur ses genoux, alors qu'il tentait de conserver toute la dignité dont il était capable.

Le brun mangeait calmement, en sirotant de temps en temps une gorgée de thé, lui jetant ponctuellement un regard poli, mais vide, pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

Drago soupira, ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, le Gryffondor lui faisait visiblement la tête. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de crever l'abcès.

« – Écoute Harry, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, à propos de Ginny. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai été trop loin, ça ne me regarde pas, je n'aurai pas dû m'en mêler. Excuse-moi. » fit-il lentement.

Le brun daigna enfin lui adresser véritablement son attention.

« – Je ne t'en veux pas. répondit Harry d'un ton morne et las en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Mais effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas, j'aimerais autant que tu évites le sujet à l'avenir. » Ses gestes étaient toujours distants et ses manières froides. Le blond voulu se justifier.

« – C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureux. » articula Drago, hésitant et penaud, craignant de ne faire qu'empirer la situation avec cet aveu frontal.

Harry fut soufflé par sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son bonheur importait au blond. Leur amitié ne permettait pas ce genre de considérations. Leur relation n'allait pas jusque-là et il n'autorisait pas Drago à s'immiscer ainsi. Un silence pesant s'installa, les deux hommes évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Moon vint se frotter en miaulant bruyamment contre le tibia de son maître, interrompant le moment de malaise. En soupirant à nouveau, Drago se leva pour aller le nourrir et renouveler son bol d'eau. Harry en profita pour démarrer la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette et il sortit chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il maudissait désormais franchement son côté aventureux, il aurait aimé pouvoir tourner un bouton pour l'éteindre et mettre le blond à l'écart. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait en ce moment.

Il laissa l'eau chaude le détendre et emporter avec elle une partie de ses tensions. Quand il coupa le jet, il lui sembla entendre des voix dans le salon. Intrigué, il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement pour en avoir le cœur net.

Le regard suspicieux, il ouvrit vivement la porte de la salle de bain, laissant apparaître sa tignasse brune, encore mouilléé et vaguement domptés par le poids de l'eau ainsi que le vieux t-shirt informe et le jean similaire qu'il avait sur lui.

Drago, qui était assis dans son canapé habituel, sembla soulagé de le voir. Il faisait face à Neville et Blaise qui se tenaient debout devant la cheminée.

« – Ah ! Harry. commença Neville. Te voilà, comment-vas-tu ?

– Heu… Bien, j'imagine. Mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda l'intéressé, sans grande amabilité.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les intrusions. Blaise prit le relais :

« – Je m'inquiétais pour Drago, à la suite de la publication dans la Gazette. J'ai voulu passer chez lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Ce sont ses parents qui ont pu me renseigner sur sa cachette. C'est plutôt malin, je dois dire, je n'aurais pas pensé à ton domicile, Potter. expliqua l'Auror, calmement.

– J'ai pris l'initiative de l'emmener chez toi Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. s'excusa Neville. J'ai confiance en sa totale discrétion. Et puis, nous avions besoin de savoir si vous alliez bien. »

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de jauger les deux Aurors, puis Drago. Le blond se tenait droit, et, si son visage paraissait serein, Harry pouvait néanmoins le sentir tendu. Cela l'amusa. Au moins, il ne semblait pas être le plus mal à l'aise du lot. Il vint s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé de Drago et invita les deux Aurors à prendre place dans celui d'en face.

« – Du coup, Drago, comment vas-tu ? Où en est la situation ? reprit Blaise.

– Ça peut aller. Je travaille avec Har… Potter sur le procès, ça me maintient occupé. Il était présent quand les "retombées" de l'article de Skeeter sont arrivées sous la forme de beuglantes multiples et variées. Il a fallu que je fuie mon appartement. Je ne pouvais pas aller au manoir, ça aurait été le champ de bataille là-bas. Potter a proposé que je vienne chez lui pour quelques jours, le temps que ça se tasse. C'était le plus pratique pour continuer le travail. Donc voilà où nous en sommes actuellement. résuma rapidement Drago.

– Ok, je vois. répondit le jeune homme noir. Remercions le fier esprit chevaleresque des Gryffondors, alors. ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, qui ne broncha pas. Et comment se passe la cohabitation, vous ne vous êtes pas encore étripés ? »

Ils haussèrent les épaules, le blond regarda son hôte d'un air gêné. Harry semblait indifférent. Le Sang-Pur ne savait pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui, surtout avec la distance nouvelle qu'il y avait entre eux depuis le matin. Par-dessus ça, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'étendre sur la complicité et l'entente qu'ils avaient développées progressivement et qu'il espérait pouvoir retrouver rapidement. Il répliqua donc de manière évasive :

« – Non, de vrais gentlemen civilisés.

– Pour de vrai ? Pas la moindre petite dispute ? Pas même le plus petit règlement de compte, au nom du bon vieux temps ?» s'enquit Blaise avec curiosité et malice.

Le blond s'agaça :

« – On a mis nos différends de côté pour privilégier le travail, est-ce si difficile à concevoir ? »

Le ton était un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. De concert, les deux Aurors levèrent un sourcil interrogatif. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que le feu et la glace puissent s'associer aussi facilement. Neville, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas complètement les raisons pour lesquelles Harry s'était engagé au-delà de son témoignage. Il était cependant ravi que ce dernier s'investisse dans quelque chose, fût-ce le salut de Drago Malefoy. Il se doutait que le brun devait bien en tirer quelque chose et qu'il ne le ferait pas si cela lui coûtait trop ou si cela avait été trop pénible de côtoyer l'ancien Serpentard. Peut-être qu'il avait vu juste, au-delà même de ses espérances, en pressentant que cette alliance lui serait bénéfique.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Moon pour traverser le salon d'un pas tranquille et venir s'allonger impudemment dans le canapé entre Harry et Drago. Ce dernier lutta fortement pour que le rosissement montant de ses pommettes ne se transforme pas en franche rougeur. Neville et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu assez peu discret.

« – Tu as amené ton chat ? releva son meilleur ami, surpris.

– Longue histoire. conclut le blond d'un geste de la main. Ne souhaitant pas s'étendre davantage sur ce détail gênant.

– J'imagine qu'effectivement vous n'êtes pas en si mauvais termes. » souligna Blaise, ne cachant pas son amusement et son sourire narquois.

Après une courte pause, il se leva et reprit :

« – Nous n'allons pas vous embêter plus longtemps, nous avons du travail qui nous attend au bureau. On a déjà fait une petite entorse en faisant un crochet par ici. »

Neville se mit debout à son tour et compléta :

« – Content de voir que vous allez tous les deux bien, en tout cas. Harry, si tu as besoin de parler ou de changer d'air, tu sais où me trouver. »

L'intéressé acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, n'appréciant qu'à moitié ce qu'il percevait entre les mots de son ami. Encore un qui voulait lire en lui, il avait actuellement son quota.

Les Aurors les saluèrent avec des poignées de mains brèves et repartirent par la cheminée.

Drago les imaginait déjà en train de cancaner dans leur dos. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient avoir vu ou compris durant cette petite visite. Il essaya de mettre en sourdine ces pensées agaçantes. Harry allait se lever quand de nouvelles flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée, puis la tête d'Hermione, qui sembla surprise en apercevant le blond.

« – Harry, tu es là. Il faut que je te parle… fit-elle empressée. Malefoy. » salua-t-elle laconiquement.

Le Serpentard hocha simplement de la tête en réponse.

La tête disparut un instant pour laisser passer l'intégralité de la jeune femme dans l'âtre. Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux, son voisin soupira, dire qu'ils pensaient être enfin tranquilles. Hermione s'installa en face d'eux, dans le canapé, faisant suite aux deux Aurors, sans le savoir.

« – Salut, Harry, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

– Bien… j'imagine. Et toi ? » fit son ami, à peine amusé par la répétition de la scène, mais beaucoup plus chaleureusement qu'avec les deux précédents visiteurs. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

Drago leva un sourcil. Il se sentait de trop, mais quitter la pièce aussi vite aurait été malpoli, et une partie de lui souhaitait rester. C'était complètement débile, mais il avait l'impression que la Gryffondor faisait effraction dans un espace où elle n'était pas censée être. Il aurait été plus honnête de dire que ce n'était simplement pas un espace où il souhaitait la voir, mais vu qu'il ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, il n'était pas sûr qu'un tel lieu existe.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer son regard froid posé sur elle. Elle avait beaucoup mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, toujours un léger air de miss-je-sais-tout, mais plus proche de l'experte que de la première de la classe. Son visage avait également perdu de ses traits de l'adolescence, il s'était affiné et visiblement elle avait appris à gérer ses cheveux qui étaient relevés simplement, mais élégamment en une sorte de chignon. En fait, Harry avait assez bien résumé en disant qu'elle était toujours la même, mais pas tout à fait non plus.

« **–** Ça va. répondit Hermione. C'est un peu la folie au boulot en ce moment, nous avons plusieurs dates de bouclage qui tombent la même semaine et des traducteurs qui se contredisent, mais sinon, la routine quoi. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Et toi Malefoy, comment vas-tu ? »

Le blond fut très surpris par son intérêt. Il bafouilla une réponse, sans trop réfléchir :

« – J'ai connu mieux, mais je ne suis pas à plaindre. »

Quelle phrase stupide, vraiment ! La brunette lui fit un demi-sourire.

Moon changea de position dans le canapé, attirant l'œil de la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusqu'alors.

« – Tu as un chat ? C'est bien ça. se réjouit-elle pour Harry

– Non, c'est le mien. répondit Drago.

– Ah, ok. » dit Hermione en lui jetant un regard rapide et un autre, plus long, au brun. Son cerveau sembla faire des connexions, mais elle n'en dit rien et elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

« – Il faut que je te parle de Ginny. Il y a un petit peu de nouveau. » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Drago, cette fois, ne se fit pas prier et les laissa tous les deux discuter en privé. Il alla chercher de quoi s'habiller – mon dieu, il avait reçu tous ces gens en pyjama ! – dans la chambre, ce qu'Hermione nota du coin de l'œil. Puis il fila dans la salle de bain pour se rendre présentable. Dès que la porte de cette dernière fut close, Hermione explosa :

« – Mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda le brun décontenancé par son brusque changement de ton.

– De tout ça, avec Malefoy ! Tu t'étonnes que Ginny soit préoccupée par ton attitude, mais au lieu de faire le point sur ta relation, tu te terres dans une autre.

– Hermione ! gronda Harry. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de suggérer que je fréquente Malefoy ?!

– Peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Tu l'as installé dans ton lit, avec son animal de compagnie, alors que c'est censé être une relation de travail. À quoi tu joues ?

– Je... Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. » bégaya le Gryffondor, pris au dépourvu.

Il maudit la part de lui qui ne trouvait pas cela inconvenant, mais naturel, que le blond occupe cette place dans son foyer.

« – Ce que tu peux être aveugle parfois. soupira son amie. » Elle devait admettre que, par moments, l'immaturité émotionnelle du brun pouvait vraiment la fatiguer. Il avait l'art de se mettre dans des situations dont il n'avait pas conscience.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés au sol, perdu. Elle reprit la parole :

« – J'étais venue te dire que Ginny n'est pas très bien. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

– Mais elle a voulu prendre un break, je ne vais pas essayer de la contacter, surtout si tôt. dit Harry, toujours en profonde réflexion.

– Je sais bien, mais je la connais, et je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose que tu ailles la voir. Elle vit assez mal l'article, tu sais. lui dit-elle doucement. Mais, j'insiste encore plus maintenant, prends le temps de faire le point. ajouta-t-elle gravement.

– Je vais le faire. Promis. fit le jeune homme.

– Ne tarde plus, c'est trop important. insista Hermione.

– Je sais, je le sais bien. répondit Harry faiblement. Mais ce n'est pas simple, il y a plein de choses qui se bousculent dernièrement... Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« – J'ai pu voir ça. C'est pour ça que je me permets de venir t'embêter sur mes jours de congé. Tu es dedans jusqu'où ?

– Jusqu'au cou. Encore une fois, tu avais raison, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'investir à fond sans m'assurer d'avoir les reins pour encaisser l'avalanche de trucs qui me tomberait dessus. »

Son assurance d'être le seul maître de son destin et l'envie d'envoyer paître les avis de tous, ressenties à peine quelques heures plus tôt, lui semblaient désormais bien lointaines.

Il confia à son amie son incertitude et sa difficulté à faire le point en présence de Malefoy. Il lui parla également de certains éléments qu'il avait pu apprendre sur la vie du blond – sans entrer dans les détails – et qui s'avéraient intéressants par rapport à son propre vécu.

Ayant terminé sa toilette, Drago passa de nouveau dans le salon pour aller ranger son pyjama et une dernière fois encore pour aller dans la serre, flâner. À chaque fois, les deux Gryffondors stoppaient leur conversation, lui donnant la très désagréable sensation d'être un intrus. Il avait désormais envie de chasser la brune à coups de pieds bien placés, la maudissant de recevoir les confessions du brun alors que ce dernier lui battait froid. Il pesta aussi contre sa propre puérilité pour être touché à ce point par quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

Pour faire taire le pincement aigre dans sa poitrine, il se concentra sur la végétation de la grande serre. Il remarqua du mouvement à sa droite et il s'approcha prudemment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison, affairé à arroser et nourrir une grande plante grasse dont les lourdes feuilles vertes et très allongées s'élevaient assez haut et retombaient de tous les côtés comme les baleines d'un parapluie. Le manoir était beaucoup plus passant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il salua l'elfe et engagea la conversation, apprenant ainsi que la plante en question était une Sansévière et était originaire d'Ethiopie. Il apprit également que Dobby venait toutes les semaines à heure fixe pour gérer la serre, selon un planning établi à l'avance, et que son entreprise fonctionnait assez bien.

Drago fut amusé par l'improbabilité de la scène. Il avait souvenir de n'avoir pas toujours été agréable envers l'elfe par le passé, voire franchement odieux, et il en avait honte désormais, il était heureux que Dobby se soit épanoui sur une route éloignée de celle de sa famille.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, principalement à propos de la serre et des plantes, puis l'elfe dû repartir sur sa prochaine mission afin de ne pas prendre de retard sur son emploi du temps de la journée. Drago se retrouva donc seul, il s'installa dans un coin reculé de la pièce et s'allongea au milieu la végétation luxuriante et colorée, comme il aimait le faire au Manoir Malefoy. De sa perspective au ras du sol, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une jungle. Il laissa la quiétude des plantes le gagner, bercé par leurs balancements indolents.

Il se demanda de quoi pouvaient donc parler les deux Gryffondors pendant si longtemps. Il imaginait que le sujet Ginny ne devait pas être un petit morceau. Il ne savait que penser de tout ça désormais, de Potter, de sa copine, de son attitude. Malgré l'aspect compliqué de sa situation actuelle, Drago était content d'être là où il était… enfin pas là à attendre que la Weasley-par-alliance débarrasse le plancher, mais là chez Harry à apprendre à le connaître et à l'apprivoiser. Il était content du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, de ce qu'il avait appris à son contact… de ce qu'il ressentait à son contact aussi : de la complicité, du bien-être, de la tranquillité. Bien plus qu'avec aucun de ses amis actuels ou passés – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler amitié les relations qu'il avait entretenues à Poudlard. Bon, pour ce début de journée, on ne pouvait pas dire que complicité, bien-être ou tranquillité aient été au rendez-vous.

Cela l'agaçait de ne pas savoir comment rétablir la situation, il détestait la froideur et la distance d'Harry. Maintenant plus que jamais. Depuis qu'il avait connu les bons côtés du Gryffondor, il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui pour le comprendre davantage. Il comprenait que Ginny ait eu besoin de fuir quelques jours, si au quotidien Harry se comportait comme ça, cela devait être invivable. Il osait à peine imaginer. Et il n'était qu'un ami du brun, pour son amante, cela devait être plus douloureux encore. Il eut de la pitié pour la rouquine. Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait à sa place, si sa relation amoureuse prenait une telle tournure. Laisserait-il tomber le brun ?

Il suivit des yeux une fourmi qui courait le long de la tige d'une fleur violette aux pétales en forme de cœur, elle semblait perdue et faisait de petits aller-retour frénétiques en agitant ses antennes. Elle disparut derrière une large feuille, pour réapparaitre un peu plus loin, sur la plante voisine – une sorte de lierre dont les lianes tombaient jusqu'au sol – qu'elle escalada jusqu'à la base pour disparaître derrière le rebord du pot en grès qui la contenait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais son derrière aplati par le sol dur lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de changer de position. Il décida d'aller rattraper son retard dans ses écoutes musicales et quitta la serre pour la chambre. Cette fois encore, les voix se turent quand il traversa le salon, ce qui l'irrita prodigieusement et réveilla un pincement de jalousie et de colère. Il n'avait pas besoin que son exclusion soit soulignée, il l'avait bien sentie dès les sourires du brun pour son amie, la seule ayant eu droit à ce privilège de toute la matinée.

Il s'enferma dans la chambre d'Harry et alluma son pc pour prendre des nouvelles du monde, enfin du monde musical, l'autre ne l'intéressait pas. Cela lui fit du bien, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de suivre les dernières sorties depuis un moment. Une fois le tour de ses sites d'actualité habituels effectué, il s'installa confortablement sur le lit et mit des écouteurs et lança une playlist de post-rock. Il laissa la musique lui vider l'esprit et il ne pensa plus ni au Gryffondor qui le fuyait, ni à la brunette qui l'accaparait, ni à sa sensation d'être un intrus. Un morceau lent et doux lui rappela sa mère, de l'époque où elle souriait encore fréquemment et avait encore toute son énergie. Il faudrait qu'il passe la voir sous peu, le lendemain où le jour d'après, il avait juste fait un passage éclair la dernière fois.

Il fut interrompu par de légers coups frappés à la porte. La tête d'Harry apparut dans l'entrebâillement, Drago se redressa sur un coude et retira un écouteur.

« – Désolé, ça a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais pu penser. s'excusa l'hôte avec un petit sourire doux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. » le rassura le blond, même si en son for intérieur, ce n'était qu'à moitié le cas.

Il se réjouissait néanmoins de l'humeur un peu plus joviale dans laquelle semblait être Harry. Les deux hommes rejoignirent au salon, désormais vide.

Hermione était repartie un peu plus sereine pour son ami et sa belle-sœur, rassurée par l'échange qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Harry. Ce dernier avait pu faire part de sa confusion et se décharger d'une part de ses inquiétudes. Il avait montré l'envie de se reprendre en main. Du moins, elle l'espérait du fond de son cœur, et elle espérait également qu'il irait parler à Ginny sans trop tarder.

Avec tout ça, Harry n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se pencher sur le rangement du premier étage. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Bien que mieux après cette très longue discussion, la perspective d'un grand ménage ne le motivait que très moyennement. Son estomac grogna, lui indiquant qu'il devait être au moins l'heure du déjeuner. Il proposa d'enchaîner directement sur un repas de midi, ce à quoi Drago acquiesça.

Ils décongelèrent simplement des pommes de terre et des haricots verts pour accompagner du poulet. Ils mangèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine, attablés. Les discussions, d'abord timides, reprirent tout doucement, le brun semblant plus détendu désormais. Drago fut heureux de constater que leur connivence n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Après le repas, ils se remirent à travailler tranquillement, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille, rédigeant ainsi les détails des contre-interrogatoires de Barjow et Slughorn.

L'après-midi se déroula en vitesse de croisière, le travail avançant petit à petit. Moon de son côté alterna entre siestes sur le canapé et courses dans le salon, à la poursuite de poussières imaginaires, ses gesticulations faisant sourire les deux hommes.

Malgré la source de déconcentration que pouvait représenter l'animal, Harry ne regrettait pas sa présence dans le Manoir, au contraire, il apportait une touche de vie et d'animation bienvenue dans la bâtisse grise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son propriétaire. Drago suivait son chat des yeux, le couvant d'un regard affectueux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le brun se raisonna, Hermione avait raison, tout ça n'était pas vraiment correct. Il fallait qu'il résolve la situation Ginny, il fallait qu'il arrête de se laisser aller, il fallait qu'il arrive à se tenir et à répondre à ses attentes pour une fois. Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps se laisser dériver, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Le blond éclata de rire quand un éclair gris traversa le salon à toute vitesse, avec un miaulement rauque. La petite flamme en Harry se réveilla.

… En même temps…

… En même temps, pour une fois que l'appel était celui de l'envie plutôt que celui de la catatonie, était-il juste de lutter ? Pouvait-on combattre la vie ?

À moins que cela ne soit un nouveau tour de son esprit. Le brun repensa aux propos d'Hermione : « …au lieu de faire le point sur ta relation, tu te terres dans une autre ». Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait se fier à lui-même, surtout en ce moment où il se sentait ébranlé par le retour de son passé. Sa tendance à fuir les difficultés le rattrapait à nouveau, c'était juste une manifestation nouvelle de son instinct défensif. Il inspira longuement et referma une petite brèche en lui. La petite flamme se ratatina.

Il se remit au travail, rapidement suivi par Drago qui quitta la contemplation de Moon pour avancer sur le dossier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de travailler un peu plus tard que d'habitude, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Ils avaient vraiment tenu à boucler les arguments sur lesquels ils bûchaient respectivement, étirant ainsi quelque peu la séance.

Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement des pizzas, Drago ayant proposé de commander sur internet et de se faire livrer dans le square, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le courage ni l'inspiration pour cuisiner, Harry avait volontiers accepté l'idée. Ça serait un moment de moins passé avec le blond proche de lui. Il essayait de se tenir à sa décision de ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas laisser son amitié pour le blond l'accaparer complètement.

Le Serpentard remarqua de nouveau la perte de connivence au cours du repas, il tenta d'agir normalement, néanmoins ce retour à des échanges aimables, mais sans réelle complicité le blessa. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude du brun. Quand il s'était excusé pour sa question de la veille à propos de Ginny, le Gryffondor lui avait pourtant dit ne pas lui en vouloir, alors pourquoi ces ascenseurs émotionnels ? Harry était véritablement un mystère, et, dernièrement, plus il s'approchait de lui, plus il devenait opaque. Où était donc sa spontanéité des débuts de leur collaboration, quand il se confiait plus librement ?

Drago se sentit un peu trahi, lui qui, pourtant, acceptait de se révéler énormément, que cela ait été en acceptant son aide pour le procès ou tout simplement durant leurs nombreuses discussions nocturnes.

Durant la dernière heure environ, depuis l'arrivée des pizzas en fait, ils étaient installés dans les canapés, comme à leur habitude, mais n'échangeaient que sur des sujets d'une banalité et d'une superficialité affligeante. Franchement, Drago n'avait pas envie de ça, il ne s'encombrait pas de personnes autour de lui avec qui il ne pouvait parler que de choses aussi insignifiantes. Il n'avait pas d'énergie à gaspiller et encore moins de patience à perdre pour ce genre de stupidités. Il ne souhaitait nullement qu'Harry fasse partie de ce genre de personnes, sûrement pas avec ce qu'ils partageaient, ou du moins, avec ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il perdit patience, et, coupant le brun en plein milieu de sa description de la technique de bouturage que Neville lui avait apprise, il l'interpella :

« – Harry ?

– Malefoy ? lui répondit l'intéressé avec amabilité, malgré son étonnement d'avoir été interrompu.

– Sérieusement… ? On en est revenu aux noms de famille ? soupira le blond, blasé et irrité. C'est quoi le problème ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua Harry, de mauvaise foi. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, en position de repli.

« – Je sais que l'on n'est pas les meilleurs copains du monde, mais dernièrement c'était quand même plutôt… sympa. Depuis ce matin, tu me fais clairement la gueule, alors je te le demande : c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Drago, le plus calmement possible.

– Je ne te fais pas "la gueule", on n'a plus 12 ans. » fit Harry, d'un ton morne. Il n'appréciait pas la brusque tournure qu'avait prise la conversation.

Le blond se frotta les yeux.

« – Dans ce cas, je veux bien savoir ce que tu bricoles aujourd'hui, parce que je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Je veux dire, je me suis excusé pour hier soir et si ce n'est pas ça, sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, je veux bien tes éclairages, là. »

Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, la querelle n'en valait clairement pas la peine. C'était une broutille, mais Harry faisait l'autruche et cela avait le don de l'agacer.

« – Il n'y a rien qui te concerne. lui assena le Gryffondor durement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Il n'y a rien qui me concerne ?! Alors pourquoi, dans ce cas, ta pote Ganger-Weasley à un traitement différent ? s'agaça le Serpentard, en haussant légèrement le ton.

– Écoutes, je ne te dois rien, ok ? Notre deal ne comprend qu'une relation de travail, point. Je ne te dois rien d'autre. déclara Harry en haussant, lui, les épaules.

– Putain, mais tu n'es même pas cohérent avec toi-même, Potter ! C'est toi-même qui as initié notre poignée de main de "réconciliation". » s'énerva franchement Drago, cette fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de se mettre debout. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Tu es pire qu'un animal sauvage, on ne peut pas t'approcher ! »

Ces quelques mots mirent Harry hors de lui, il se leva à son tour en le fusillant du regard. Le blond avait tapé dans le mille, lui rappelant trop douloureusement des reproches mille fois formulés autour de lui.

« – Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Si je suis si infréquentable, tu n'auras donc aucun mal à te passer de ma cordiale sympathie. » Sa voix tremblait de colère. « Et tu ferais mieux de te ressaisir, l'aristocrate, tes manières laissent sérieusement à désirer, tu te comportes comme une vulgaire ado capricieuse. » cracha-t-il bassement en le toisant.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul, dégoûté par la lâcheté de l'insulte. Il plissa ses yeux devenus couleur acier et pointa un doigt en direction du brun.

« – Tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas jouer à ce petit jeu, j'ai passé l'âge. Et toi aussi, il me semble. Grandis un peu Potter ! Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, tu m'appelleras… ou pas. Bonne nuit. » conclut le blond en tournant les talons et quittant le salon pour aller se coucher. Il ferma sèchement la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il était vraiment déçu de la réaction du Gryffondor. Il eut envie de rentrer chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à l'autre d'avoir réussi à l'éloigner. Drago avait trop besoin de cette collaboration pour laisser une dispute stupide avec Harry risquer de tout gâcher.

Ce dernier fulminait aussi de son côté. Il alla dans la serre pour se calmer, il y tourna en rond durant deux bonnes minutes avant d'aller se mettre dans un coin parmi les plantes où il s'allongea. Le brun profita des ombres qu'elles projetaient sur le sol, à l'endroit même où se trouvait Drago quelques heures plus tôt.

Le blond était, quant à lui, étendu sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de pouvoir retrouver son cocon habituel : les tapisseries crème, le mobilier clair, l'odeur familière de son foyer. L'hostile austérité du Manoir le prit à la gorge, il suffoqua. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut envie de pleurer. Il était coincé dans cette habitation grise avec un Potter lunatique. Sa situation aurait presque pu prêter à rire si les enjeux derrière n'étaient pas si importants. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement, malgré ce que ça lui coûtait.

Harry pesta mentalement. Il aurait dû se sentir satisfait d'avoir pu tenir ses positions, il était resté ferme face à Malefoy. Au lieu de ça, il était juste frustré et se sentait dans une impasse. Ils avaient encore des heures de travail en collaboration à venir, et les faire dans une ambiance tendue n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il trouvait ça tellement bête de retomber dans l'opposition de leur jeunesse. Drago avait raison, ils avaient passé l'âge de ce genre de relations puériles. Mais il semblait qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir de juste milieu avec le Serpentard. Était-ce vraiment surprenant, cela dit ? Entre son propre caractère très entier et celui, droit et perfectionniste du blond, la demi-mesure ne semblait pas vraiment leur correspondre.

Il ne voyait cependant pas comment concilier la distance « respectable » qu'il était nécessaire qu'il tienne vis-à-vis du blond avec une relation apaisée. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se satisfaire des espèces de rapports cordiaux que le Gryffondor avait tenté d'instaurer dans la journée. Et franchement, Harry non plus. C'était débile toute cette histoire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de cet engluement. Loin au-dessus de lui, il aperçut les fleurs blanches d'une Datura Brugmansia, aussi appelée Trompettes du Jugement, qui semblait le toiser avec ses corolles dirigées vers le sol. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se reprendre, qu'il fasse le point sur Ginny, qu'il soit au clair avant d'aller lui parler. Il le fallait.

oOo

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, Harry avait raison, il s'était comporté comme un gosse jaloux toute la journée, quémandant l'attention qu'il estimait lui être due. Le brun avait lui aussi des problèmes importants à résoudre. Drago, n'ayant jamais été investi dans une relation aussi sérieuse que celle du Gryffondor, se rappela qu'il était bien mal placé pour juger le couple, et qu'il était possible qu'il ne saisisse pas pleinement toutes les interrogations qui agitaient le brun.

Tout de même, ce dernier n'en restait pas moins une véritable girouette. Pff… Le Serpentard était soulagé que la journée touche à sa fin, mais il n'était pas pressé que la prochaine commence. Comment savoir dans quelle humeur serait le brun le lendemain, ou quelle surprise le lever du jour apporterait avec lui ?

Harry se redressa pour gagner son couchage provisoire.

Demain. Demain, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'attaque à la chambre du premier étage, ça ne pouvait pas durer davantage. Peut-être que retrouver son espace personnel l'aiderait à prendre du recul sur tout ça.

Moon vint se rouler en boule à côté de ses pieds, infusant de la chaleur à travers la couverture. Le brun se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


	14. Chapitre 12 - Accrochage

**Chapitre douze : Accrochage**

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu au premier, réalisa Harry.

Il s'était réveillé tôt, et, malgré l'envie de trainer un peu, il s'était levé pour s'occuper de l'aménagement de la chambre de Drago. Il ne serait pas amené à croiser le blond trop tôt s'il était occupé, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Il avança dans le long couloir étroit et poussiéreux donnant accès à quatre portes. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et alluma les luminaires anciens d'un sort. Les bulbes de verres rosés aux pattes recourbées en laiton s'illuminèrent d'un coup, baignant la petite pièce dans une lueur d'une autre époque.

Harry avait oublié la tapisserie pourpre aux lourds motifs verts d'eau. S'il aménageait sérieusement cette partie de la maison, il aurait un sacré travail de décoration à faire. Il ouvrit toutes les portes les unes après les autres pour faire le point sur la pièce qu'il allait choisir de déblayer. Sur la gauche, il y avait deux salles de taille moyenne, pleines de bric-à-brac divers, dont beaucoup de meubles. À droite, un grand bureau, à l'odeur bizarre, provenant peut-être de la tapisserie à la couleur indéfinissable et une pièce plus petite. Elles étaient, elles aussi, remplies de vieilleries, mais de choses plus facilement déplaçables.

Harry se décida pour la plus petite pièce, au fond à droite, juste avant l'escalier menant au grenier. Pas d'odeur suspecte dedans et relativement peu de bazar. Il referma les deux pièces de devant et laissa ouvertes les deux autres, afin de pouvoir faire léviter aisément les objets de l'une à l'autre.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit au travail. Il avait d'abord pensé tout transporter, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'un certain nombre de choses étaient juste bonnes à jeter ou bien qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'utilité. Il soupira. Il opta finalement pour faire deux tas dans le couloir pour les choses qu'il ne voulait pas conserver et il commença à faire le tri. Il réalisa que les « premières couches » de bazar contenaient en fait beaucoup de ses propres affaires, notamment de Poudlard : anciens uniformes bien trop petits, livres, vieux parchemins de brouillon ou vierges, plumes…

Il se souvint que lors de son emménagement, il avait récupéré tout un tas de choses de la part des Dursley et du Département des Lignées Sorcières, qui avait enfin pu lui mettre la main dessus pour lui remettre le reste du legs de ses parents : du mobilier et divers objets. À l'époque, il avait rapidement parcouru le contenu et l'avait entreposé au premier.

À mesure qu'il avançait, de nombreux souvenirs le submergèrent. Il retomba sur de vieux vêtements larges et usés qu'il avait portés une fois que Dudley les avait délaissés (ou ne rentrait plus dedans). Ça lui rappela la désagréable époque de sa scolarité moldue et des nombreuses récréations passées seul dans un coin de la cour ou à vaguement traîner avec quelques autres moutons noirs de l'école. Aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître, il n'arrivait à se souvenir d'aucun de ces compagnons d'infortune, ni de leur visage, ni de leur prénom. La sensation qui lui collait à la peau constamment à cette époque lui revint comme un haut-le-cœur, celle de ne pas avoir de place, de se sentir comme un caillou dans une chaussure. Entre l'école et les Dursley, difficile de ne pas se sentir de trop.

Et puis Poudlard : la révélation... Que de souvenirs, de découvertes et de rencontres ! Il se remémora avec un sourire ses premières confiseries de chez Bertie Crochue, tous les devoirs faits à la dernière minute, les farces des jumeaux, les nombreux sermons d'Hermione, le piètre poème de Ginny, les Biéraubeurres aux Trois Balais, l'affreuse première robe de bal de Ron, les parties d'échecs dans la salle commune…

Quelle merveilleuse sensation que celle de se sentir enfin appartenir à un monde, de faire pleinement partie d'un tout… cela s'était révélé presque trop. À sa sortie de Poudlard, Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était plus qu'une célébrité dans le monde sorcier, il y était une figure quasi-mythique. Et du gamin encombrant toujours mis de côté, il était devenu le centre de l'attention que tous voulaient approcher. Un véritable grand écart.

Il avait ainsi découvert qu'aucun des extrêmes n'est bon. À ce jour encore, il n'avait pas trouvé d'équilibre. En y regardant mieux, il avait même l'impression d'avoir actuellement les défauts des deux situations : la solitude, l'impression de ne pas avoir de place, mais, également, l'épiement constant de l'opinion publique et la diminution de liberté qui en découle. Quel constat déprimant !

Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été pressé de remettre le nez dans toutes ces vieilleries si c'était pour arriver à un tel bilan.

Il continua néanmoins son labeur et il eut vite à faire face à des dilemmes de conscience : fallait-il donner ses équipements de Quidditch ? Il ne rentrait clairement plus dedans et n'en aurait plus jamais besoin, mais ils avaient une grande valeur sentimentale. Il se résolut à les garder. Idem pour ses divers livres de Poudlard. Il mit précieusement de côté ses anciens manuels d'astronomie, maintenant qu'il était disposé à les parcourir avec intérêt. Il retrouva ensuite d'autres éléments plus ou moins en lien avec ses études : la carte du Maraudeur, son dernier balai, quelques objets provenant de la boutique de farces des jumeaux… enfin des frères Weasley, maintenant.

En soulevant une pile de vieux vêtements qu'il comptait jeter, Harry fit tomber un objet qui roula derrière un carton. Il alla poser les habits sur le tas correspondant dans le couloir et revint. Il se mit à quatre pattes et tâtonna jusqu'à mettre la main sur l'objet mystérieux. Qui s'avéra ne pas être mystérieux du tout : c'était une baguette magique. Brune et noire, simple et sans distinction particulière, elle ne lui disait rien. Harry la mit de côté, dans un petit carton d'objets à étudier de plus près, et fouilla un peu l'endroit d'où elle semblait être tombée, mais il ne trouva pas d'indices pouvant révéler qui aurait été sa ou son propriétaire, seulement de vieilles affaires provenant des précédents propriétaires : des photos de famille très anciennes devenues immobiles, des livres pour enfants illustrés et animés qui semblaient avoir au moins 50 ans, des objets étranges et alambiqués que le brun préféra ne pas trop manipuler, connaissant les penchants obscurs des Black. Il rassembla le tout dans la chambre d'en face, en le faisant léviter précautionneusement.

Après encore quelques voyages, il avait bien déblayé la petite pièce, quand il entendit des cris provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il posa prestement l'antique lampe en bronze qu'il avait en main et se précipita en bas, tous ses sens en alerte.

Il aperçut sa petite amie, rouge vif, sortir de leur chambre avec un regard d'horreur. Harry sentit immédiatement qu'il lui serait compliqué de se sortir de cette situation.

« – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla la rousse, hors d'elle.

– Ginny, calme-toi, je t'en supplie. » lui intima le brun en essayant de s'approcher d'elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et désigna la chambre d'une main en dardant ses yeux furieux dans les siens.

« – Tu te fous de moi, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication au fait qu'un Malefoy à moitié nu soit dans notre lit ! »

Harry tourna à regret la tête dans la direction pointée par sa compagne et, en effet, il aperçut le blond, manifestement réveillé en sursaut, en train d'enfiler à la hâte une chemise en ne sachant visiblement pas où se mettre. Le brun lui jeta un regard piteux, fit un petit geste pour lui dire de ne pas bouger et referma la porte doucement pour permettre à tout un chacun d'avoir un semblant d'intimité, à Drago pour sa vertu, et à eux, pour leur conversation.

« – Je peux t'expliquer Ginny… commença le Gryffondor.

– Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous, Harry. fit la rouquine d'un ton déterminé. Je revenais pour récupérer un manuel que j'ai dû oublier ici et également pour te parler, mais ce n'est plus la peine. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en fouillant frénétiquement dans les étagères du salon.

Si elle ne criait plus, ça n'était pas pour autant bon signe, Harry le savait. La colère froide n'était pas vraiment le genre de la jeune femme, sauf dans des cas extrêmes.

« – Ginny, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. implora le brun. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses insensées.

– À vrai dire, j'ai dépassé ce stade. soupira-t-elle en se retournant, visiblement lasse. J'étais prête à jeter l'éponge, une fois de plus et à passer sur ton comportement, mais je voulais avoir une discussion importante avec toi avant. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin, j'ai eu ma réponse. » Elle reprit sa recherche et sembla trouver le fameux livre oublié.

– Quoi ? Quelle réponse ? Je ne comprends pas. » demanda le jeune homme en faisant à nouveau quelques pas pour rester près d'elle.

Ginny se tenait désormais droite, en face du brun, elle le dévisagea longuement, puis en baissant les yeux, elle fit retomber ses bras contre ses flancs.

« – Je le sais bien, tu es toujours le dernier à comprendre. Mais moi j'ai compris, ou du moins, je suis enfin prête à accepter : tu ne m'aimes pas Harry. lâcha-t-elle durement.

– Quoi ?! Mais enfin, arrête ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, évidemment que je tiens à toi ! s'emporta le brun. Si Malefoy est dans notre lit, c'est uniquement parce que je l'héberge quelques jours pour le dépanner. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Il lui saisit les bras, mais elle se dégagea encore, plus fermement.

« – Laisse tomber Harry, épargne-moi tes excuses bidon. Garde-les pour toi si elles te convainquent.

– Mais ce ne sont pas des conneries, c'est la pure vérité ! Je dors sur le canapé ! se défendit le brun.

– Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. répéta-t-elle plus fort. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec Malefoy… J'abandonne ! » assena la jeune femme, d'une voix blanche et monocorde.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle, il accusa durement le choc de la déclaration de sa compagne.

« – Mais bordel, je ne fais rien avec Malefoy. » dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

La rousse le transperça de son regard brun durant deux longues secondes.

« – … Alors, c'est pire encore. Au moins, ça t'aurait donné une bonne explication pour m'avoir mise si facilement sur la touche. répliqua Ginny amèrement.

– Arrête, ça n'a rien à voir. supplia le brun, ne sachant plus comment raisonner sa compagne... son ex-compagne ?

– Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer davantage. J'imagine que tu es magiquement devenu encore plus distant qu'à ton habitude depuis qu'il a fait apparition dans ta vie, mais ce n'est pas lié, ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence. » Le ton narquois s'était fait assassin, Ginny, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, n'en pouvait plus. Il lui était déjà terriblement difficile d'admettre qu'elle quittait Harry, mais ce dernier ne faisait que rendre les choses plus pénibles encore en refusant de voir l'évidence.

« – Mais ça ne remet pas en cause ce que nous avons. On ne peut pas… ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça… ça n'a aucun sens. » Harry se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il ne pouvait concevoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

« – Tu sais, je commence à croire que c'est notre relation qui n'avait aucun sens… confia Ginny. De toute façon, j'étais venue te dire que j'allais accepter le poste au Pays de Galles.

– Je… Oh, c'est super. répondit le Gryffondor avec un entrain mitigé. Tu… On devrait en parler non ? tenta-t-il, désespéré.

– À quoi bon ? À la lumière des événements d'aujourd'hui, il parait évident que ce qu'il restait de notre couple n'aurait jamais pu endurer la distance et… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, interpellée par quelque chose qu'elle avait aperçu au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry.

« – D'où vient ce chat ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en désignant du menton Moon, qui furetait près de la cuisine.

« – C'est… C'est à lui. » admit Harry d'une toute petite voix, en détournant le regard.

Les yeux de Ginny trahirent le mélange de dégoût, de peine et de colère qui l'envahit à ces mots, à l'évocation de ce fantôme blond qui ne cessait de se placer entre elle et Harry avec une aisance écœurante. Ce crétin de Serpentard dont la seule présence suffisait, manifestement, à accaparer l'attention de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cet enfoiré qu'Harry installait dans leur lit « pour le dépanner », en omettant d'évoquer ce « détail » lorsqu'il l'avait informée de la situation. Cela la rendit folle de rage.

« – Tu es quand même un sacré connard. grinça-t-elle entre ses dents avant d'exploser. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seule seconde depuis que je suis partie ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, mais le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. » Elle planta fortement son index dans le torse d'Harry. « Tu t'accroches à moi comme un parasite parce que tu es incapable d'avoir une vie propre… » Elle expira bruyamment de dépit. « Et dire que j'ai espéré naïvement que ce besoin était de l'amour. Quelle conne ! » Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies. « Je ne veux plus te revoir ! N'essaye pas de me contacter. Reste loin de moi et de toute ma famille. » finit-elle en se détachant de lui, menaçante, la voix tremblante de colère.

Elle serra contre sa poitrine le livre qu'elle avait récupéré et lança de la poudre dans la cheminée.

« – J'enverrai quelqu'un venir chercher mes affaires. » dit-elle froidement, sans un regard pour celui qui, il y a quelques minutes encore, était son petit-ami. Sa silhouette disparut prestement dans les flammes.

Harry resta pétrifié. Ginny avait l'art de décocher une dernière flèche mortelle, capable de vous achever. Il se laissa littéralement tomber sur le canapé, plus aucun muscle de son corps ne semblait capable de le soutenir. Il resta un moment ainsi affalé, comme un pantin désarticulé.

Il ne parvenait pas à penser. Pas la moindre chose, pas le moindre petit argument pour contrer la dernière saillie de la rouquine. Il était tout simplement vide. Une belle coquille de rien. Une fine couche de peau sur un grand néant. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser.

Dans son champ de vision périphérique, Harry aperçut le blond ouvrir timidement la porte et passer sa tête décoiffée dans l'entrebâillement avant de l'ouvrir en grand, tout doucement et sans le moindre bruit. Il resta un moment dans l'encadrement, trop gêné pour oser bouger ou parler.

Le brun tourna la tête et le regarda franchement, Drago n'en menait clairement pas large dans ses vêtements enfilés à la hâte et avec sa mine défaite, moitié par l'embarras, moitié par le réveil brutal. Ce spectacle pathétique acheva de briser une digue en Harry qui éclata de rire, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Le blond le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, mais le sourire le gagna aussi et rapidement il ne put échapper au fou rire nerveux qui semblait avoir contaminé la pièce. Cette situation improbable dura de longues secondes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à se calmer. Quand les derniers éclats de leur hilarité s'effacèrent, Drago le regarda une bonne minute, sans savoir comment l'aborder.

« – Je suis désolé, c'était tellement inapproprié ce fou rire. Je… Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de lui.

– Franchement non. admit Harry sans détour en lui jetant un regard rapide.

– Je suis tellement désolé… de tout ça… Je…

– Drago, arrête. » le coupa le brun, las, mais doux. Il fixait le plafond désormais.

Le blond fut très surpris de l'entendre prononcer son prénom à nouveau. Il n'y comprenait véritablement plus rien. Harry devrait le détester avec ce qui venait de se passer. Ginny venait de le quitter, et, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il était ouvertement la cause de cette rupture. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir questionné le brun sur ses sentiments, il n'aurait pas pensé le sujet aussi explosif, ni à ce point d'actualité. Il était incroyablement mal à l'aise et avait envie de disparaître.

Les cris aigus qui l'avaient fait sortir de son sommeil lui avaient causé la peur de sa vie, puis, quand il en avait découvert la source, il avait cru mourir de honte. Il était nez à nez avec la petite-amie de son hôte, dans leur lit, avec simplement un bas de pyjama sur le corps. Elle avait commencé à jurer, lui s'était extirpé tant bien que mal des draps, qui, forcément, avec la précipitation, se comportaient comme de vicieux tentacules. Et Harry qui ne semblait être nulle part à l'horizon. Le supplice lui avait paru interminable, la situation était affreusement humiliante. Il en aurait embrassé le brun quand celui-ci apparut et eut la présence d'esprit de refermer la porte de la chambre avant d'entamer la discussion avec Ginny, le mettant ainsi autant à l'écart qu'à l'abri.

Plus que jamais, il avait envie de retrouver son foyer.

« – Je vais rentrer chez moi. annonça-t-il sobrement.

– Non, ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux rester. répliqua Harry. Et je doute que ce soit déjà dégagé, inutile de replonger dans l'œil du cyclone. dit doucement Harry, les yeux sur le plancher.

– J'aime autant rentrer… C'est le mieux, je crois. insista le blond en regardant le sol également.

– S'il te plaît, reste. » fit le brun d'une voix si ténue que Drago pensa d'abord l'avoir rêvé.

Il y eut un court silence.

« – Je… Je ne sais pas Harry. Ça rimerait à quoi ? demanda sincèrement le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

– Le mal est fait de toute manière. » avança le brun avec un reniflement de dépit. Il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête sur le canapé.

« – C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » l' interrogea Drago, abasourdi.

Il détailla le brun, l'expression de son visage était relativement neutre, mais il devinait la tempête souterraine qui devait s'y jouer.

« – J'ai juste envie de crever. répondit simplement Harry sur le ton de la conversation, en posant sa main droite sur ses yeux clos.

– Ouais, je connais ça. » soupira-t-il.

Le Gryffondor n'était donc pas complètement insensible, plus probablement en état de choc.

Le brun lui jeta un regard par en dessous sa paume.

« – Vous connaissez les affres de la rupture, M. Malefoy ? » Le ton se voulait narquois et léger, mais il sonna lugubre.

Drago s'approcha et s'assit sur l'accoudoir au bout du canapé d'Harry.

« – Crois-le ou non, je ne suis pas toujours quelqu'un de facile à vivre. renchérit Drago, également caustique, mais en y mettant un peu plus d'entrain. Certaines personnes ont pu manifester le souhait de ne plus me côtoyer.

– Et la douleur passe ? » demanda Harry, immobile.

Le blond soupira et son regard se fit plus sérieux.

« – Oui, elle passe. Mais ça peut parfois prendre du temps. Le mieux c'est de rester occupé. C'est ce qui marche pour moi. répondit-il, sincère.

– Raison de plus pour que tu restes alors. » fit le brun timidement en redressant sa tête et le regardant. Ses yeux sinoples étaient deux abîmes de tourmentes. Le blond n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

« – Ok. » souffla-t-il.

Drago sentait qu'il venait de s'aventurer sur une pente terriblement glissante en acceptant cette demande. Le discours de Ginny avait mis en lumière un fait : la relation que lui et Harry entretenait était étrange, non définie et donc fortement propice à interprétation ou fantasme de la part de leur entourage. Ça n'était pas correct. Il avait refusé de regarder en face jusqu'à présent, mais il est vrai qu'ils ne jouaient pas franc jeu, ni l'un ni l'autre, en se satisfaisant de non-dits et en laissant les événements arriver, naturellement, quand bien même cela les mettait dans des positions inconfortables ou… compromettantes, comme ce matin.

Drago se demanda à nouveau s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de refuser, pour leur bien à tous les deux, plutôt que de laisser perdurer ce grand flou dans lequel ils naviguaient à vue, aussi agréable puisse-t-il être parfois.

Le Gryffondor se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et revint s'accouder contre le chambranle de la porte.

« – Je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il, je vais retourner à l'étage, j'espère avoir terminé la chambre rapidement. Tu pourras y dormir ce soir, ça sera mieux comme ça. »

Le blond acquiesça.

« – Ok. Je me débrouillerai pour le repas et j'avancerai de mon côté sur le dossier. »

Drago ne souhaita pas s'éterniser dans la pièce et il partit faire sa toilette, laissant Harry seul avec son désarroi. Il savoura la douche qu'il étira volontairement plus que de raison, laissant l'eau dévaler le long de son corps tendu. Il se mit en boule sous le jet, s'abandonnant sous la cascade fumante, l'ouïe étouffée par le liquide, lui donnant la sensation d'être complètement coupé du monde, l'espace de quelques minutes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire durer cet état plus longtemps.

Entre-temps le brun était retourné à l'étage et s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le rangement, terminant progressivement de déblayer la petite pièce qui accueillerait désormais le blond. Il s'attaqua ensuite à l'aménagement en mettant ainsi à profit ses anciens manuels de métamorphose, retrouvés un peu plus tôt.

De son côté, Drago s'était fait un sandwich et avait commencé à travailler, seul, dans le salon. Moon recommença son cirque de la veille, en alternant les moments calmes et l'excitation, mais il ne parvint pas à dérider son maître cette fois-ci, ce dernier étant souvent perdu dans des pensées parasites qui venaient troubler sa légendaire concentration de fer.

Le Serpentard se sentait coupable. Il n'arrivait pas à se décoller cette sensation de la peau. Avait-il été la goutte d'eau de trop ou la raison centrale de la rupture ? Bien que son bon sens penche pour la première proposition, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cette séparation serait arrivée sans sa présence. Harry aurait-il délaissé à ce point son couple s'il n'avait pas eu à l'aider ? Ou s'il avait eu à aider quelqu'un d'autre, car il ne doutait pas que ce cas de figure avait du se présenter à lui à plusieurs reprises… Le brun taciturne aurait-il trouvé en son ancien ennemi quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui le pousse à sortir de son repli ? Y aurait-il plus en jeu que ce qu'il ne l'imaginait ? Plus qu'une simple question d'aide et de service rendu. Drago ne savait plus quoi penser, il considéra l'inenvisageable.

Se pourrait-il qu'Harry soit… attiré par lui ? Il secoua la tête tant cette idée lui parut saugrenue. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vraiment attiré par qui que ce soit à vrai dire, ni quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Même pour la rouquine, il lui avait semblé plutôt attaché qu'attiré.

Enfin… il l'avait tout de même supplié de rester. Mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par le violent choc qu'il venait de subir. Après tout, qui aurait envie d'être seul après avoir été quitté ? Et le brun ne semblait pas avoir conservé beaucoup de contacts amicaux. Drago semblait actuellement une parfaite épaule pour le soutenir, voilà tout.

Le Serpentard soupira bruyamment, il se prenait vraiment trop la tête. Il fallait qu'il se remette au travail, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir véritablement envie de creuser plus loin toutes ces questions. Vu qu'il était encore chez Harry pour quelques jours environ, il était surement plus sage de laisser les choses décanter et de se concentrer sur sa plaidoirie. Il irait voir sa mère le lendemain et commencerait à surveiller son appartement pour estimer le moment idéal de son retour au bercail.

Drago se remit péniblement à avancer sur sa défense contre Barjow – c'était quand même moins sympa tout seul – et parvint à la boucler à la fin de l'après-midi, pas convaincu cependant de certains points qui auraient droit à une relecture le lendemain. Harry descendit alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires sur un coin de la table. Il était particulièrement ébouriffé et avait des traces de poussières sur son visage et ses bras nus, son t-shirt et son jean n'étaient pas épargnés non plus. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'adressa au blond :

« – Oh, tu as terminé, c'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir te montrer la chambre. Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais ça devrait être confortable. »

Drago acquiesça. Le brun reprit :

« –Tu pourras monter tes affaires ensuite, on va juste jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Suis-moi. » fit-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'escalier.

Le blond marcha à sa suite et découvrit l'étage, ou plutôt il le redécouvrit, car des souvenirs lointains de la lourde tapisserie du couloir lui revinrent. Elle était si caractéristique du lieu : à la fois marquante, surannée et sinistre. Il avait soudainement sept ans à nouveau. Il se sentait rétrécir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur le plancher sombre qui craquait sous ses pas, la silhouette devant lui semblant s'étirer encore et encore, tout comme le couloir qui se déroulait tel un long serpent. Sur son visage, il pouvait presque sentir les mouvements de la cape de l'adulte qui le précédait, dont la marche affectée soulevait le vêtement à chacun de ses immenses pas. Il devait trottiner derrière pour ne pas se laisser distancier, il n'était pourtant pas pressé de rejoindre la petite pièce du fond qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir fait un séjour à pratiquement chacune de ses venues. Il ne pouvait pas traîner les pieds, pleurnicher ou encore moins aller se cacher quelque part, les remontrances n'en seraient que plus terribles. Il luttait pour tenter de se tenir droit, de maintenir le port altier qu'il avait passé des heures à apprendre avec son maître de posture alors que tout son corps semblait vouloir s'arc-bouter.

L'ombre devant lui arriva près de la porte honnie, celle de la pièce de la honte, de l'humiliation publique, mais malgré tout, l'antichambre d'une liberté relative pour l'enfant qu'il était. La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, l'attendant. D'un geste ample, elle ouvrit la fameuse porte. La lumière envahit le couloir.

Le souvenir éclata.

Drago, hébété, constata que la pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connue. Il fut touché par l'attention qu'Harry avait mise dans la décoration de la pièce. Bien que la tapisserie soit toujours terne et avec des motifs baroques, elle se rapprochait désormais de la teinte beige de son propre appartement, au lieu de son gris d'origine. Le plancher sombre était recouvert d'un grand tapis assorti. Le petit espace contenait un lit double au cadre en bois foncé, disposé près de l'unique fenêtre, et un petit meuble à tiroir assez ancien, qui faisait aussi bien office de table de chevet que de rangement, sur lequel le brun avait disposé une lampe.

Réalisant que le Gryffondor observait sa réaction, Drago estima bon de verbaliser son ressenti :

« – C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. dit-il doucement, préférant laisser sous silence les souvenirs déplaisants qu'il avait de cette pièce.

– Ouf, j'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas. » souffla le brun, soulagé.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire.

« – Je vais m'installer, je reviens. dit le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Ok, je vais te laisser prendre possession du lieu. On se voit tout à l'heure. » répondit Harry.

Le Serpentard prit le chemin des escaliers. Le brun laissa son regard naviguer dans la petite pièce une dernière fois, plutôt satisfait du travail abattu, puis il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée à son tour pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Il ne fallut que quelques petites minutes au blond pour s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre, le temps de poser ses affaires sur le meuble, en fait, et de déplacer ce dernier un petit peu plus près du lit pour plus de praticité. Puis il redescendit. Constatant qu'Harry était occupé à sa toilette, il décida de prendre les devants concernant le dîner. Cela serait une petite manière de remercier le brun pour son travail dans la chambre, se dit-il.

Il farfouilla un peu dans les placards de la cuisine et commença à s'atteler à la préparation d'une fricassée de légumes et d'une omelette. Rien de bien compliqué, mais toujours plaisant à manger. Il dressa ensuite la table en continuant de surveiller les fourneaux d'un œil. Une fois que tout fut prêt, il couvrit les aliments pour les maintenir chauds, puis pris le temps de nourrir Moon qui se précipita en miaulant sur sa gamelle. Il se posta ensuite près de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation du soleil descendant sur la rue déserte.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain à peine une minute après, frais, rasé de près et portant un jean brut près du corps avec un sweat vert bouteille à manches longues. Il avait l'air d'un homme neuf. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir la table et le repas prêts dans la cuisine, n'ayant pratiquement rien mangé de la journée, il mourrait de faim. Il rejoint donc Drago, sortant ce dernier de sa rêverie, et ils se mirent à table sans attendre.

Harry engloutit rapidement les mets et soupira d'aise, sous le regard amusé du blond. Ça faisait tellement de bien de faire un vrai repas. Il réalisa seulement la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis le matin, il avait fonctionné sur ses réserves d'énergie. Avoir enfin le ventre plein le détendit incroyablement, comme si tout son corps se ramollissait de bien-être. Drago entama timidement la conversation en lui posant des questions sur l'aménagement de la chambre : les sortilèges utilisés, le mobilier récupéré, la quantité de rangement effectué… Harry détailla volontiers le travail réalisé et les méthodes employées.

Ils mangèrent de simples fruits pour le dessert, Harry grignota en plus quelques carreaux de chocolat. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris que le blond se montre raisonnable et ne cède pas à la gourmandise, lui ne pouvait jamais résister à une envie de chocolat, qu'il ait faim ou non.

Drago apprécia l'atmosphère détendue du repas, néanmoins il n'était pas dupe des tourments qu'Harry essayait d'occulter de son esprit. Il semblait que le brun fonctionne beaucoup comme cela, opérant une forme de déni des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas se confronter. Le Serpentard pesa le pour et le contre, il n'avait pas à nouveau envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais en même temps, c'était en partie de sa faute si son ami était dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Lui-même avait beaucoup apprécié avoir la présence de Blaise pour l'aider à traverser des phases difficiles. Puis il décida, qu'après tout, il pouvait proposer au Gryffondor de se confier, ce dernier ferait ce que bon lui semblerait. Il prit donc la parole :

« – Harry, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

– Franchement, non… Par contre, j'ai envie de boire. » dit le brun en se levant brusquement.

Il attrapa deux verres, le reste de la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'installa dans son habituel canapé, entre la cheminée et la serre, et entreprit de remplir les verres. Drago arriva à son tour dans la pièce, lentement, et s'assit en face de lui, ne sachant s'il était bien raisonnable de l'accompagner sur ce terrain éthylique. Cela dit, il n'était pas sûr que le laisser boire seul soit mieux, et le blond aurait été bien hypocrite s'il avait nié avoir déjà essayé d'oublier des soucis avec du whisky. Il saisit donc son verre et trinqua avec Harry.

« – À ma solitude, » dit ce dernier en guise de toast, avec amertume.

Drago hocha simplement de la tête, ne désirant ni confirmer ni infirmer cette assertion. Il ne souhaitait pas fêter la rupture, mais il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du constat de celle-ci non plus. Le blond pressentait la nécessité de laisser Harry prendre les rênes de cette soirée et il ne chercha donc pas à meubler avec une conversation.

Ils burent tranquillement et laissèrent un silence s'installer.

Le Gryffondor se sentait incomplet, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et alluma un feu d'un geste. La vue et la tiédeur des flammes le réconfortèrent. Ils burent encore quelques gorgées.

Drago commençait déjà à sentir l'effet cotonneux de l'alcool se répandre dans tout son corps. La chaleur lui monta au visage, il retroussa les manches de sa chemise pour essayer de perdre quelques degrés. Harry fit de même avec son sweat, avec la journée bien remplie qu'il avait eue, l'alcool lui tombait durement dessus et il avait désormais très chaud. Il repensa aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le matin et se mit à parler :

« – J'avais oublié à quel point c'était crevant de mettre de l'ordre. Et je n'ai fait qu'une seule pièce. Je n'imagine même pas le travail pour refaire tout l'étage. Il en aurait bien besoin, cela dit, les tapisseries sont vraiment horribles. Et dans l'une des chambres, elle est même potentiellement moisie, il faudra que je fasse venir un professionnel rapidement, je pense. » dit-il pensivement, presque plus pour lui-même, en sirotant hâtivement le liquide ambré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et soupira.

« – Un rafraîchissement du rez-de-chaussée ne serait pas du luxe non plus. Maintenant que je regarde, c'est vrai que ce manoir est lugubre. » Il fixa une tâche grise au plafond. « C'était censé être provisoire en même temps, le temps que je me remette sur pieds, puis… le temps qu'on trouve un "chez-nous". »

Son regard se voila, il laissa ses avant-bras se poser sur ses cuisses, tenant son verre au-dessus de ses genoux. Drago, attentif, le laissait continuer ses réflexions à voix haute.

« – C'est de ma faute si c'est aussi moche… Ginny a voulu améliorer la décoration à de nombreuses reprises, mais je refusais à chaque fois. "C'est provisoire, pas la peine de se donner autant de mal" je lui répétais à chaque fois et je le pensais vraiment. »

Il se resservit et versa le fond de la bouteille de whisky dans le verre de Drago, encore à moitié plein. Harry continua de parler en avalant régulièrement une gorgée :

« – Ça m'agaçait qu'elle veuille à ce point tout changer, c'était peine perdue, cette baraque était glauque de toute façon. Mais je crois que… j'étais malhonnête. Je… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment laissé s'installer, en fait... Si je fais le point sur ma vie, je me suis laissé enfermer dans un provisoire permanent, je n'avance pas. »

Il marqua une pause. « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver, alors j'attends. Il n'y a plus de prophétie, c'est terminé tout ça. Mais maintenant que j'ai une totale liberté, je n'arrive pas à m'en saisir. » Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis déjà dans ma nouvelle vie, je continue d'attendre. C'est complètement con… »

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait soulager le brun et ce dernier avait besoin de mettre des mots sur les courants d'émotions qui le traversaient. Le blond but un peu.

Harry tendit le bras vers le whisky, mais se rappela que la bouteille était à sec, alla à la cuisine chercher une carafe qu'il remplit d'eau et revint la déposer sur la table basse. Il formula un charme de remplissage sur le Whisky Pur-Feu, utilisant l'eau comme catalyseur au sort. Une fois son méfait accomplit, il se servit un autre verre et goûta la boisson ambrée fraîchement créée :

« – Ça fera la job, dit-il en grimaçant.

Il ne se sentait pas de continuer sur sa lancée sans le soutien moral de l'alcool même s'il commençait sérieusement à émousser ses sens. Après un moment à défier son verre du regard, il énonça la pensée qui le torturait :

« – Ginny sera mieux sans moi. »

Il se pencha sur ses genoux, en se pinçant l'arête du nez du bout des doigts.

Drago crut un instant qu'il allait éclater en sanglots et se figea, ne sachant que faire. Il se décida à sortir de son mutisme et alla s'asseoir à côté du brun pour lui montrer son soutien.

« – Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord Harry. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais tu es une personne foncièrement bonne, qui vaut le coup d'être connue et fréquentée. » dit le blond doucement, en frottant nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses, ne sachant qu'en faire.

Harry renifla et tourna la tête vers lui avant de se laisser retomber sur le dossier du canapé, le regard au plafond, il jeta ses lunettes sur la table basse, négligemment.

« – On ne se connaît pas du tout tu veux dire. Je peux vraiment être difficile à vivre, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Quand Ginny s'est imposée dans ma vie, dans mon quotidien, puis dans ma maison, j'étais encore tout juste un être humain. Je pouvais passer pratiquement des semaines complètes sans parler, en étant même à peine présent. Et je pouvais boire vraiment beaucoup. » Il avala une longue rasade, comme pour illustrer son propos. « Je crois que je n'étais pas sûr d'être encore vivant. Après tout, j'ai reçu assez de sorts de morts pour plusieurs vies. » termina-t-il, ironiquement.

Il but encore, fit à nouveau le plein et resservit Drago également, faisant monter davantage le niveau d'alcool dans le verre du blond qui peinait à suivre le rythme. Ce dernier prit une gorgée à son tour afin de ne pas se laisser distancer. Son palais de fin connaisseur tiqua en goûtant le mélange entre le whisky d'origine et celui, bien moins bon, qu'Harry avait fait apparaître, mais il continua de boire tout de même.

Le brun l'observa du coin de l'œil. Drago était pensif, considérant ce que le Gryffondor venait de lui dire, essayant d'ajouter ces informations au drôle de puzzle qu'il représentait pour lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds pales, qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir porter attachés, reflétaient la lueur changeante des flammes qui continuaient de danser dans l'âtre. Cela rappela à Harry le concert et les éclairages mouvants de la scène. Tout comme ce soir-là, Drago était tout proche de lui, et c'était étrange de le voir et de le sentir si près. Délesté de ses lunettes, le Serpentard apparaissait dans son champ de vision comme un îlot de netteté dans un horizon flou et coloré.

Il s'en voulait un peu de lui imposer tout ce monologue déprimant, mais il y avait tant de choses qui lui obstruaient l'esprit, il ne voyait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Et puis, il n'était pas non plus pressé de se retrouver dans son grand lit, seul avec l'absence de Ginny. Et il savait que, quand il se serait tourné et retourné pendant de longues minutes, et qu'il abandonnerait l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, il se réfugierait dans le salon, où il serait tout aussi seul. À ce moment, il regretta d'avoir terminé la chambre de l'étage et d'avoir éloigné Drago, alors qu'il ressentait justement le besoin d'être entouré.

Le blond partageait des pensées un peu similaires. S'il ne savait pas vraiment comment soulager le brun, il n'était pas non plus spécialement pressé de rejoindre l'étage et la petite pièce dans laquelle il avait vécu tant de moments de solitude infantile. Avec un peu de chance, en continuant l'espèce de conversation qu'ils avaient commencée, il parviendrait à aider le Gryffondor, et peut être même – on a le droit de rêver – à finalement trouver le courage pour aller rejoindre sa chambre isolée au premier étage.

Voyant qu'Harry continuait sa descente vertigineuse dans la bouteille de whisky, il termina son verre d'une traite pour l'accompagner. Il eut chaud à nouveau, il secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser des rougeurs qu'il devinait sur ses joues.

Il y eut un long silence, Harry était songeur, Drago lui essayait de rassembler ses pensées qu'il sentait se déliter doucement sous l'action de son dernier verre. Le bois dans la cheminée craqua.

« – Peut-être que tu avais raison en fait. dit le brun subitement.

– De quoi ? fit le Serpentard peu élégamment très manifestement perdu et en lutte pour se concentrer.

– Peut-être que vous avez raison, peut être que ce n'est pas de l'amour. » compléta Harry tristement.

Drago se figea et ne répondit rien. Le brun continua :

« – En fait, ce n'est pas tant que je ne vois pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi, c'est plutôt que je sens bien que je ne pouvais pas le lui offrir. Elle veut quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Je passe mon temps à la décevoir, tant dans la relation que nous avions que dans la vie que je mène. Et pourtant elle a été patiente, vraiment… Je me suis convaincu que je finirais par y arriver, par retrouver cette flamme qui existait quand je la fréquentais à Poudlard. Je pensais simplement qu'avec du travail et de la volonté, c'est ce qui arriverait. Que c'était simplement une question d'efforts.

Maintenant, sincèrement, je ne sais plus, murmura-t-il. Peut-être qu'effectivement je me mens à moi-même et que je ne ressentais pas pour elle ce que j'étais censé ressentir. Peut-être que c'était simplement une très grande affection que j'ai voulu prendre pour de l'amour en devenir. » Il parlait désormais tout bas. « Mais dans ce cas… sa voix se brisa. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai jamais rien eu. Je pensais réellement qu'avec elle j'étais vivant, mais je suis peut-être bel et bien mort ce jour-là, à Poudlard, et je suis comme cet affreux manoir, irrécupérable et foutu. »

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il les balaya rageusement.

Drago se rapprocha légèrement, il fit apparaitre un mouchoir de soie blanche du bout de sa baguette et le lui tendit.

« – Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est qu'un début. » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Harry se saisit du petit carré de tissu et se moucha brièvement.

« – Ça fait sept ans que c'est un début. » répondit-il, maussade.

Il jeta le mouchoir sur la table et celui-ci se volatilisa.

« – Il te reste des tonnes de choses à vivre, Harry. Regarde d'où tu viens et le chemin parcouru, ce n'est pas rien, c'est même énorme. Peu de gens accomplissent en une vie ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici. Tout cela a un coût, laisse-toi du temps pour encaisser. lui intima le blond.

– Pendant toutes ces années, je me détestais pour ce que mon entourage avait à endurer à cause de la prophétie qui me concernait, je voulais plus que tout que mes proches arrêtent de payer pour essayer de me protéger. Je voulais affronter tout ça en solitaire pour ne plus risquer de perdre quiconque. Mais maintenant que je suis véritablement seul, je réalise que je n'ai jamais eu les épaules pour faire face à quoi que ce soit. Je suis même incapable de faire front à mon quotidien, c'est absolument au-dessus de mes forces, je n'ai de prise sur rien. J'ai l'impression d'être Alice qui tombe sans fin dans le terrier du lapin blanc… »

Drago le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Il s'expliqua.

« – Ça fait référence à un livre moldu très célèbre. Désolé. »

Harry ressentit la morsure de la solitude, d'autres larmes vinrent, malgré son combat pour ne pas les laisser sortir. Il pleura silencieusement. Le blond se rapprocha encore, il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et lui frotta doucement le dos.

Dans la chaleur de son accolade, le Gryffondor se sentit mieux, il aurait eu envie d'y rester toute la nuit. Il se laissa aller un peu plus contre lui, profitant de ce cocon éphémère. Quand il perçut que son visage était à nouveau présentable, il se détacha, en évitant le regard de son voisin qu'il remercia, en s'excusant pour son moment de faiblesse.

Il se recroquevilla dans son coin de canapé et reprit son verre, qu'il entreprit de vider à nouveau consciencieusement. Drago acquiesça simplement avec pudeur, comme il le faisait si souvent, respectant la gêne de son hôte. Il regretta néanmoins la fin de ce court moment suspendu durant lequel il avait senti le brun se relâcher et s'apaiser. Cela avait un goût de trop peu, il était convaincu qu'il aurait pu soulager davantage le Gryffondor et qu'avec quelques minutes supplémentaires, Harry se serait pleinement abandonné. Et il avait apprécié tenir le Gryffondor dans ses bras, lui apporter du réconfort. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion dans sa vie d'être un bon ami, d'être proche de quelqu'un et de pouvoir le soutenir sincèrement. Il aimait se sentir utile et percevoir qu'il avait pu aider le brun, même un tout petit peu. Il aurait simplement souhaité trouver des phrases plus apaisantes et les mots qu'il fallait pour soutenir davantage son ami.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, laissant mourir les flammes, à avoir froid de l'éloignement de l'autre et à se demander s'il était normal de vouloir retrouver cette tiédeur perdue.

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse à leurs questions, car le sommeil, aidé par le poids du whisky, s'abattit sur eux violemment. Ils s'assoupirent, chacun affalé sur l'un des bras du canapé en un tableau cocasse. Moon, qui s'était fait discret jusque-là, sembla trouver l'image à son goût et donna sa bénédiction à cette nouvelle pratique en venant s'installer en ronronnant entre eux deux.

* * *

 **Je me permets un petit aparté juste pour vous dire qu'il y a maintenant un an que je me suis lancée dans la rédaction (enfin la reprise de rédaction) de cette fic, donc joyeux anniversaire Conciliations! Je suis heureuse d'avoir tenu bon, d'avoir mené jusqu'au bout ma résolution et d'en avoir terminé l'écriture (même s'il y a eu plein de passages à vide et de découragement, un nouveau remerciement à ma bêta d'ailleurs !).**

 **Je peaufine le reste pour pouvoir vous le publier le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Merci beaucoup de me suivre dans cette aventure/défi, et merci également pour vos incroyables reviews ! Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi.**

 **Belle et heureuse année à vous tous.**  
 **Et lancez-vous des défis, ça vaut le coup !**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **Lykeios**


	15. Chapitre 13 - Nouveaux rebondissements

**Chapitre treize : Nouveaux rebondissements**

Le soleil était déjà très haut quand un bruit insistant se fit entendre depuis la cuisine. Harry décolla une de ses paupières avec toutes les peines du monde. Il parvint à la soulever de quelques millimètres avant de se raviser. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à ouvrir les deux yeux. Durant ce laps de temps, le reste de son corps s'éveilla progressivement lui aussi, retrouvant peu à peu des sensations au fur et à mesure que les plaintes de chacun de ses groupes musculaires parvenaient à son cerveau saturé d'informations diverses : douleurs, raideurs, lourdeurs, nausées… Un véritable festival de souffrances.

Il se maudit pour tout ce qu'il avait bu. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ingurgité une telle quantité d'alcool. Cette gueule de bois faisait littéralement passer sa dernière pour une croisière aux Bahamas.

Au ralenti et avec des gestes gourds, il démêla ses jambes entremêlées à celles du blond. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de toute la soirée de la veille et il ne parvenait pas à resituer le moment où Drago avait investi « son » canapé. Moon, allongé sur celui d'en face, le regardait émerger du divan d'un œil placide. Harry fut presque sûr d'y percevoir une pointe de moquerie, mais il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Le bruit parasite qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, cette espèce de petit claquement en série, continuait de se répéter de manière irrégulière et particulièrement agaçante. N'y tenant plus, il trouva le courage de se mettre sur ses jambes et de parcourir péniblement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la cuisine. En s'approchant, il commença à distinguer un oiseau brun à la fenêtre qui frappait le carreau de son petit bec crochu, ce dernier redoubla d'ailleurs ses efforts en voyant Harry. En évitant les gestes brusques – afin de ménager son estomac fragile –, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer l'oiseau, avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Il saisit la lettre que ce dernier lui tendit et laissa repartir le volatil sans même lui donner de friandise, ne se sentant pas le courage d'aller lui en chercher.

La missive était adressée à Drago, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil, mais son cerveau n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie d'y réfléchir à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en priant pour qu'il lui reste de la potion dégrisante. Il remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait quand il trouva un ultime flacon dans un tiroir. Il inspira profondément, en but une large rasade en luttant pour la conserver à l'intérieur de son organisme. Les effets se firent ressentir assez vite, diminuant progressivement son malaise général. Il revint ensuite dans le salon et déposa la fiole ainsi que la lettre sur la table basse avant de s'assoir dans le canapé « de Drago ». Il observa ce dernier dormir quelques secondes.

Il eut un sourire en coin en considérant ses cheveux ébouriffés autour de son visage anguleux. Malgré un teint un peu verdâtre, le blond semblait serein. Tandis que la potion redonnait prise à Harry sur son corps et son esprit, des bribes de la soirée lui revinrent. Il se souvint de sa phase d'abattement, de ses larmes. Et il rougit au souvenir de la longue accolade partagée. Il ne savait pas trop comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de cet échange plutôt intime. Il remercia mentalement Drago pour sa retenue, son soutien et pour savoir si souvent trouver ce juste équilibre dont il avait besoin.

Il laissa son regard courir sur le Serpentard encore affalé dans le sofa. Il constata que l'angle de son cou ne devait pas être des plus confortables et, même s'il était un peu tard pour rectifier le tir, il alla replacer délicatement sa tête. La douceur de la joue diaphane du blond sous son pouce le surprit et il laissa son doigt glisser doucement jusqu'en bas de son visage pour en goûter la texture un peu plus longtemps. Harry se ressaisit en réalisant que si ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux, il aurait eut l'air au mieux d'un parfait crétin, au pire d'un inquiétant maniaque.

Il s'éloigna donc de son invité et retomba sur la lettre reçue un peu plus tôt et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis décida d'ouvrir la missive pour en vérifier le contenu, estimant que le blond comprendrait. Il enfila ses lunettes, restées sur la table basse, et alla dans sa chambre où il décacheta le courrier avec précaution, après avoir formulé un sort de silence. Il souffla sans retenue de soulagement quand il aperçut le parchemin tout à fait ordinaire qui était plié à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Dans le salon, Drago esquissa un mouvement, une grimace de dégoût lui déforma la bouche un moment, puis il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se leva avec précipitation pour se presser dans les toilettes où il débarrassa bruyamment son estomac du poids de sa cargaison éthylique.

Harry, alerté par le bruit, sortit de la chambre et échangea sur la table basse la lettre ouverte avec la potion qu'il apporta au blond, accompagnée d'un verre d'eau. Ce dernier sorti des toilettes, hagard et déconfit. Il eut un regard de remerciement à la vue du remède qu'Harry lui tendait et qu'il but avec concentration. Son front était brillant de sueur et la teinte verdâtre de son visage avait empiré. Il saisit ensuite le verre d'eau qu'il ingurgita lentement dès que son corps le lui permit.

« – Ça va mieux ? demanda le brun.

– Oui, merci, répondit Drago entre deux grandes inspirations. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

– Non, quelques minutes. Un hibou m'a sorti de mon coma. Il y a une lettre pour toi. », répondit le Gryffondor.

Le blond se figea et le considéra avec un regard inquiet.

« – Ce n'est pas une Beuglante, rassures-toi. Je me suis permis de l'ouvrir pour vérifier. », dit calmement le brun.

Le regard gris se fit alors perçant et suspicieux. Harry devança sa question.

« – Je ne l'ai pas lue, pas la peine de t'énerver. Je souhaitais simplement t'épargner la désagréable surprise matinale de la dernière fois… Bien que je doute qu'il soit encore le matin. », finit-il en lançant un _Tempus_ rapide qui confirma en indiquant treize heures passées. Il reprit :

« – Elle est sur la petite table du salon. »

Drago le remercia et alla la chercher en ménageant son corps encore douloureux. Il parcourut rapidement le parchemin des yeux et Harry put voir son expression s'assombrir, redoutant l'annonce de la nouvelle. Qu'avait-il pu arriver ? Le Serpentard leva les yeux et s'adressa à lui, comme à regret :

« – As-tu la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui ? »

Le brun fit signe que non d'un mouvement de tête. Encore Skeeter ? Qu'avait-elle pu trouver de nouveau ?! Drago n'avait pas bougé de chez lui, il était impossible qu'elle ait pu dénicher un nouveau scoop sur lui. Alors, quoi ?

Il proposa à Drago d'en acheter un exemplaire rapidement par Cheminette. Depuis quelques années, il était possible de le faire dans une sorte de guichet rapide mis en place à cet effet.

Harry plongea donc sa tête dans la cheminée une fois la poudre lancée et annonça l'adresse concernée. Après quelques secondes de voyage dans le réseau, un tout petit comptoir apparu en face de lui, derrière, un sorcier peu aimable et à la tête fripée comme un bouledogue lui demanda combien d'exemplaires il souhaitait en le regardant à peine. Harry n'en commanda qu'un seul et entra un bras dans les flammes pour lui donner les quelques Mornilles qu'il avait préparées à côté de lui, il reçut en échange une édition fraîche du journal. Il le salua brièvement et ressortit son corps du foyer.

Il déplia les feuillets de papier avec appréhension, Drago s'était placé juste au-dessus de son épaule, tous deux retenaient leur souffle.

Sur la première page, le gros titre apparut : « _Du nouveau dans l'affaire Malefoy_ ». Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Un cliché de la famille du Serpentard trônait en grand, cela avait l'air d'une photo réalisée durant un événement officiel, de type gala de charité, et les trois membres se tenaient droits et fiers devant l'objectif en bougeant peu. Ils lurent les quelques lignes figurant en dessous :

 _« Rebondissement surprise dans l'histoire du procès de la famille Malefoy. Lucius, à la tête de ce qui reste de cette lignée de Sang-Pur, fait aujourd'hui l'objet de révélations fracassantes. En effet, une source sûre nous a confié des détails passionnants sur le fait divers qui avait agité la communauté sorcière il y a des années, lui faisant craindre le pire pour ses progénitures en scolarité à Poudlard. Souvenez-vous des terribles pétrifications en série qui avaient touchées plusieurs élèves de l'école au cours de l'année 1992-1993, ainsi que des rumeurs concernant l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets._

 _Notre source, qui souhaite rester anonyme, affirme avoir surpris Lucius Malefoy glisser un livre dans les affaires de la jeune Ginny Weasley, l'actuel talent montant du Quidditch anglais, peu avant la rentrée scolaire de septembre 1992. Le livre en question aurait été un journal intime magique ayant appartenu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Plus-Le-Nom._

 _Ce terrible volume, loin d'être un simple recueil de souvenirs de jeunesse, aurait contenu une partie de l'âme du redoutable Mage noir. Cette dernière aurait ainsi pris progressivement possession de la frêle adolescente qu'était alors Ginny Weasley pour l'amener à réaliser des actes terribles, et notamment, à rouvrir la Chambre et réveiller la créature qui y dormait, mettant ainsi grandement en danger sa sécurité ainsi que celle de ses camarades. Rappelons que si personne n'est décédé à l'époque ce fut grâce à beaucoup de chance, car cinquante ans plus tôt, l'ouverture de la chambre avait causé la mort d'une élève : Mimi Elizabeth Warren, née de parents moldus. Quatre élèves furent néanmoins pétrifiés suite à des contacts visuels indirects avec le monstre de la Chambre. L'âme de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Plus-Le-Nom prévoyait ensuite de sacrifier l'énergie vitale de la pauvre enfant pour retrouver une enveloppe charnelle. Ginny n'a dû son salut qu'à l'intervention d'un ami proche qui a pu la libérer de l'emprise monstrueuse de cette âme damnée._

 _Notre source affirme par ailleurs que la remise du livre à la jeune fille aurait été parfaitement délibérée et faite en pleine conscience des événements qui pouvaient en découler : les attaques à l'encontre des enfants nés moldus tout comme la résurrection du Mage noir. Ce sont donc des affirmations très graves qui sont portées à l'encontre de l'ancien Mangemort déjà visé par de nombreux chefs d'accusation accablants._

 _Le procès de Lucius Malefoy se voit ainsi repoussé le temps que la justice étudie ces nouveaux éléments et qu'elle puisse évaluer le bien-fondé de ces affirmations._

 _Nous attendons toujours la réponse de l'intéressé qui n'a pour le moment pas souhaité faire de commentaire._

 _Restez à l'affut pour toujours plus de révélations sur les procès de la famille Malefoy et n'oubliez pas que la Gazette couvrira les trois procès de Lucius, Drago et Narcissa en exclusivité._

 _Rita Skeeter »_

Harry était estomaqué, Rita Skeeter avait rédigé un article complet sans mensonges éhontés, c'était tout bonnement du jamais-vu. Il était par-dessus ça interloqué que Ginny – qui d'autre ? – se soit tournée vers cette abominable femme par vengeance et dépit, dans le but de le faire souffrir. Même si tout ce qu'elle avait pu mentionner était la pure vérité, il n'aurait jamais pensé cela de la rouquine et il était terriblement déçu. L'estime qu'il lui portait se fêla quelque peu. Comment avait-elle pu ?

Le souffle court de son voisin dans son cou le fit frissonner, ce dernier devait probablement fulminer de rage. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il savait de toute cette histoire et il craignait sa réaction. Le brun se retourna lentement et tomba sur les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire serrée de Drago, il réalisa seulement à ce moment que le blond le dépassait d'une petite dizaine de centimètres. Il leva les yeux vers lui, le Serpentard était livide et visiblement en colère, ses iris onyx fixaient un point loin devant. Drago s'éloigna du Gryffondor et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Harry ne dit rien et lui laissa un moment pour assimiler et faire le point sur la situation en suivant du regard la silhouette élancée de son invité.

Le blond était tiraillé, il était furieux contre cette nouvelle publication et contre la rouquine, mais il pressentait un fond de vérité dans l'article, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver davantage. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet épisode directement et en détails, mais il avait souvenir de discussions entendues avec d'autres partisans où le sujet avait été abordé avec satisfaction. Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond et se tourna vers Harry, son expression fit vaciller le brun qui ne l'avait jamais vu si dur et fermé.

« – C'est vrai tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond avec détermination.

– Oui, souffla le Gryffondor avec appréhension

– Ça n'est pas bon du tout… Mon avocat souhaite une réunion d'urgence pour revoir la stratégie de la défense. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Je sais pourquoi maintenant. »

Le brun comprit qu'il mentionnait le contenu de la lettre reçue plus tôt et acquiesça.

« – Harry ? interrogea Drago.

– Oui ? répondit l'intéressé, surpris par le ton grave.

– À un moment, il faudra qu'on ait une vraie discussion sur les choses dont je n'ai pas connaissance dans toute cette histoire, si tu veux bien, dit le blond avec sérieux.

– Je…Ok. », consenti le Gryffondor, même s'il n'était pas pressé de faire le point sur toutes les fois ou Lucius s'était mis en travers de sa route ou sur les nombreuses tentatives du Lord Noir de lui faire perdre la vie. Il n'avait pas une idée précise de l'étendue de ce que Drago connaissait, mais il pressentait déjà que cette discussion serait en plusieurs tomes.

Le Serpentard, toujours debout au milieu du salon, en face d'Harry, prit congé de ce dernier pour aller chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre et faire sa toilette. Le brun de son côté grignota vaguement quelques tartines. Le blond sorti de la salle de bain avec une meilleure mine, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, sobre, mais à la coupe soignée, il s'adressa à Harry directement :

« – Je vais aller rencontrer Me Coaslowth et je passerai ensuite voir mes parents, je ne sais pas combien de temps que ça me prendra, dit-il simplement.

– D'accord, tu auras besoin que je te laisse un repas ? demanda Harry, toujours décontenancé par la fermeté du ton employé par son invité depuis la réception de la lettre.

– Non, c'est gentil, mais ne t'embête pas, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je reviendrai. », conclut-il en enfilant une veste noire, elle aussi bien taillée.

Il attrapa les divers dossiers de travail sur la table du salon et fila aussi sec par la cheminée, laissant le brun seul dans la pièce, mal à l'aise. C'était comme si une nouvelle facette de Drago était apparue, une qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, efficace, distante et lisse. C'était encore différent du traitement reçu à Poudlard, car il n'y avait pas d'animosité, simplement du détachement. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet aspect de sa personnalité, il appréciait les échanges amicaux et directs qu'il avait habituellement avec lui. Il était étrange de se retrouver de ce côté de la barrière.

Il profita d'avoir le champ libre pour faire un brin de ménage. Moon le suivait avec curiosité d'une pièce à l'autre, semblant perturbé par l'absence de son maître dans ce lieu inconnu. Harry fit la poussière et le sol aussi dans la chambre occupée par Drago, car, même si cette dernière avait été nettoyée il y a peu, il savait qu'un lieu inutilisé longtemps pouvait conserver de la saleté dans ses recoins pendant un moment. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre de voir cette salle aménagée et investie de la sorte. Le blond n'avait déposé que quelques affaires sur le petit meuble à tiroir et le lit était parfaitement fait – quoiqu'impeccablement non défait aurait été plus exact. Il semblait prêt à partir à tout moment. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant, puisqu'il se trouvait en situation temporaire. Harry réalisa que lui aussi vivait avec cette sensation d'être en position provisoire, mais sans réelle justification, et que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à investir quoi que ce soit.

En soulevant les quelques vêtements et la trousse de toilette posés sur le meuble pour permettre à la lingette ensorcelée de lustrer la surface, Harry détecta la fragrance caractéristique du blond qu'il avait déjà sentie par-dessus son épaule l'autre matin dans la cuisine. Il se demanda s'il portait un parfum, et, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne risquait rien et que ça n'était pas vraiment une intrusion grave dans l'intimité de Drago, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite trousse de cuir noir contenant son nécessaire de toilette. Il n'y trouva aucun flacon ressemblant de près ou de loin à du parfum et la seule potion d'après-rasage qu'il trouva avait une odeur différente, plutôt mentholée, qu'il n'avait jamais sentie sur Drago.

Il trouvait fascinante la senteur unique du Serpentard, elle lui rappelait le chatouillement des cheveux rebelles du blond sur son visage ce fameux matin au manoir, mais aussi la douceur de sa joue pâle sous la caresse de son pouce. Il eut un pincement dans l'estomac, il avait envie de l'avoir avec lui à ce moment. Et malgré la présence de Moon, resté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à le surveiller, il se sentit bien seul dans le grand manoir. Il déglutit pour essayer d'atténuer le serrement de sa gorge, puis remis bien à leur place toutes les affaires qu'il avait manipulées. Il descendit ensuite, l'animal gris sur ses talons, pour s'attaquer aux dernières pièces du rez-de-chaussée qu'il n'avait pas encore nettoyées : la salle de bain et sa propre chambre.

De son côté, Drago ressortait du bureau aux boiseries sombres de son avocat et retourna dans le grand hall en marbre du cabinet, l'air soucieux. Il entra dans l'imposante cheminée centrale, sans même avoir à se baisser – quatre personnes y auraient tenu aisément –, et indiqua l'adresse du manoir Malefoy. Le rendez-vous avec Me Coaslowth s'était en soi bien passé, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes : le procès de son père avait été effectivement repoussé et tombait désormais après le sien, ce qui changeait leur stratégie. Il avait été convenu que Lucius, condamné de toute façon, pourrait, en passant devant la justice en premier, éponger une part de la rancœur publique et calmer les souhaits de vengeance de la communauté sorcière, permettant ainsi à son fils de bénéficier plus facilement de la pitié du jury. Le Magenmagot, bien que supposé impartial, aurait du mal à ne pas céder, même un tout petit peu à la pression sociale. Mais maintenant que cet ordre de passage avait été chamboulé, Drago arrivait désormais en première ligne et l'avocat craignait que cela ne joue en sa défaveur.

Par ailleurs, le blond n'avait toujours pas trouvé de défense capable de soulever un doute raisonnable quant à sa culpabilité, contre un chef d'accusation important reposant contre lui : celui de complicité d'homicide sur Dumbledore. Accusation que le Serpentard avait d'ailleurs retirée du dossier de travail et cachée à Harry jusqu'ici. Bien que le brun ait connaissance de la charge de tentative de meurtre, il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui parler de cet élément complémentaire. En premier lieu parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison de le faire lorsque le Gryffondor devait simplement témoigner, ensuite parce qu'il redoutait que cette annonce ne lui fasse tourner les talons et enfin, car il ne voyait plus comment aborder ça sans que cela paraisse bizarre après tout ce temps. Il avait donc renoncé en se disant qu'Harry pourrait aussi bien ne jamais être au courant.

Cela pouvait paraitre anodin cette nuance entre tentative de meurtre et complicité d'assassinat, car il avait bel et bien essayé d'attenter à la vie de son ancien directeur, mais cela ne l'était pas pour lui. C'était toute la différence entre l'intention et l'acte, il n'avait PAS tué Dumbledore et il n'avait pas non plus participé au geste qui l'avait conduit au trépas. Il n'avait pas pu, il n'aurait jamais pu. Et si à une époque il s'était maudit pour cette faiblesse, il reconnaissait aujourd'hui que c'était en fait une force, celle de la compassion et de la capacité d'empathie, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un être humain et une personne intègre malgré tout. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il n'avait rien pour étayer son innocence, Severus décédé, il n'y avait personne pour témoigner en sa faveur, et vu comment les choses s'auguraient, il serait plus difficile de faire appel à la clémence du Magenmagot.

C'est avec ces sombres réflexions en tête que Drago arriva dans le hall du manoir Malefoy. Il foula le carrelage de marbre noir et blanc et demanda à l'elfe qui lui apparut d'annoncer sa présence à son père, comme à son habitude. Il alla dans le petit salon d'hiver, la pièce préférée de sa mère, mais il constata que ce dernier était désert.

« – Elle se repose à l'étage, fit la voix bien connue de Lucius, derrière lui.

– Bonjour Père, » répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

Le chef de famille portait, comme à son habitude, une de ses robes sombres et élégantes, ainsi que ses cheveux longs attachés en catogan.

« – Drago, ravi de te voir. J'imagine que tu as pu lire le récit tire-larme de Skeeter sur la Weasley. », dit Lucius maussade et vaguement cynique.

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur à ce genre de plaisanteries. Il toisa le Sang-Pur d'un regard dur.

« – La situation est grave, Père, décréta-t-il

– Je sais. », assura Lucius d'un ton ferme en laissant mourir le coin de sourire qu'il avait esquissé.

Le chef de famille tendit un bras vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée pour inviter son fils à s'assoir. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison, différent de celui de l'entrée, apparut avec une petite révérence. Sans que le maître de maison n'ait besoin de prononcer un mot, il se chargea d'allumer un feu dans le foyer avant de disparaître. Les deux hommes s'installèrent confortablement. Drago attaqua directement :

« – Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? »

Lucius le regarda sans ciller et lui répondit :

« – Enfin Drago, je ne t'ai pas parlé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire, il y en aurait pour des heures. Et tu étais très jeune à l'époque, il valait mieux que tu restes en dehors de tout ça. Je continue de le penser d'ailleurs. Il est inutile que tu portes toute notre histoire sur tes épaules, je me charge de mon fardeau, contente-toi du tien, répondit le plus âgé avec un geste de la main évasif.

– Disons que j'aimerais autant connaître les "fardeaux" qui risqueraient de me tomber dessus par surprise. Y aurait-il d'autres éléments qu'il serait bon que je sache ? »

Lucius soupira et s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, les coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et les doigts entrecroisés. L'elfe réapparut dans un craquement sonore et approcha magiquement une petite table disposée dans un coin de la pièce pour pouvoir déposer le plateau en argent ouvragé qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Dessus se trouvaient une théière, deux tasses raffinées en porcelaine blanche, ainsi qu'une petite assiette de biscuits secs des plus appétissants. Il servit la boisson brûlante et se volatilisa à nouveau après une autre petite révérence.

« – Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de nouvelles choses qui risquent d'éclater, répondit Lucius, d'ailleurs cette histoire de journal intime n'est qu'un feu de paille, la Weasley n'a probablement aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avance puisque l'objet a été détruit il y a longtemps et que de toute manière, elle ne peut pas démontrer que je suis celui qui l'a placé dans ses affaires. C'est donc sa voix contre la mienne.

– La vôtre ne vaut pas grand-chose actuellement, pointa Drago avec justesse.

– C'est vrai, mais si elle n'a pas quelque chose de plus accablant, je doute que cela puisse être ajouté à mes charges. Mon avocat est plutôt confiant sur le sujet, conclut son père.

– Alors que le mien ne l'est plus vraiment, répliqua le fils. La modification de la date de votre procès change la donne pour le mien. Il va falloir jouer plus serré pour pouvoir faire entendre ma possible innocence, dit Drago amer. Et moi qui trouvais la situation assez pénible comme ça. Skeeter n'a-t-elle donc pas d'autres chats à fouetter ?

– Je suis navré que cette histoire te porte préjudice, fit Lucius sincèrement, les lèvres pincées de dépit. Je t'avoue que nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à cet imprévu. »

Le jeune homme le fixa puis se pencha pour se saisir de sa tasse et d'un petit gâteau, n'ayant rien mangé encore, son estomac le titillait. Lucius le suivit également et but prudemment le liquide bouillant. Drago changea un peu de sujet :

« – Comment est la situation ici ? Comment va Mère ?

– C'est un peu compliqué. » Lucius marqua une pause. « Il y a actuellement de nombreux journalistes qui tournent autour de la propriété dans l'espoir d'immortaliser quelque chose de croustillant ou de pouvoir me soutirer quelques mots. Et je suis immédiatement poursuivi par ces fouineurs si j'ai le malheur de m'aventurer dans un lieu public, résuma-t-il, ennuyé. Je crains ne de plus pouvoir accompagner Narcissa dans ses rendez-vous médicaux à l'extérieur. Pourras-tu t'en charger le temps que cela se tasse ? interrogea-t-il.

– Oui, bien sûr. Mais je suis aussi une cible d'intérêt, cela ne sera pas de tout repos, répondit Drago. Comment Mère vit-elle tout ça ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, préoccupé.

L'aîné détourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« – Cela l'a éprouvée, comme je te disais, elle se repose en ce moment même. Je crois que toute cette situation commence vraiment à lui peser. Elle stresse beaucoup, même si elle refuse de l'admettre en pensant me protéger, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. », répondit Lucius, las.

Drago savait que dans la bouche de son père, ce genre de propos nuancés voulait dire que sa mère n'allait pas bien. Une ridule lui barra le front.

« – Je vais aller la voir, déclara le jeune homme en reposant sa tasse à moitié vide sur le plateau en argent.

– C'est une bonne idée, ça lui fera plaisir, appuya son père avec un demi-sourire et un petit hochement de tête. Repasse ensuite, il faudra que nous voyions quelques points concernant l'organisation de ses prises en charges médicales ainsi que quelques affaires administratives.

– Bien. », termina Drago.

Il se leva et pris congé de son père. Ce dernier, au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir du petit salon, lui lança une petite pique sans animosité, depuis son fauteuil :

« – Tu aurais au moins pu faire l'effort de mettre des vêtements décents pour venir, plutôt que ces fripes moldues. Ca m'aurait fait plaisir.

– Cette époque est révolue, vous le savez bien. », répliqua Drago, sans se retourner et sans animosité non plus, mais avec fermeté.

Les épaules de Lucius s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il regrettait l'époque où son fils et lui étaient plus proches, où il le comprenait encore et où il pouvait encore l'atteindre. Si leur entente s'était grandement améliorée depuis que Drago avait déménagé, ce dernier était toujours en colère contre lui, contre les actes qu'il avait faits par le passé, contre ses choix de vie et d'éducation. Il pouvait comprendre ça, mais il déplorait qu'il rejette tout son héritage familial en bloc. Drago refusait d'envisager un mariage stratégique, qui permettrait de laver leur nom, il refusait également de reprendre la gestion de la fortune familiale, préférant envisager des études et un emploi. Il avait mis de côté tous les usages et protocoles qui attenaient à son rang. Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était un grand gâchis, mais il ne pouvait plus forcer son fils à agir comme il l'aurait souhaité, et il devait donc se conformer à ses choix. Il regarda ce dernier disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à l'étage, il suivit un petit couloir prolongeant le grand escalier de droite, sous le regard de ses nombreux ancêtres qui chuchotaient ou l'invectivaient depuis leur tableau, et pénétra dans la pièce légèrement en retrait qui avait été dédiée à sa mère pour ses périodes de repos. La chambre était dans la pénombre, rideaux tirés, et une petite silhouette se détachait dans les draps de l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait en son centre. Elle semblait si menue au milieu des larges tentures vertes et blanches de la literie et des colonnades de bois sombre et sculpté, semblables aux barreaux d'une cage.

Le blond s'approcha doucement, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre environ, il put distinguer les traits de sa mère. Elle respirait calmement, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à la poitrine. Il trouva les mots de son père bien en dessous de la réalité, Narcissa avait l'air épuisée, nul doute qu'elle était très affectée par la situation. De larges cernes gris gisaient sous ses yeux et elle lui sembla plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, bien qu'il soit difficile d'être sûr avec le peu de luminosité. D'un mouvement de baguette, il approcha un siège et s'installa à son chevet. Elle ouvrit un œil et aperçut son fils, elle lui adressa un mince sourire qui ressembla presque à une grimace sur ses traits tirés.

« – Drago, c'est si bon de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, la voix légèrement enrouée.

– Bien Mère, mais c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut poser la question. Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit le Serpentard inquiet, en scrutant ses expressions.

– Disons que j'ai connu mieux, fit doucement Narcissa, avec un nouveau petit sourire. Cette nouvelle publication de la Gazette, c'est un coup dur. Comment cela se passe de ton côté d'ailleurs ? Lucius a profité de mon repos forcé pour me tenir à l'écart de l'évolution de la situation. », l'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de se redresser légèrement.

Le jeune homme l'aida à s'installer confortablement, dans une position demi-assise. Puis il se rassit et lui répondit :

« – Ça complique un peu les choses. », admit Drago honnêtement, puis, voyant une expression soucieuse naître sur le visage de sa mère, il ajouta : « Mais mon avocat a déjà réorienté la stratégie de défense pour faire front. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Narcissa le regarda longuement, il lui saisit une main pour la serrer entre les siennes et constata qu'elle était à peine tiède. Il s'attacha à la réchauffer et chercha un Onguent de Chaleur sur la table de chevet proche du lit. Attrapant le petit pot en grès orange en question, il en retira le bouchon de liège.

« – Qu'ont dit les Médicomages à propos de votre état actuel ? demanda Drago en se saisissant d'un peu de pommade sur le bout de ses doigts.

– Oh, tu sais, rien de bien nouveau, qu'il faut que je me repose beaucoup si je souhaite éviter de faire une rechute, qu'il faut que je continue mes traitements, qu'il faut que je reste en dehors de toute situation de stress. Bref, toute la liste des "Il faut…" habituelle. », répondit-elle en soupirant quand le blond commença à lui étaler de la crème sur le dos de la main.

Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment de partage avec son fils. Drago resta longuement avec elle en lui massant délicatement les mains, l'une après l'autre, frictionnant et faisant rouler doucement la peau pour diffuser de la chaleur dans ses extrémités froides. Ils parlèrent un peu de choses et d'autres, de la météo clémente, du quotidien du jeune homme, Narcissa voulant en savoir un peu plus sur sa cohabitation avec le Gryffondor. Le Serpentard resta quelque peu évasif, mais lui raconta la surprise de Blaise d'apprendre qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Il mentionna également l'attrait d'Harry pour l'astronomie et sa méconnaissance de la musique aussi bien sorcière que moldue, ce qui fit sourire sa mère. Cette dernière, quelque peu rassurée du bien-être de son fils malgré ces temps difficiles, finit par se rendormir, épuisée.

Drago resta encore un peu à l'observer avec attention et descendit rejoindre Lucius pour voir les choses qu'ils avaient à régler ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Harry terminait le nettoyage de la salle de bain. Il s'épongea le front, un peu fatigué par le grand ménage qu'il avait déjà réalisé. Il s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à sa chambre quand la tête rousse bien connue de Ron apparut dans la cheminée. Ce dernier l'aperçut et son regard s'agrandit, le reste de son corps suivi rapidement, rejoint par Hermione qui se matérialisa à son tour dans le salon.

« – Salut vieux, comment tu vas ? demanda le rouquin précautionneusement.

– Salut vous deux, » répondit Harry, surpris mais content de les voir. Il les invita à s'asseoir en désignant les canapés d'un geste de la main et les accompagna en s'installant dans celui de Drago, le plus proche de lui. Il déposa les chiffons et lingettes qu'il avait en main sur la table basse et répondit à la question de Ron :

« – Ça peut aller, enfin je crois. », fit-il en réfléchissant sincèrement. Il n'avait concrètement aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il se sentait seul, c'est vrai, mais curieusement plus si malheureux. Ce constat lui fit naitre un petit pincement de culpabilité. N'aurait-il pas dû se sentir encore misérable de sa rupture avec Ginny ?

Il renvoya la politesse au couple :

« – Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

– Bien, dit Hermione. Même si c'est un peu compliqué au Terrier, », précisa-t-elle avec au regard lourd de sens vers Harry puis vers son conjoint.

Ce dernier se tortilla un peu et se jeta finalement à l'eau :

« – Oui, nous ça va, il hésita. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny, la rupture… L'article… » Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

« – Ne le sois pas, répliqua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je suis le seul à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Même si je dois avouer que je suis quelque peu… déçu de la réaction de Ginny. Je ne la pensais pas spécialement portée sur la vengeance. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de prendre le relais, quelque peu choquée par le manque d'empathie de son ami.

« – Mais enfin Harry, elle est terriblement blessée. Et elle est en colère, elle agit donc de manière irrationnelle, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? » Elle eut un regard irrité, elle avait pourtant mis en garde le brun contre cette terrible éventualité, il semblait que ce dernier n'avait pas été capable de se reprendre à temps pour éviter la catastrophe. Par-dessus cela, il critiquait son ancienne compagne, quel manque de sensibilité !

Penaud, Harry tenta une réponse :

« – Je le sais bien, je peux comprendre… mais Skeeter, sérieusement ? Il n'y a pas pire être humain, déclara le brun en levant les bras d'incompréhension.

– Laisse-lui un peu de temps, conseilla la jeune femme d'un ton maternel. Il faut que tout cela décante, pour toi comme pour elle.

– Vous pensez que je devrais essayer de la recontacter, demanda Harry, à tout hasard.

– Franchement non, trancha Ron en se redressant sur le canapé. Elle est juste furieuse actuellement, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. Elle veut même interdire à toute la famille de te voir. Dis-toi que nous sommes supposés être là uniquement comme déménageurs, elle nous a chargés de lui ramener des affaires. », fit-il en sortant une petite liste d'une des poches de sa robe bleu nuit. Il eut un haussement d'épaules.

« – Ok », répliqua platement le brun en baissant la tête. Il se sentait découragé. L'espace d'une seconde il avait envisagé la possibilité de revoir son ex-petite amie, mais visiblement celle-ci était plus que catégorique.

« – Tu veux nous en parler Harry ? proposa Hermione sur un ton plus doux, sentant la carapace de son meilleur ami vaciller quelque peu.

– J'imagine que Ginny vous déjà raconté toute l'histoire, décréta le jeune homme sans entrain en se tordant les mains.

– Oui bien sûr, confirma la brunette, mais ce n'est qu'une partie. Et tu as peut-être besoin de l'évoquer, non ? fit-elle en le détaillant intensément, l'incitant à se confier avec un regard amical.

– Je ne sais pas… »

Le brun fixa le sol, perdu. Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées et ressentis pour essayer de résumer son vécu de la situation :

« – Vous saviez déjà que nous étions en phase de pause avec Ginny. Hier matin, elle est venue au manoir pour récupérer des affaires oubliées. J'étais à l'étage en train de déblayer une pièce pour pouvoir y installer Malefoy qui dormait dans la chambre en attendant. Bref, je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver et elle est tombée nez à nez avec lui qui dormait dans notre lit. Elle s'est mise dans une colère noire en s'imaginant des choses insensées et je n'ai pas réussi à la raisonner…

– Attends, tu ne lui avais pas mentionné le fait que Malefoy vivait ici temporairement ? », le coupa Ron, interloqué. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de hausser les épaules.

« – Non, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, sa présence est de toute façon provisoire et vu qu'elle semblait déjà se faire des idées sur le type de relation que nous entretenions, je n'ai pas estimé judicieux de lui détailler exactement les modalités de la présence de Drago ici.

– Mais c'est la pire idée au monde ! constata le roux atterré, oubliant même de tiquer à l'utilisation du prénom du Serpentard.

– Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte hier. », conclut Harry amèrement en se tassant sur le canapé.

Le couple de Gryffondor regardait le brun avec une expression mélangeant la compassion et le désarroi, il aurait voulu disparaître sous un meuble. Ils savaient leur ami potentiellement maladroit sur le plan émotionnel, mais là, il avait atteint des sommets.

Hermione était néanmoins gênée par un point, elle semblait percevoir une ambivalence dans le comportement d'Harry et elle se retint donc de prodiguer des conseils pour tenter d'améliorer la situation avec Ginny. Elle n'arrivait pas à déceler exactement ce qui se jouait chez son ami, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse se débrouiller et démêler tout cela par ses propres moyens.

Un silence s'étira. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait rien proposé à boire à ses invités et se rattrapa en leur apportant des Biéraubeurres fraîches ainsi que quelques biscuits d'apéritif en accompagnement.

Ils enchaînèrent sur d'autres sujets de conversation plus légers, puis le brun apporta quelques snacks supplémentaires pour faire patienter ses deux meilleurs amis, le temps qu'il rassemble les divers éléments figurant sur la liste élaborée par Ginny. Il découvrit que cette dernière avait beaucoup plus d'affaires qu'il ne le pensait. Accomplir cette tâche le déprima, rendant la rupture subitement bien concrète. Chaque chose qu'il mettait dans le sac de toile à destination de son ex-petite amie était un petit morceau de leur histoire qui lui était arraché. Il se sentait dépossédé et il réalisa que, même s'il commençait à douter que ses sentiments soient à proprement parler de l'amour, il tenait beaucoup à la jeune femme.

Il revint dans le salon la mine fermée et tendit le sac à Ron qui l'attrapa sans un mot après s'être rapidement essuyé les doigts sur sa robe, sous le regard réprobateur de sa compagne. Harry se rassit lourdement sur le canapé en soupirant. Hermione allait lui demander s'il se sentait bien quand des flammes vertes scintillèrent dans la cheminée alors que Drago faisait son apparition.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le blond marqua une hésitation en voyant les deux invités et il les salua brièvement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Ron et Hermione répondirent à son salut, un peu surpris. Quand il passa au niveau d'Harry ce dernier se leva et le saisit par l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Drago stoppa et le regarda, étonné. Le brun, qui avait remarqué son visage hermétique et qui le devinait soucieux, lui demanda si tout allait bien. Le regard du blond se fit gêné, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur les deux spectateurs derrière lui et fit une réponse évasive en reportant la discussion à plus tard. Harry lui signala qu'il restait de quoi grignoter dans la cuisine s'il le désirait, le Serpentard acquiesça et le remercia. Il bifurqua vers la pièce en question où il trouva du pain et du fromage frais sur la table. Il commença à manger, seul, pour soulager la faim qui le tiraillait depuis maintenant un moment.

Harry se rassit en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Ron et Hermione notèrent de cet échange, a priori anodin, qu'une profonde relation de confiance s'était tissée entre les deux hommes. Ce n'est pas tant les mots qui avaient été dits que leur façon d'être l'un avec l'autre qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu.

La jeune femme commença à percevoir les raisons de l'ambivalence du brun et de sa relative sérénité par rapport au désespoir total qu'elle s'attendait à voir en venant chez lui. Il avait tout simplement quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer dans cette phase difficile. Elle n'essaya pas de deviner quel était exactement le type de lien qu'ils avaient, elle supposa d'ailleurs à raison que les deux hommes ne le savaient pas non plus. Elle comprit mieux la jalousie maladive de Ginny vis-à-vis du blond, car il avait effectivement su atteindre et se rapprocher d'Harry plus rapidement et plus facilement que quiconque dans ces dernières années.

Elle eut de la peine pour sa belle-sœur, il était possible que cette nouvelle relation aide Harry à se révéler à lui-même, à devenir la personne qu'il avait refusé de laisser s'exprimer jusqu'à présent, celle que son angoisse maintenait prisonnière d'un passé toxique et d'un présent végétatif. Et, dans l'avenir de cette personne, épanouie, indépendante et pleine de vie… peut-être que Ginny n'y avait pas de place... Peut-être que cette rupture était inéluctable et qu'elle était simplement la marche du temps à l'œuvre, la fin d'une ère et le commencement d'une nouvelle.

Ron, lui, ne savait que penser et jeta un coup d'œil à sa moitié, il vit qu'elle avait sa tête des réflexions intenses et qu'elle devait donc avoir plus d'indices que lui sur ce qui se passait. Il ne l'interrompit pas – il n'était jamais bon de le faire – et se résolut à lui demander ses lumières une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés chez eux. Il attrapa un petit four sur l'un des bols présents sur la table basse et parla un peu à Harry des dernières idées de George pour le magasin afin de briser le silence.

Hermione se leva sans un mot, sous le regard surpris des deux hommes, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ron haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa description des Bécotantes, une sorte de version « romantique » de la Beuglante qui poursuivait son destinataire pour le couvrir de baisers et de traces de rouge à lèvres rose fuchsia. Harry rit devant la créativité sans bornes de George en matière de bêtises.

Drago leva le nez de la tartine qu'il se confectionnait en voyant approcher la Gryffondor, il reposa son couteau. La jeune femme s'assit au bout de la table, non loin de lui. Il leva un sourcil.

« – Tu t'es perdue Granger ? attaqua-t-il, perdu face à son intrusion inopinée.

– Laisse tomber Malefoy, j'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages. », dit-elle en le transperçant de son regard noisette.

Le blond, décontenancé, garda un visage impassible et ne dit rien. Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, il préféra attendre qu'elle annonce d'elle-même l'objet de sa venue. Hermione reprit :

« – Ça se passe bien avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle sans animosité.

Néanmoins méfiant, le Serpentard répondit prudemment en reprenant la répartition de fromage sur son morceau de pain :

« – Oui, on peut dire ça, marmonna-t-il.

– Bien. Je ne sais pas quel miracle de la création a fait que vous puissiez vous entendre aussi bien après des années de querelle, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, Harry apprécie ta présence… Fais en sorte de ne pas le lui faire regretter, s'il te plait, énonça-t-elle calmement.

– Je… » Le blond tombait littéralement des nues. « Ça n'était pas vraiment mon intention, fit Drago rapidement.

– Après le procès, ne fais pas comme si tout ça n'était pas arrivé. », insista la brunette avec un ton ferme.

Le Sang-Pur s'immobilisa et la regarda, sidéré, à la fois parce qu'elle sous-entendait qu'il pourrait être en train d'utiliser Harry comme un vieux chiffon, mais également parce que tout cela ne la regardait aucunement. Il comprenait néanmoins son souhait de protéger son ami et il évita donc de monter sur ses grands chevaux. Il prit conscience qu'il ne s'était encore jamais projeté si loin et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment serait sa relation avec le brun une fois l'échéance du procès derrière eux.

« – Si j'arrive à ne pas finir à Azkaban, je te promets de ne pas redevenir un odieux connard. Ça te va ? proposa-t-il, non sans ironie, à sa voisine.

– Pas vraiment. Disons que même si tu finis incarcéré, tu resteras l'ami que tu es devenu pour Harry et là ça m'ira. », rétorqua Hermione, sur le même ton et en lui faisant un regard éloquent.

Elle attrapa elle aussi une tranche de pain, lui vola son couteau qu'il avait oublié d'utiliser depuis plusieurs minutes et se prépara une tartine.

Drago fut étonné qu'elle mentionne cette amitié aussi ouvertement et légèrement, cela lui fit une drôle de sensation, une sensation agréable. Et la familiarité avec laquelle elle l'avait dépossédé de son couvert lui donna l'impression de se sentir intégré dans le cercle très fermé des proches d'Harry. Il eut un petit sourire amusé et reprit le couteau juste avant que la Gryffondor n'ait pu terminer son encas, ce qui la fit rire. Elle le regarda avec douceur, rassurée : ils avaient un accord. Elle termina d'étaler son fromage du bout de l'index et quitta la cuisine avec un dernier sourire en croquant dans le pain. Elle rejoint le salon où la conversation de farces et d'inventions farfelues battait son plein.

La discussion dériva quelques minutes encore, mais le couple sentait qu'Harry devenait quelque peu distrait et ils écourtèrent la visite pour le laisser tranquille. De toute manière, ils travaillaient tous deux le lendemain et ils devaient encore repasser au Terrier déposer les affaires de Ginny, il valait donc mieux qu'ils ne s'attardent pas trop.

Le brun n'était pas fâché de se retrouver « seul », il appréciait énormément ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il avait envie de passer le reste de la soirée dans le calme. De plus, il avait remarqué que le blond était rentré tendu et il voulait faire le point sur sa journée avec lui, pour savoir ce qui le tracassait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger et de ranger la cuisine, ce dernier le rejoint dans le salon.

« – Ça va ? lui demanda immédiatement Harry dès que son invité fut assis en face de lui, sur ce qui était d'habitude « son » canapé.

– Oui, souffla Drago peu convaincant.

– Raconte-moi, comment ça s'est passé ? insista le brun gentiment.

– Le rendez-vous avec l'avocat, pas trop mal, consentit à développer le Serpentard en s'affalant contre le dossier du sofa et appuyant ses bras sur le haut de l'assise. Mais il va falloir redoubler de travail pour ne pas se laisser coincer, le Magenmagot sera probablement sur les dents et vu que le procès de mon père est reporté après le mien et celui de ma mère, il n'aura pas eu sa ration de viande fraîche. Je serai donc en première ligne.

– Mince. Mais si ta défense est bonne, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, non ? Je veux dire, en continuant de plancher sérieusement, tu devrais t'en sortir. », fit Harry, sur un ton qui se voulait confiant.

Le blond le regarda et acquiesça sans certitude. Dire qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de toutes les charges et qu'ils bloquaient toujours sur certains points. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de sa situation. Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de faire le point de son côté, ils n'étaient désormais plus qu'à un mois de la date fatidique, c'était donc la dernière ligne droite, il ne fallait pas se louper.

« – Et tes parents ? demanda Harry. Comment vont-ils. »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit, il frotta ses paupières du bout des doigts et laissa retomber lâchement sa main sur ses genoux.

« – Mon père survit, comme à son habitude, décréta-t-il mollement. Mais ma mère… elle ne va pas bien. Elle est épuisée, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une rechute. »

De la tristesse imprégna ses traits. Il continua :

« – Et mon père ne peut plus l'accompagner dans ses rendez-vous médicaux à l'extérieur, il est assailli par les journalistes. Je vais devoir prendre le relais. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais complètement tranquille de mon côté non plus, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'organiser. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il semblait abattu. « D'ailleurs, si cela te va, nous avons convenu avec l'avocat qu'il serait mieux que je reste quelques jours encore ici, si cela ne t'embête pas, le temps que tout cela se tasse davantage. »

Il eut un regard implorant vers Harry qui approuva de la tête avec un petit sourire.

« – Il n'y a aucun problème, tu es plutôt un colocataire agréable, fit ce dernier avec un ton espiègle.

– Merci… vraiment, murmura Drago soulagé.

– Ta mère, elle est à l'abri au Manoir Malefoy ? s'enquit le brun plus sérieusement.

– La propriété est un peu retirée, mais ces saletés de fouineurs se sont postés tout autour, il faut donc éviter certains endroits pour ne pas se retrouver dans leur champ de vision. Ça oblige à être vigilant et c'est donc stressant. Quant aux probablement nombreux hiboux qu'ils doivent recevoir, j'imagine que mon père fait le tri lui-même, la volière à l'avantage d'être un peu excentrée, c'est plus discret. Bref, ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle actuellement, je pense.

– Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça, toutes ces complications. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Ginny réagirait de la sorte, dit le Gryffondor, piteux.

– Tu m'aides beaucoup Harry, ne t'en veut pas. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une chose pareille. Et d'une certaine manière, ce n'est que justice, mon père est coupable de ce qui s'est passé avec la Chambre des Secrets. C'est juste dommage que cela se passe de cette manière. », répondit Drago doucement.

Il y eut un petit miaulement et Moon descendit de l'escalier pour rejoindre les deux hommes, il sembla hésiter entre les deux canapés et grimpa finalement sur celui où se trouvait son maître pour quémander des caresses sur ses genoux. Harry sourit.

« – Il avait l'air malheureux de ton absence aujourd'hui tu sais, il m'a suivi partout. », informa-t-il.

Drago rit doucement en grattant la tête et le dos de l'animal qui se mit rapidement à ronronner.

« – Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? demanda le blond en retirant une patte griffue de son pantalon avec une petite grimace.

– Non, pas du tout. C'est agréable d'avoir sa présence dans le manoir à vrai dire. Je devrais peut-être en adopter un, » dit Harry en réfléchissant à cette idée tout en terminant sa bouteille de Biéraubeurre.

Il réalisa que le Serpentard n'avait rien à boire et il montra du menton sa boisson pour en proposer à son invité qui accepta volontiers de changer du whisky, surtout après la nuit dernière. Le brun se leva pour aller chercher deux nouvelles bouteilles dans le réfrigérateur.

Constatant qu'il n'était que vingt et une heures passées, Harry décida d'allumer un petit feu, sachant que cela ferait plaisir à Drago. Il déposa les bouteilles sur la table basse, les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé. Ils se laissèrent bercer quelques minutes par le crépitement du feu et le ronronnement du chat, visiblement très heureux de retrouver le blond. Harry savourait l'instant. La solitude qu'il avait ressentie tout l'après-midi commençait à se dissiper, il appréciait lui aussi le retour de Drago dans le manoir. Ce dernier brisa le silence :

« – Au fait, tu n'as pas du tout parlé de ton après-midi, il s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de Biéraubeurre.

– Oui, j'ai fait du ménage, vois-tu, rien de bien transcendant. Et je n'ai pas tout à fait fini d'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione sont arrivés en tout début de soirée, répondit le brun, lui aussi entre deux gorgées, en désignant les chiffons toujours présents sur la table.

– Ils voulaient quelque chose en particulier ? », interrogea Drago, curieux.

Harry se renfrogna. Le blond se gifla mentalement pour sa bêtise, c'était probablement en rapport avec la rouquine. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, car le brun répondait déjà à sa question.

« – Ils venaient prendre de mes nouvelles suite à la rupture… et ils venaient également récupérer des affaires de Ginny, dit faiblement le Gryffondor.

– Je suis désolé Harry, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. », fit le Serpentard, contrit.

Le brun lui adressa un pauvre sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa maladresse.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Drago décida de changer complètement de sujet :

« – Tu sais, j'ai eu la plus étrange des conversations avec Granger tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine, lâcha-il d'un ton badin.

– Ah oui ! Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait pu fabriquer tout ce temps. De quoi t'a-t-elle parlé ? », demanda Harry, véritablement intrigué.

Drago poussa le chat à côté de lui sur le canapé, car ce dernier était une véritable bouillotte et il lui donnait chaud. L'animal eut un petit miaulement de mécontentement de se voir ainsi dérangé, mais se réinstalla un peu plus loin.

« – Et bien, je crois qu'elle est venue me jauger en fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense de tout ça, mais elle avait l'air satisfaite de ce qu'elle a perçu. J'imagine que j'ai réussi une sorte de test. », répliqua le Serpentard incertain.

Harry rit, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop d'Hermione.

« – Oui, c'est tout à fait son genre. Mais si tu passé le test alors tout va bien. » Il tendit sa bouteille de Biéraubeurre devant lui. « À cette petite victoire », déclara-t-il amusé.

Le blond répondit à son geste avec un hochement de tête.

« – Elle sont toutes bonnes à prendre », compléta-t-il.

Avec un sourire de connivence, ils burent à leur santé, ouvrant officiellement le début d'une autre longue soirée de discussion faite de sujets légers, de feu de cheminée et de complicité retrouvée.


	16. Chapitre 14 - Solitude

**Chapitre quatorze : Solitude**

Le brun alla dans la cuisine pour se lancer dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner, il était mort de faim. Il attrapa du thé et du café, ne sachant pour lequel se décider. Il allait demander son avis à Drago qui arrivait derrière lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche le blond avait saisi nonchalamment le paquet de café, en laissant sa main glisser sur la sienne, sans vraiment réfléchir. Ils frissonnèrent à ce contact inattendu, troublés. Le Serpentard entama la préparation de la boisson à renfort de sorts, puis mit le couvert de la même manière, pendant que le Gryffondor se lançait dans la préparation de pancakes. Une fois que tout fût servi, les deux hommes s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre à la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à manger silencieusement, profitant de la clarté du soleil qui inondait la pièce.

Il régnait une curieuse atmosphère ce matin-là, comme s'ils étaient liés naturellement, sans nécessairement avoir besoin de parler. Ils ne se souriaient pas non plus, car ils sentaient qu'il était inutile de rassurer l'autre, ils étaient bien et profitaient simplement de la sérénité partagée.

Malgré un sommeil très inconfortable, les deux hommes s'étaient réveillé de très bonne humeur après leur soirée de discussion. Cette dernière s'était déroulée lentement, tranquillement, dans la tiédeur du feu de cheminée. L'un comme l'autre avait tout fait pour étirer ce doux moment et retarder l'heure du coucher. Ils avaient donc relancés de nombreux sujets de conversation ainsi que plusieurs tournées de Biéraubeurre. Ils n'étaient guère pressés de se séparer et d'aller rejoindre seul un lit froid, accompagnés uniquement par leurs angoisses pour l'avenir.

Ce soir là, un nouveau type de lien, ténu, s'était noué et ils craignaient qu'en se quittant quelque chose ne risque de se briser, de changer. C'est en réalisant cela qu'ils prirent conscience qu'ils tenaient sincèrement à l'autre et qu'ils s'étaient attachés bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant ce dernier mois et demi les avait considérablement changés, mais pour rien au monde ils ne seraient revenus en arrière, malgré tous les coups durs.

Aucun des deux n'aurait osé se formuler ce qu'il ressentait profondément, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, le fait qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu clore la soirée – qu'ils avaient à nouveau terminée assoupis dans le canapé – en avait dit bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer...

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivait dans cette même quiétude qui les enveloppait depuis la veille. Drago, assis dos à la fenêtre, profitait de la tiédeur du soleil dans son dos. Il semblait littéralement irradier dans la lumière qui illuminait ses traits encore endormis. Son visage portait encore de petits plis, laissés par les coussins sur lesquels il avait dormi. Ce détail attendrit Harry car, pour une fois, le Serpentard perdait un peu de son élégance sophistiquée et semblait davantage accessible. Pour un peu, il aurait tendu la main pour parcourir du bout des doigts ces minuscules sillons. Il du se contenter de les explorer de ses iris verts. Avec la luminosité, ces derniers semblaient littéralement dévorer ses pupilles rétrécies et lui donnait un regard intense que Drago avait du mal à soutenir sans s'y perdre.

Ils se sentaient bien dans cette espèce de bulle, dans ce cocon protecteur qui se créait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Le monde extérieur semblait disparaitre et leurs soucis se dissoudre. C'était tellement différent de la coquille de solitude dans laquelle ils vivaient au quotidien, protectrice elle aussi, confortable d'une certaine manière, mais terriblement vide et froide.

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça indéfiniment, dans cette paix partagée, dans ce moment suspendu. Les mots qu'ils ne prononçaient pas s'exprimaient différemment, par leurs gestes, leurs regards denses, et, curieusement, ils ne ressentaient aucune gêne, l'un comme l'autre, dans cet échange intense, singulier et intime. Tout cela semblait étrangement normal et aisé.

Ils finirent leur repas, puis Drago s'installa alors dans « son » canapé, son pc sur les genoux, tandis qu'Harry prenait une douche. Le blond faisait à nouveau le tour de l'actualité musicale et procéda à quelques écoutes de groupes. Une fois Harry sorti de la salle de bain, ils inversèrent les rôles et le brun prit possession du salon à son tour. Il ressortit les manuels d'astronomie qu'il avait mis de côté lors de son rangement du premier étage et entreprit de parcourir le premier tome. Rapidement lassé par l'entrée en matière relativement longue et académique de l'ouvrage, il abdiqua et alluma la télévision. Quand Drago le rejoint, il avait zappé sur la chaîne sorcière qui diffusait un dessin animé pour enfant un peu niais et d'un intérêt relatif. Le blond leva un sourcil en découvrant son hôte ainsi affairé et saisit le livre ouvert qui trônait toujours sur ses genoux.

« – Astronomie ? Tu ferais mieux de lire celui que je t'ai prêté, il est plus intéressant. déclara le blond posément en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il fit défiler rapidement les pages du manuel et s'arrêta sur une image mouvante d'une vue particulièrement belle de la Voie lactée qu'il détailla un moment. Ses yeux reflétaient son intérêt profond. Harry éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers Drago. Le blond s'arrêta à nouveau sur une double page qu'il lui montra :

« – Tiens, regarde, c'est la constellation du Scorpion dont je te parlais l'autre soir. » lui dit le Sang-Pur.

Le brun regarda attentivement la représentation des étoiles, reliées par des traits blancs et reconnut effectivement la forme très caractéristique de Scorpius.

« – Et ta mère, Narcissa, elle n'a pas d'étoile ou de constellation du même nom ? demanda Harry curieux.

– Non, fit le blond plus faiblement, son visage s'assombrissant légèrement au souvenir de sa dernière visite. Son prénom fait uniquement référence au personnage mythologique Narcisse. »

Le Gryffondor n'ajouta rien, il sentait que le sujet de la mère de Drago était sensible, particulièrement depuis la veille où il l'avait trouvée affaiblie. Il invita le Serpentard à lui montrer les quelques corps stellaires qu'il avait mentionnés la dernière fois, à la fin de leur séance d'observation.

Ce dernier parcourut les pages et consulta le sommaire pour essayer de trouver plus facilement. Après une minute de recherche, il s'arrêta et se rapprocha d'Harry, venant pratiquement se coller à lui, et il plaça le manuel entre leurs deux cuisses. Il lui parla de Régulus, le frère de son parrain, mais aussi d'un lointain ancêtre, nommés d'après une étoile de la constellation du lion et qui, avec notamment la rouge Arcturus – prénom qui figurait lui trois fois dans son arbre généalogique –, faisaient partie du triangle du Printemps et étaient donc visibles particulièrement à cette période de l'année.

Harry l'écoutait avec plaisir en suivant attentivement ses mains qui couraient sur les illustrations du livre. Ravi de constater l'intérêt de son interlocuteur – qu'il tenait à ne pas oublier cette fois –, Drago continua et parcourut à nouveau les pages pour lui montrer Andromeda, une constellation composée d'une courbe, rejointe en son milieu par une autre plus petite et perpendiculaire. Il lui parla également de la sœur de sa mère, du même nom, reniée depuis son mariage avec un sorcier d'ascendance moldue, Ted Tonks. Harry la connaissait quelque peu puisque cette dernière avait la garde de Ted Lupin, depuis la mort de ses deux parents. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de se pincer à nouveau de tristesse et de culpabilité. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il rende visite au garçon.

Le blond feuilleta encore le manuel et il s'arrêta à un dernier endroit pour lui dévoiler Cassiopea, une constellation en forme de W contenant cinq étoiles, nom également donné à son arrière-grand-tante. Puis, ayant terminé son exposé, il referma d'une main le manuel sur sa cuisse.

« – Voilà, tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les liens entre ma famille et l'astronomie. » dit-il avec un sourire doux, tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux, le fixant longuement de ses iris gris.

« – Je te remercie, c'est vraiment passionnant. répondit ce dernier tout bas.

Il se sentait véritablement bien, la présence agréable et bienveillante de Drago le réchauffait. S'il avait pu plonger davantage dans son regard, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il se sentait comblé avec le blond et il avait la sensation qu'il ne faisait encore qu'effleurer le potentiel de plénitude de cette relation. Il avait envie de savoir où tout ça pourrait le mener, de découvrir la suite du chemin sur lequel ils avançaient ensemble avec naturel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souhaitait simplement de se laisser porter.

Un cri strident interrompit sèchement ce moment de grâce, faisant sursauter les deux hommes qui s'écartèrent brusquement, le cœur battant. Moon arriva en galopant dans le salon, le poil complètement hérissé, prêt à bondir sur la potentielle menace. Un hibou grand-duc brun sortit en trombe de la cheminée et pénétra dans la pièce, précédé par ses hululements aigus. Il s'engagea dans une courbe serrée et se posa avec élégance sur le bras du canapé proche de Drago. Il lui tendit promptement sa patte pour que ce dernier le déleste de sa missive. Le chat, posté non loin derrière le sofa, scrutait l'oiseau avec un regard réprobateur et méfiant, les pupilles comme deux lames acérées. Il se retenait de fondre sur le rapace.

Harry n'était pas tranquille, depuis qu'il travaillait avec le blond, les hiboux n'avaient été que des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Le Sepentard aussi semblait tendu, il détacha et déroula le petit rouleau de parchemin avec des doigts tremblants et empressés. Il étira le message devant lui et le parcourut rapidement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il blêmit, il serra les poings et se précipita vers l'escalier. Harry courut à sa suite, arrivant au premier tandis que le blond disparaissait dans la petite pièce du fond.

Harry le rejoint dans sa chambre, il s'adossa au chambranle, n'osant s'approcher et le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses bagages et jetait des éléments sur le lit.

 **« –** Que se passe-t-il Drago ? demanda le Gryffondor, anxieux.

– Mon père me demande de le rejoindre, il est à Sainte Mangouste avec ma mère, elle a fait une rechute. lui expliqua le Sang-Pur en le regardant à peine. Je n'ai pas plus d'explications, il faut que j'y aille tout de suite. »

Harry réfléchit rapidement, il comprenait l'angoisse du blond, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'en alléger.

« – Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa-t-il. »

Drago s'arrêta une seconde pour considérer la question. Bien que l'envie d'être accompagné par son ami soit séduisante, il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la place de ce dernier, qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger ces deux mondes, que le bonheur que lui apportait Harry serait obscène à côté de la gravité de la situation de sa mère. Il pressentait qu'il ne pourrait se concentrer pleinement sur Narcissa si le brun était là or elle méritait toute son attention.

« – Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Je te tiendrai au courant de toute façon. » dit le Serpentard en rassemblant sur le lit ce qu'il avait mis de côté : un peu d'argent, sa baguette, des papiers, une robe noire.

Harry n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire sans sa présence, qu'il risquait de toute manière de penser à lui tout au long de cet après-midi, de s'inquiéter pour sa mère et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir à nouveau. À la place, il hocha doucement la tête et le laissa filer comme un coup de vent, ses affaires réduites glissées dans une de ses poches. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, au milieu des objets laissé en plan et il sentit la solitude de la veille venir s'assoir tout contre lui. En son for intérieur, il priait pour que Narcissa aille bien, qu'elle récupère vite et qu'elle lui renvoie rapidement son fils. Il se trouva terriblement égoïste. L'arrivée de la chouette avait fait brusquement voler en éclat sa sensation de bien-être et il se sentait désormais orphelin et seul dans le manoir.

Drago sortit en trombe de la cheminée de son appartement et se rua en bas de l'immeuble. Il ne connaissait pas bien le quartier autour du Square Grimmaurd et il avait donc préféré repasser par chez lui pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement, même si c'était risqué. En effet, à peine eut-il mis un pied dans sa rue qu'il aperçut plusieurs sorciers piètrement déguisés sursauter d'intérêt. Il ne s'en soucia guère et continua sa course en direction de la station de transplanage la plus proche, les journalistes sur ses talons.

Il en sema quelques-uns sur sa route, les moins sportifs et les moins acharnés, mais il en avait toujours un ou deux à sa poursuite lorsqu'il pénétra dans la vieille boutique poussiéreuse d'électroménager d'occasion qui servait de station. Il entra dans l'un des frigidaires miteux et disparut. Il se matérialisa dans une autre partie du centre de Londres, non loin de l'hôpital et sortit du sauna privé où il avait atterri. Il reprit une bonne allure, mais sans courir cette fois, car il était dans une avenue commerçante achalandée. Il s'arrêta devant l'ancien bâtiment aux briques rouges de Purge & Pionce Ltd et traversa la vitrine après avoir exposé la raison de sa venue à l'un des mannequins présents. Il atterrit dans le hall principal de l'hôpital. Drago ne fit attention ni aux regards insistants des quelques curieux l'ayant reconnu ni au brouhaha ambiant, son cœur, excité par l'effort et le stress, battait frénétiquement dans ses oreilles.

Connaissant le chemin, il se dirigea directement vers le quatrième étage et se faufila dans l'ascenseur. Ce qu'il pouvait détester l'emprunter, c'était possiblement le seul endroit au monde qui le rendait claustrophobe.

Il vit défiler les étages avec une lenteur qui le rendit fou. Les corridors se ressemblaient tous, seul un liseré coloré permettait de savoir dans quel service on se trouvait : bordeaux désignait le Service des accidents matériels au rez-de-chaussée, le violet celui des blessures par créatures magiques situé au premier étage, le Service des virus et microbes magiques, au second, était en bleu, et celui des empoisonnements par potions et plantes, au troisième étage, était en rose. Il n'y avait pas de couleur spécifique pour le cinquième et dernier étage puisqu'on y trouvait simplement un salon de thé et la boutique de l'hôpital.

Orange, enfin ! Il se sentit légèrement mieux lorsque les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et pénétra dans le Service des pathologies liées à des sortilèges où sa mère était déjà venue plusieurs fois.

Drago s'adressa à une Médicomage qui passait là et qui lui indiqua en soupirant la chambre qui avait été assignée à Narcissa. Il avança dans le long couloir qui y menait, il passa devant la salle 49, celles des prises en charge de longue durée. Après un coude, il arriva près de la petite pièce numérotée 43 qu'il recherchait. Son père était adossé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il avait l'air épuisé et hagard. Quand il aperçut son fils, il sembla soulagé et fit un petit signe de menton dans sa direction.

« – Comment est la situation ? » demanda Drago de but en blanc.

Lucius soupira lourdement et lui fit un résumé rapide en se redressant.

« – Narcissa était particulièrement faible ce matin au réveil et ça n'a fait qu'empirer tout au long de la matinée. Elle a perdu connaissance il y près d'une heure, je l'ai amenée d'urgence ici. Ils sont en train de lui faire passer des examens. détailla-t-il d'un ton las. Et je viens seulement de réussir à me débarrasser des derniers paparazzis. Ces gens sont pires que de la vermine. » finit-il rageusement.

Drago acquiesça gravement. Il fallait donc attendre le verdict des Médicomages.

« – Oui, j'ai dû en semer plusieurs en venant ici. » Il marqua une pause pour dévisager son père. « Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

« – Je n'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré par une bande d'incapables. Ils n'ont toujours pas vraiment de protocole de soin à nous proposer. Dire qu'on est dans le plus grand hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre, si ce n'est d'Europe ! S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je les aurais déjà poursuivi pour incompétence, tous autant qu'ils sont. s'emporta le chef de famille.

– Vous savez bien que cela ne résoudra pas le problème. » dit doucement le jeune homme.

Il vint se placer à côté de son père, adossé sur le mur, non loin de la porte de la chambre. Il lui était toujours étrange de voir la métamorphose de Lucius, d'ordinaire calme et distingué en toutes circonstances, capable de perdre son sang-froid et son sens rationnel en quelques secondes seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Narcissa. S'il pouvait être un mauvais père sur un certain nombre de points et un chef de famille aux choix questionnables, l'amour qu'il portait aux siens, et tout particulièrement à sa femme, ne pouvait en revanche pas être mis en cause. Le simple fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais forcée à devenir Mangemort, malgré la grande importance que cela pouvait avoir à ses yeux, suffisait d'ailleurs à en témoigner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, trois Guérisseurs sortirent de la pièce, l'un d'eux griffonnait quelques notes sur un parchemin. Les deux hommes blonds se remirent debout et les regardèrent passer. Une autre femme, une petite ronde d'une quarantaine d'années au visage jovial encadré par des frisettes châtain clair, sortit quelques secondes après et vint se placer en face d'eux. C'était Glwadys Lanckerter, la Guérisseuse en chef du Service des pathologies des sortilèges. Elle les salua d'un bref hochement de tête et leur fit le point :

« – Bonjour Messieurs Malefoy. Nous avons procédé aux examens habituels, la forme de Narcissa est pour le moment au plus bas. Nous l'avons mise sous sommeil magique pour quelques heures, afin qu'elle puisse récupérer. Nous procéderons à d'autres analyses plus poussées pour comprendre ce qui a pu causer cette nouvelle rechute et comment nous pouvons la contrecarrer. Prend-t-elle bien son traitement régulièrement ? A-t-elle été soumise à du stress dernièrement ? s'enquit-elle en regardant les deux Sang-Purs en croisant les bras dans le dos.

– Bien sûr qu'elle suit son traitement ! s'énerva Lucius. Nous ne nous amusons pas à jouer avec sa médication. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Lanckerter, connaissant le personnage, ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde et continua à faire naviguer son regard de l'un à l'autre des deux blonds imposants en face d'elle. Drago posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son père pour lui intimer plus de retenue et prit le relais.

« – Vous avez dû constater que notre situation familiale intéresse particulièrement les médias ces dernières semaines vu que nos procès approchent et tout cela la préoccupe beaucoup. Nous faisons le maximum pour la tenir à l'écart, mais elle est tout de même touchée. Il est possible que cela ait causé cette nouvelle crise. expliqua Drago calmement, en affichant un visage impassible pour masquer son accablement.

– Bien, je vois. répondit la Médicomage compréhensive. Vous pouvez aller à son chevet, mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures et vous devrez de toute façon quitter la pièce pour les examens prévus d'ici deux heures. Je vais vous faire porter un siège supplémentaire. » les informa-t-elle.

Ils la remercièrent, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre 43. La pièce, de petite dimension, était éclairée par une fenêtre surplombée de fins voilages transparents, eux-mêmes encadrés de rideaux verts. Un petit tableau représentant une jeune sorcière assise dans un champ de fleurs était suspendu sur le mur faisant face à la fenêtre, proche de la porte d'entrée.

Narcissa se trouvait dans le seul petit lit de la pièce aux draps verts citron, assortis aux robes des guérisseurs. Un bien malheureux choix colorimétrique selon l'avis de Drago tant parce que cela témoignait du manque de goût le plus complet que parce que cela faisait ressortir la pâleur maladive de sa mère.

Il fit signe à Lucius de prendre l'unique siège disponible et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Même sans le contraste avec la couleur des draps, le teint livide de Narcissa était inquiétant. Les cernes de la veille s'étaient agrandis et dévoraient ses joues creusées, ses cheveux épars, désorganisés et sans éclat, gisaient autour de son visage. Drago serra les dents pour se retenir de hurler d'impuissance et de tristesse. Lucius se rapprocha à son tour et saisit l'une des mains froide de sa femme, pour la réchauffer. Si ses traits n'exprimaient rien, le jeune homme savait néanmoins qu'il souffrait énormément.

Un jeune stagiaire entra et leur remit un second siège. Drago le remercia et le garçon ressortit sans demander son reste. Le Sang-Pur avait oublié l'effet que sa famille pouvait parfois faire sur le commun des sorciers. Il approcha le fauteuil du lit, à côté de son père, et s'y installa.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, passées dans le silence et le recueillement, Drago se leva pour tirer les voilages et aérer un peu la pièce. Les rayons vinrent lécher un des côtés du lit et baignèrent Lucius dans leur clarté. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, entre les battants ouverts, son ombre étirée semblant veiller sur les deux silhouettes diaphanes de ses parents.

Il ferma ses paupières un instant et se laissa bercer par la brise fraiche provenant de l'extérieur puis referma avant que la pièce ne devienne trop froide. Il laissa son regard parcourir la chambre et s'arrêter sur la petite fleur beige en forme de pompon qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il avait appris lors de ses précédentes visites que c'était une _Vitalys_ , une plante qui avait pour propriété de refléter l'état physique des personnes proches d'elle. Elles pouvaient être enchantées, comme ici, pour se concentrer sur un seul individu ou sur une zone restreinte, ce qui était très pratique. Il y en avait donc dans toutes les chambres de l'hôpital.

Celle de Narcissa n'avait pas fière allure, ses feuilles vertes étaient avachies et ses pétales, au lieu de former une belle corolle rebondie et chatoyante, retombaient mollement sur les côtés, sans relief. Elle donnait l'impression d'être presque fanée. Ce constat augmenta le pincement dans la poitrine de Drago. Il se rassit près de sa mère en silence. Son père avait les yeux fermés et le visage penché, la bouche reposant sur la main de sa femme. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était en pleine prière, mais cela aurait été mal le connaitre, car la seule chose en laquelle il avait jamais cru était Voldemort.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, jusqu'au moment où l'équipe de Guérisseurs refit son apparition pour compléter la batterie d'examens. Les deux Sang-Purs furent donc invités à sortir. Étant donné que l'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée, Lucius proposa d'aller se restaurer dans le salon de thé du cinquième étage, le temps que la chambre soit à nouveau accessible. Drago accepta volontiers, il avait faim.

Ils s'installèrent sur une des petites tables en fer forgé, sous l'immense verrière de type art nouveau qui surplombait toute l'échoppe du cinquième étage. Les cuisines et l'accueil se trouvaient dans une petite maison tout en boiseries et la salle s'apparentait à une terrasse avec sa vue à ciel « ouvert ». Quelques tables étaient encore occupées autour d'eux, mais aucune à proximité immédiate. Des oliviers en pot étaient répartis un peu partout, créant un peu d'ombre et d'intimité. Les deux hommes avaient eu le temps de parcourir la petite ardoise récapitulant le menu quand une jeune sorcière blonde avec des taches de rousseur vint prendre leur commande. Une fois leurs souhaits énoncés, elle rangea sa plume à papote avec un dernier sourire et tourna les talons.

Lucius croisa une jambe et s'adressa à son fils :

« – Drago, je pense qu'il faut que l'on se prépare à l'éventualité où ta mère doive rester à l'hôpital. » commença-t-il gravement.

Le jeune homme le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux, il avait une vague idée d'où il voulait en venir et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation, pas déjà.

« – J'en ai bien conscience, la crise d'aujourd'hui l'a épuisée, elle devra probablement rester à Sainte Mangouste un moment. répondit-il doucement en croisant, lui, les mains sur la table.

– Oui, ça certainement, j'irai lui faire chercher des affaires après le repas. Non je veux parler de l'éventualité qu'elle doive y rester de manière prolongée… voire peut-être même définitive. » ajouta-t-il précautionneusement et à regret.

Drago fut choqué et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« – Mais enfin Père ! Nous n'avons même pas encore eu les avis des Médicomages que vous la condamnez déjà ! Je refuse de céder au désespoir, reprenez-vous ! »

Lucius se pencha vers lui et déclara d'un ton calme et se voulant apaisant :

« – Drago… Je dis simplement que nous devons nous y préparer. Nous connaissons tous les deux les risques de sa maladie. Nous devons nous organiser, car il est possible qu'elle ne puisse assister aux procès. Je vais réitérer ma demande de remise pour raisons médicales, avec les derniers événements, il est possible que cela passe cette fois-ci.

– Les procès sont dans un mois, elle aura le temps de s'en remettre. » fit le jeune homme, dépité par le pragmatisme froid de son père.

Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier ne s'accrochait pas davantage à des pensées positives. Lucius le détailla de son regard pâle puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur quelque chose derrière son fils, ses prunelles se durcirent alors que ce quelque chose semblait se rapprocher et se matérialisa en un sorcier trapu en robe bleu nuit s'approchant de la table, à droite de Drago. L'homme, sans-gêne, s'introduisit dans la conversation des deux Sang-Purs :

« – Messieurs Malefoy, quelques mots sur les révélations de Ginny Weasley ? Sur l'hospitalisation de Narcissa ? Y a-t-il un lien entre les deux événements ? attaqua-t-il à toute vitesse, prêt à noter le moindre mot prononcé avec la plume et le parchemin qu'il tenait en main.

Drago se demanda si le journaliste faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient suivi. Le regard de Lucius se fit assassin, il se leva brusquement et pointa sa baguette juste devant le nez bossu et proéminent de l'intrus. Drago se leva lui aussi précipitamment et plaça son bras devant la poitrine de son père pour tenter de calmer la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. L'homme en joue, un petit brun aux cheveux filasse, commençait déjà à rougir et transpirer à grosses gouttes. Les clients autour regardaient la scène, interdits.

Le chef de famille siffla entre ses dents :

« – Si vous osez encore vous approcher de moi ou de ma famille, vous le regretterez très amèrement. Et je vous déconseille également de considérer, même de loin, l'idée d'écrire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ma femme, Monsieur le gratte-papier. » Le ton était acerbe et tranchant.

Le journaliste semblait à deux doigts de se liquéfier sur place, ce qui n'aurait pas déplu à l'aristocrate à l'autre bout de la baguette. Ce dernier s'approcha de sa proie et lui susurra à l'oreille, mielleux :

« – M'avez-vous bien compris ? »

L'homme, franchement en décomposition, hocha frénétiquement de la tête en serrant les dents. Lucius abaissa sa baguette.

« – Alors, allez-vous-en, » lâcha-t'il négligemment en retournant s'assoir, en parfait maître de la situation.

Discrètement, il avait laissé échapper un sort qui fit tomber en poussière la plume et le parchemin détrempé que l'autre tenait toujours en main. Le journaliste déguerpit rapidement, sans demander son reste.

Toute la scène s'était déroulée en à peine deux minutes et dans le plus grand calme. La serveuse sortit des cuisines, décontenancée, et demanda à la ronde si tout allait bien. Les clients, hébétés et peu sûrs de la nature exacte de ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, hochèrent la tête sans conviction et reprirent progressivement leurs occupations en jetant de temps en temps des regards méfiants en direction de la table des deux blonds. Drago se rassit à son tour. Bien que familier de ce genre de coup d'éclat de la part de son père, il n'en restait pas moins impressionné par sa maîtrise d'expert en matière de menace et d'intimidation.

La serveuse leur apporta leurs plats et le repas se déroula sans nouvel accroc, mais dans un climat plutôt morose. Drago ressentait dur comme fer que sa mère allait s'en sortir, qu'ils allaient réussir tous les trois à traverser cette passe difficile et qu'elle serait toujours là quand Lucius ferait sa sortie d'Azkaban. Il en était convaincu, mais il ne savait pas comment transmettre cette certitude à son père. Encore quelques semaines à tenir bon et le plus dur devrait être derrière elle.

Lucius, de son côté, ne savait pas comment raisonner son fils, il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier s'accroche à des espoirs irréels dont il ressortirait déçu et malheureux. Il comprenait qu'il ait besoin de ça pour continuer à se battre, mais il fallait qu'il regarde la réalité en face. Ils devaient envisager concrètement les démarches à mettre en place si jamais Narcissa ne pouvait assister aux procès ainsi que si elle devait séjourner à l'hôpital pour une longue durée.

Ils finirent leurs plats en silence. Leurs assiettes, une fois vides, disparurent de la table et la serveuse leur apporta la suite quelques minutes plus tard. Les desserts adoucirent quelque peu l'humeur des deux hommes qui les savourèrent tranquillement. Autant la cuisine était plutôt quelconque dans le restaurant, autant les pâtisseries étaient vraiment leur point fort. Ils réglèrent ensuite la note et redescendirent au quatrième étage pour retrouver Narcissa et enfin connaitre le verdict des Guérisseurs. Ces derniers sortaient tout juste quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la chambre 43.

Gwladys Lanckerter s'adressa à nouveau à eux pour leur faire le part du diagnostic établit : Narcissa avait eu une rupture magique, probablement due au stress, ce qui avait causé l'échappée brutale d'une grande quantité de magie et provoqué son évanouissement.

Elle devait rester en observation durant au moins deux semaines, avec un suivi constant, le temps qu'un nouveau protocole de soin adapté soit élaboré. La complexité de ce dernier ainsi que de son système de contrôle de la progression de l'état de la malade détermineraient ensuite si l'aristocrate pourrait ou non retourner au Manoir. La possibilité que la Macula Fuscium ait progressé n'était pas non plus à exclure, mais il était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir se prononcer avec certitude sur ce point. Ils étaient désormais autorisés à retourner au chevet de Narcissa.

Lucius encaissa ce flot d'information sans broncher, Drago eut lui plus de mal à cacher son abattement. La Guérisseuse en chef les laissa pénétrer dans la chambre et les quitta avec un regard compatissant. Elle détestait apporter ce genre de nouvelles, quelle que soit la famille, car personne ne méritait d'avoir un proche si malade. Le cancer magique était vraiment sa bête noire. Dans son service, elle n'en croisait pratiquement jamais, mais celui de Narcissa était particulier. S'il n'avait pas été possible de le prouver jusque-là, il était fort probable que son mal provienne du sortilège de compte à rebours qui lui avait été lancé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Plus-Le-Nom, c'est pourquoi elle avait été finalement affectée au quatrième étage et non gardée au second, au Service des virus et microbes magiques.

Jusqu'à présent, son état lui avait toujours permis de rentrer chez elle et d'avoir la plupart de ses soins à domicile. Cependant, les analyses du jour n'étaient pas bonnes, Glwadys craignait qu'elle ne finisse par rejoindre les patients de la salle 49. Celle dédiée aux hospitalisations de longues durées et aux affections incurables. Néanmoins, la Médicomage, fidèle à sa nature optimiste et joviale, préférait garder bon espoir pour la frêle malade. Une fois le protocole de soin élaboré, nul ne pouvait présager de son rétablissement. Surtout qu'elle avait lu, il y a peu, un article rédigé par un chercheur américain sur un nouveau procédé prometteur dans le domaine des cancers magiques. Elle se résolut à retrouver le parchemin et à approfondir ses recherches sur le sujet pour déterminer si cela pourrait aider Madame Malefoy.

Les deux blonds reprirent leur place dans les sièges de la petite chambre. Lucius fit apparaitre de quoi écrire et commença à noter une liste sur le petit morceau de parchemin en prenant appui sur le meuble de chevet. Il se redressa quand il eut terminé.

« – Carby ! » prononça-t-il fortement en claquant des doigts.

Un craquement sonore retentit et un elfe de maison apparut près de lui, il exécuta immédiatement une référence démesurée qui fit frôler le sol à son énorme nez tout rond.

« – Maître ? s'enquit la créature.

– Apporte-moi tout ce qui figure sur cette liste dans la petite valise de voyage de Narcissa. ordonna sobrement le chef de famille.

– Bien Maître, » répondit Carby affectation, dans une nouvelle révérence.

Il se volatilisa dans un nouveau craquement.

Lucius dirigea sa baguette vers son fauteuil et prononça un _Sella Aperio_ qui eut pour effet de déplier ce dernier en une version inclinable selon les besoins, pouvant même aller jusqu'à l'horizontale pour devenir un couchage d'appoint relativement confortable. Il se réinstalla, prêt à rester longuement au chevet de sa femme. Un certain nombre de chambres étaient équipées de sièges inclinables de ce type, notamment dans les services où les patients séjournaient longtemps. Drago s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais son père l'arrêta d'un geste.

« – Narcissa va dormir encore un long moment. Il est inutile que tu restes ici avec moi, je t'informerai dès qu'elle sera réveillée. J'ai besoin que tu gères le Manoir en mon absence et que tu gardes bien en vue la préparation de ton procès et de ta défense. fit Lucius gravement.

– Mais… » commença Drago.

Son père le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer :

« – Passes ici tous les jours, mais ne laisse pas tout cela te déstabiliser. Ta mère aura besoin de toi après les jugements, ne l'oublie pas, il faut donc que tu puisses être à ses côtés à ce moment-là. En attendant, laisse-moi rester à son chevet et concentre-toi sur ta situation. reprit le patriarche, pragmatique et raisonnable.

Le jeune homme le regarda, blessé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas rester davantage auprès de sa mère, mais il savait que son père avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se relâcher maintenant, il devait prendre sur lui. Il acquiesça finalement, la mâchoire serrée, et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

Carby réapparut bruyamment, les bras chargés par l'imposante valise quémandée par son maître. Il déposa son chargement à ses pieds, aussi précautionneusement que possible. Lucius ordonna ensuite à l'elfe de ramener Drago avec lui au Manoir. Le jeune homme posa un rapide baiser sur le front blafard de sa mère et fit un dernier signe de tête à son père avant de disparaitre avec la petite créature noueuse.

Lucius laissa un long soupir sortir de sa poitrine. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient éprouvantes. Il se félicita néanmoins d'avoir pu faire entendre raison à son fils pour qu'il reste à une saine distance de Sainte Mangouste. Il savait que ce dernier culpabilisait beaucoup à propos de la maladie de Narcissa et il refusait qu'il ne se laisse noyer par les remords et l'angoisse. Il avait donc profité du parfait prétexte des procès et de la gestion du Manoir et des affaires familiales pour le maintenir occupé et quelque peu à l'écart. Il fit léviter la valise à côté du petit meuble et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, il en sortit un livre à la couverture rouge et usée, _L'épopée du Dragon_ , un roman d'aventures, le préféré de Narcissa. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris son amour inconditionnel pour cette histoire enfantine. Il ouvrit le volume à l'emplacement d'un petit marque-page en plume de paon et commença à lire à voix haute, comme il le faisait souvent quand cette dernière était au plus bas.

Drago ne s'attarda pas au Manoir Malefoy, il prit la Cheminette pour retourner directement chez Harry rassembler ses affaires. Il apparut dans l'âtre et vit le brun assoupi sur le canapé – décidément, c'était une manie – le téléviseur allumé. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il observa le Gryffondor quelques secondes, il découvrit deux petites cicatrices claires qu'il n'avait jamais vue, une sur la pointe de sa mâchoire, en bas de sa joue droite, et une seconde sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis il détailla son épaisse tignasse en bataille, pratiquement une signature potterienne. Il avait appris à apprécier le désordre organisé qui caractérisait le brun, tant dans son physique et sa façon d'être, que dans son environnement. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais les quelques jours passés chez lui avaient été vraiment très agréables et il craignait que tout cela ne lui manque beaucoup une fois réinstallé dans le Manoir du Wiltshire.

Il lui secoua doucement le bras du Gryffondor pour le réveiller. Le brun ouvrit les yeux, hébété, et le dévisagea. Il sembla ravi de retrouver le Serpentard, mais en observant son air grave, son début de sourire se fana. Drago n'avait aucune envie de lui annoncer son départ, il n'était pas pressé de quitter les lieux.

Harry se redressa sur un coude.

« – Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment va ta mère ? demanda-t-il au Sang-Pur.

Ce dernier soupira et rassembla son courage pour lui répondre.

« – Assez mal. Elle a été hospitalisée d'urgence et doit rester à Sainte Mangouste un moment. Elle a été mise sous sommeil magique. Ils lui ont fait toute une batterie d'examens et ils doivent mettre en place tout un nouveau protocole de soin. On ne sait pas du tout dans combien de temps elle pourra rentrer. En attendant, mon père reste à son chevet, je dois donc prendre le relais au Manoir. »

Le blond soupira à nouveau et regarda Harry avec tristesse.

« – Je ne peux plus rester ici. compléta-t-il à contrecœur.

Cette dernière phrase transperça Harry. Il s'attendait pourtant à une éventualité de ce type, mais il l'avait redoutée et éloignée de lui. Il se dit que sa réaction était démesurée, après tout, ils n'étaient amis que depuis très peu de temps.

Drago se pinça les lèvres et le brun détourna les yeux. Il posa la question fatidique :

« – Quand pars-tu ? prononça-t-il

– Dès que toutes mes affaires seront rassemblées. »

Harry se forgea un visage impassible et le regarda.

« – Ok, » fit il simplement.

Le brun s'assit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait trahit et cela le mettait en colère.

Drago, désormais dans son dos, reprit la parole.

« – J'aurai un service à te demander… commença-t-il timidement. Je sais que j'exagère, mais… Crois-tu qu'il te serait possible de garder Moon quelque temps ? J'ai peur qu'avec la gestion du Manoir et des affaires familiales je n'ai que peu de temps à lui consacrer et comme il a l'air de se plaire ici… »

La dernière phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« – Oui, bien sûr. » accepta-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Le Gryffondor se mit debout, éteignit la télévision d'un coup de baguette et alla dans la serre. Au moment de refermer la porte derrière lui, il lança à Drago :

« – Passe me voir quand tu auras terminé de rassembler tes affaires, que tu m'expliques comment m'occuper de Moon et qu'on voit pour l'organisation du travail sur le procès. »

Le blond hocha la tête, Harry referma la porte vitrée. Drago quitta à son tour le salon pour faire ses bagages, sans grande motivation.

Il ne lui prit que quelques minutes de tout ranger. Il referma sombrement sa valise et redescendit. Il prit de quoi écrire et rédigea quelques instructions sur les besoins de Moon sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il laissât ensuite en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Après avoir fait des câlins à son chat en lui expliquant la situation, il rejoint Harry dans la serre. Ce dernier était allongé à même le sol, sur les pierres froides, un peu en retrait dans la pièce. Drago vint se mettre en tailleur non loin de lui et suivit son regard absent dirigé vers le plafond.

« – Hey. fit-il doucement.

– Hey, » répondit le brun sur le même ton, sans bouger.

Le Serpentard se tortilla un peu dans sa position et attrapa un morceau de sa robe de sorcier qu'il tritura.

« – Je vais y aller… Pour le chat, c'est assez simple, je t'ai tout noté sur un parchemin dans la cuisine, tu auras les doses et la fréquence de ses repas, ainsi que les indications pour changer sa litière magique, même si tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin, ça se fait une fois par mois seulement. »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« – Ok, » répondit-il simplement.

Le blond croisa son regard un instant, puis préféra fixer le sol à ses pieds, il tournait toujours le coin de sa robe entre ses doigts.

« – Et sinon pour le travail, je te propose qu'on reste sur le même fonctionnement, si ça te va. Je passerai les après-midi, à partir de 14h30 comme on le faisait au début. » proposa Drago prudemment.

Le brun acquiesça, forçant son interlocuteur à le regarder pour connaitre sa réponse, puis il redevint immobile. Le Sang-Pur se sentait très mal que la situation prenne cette tournure inconfortable. Il se doutait que son départ brutal ne serait pas très agréable, mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si tendu. Harry semblait véritablement vexé ce qui rendait ces espèces d'au revoirs particulièrement pénibles. Comme si retourner au manoir du Wiltshire ne l'était pas suffisamment…

Mal à l'aise, et, ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait ajouter, il conclut donc cet échange déplaisant.

« – Bien… Dans ce cas je vais te laisser Harry. On se voit demain. » fit-il en se levant. Il avait l'estomac serré. Il aurait aimé que le brun le retienne, même un tout petit peu.

– Ok, » répéta le Gryffondor en guise de point final.

Son regard retourna au plafond. Drago s'éloigna de lui et quitta la pièce silencieusement.

Harry se sentait terriblement égoïste d'être en colère contre le Serpentard qui le laissait seul, alors que ce dernier n'avait pas le choix et que sa mère était gravement malade. Le brun savait qu'il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en se comportant comme un gamin capricieux, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La solitude qu'il prisait tant dans les débuts de sa vie d'adulte, la même qu'il avait parfois regrettée quand il avait été en couple, le terrorisait désormais. Pour rien au monde il n'avait envie de retourner dans cet état végétatif et morose qu'il connaissait trop bien. Malgré les hauts et les bas de sa cohabitation avec Drago, il avait apprécié cette période, il s'était senti vivant. Il essaya de se consoler en se disant que la présence de Moon lui garantissait que le blond ne disparaîtrait pas dans la nature. Et mieux valait un compagnon, même à fourrure, que pas du tout.

Il passa un long moment dans la serre à méditer sur le point où en était actuellement sa vie et à laisser simplement courir ses pensées.

Il fit le triste bilan sur sa relation avec Ginny. Il se dit qu'il avait été un bien piètre petit-ami pour la rouquine. Il espérait que cette dernière trouverait chaussure à son pied à l'avenir, même si cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elle serait mieux sans lui, vraiment.

Il se demanda si un jour, lui aussi trouverait quelqu'un qui lui correspondait ou s'il était condamné à être malheureux et fermé. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour les relations, cela arrivait. Ou peut-être que Drago avait raison, il avait encore besoin de temps et il valait mieux qu'il mette cela de côté en attendant qu'il ait réglé ses problèmes. Il sourit faiblement en repensant au blond, ce dernier savait trouver les mots réconfortants. Il arrivait à le cerner avec justesse, parfois même trop lorsqu'il mettait le doigt pile dans ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Harry considéra leurs quelques jours de cohabitation. Quelle drôle d'évolution quand même. Même en analysant en détail les événements récents, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son attachement nouveau pour Drago, cette amitié singulière qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais qui lui semblait désormais indissociable de sa vie. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas d'explication tangible et rationnelle. C'était là, tout simplement. Et il aurait aimé que le blond le soit aussi.

Sentant que ses raisonnements sinistres sur sa solitude actuelle allait commencer à tourner en boucle, il se leva et rejoint la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au parchemin laissé à son intention et nourrit Moon en suivant les instructions de son maître. Il alla ensuite directement se coucher. Au moment de se glisser dans les draps, il reconnut l'odeur singulière et musquée du Sang-Pur qui lui rappela avec aigreur sa fraiche et complète solitude. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas refait le lit depuis que Drago avait changé de chambre. Il se sentit troublé et triste, trahi et orphelin pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ça l'irrita qu'une seule personne, sans le vouloir et probablement sans le savoir, puisse le mettre dans cet état. C'était incompréhensible.

Il s'en voulut d'être si vulnérable dernièrement. Il sortit rageusement sa baguette, lança une série de sorts pour changer le couchage et envoya les anciens draps dans le bac de linge sale de la salle de bain. Puis il se glissa enfin dans son lit. Au fond de sa couche froide et bercé par les grincements lugubres du Manoir, il regretta un instant d'avoir agi si vite. Peut-être que l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre aurait été moins palpable s'il était resté enveloppé dans la douce fragrance du blond.

Il soupira, comme souvent avec Drago, il avait l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau et d'être obsédé par le Serpentard. Qu'était-il en train de devenir ?

Il batailla beaucoup pour trouver le sommeil qui ne venait que par intermittence. Vers le milieu de la nuit, fatigué de lutter pour s'empêcher de penser, il mit en application une idée saugrenue et fit entrer Moon dans la chambre, qui fut trop heureux de prendre possession des lieux.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit, la petite bête roulée en boule entre ses pieds. Cela sembla très efficace car il s'assoupit enfin au bout de quelques minutes seulement.


	17. Chapitre 15 - Effondrement

**Chapitre quinze : Effondrement**

Une semaine passa, lentement, pour Drago et Harry. Trop remplie pour le premier, pas assez pour le second. Le blond était très occupé entre ses rendez-vous avec les avocats, le sien, mais également celui de sa mère et de son père auprès desquels il jouait désormais le rôle de relais, il y avait aussi la gestion administrative quotidienne des affaires familiales – l'entretien d'un patrimoine, même tronqué, cela demande du travail – ainsi que l'intendance du manoir afin de ne pas laisser les elfes de maisons et les quelques employés ponctuels livrés à eux-mêmes. Le Sang-Pur passait donc quelques heures seulement au square Grimmaurd pour travailler. Ces petites séances lui permettaient de ne pas se sentir trop enfermé dans la demeure familiale.

Comme Harry l'avait craint, le départ du blond lui avait donné plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour broyer du noir. Mais cela lui avait néanmoins permis de prendre du recul. Il avait hésité à plusieurs reprises à recontacter Ginny, pour essayer d'arranger la situation ou au moins pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il s'était ravisé chaque fois, considérant qu'il aurait été malvenu de la revoir alors qu'il était désormais sûr de ne plus être amoureux d'elle. Il risquait d'envoyer un message ambigu.

La jeune femme méritait de l'honnêteté et surtout elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Harry étant arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas cette personne, il avait gardé ses distances avec la rouquine jusqu'à présent. Mais l'envie égoïste de ne pas être seul l'avait tiraillée plusieurs fois durant la semaine. Il avait aussi été tenté d'inviter Ron ou Neville, mais n'avait jamais passé le cap non plus, car au fond de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment eux qu'il avait envie de voir.

Drago et Harry n'avançaient plus aussi bien sur la défense, le blond était distrait et préoccupé, tandis qu'Harry, qui attendait avec impatience ces moments, censés être conviviaux, parvenait difficilement à se concentrer, notamment parce que la distance du Serpentard avait tendance à lui peser.

Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient parvenu péniblement à terminer le travail de défense face aux témoignages de Slughorn, Rosmerta, Katie Bell et Barjow. Ils planchaient désormais sur les accusations d'introduction illégale d'objet contrôlé et de personnes dangereuses au sein d'une enceinte protégée qui pesaient contre Drago, suite à l'apport de l'armoire magique et à l'intrusion des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Ils essayaient de lier cela à ce qu'ils avaient pu rédiger précédemment en réponse aux témoignages. Une fois cela terminé, ils pourraient se pencher sur la dernière partie de leur travail, la plus dure : la mise en lumière des pressions exercées sur Drago lors des évènements, mais également son obéissance à un ordre direct du Lord. Cette fameuse partie qu'ils avaient mise de côté par manque d'éléments. Ils n'auraient plus d'autre choix que de faire avec ce qu'ils pouvaient soulever et articuler tout cela de la manière la plus cohérente et la plus solide possible.

Comme à son habitude, Drago arriva par Cheminette chez Harry et s'installa sur la table du salon avec ses dossiers et documents, pendant que le brun préparait et apportait du thé. Moon, trop heureux de retrouver son maître pour quelques heures lui sauta immédiatement sur les genoux pour une longue séance de câlins. Il était toujours difficile au Serpentard de renoncer à l'emmener avec lui, mais dans l'immense manoir des Malefoy, il y avait bien trop de bêtises à faire, et il était de toute manière bien trop occupé pour donner au chat toute l'attention dont il avait besoin. Ce dernier était donc mieux chez Harry. Les deux se tenaient ainsi mutuellement compagnie.

Le brun revint de la cuisine précédé par une théière, deux tasses et une coupelle de biscuits qui lévitaient devant lui et allèrent se poser au centre de la table. Il s'assit et commença à rassembler ses éléments de travail en prenant des nouvelles de la situation de Drago.

Ce dernier lui fit le point sur sa visite du matin à Sainte Mangouste. Narcissa commençait doucement à remonter la pente, elle avait regagné un peu d'énergie et de force, mais sa magie était toujours extrêmement faible. Glwadys Lanckerter, la Guérisseuse en Chef leur avait parlé du travail d'un certain Nelson Davis, un Médicomage américain qui faisait de la recherche sur les cancers magiques. Ce dernier avait théorisé un protocole de soin qui, adapté, pourrait peut-être convenir à Narcissa. Ce serait un long et dur labeur de le mettre en place, de le faire valider et de pouvoir l'expérimenter, mais cela valait le coup de creuser cette piste estimait la Guérisseuse. Une petite lueur d'espoir donc, qui avait redonné du courage à Drago. Lucius, bien que fortement intéressé, était resté plus méfiant et moins enthousiaste que son fils.

Harry demanda ensuite au blond comment il allait, ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules et proposa de se mettre au travail. Le brun n'insista pas et servit le thé, Drago avait déjà le nez dans ses documents.

Ils avaient commencé depuis à peine un quart d'heure qu'un hibou beige avec de grands yeux jaunes frappa avec insistance à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry alla lui ouvrir et nota une petite bague au logo de Sainte-Mangouste sur une de ses pattes. Dans l'autre, il tenait un morceau de parchemin, visiblement découpé à la va-vite. Le nom du blond figurait dessus.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas encore ! Le brun se mit à maudire ces satanés volatils. Il donna une croquette au rapace qui s'envola juste après l'avoir grignoté puis il porta le message au Serpentard. Ce dernier leva la tête de son travail en l'apercevant. Il eut l'air d'avoir exactement la même pensée qu'Harry en voyant le parchemin qui lui était destiné. Il saisit le petit rouleau, inspira fortement par le nez et le déplia avec beaucoup d'appréhensions. Ses craintes se virent confirmées, son père requérait sa présence au plus vite au chevet de sa mère. Il ne donnait cependant pas davantage d'informations.

Le Sang-Pur s'excusa auprès d'Harry, lui expliqua la situation et la nécessité de reporter la séance au lendemain. Il rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse, salua rapidement et reprit la Cheminette.

Le Gryffondor avait renoncé à lui proposer de l'accompagner, sentant qu'il aurait juste essuyé un refus. Néanmoins, il priait Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha, et tous les types un peu puissants de sa connaissance pour que Narcissa ne soit pas en danger.

Quand Drago arriva, essoufflé, devant la chambre 43, son père attendait, adossé au mur, exactement là où il l'avait trouvé une semaine plus tôt. Il avait l'air particulièrement soucieux, plus encore que la première fois.

« – Que se passe-t-il ?! demanda Drago dès qu'il fut à portée de conversation.

– Je ne sais pas, une nouvelle crise, je pense. souffla Lucius sans énergie.

– Mais… elle était bien ce matin. C'est insensé ! Comment est-ce possible ? » fit le fils sans comprendre.

Son père le regarda d'un œil vide et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« – Je ne sais pas… » répéta-t-il moins fort. Il semblait sur le point de se briser.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, gêné, et vint s'installer à côté de lui, tout comme la semaine précédente.

« – Et où en est-on maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement en fixant un point sur le mur en face de lui.

– L'équipe de Guérisseurs est à l'intérieur et nous… on attend. » Lucius baissa la tête et s'agenouilla. Il reprit :

« – Tu l'aurais vu Drago, elle avait l'air si mal… » sa voix s'étrangla.

Le fils s'agenouilla à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père.

Le chef de famille respira longuement et sembla se ressaisir quelque peu, ses traits se durcirent, la colère venant y remplacer la tristesse.

« – Et je viens de recevoir la réponse du Ministère de la Justice Sorcière, gronda-t-il. Ces moins que rien ont encore refusé la suspension du procès de Narcissa, ils ne veulent pas même envisager de report de la date. Faudra-t-il qu'on l'amène à la barre en civière ?! » finit-il plus fort, la rage au ventre et les poings serrés.

Drago laissa retomber sa main, dépité, et enserra ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse refuser une telle demande en voyant le dossier médical de sa mère. Il n'essaya pas de reparler de l'absolution possible si elle plaidait coupable, car il savait qu'il n'allait rencontrer qu'un refus catégorique et attiser la colère de son père. Ce dernier ne voulait pas considérer cette solution, puisqu'elle était innocente et elle n'avait, selon lui, pas à s'avilir de cette façon pour pouvoir être absoute de sentence. Si Drago partageait cette opinion, en théorie, il aurait néanmoins été prêt à tout pour libérer sa mère de toute tension et angoisse.

Les épaules de Lucius s'affaissèrent à mesure que l'attente et son abattement grandissaient. Il tourna la tête vers son fils, l'air grave.

« – Drago, nous allons devoir sérieusement envisager l'organisation des procès sans la présence et les témoignages de Narcissa… » commença-t-il.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec colère.

« – Je refuse de parler de ça dans un moment pareil ! » s'énerva-t-il, choqué encore une fois par le pragmatisme indélicat de son père. Il planta son regard acier dans celui, légèrement plus clair, de Lucius et son expression emportée affronta celle résignée de son interlocuteur.

Il allait l'exhorter à un peu plus de foi lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer Glwadys et son équipe. Les deux Sang-Purs se redressèrent rapidement et la femme se posta devant eux, tandis que les autres Guérisseurs disparaissaient déjà dans le couloir.

« – Allons dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler. » dit-elle aux deux blonds avec sérieux.

Ils acquiescèrent et la suivirent alors qu'elle partait dans la direction empruntée par ses collègues. Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard lourd de questionnements et d'appréhension. Elles les fit entrer dans une pièce de taille moyenne et invita les deux hommes à s'installer dans les deux fauteuils de cuir rouge qui s'y trouvaient. Elle s'assit en face d'eux, parmi les instruments mystérieux et anciens qui ornaient son bureau. Elle reprit la parole sans attendre, les deux Malefoy, anxieux, étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

« – Messieurs, les nouvelles que j'ai à vous annoncer ne sont pas bonnes. Narcissa a refait une crise tout à l'heure. Nous avons pu mettre un frein à la perte de magie, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Il semblerait que ses barrières naturelles soient très diminuées et elle ne parvient désormais plus à résorber ses hémorragies magiques seule. C'est très grave car sans assistance, la dispersion d'énergie ne s'arrêterait pas... »

Elle marqua une longue pause pour permettre aux deux hommes, immobiles et interdits, d'assimiler ces informations. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa les doigts puis reprit, concentrée :

« – Elle ne pourra donc plus se passer de surveillance médicale. Il est important qu'elle reste sous suivi permanent et je déconseille fortement qu'elle quitte l'hôpital.

– Mais… Mais, elle va bien sinon ? Je veux dire, elle ira mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago prudemment.

Le regard de Mme Lanckerter se tourna vers lui et s'emplit de compassion, mais aussi de tristesse.

« – Avec son incapacité à "colmater" ses failles magiques, elle ne pourra pas aller mieux… » elle marqua une nouvelle pause, plus courte. « Et c'est même pire que ça… » elle sembla chercher ses mots. « Les tests réalisés tout à l'heure nous ont révélé que la magie de Narcissa est désormais trop faible pour la maintenir en vie. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Nous… Nous ne pouvons nous prononcer avec précision, mais nous évaluons qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours, potentiellement moins… Peut-être quelques heures seulement. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le jeune homme ferma douloureusement les yeux, l'autre ne broncha pas mais prit néanmoins la parole :

« – Elle semblait pourtant en bien meilleure forme et sur la voie d'une possible rémission ce matin encore. pointa Lucius, le visage impassible et la voix égale.

– C'est exact, appuya Drago en se penchant vers le bureau. Et vous nous parliez d'un traitement expérimental, qu'en est-il ? »

Ses prunelles vacillantes cherchaient une lueur d'espoir dans celles de la Médicomage. La femme dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour se montrer ferme et ne pas lui donner de fausse joie. Elle serra la mâchoire et répondit gravement :

« – En effet, mais la crise d'aujourd'hui l'a beaucoup affaiblie et son corps a subi un contrecoup très violent. Concernant le traitement évoqué par Nelson Davis, il faudrait compter plusieurs semaines au moins avant de trouver une adaptation possible à la pathologie spécifique de votre mère et de réussir à ajuster les soins, sans mentionner les nombreux dossiers à réaliser pour pouvoir faire avaliser un tel protocole innovant… En sachant que dans tous les cas, les retombées envisageables restent inconnues. Narcissa ne dispose malheureusement plus de tout ce temps. Je suis sincèrement désolée. » Elle réajusta le col de sa robe verte.

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils, ils semblaient lutter intérieurement. Glwadys Lanckerter savait qu'ils auraient de nombreux stades à traverser avant de pouvoir accepter – ou au moins concevoir– cette fatalité. Elle préféra enchaîner rapidement sur un autre sujet déplaisant, elle leur laisserait ensuite le temps de tout digérer.

« – Excusez-moi d'avance pour la rudesse de mes propos, mais je vous conseille de commencer à réfléchir aux dispositions à prendre pour elle… Croyez-moi, aussi désagréable que cela puisse être, il reste beaucoup moins pénible de faire ce genre de démarches avant la… disparition du proche. dit-elle sur un ton doux. Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps seuls. Vous pourrez retourner dans la chambre de Narcissa quand vous vous sentirez prêts. Nous avons déjà échangé avec elle à propos de sa situation, elle avait préféré que je sois celle qui vous en informe. Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions ou besoin de précisions. » termina-t-elle avec délicatesse avant de se lever calmement et de quitter la pièce.

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains, il ne pouvait pas croire les mots de la Guérisseuse. Ces derniers ne faisaient pas sens dans son esprit. Le matin même, il avait vu sa mère refaire un sourire franc pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine. La douleur avait perdu du terrain. Il laissa son regard hagard errer sur le mobilier de la pièce sans le voir et finit par croiser celui de son père qui le fixait, visiblement depuis un moment. Lucius ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui parler, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, surtout qu'il devinait que ses propos ne seraient pas pour lui plaire. Il se leva rapidement et le coupa :

« – Non, ne dites rien ! Pas maintenant. » trancha le jeune homme en sortant du bureau.

Lucius ferma les yeux à son tour. Il avait craint cette annonce tant de fois, il avait tenté de s'y préparer en s'imaginant toujours le pire dans chaque situation, à chaque rechute de sa femme, à chaque complication. Mais rien ne pouvait vous préparer à cela.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas vraiment surpris par la nouvelle. Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque la crise s'était déclenchée, au moment où celle qu'il aimait avait commencé à trembler et à être saisie de convulsions jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, il avait ressenti dans ses tripes que quelque chose s'était rompu, que cette fois l'espoir n'était plus de mise. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter ce pressentiment funeste, il l'avait mis de côté.

Lorsque l'équipe médicale avait fait irruption dans la chambre, comme au ralenti, il les avait vus s'emparer de l'espace de la petite pièce puis du corps tressaillant de sa femme. Il avait été poussé au-dehors et il avait éprouvé un arrachement inconnu, un détachement douloureux. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait perçu partir, renoncer. À moins qu'elle n'ait simplement perdu ce combat qu'elle menait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Et il avait compris que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Mais il n'était pas prêt.

Il n'était pas du tout prêt pour ça. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, trop soudain.

Drago pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère. Les propos de Mme Lanckerter résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles mais la réalité s'abattit sur lui comme un couperet lorsqu'il aperçut Narcissa. Sa dernière lueur d'espoir fut soufflée sans ménagement. L'aristocrate n'était plus la même que celle qu'il avait quittée le matin. Elle n'avait pas à proprement parler maigri, mais elle semblait vidée, comme si une force aspirait son énergie de l'intérieur. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa de ses iris bleus clairs. Chacun de ses gestes paraissait être une torture et ses traits tirés trahissaient une douleur importante.

Il se sentait déchiré, il n'avait pas envie de lâcher prise, d'abdiquer, mais son esprit réalisait bien que sa mère vivait ses derniers moments, que cette fois, son corps ne pourrait pas gagner. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se résoudre à cette idée.

Il s'assit à son chevet, abattu, et lui saisit la main comme il aimait tant le faire. Elle était glacée et les ongles fins étaient violacés. Narcissa tenta de refermer ses doigts sur ceux de son fils, sa poigne était si faible qu'un esprit un peu distrait ne l'aurait pas perçu. Malgré le regard rassurant et déterminé que sa mère lui adressait, la poitrine du jeune homme se pinça, et il ne put empêcher une larme amère de rouler sur sa joue. La frêle main de Narcissa esquissa un mouvement pour venir la lui retirer, mais il ne la laissa pas faire, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de pleurer.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

« – Vous avez parlé avec Mme Lanckerter. » dit-elle d'une voix ténue. Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation, simplement l'énonciation d'un fait.

Drago hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre.

« – Alors, vous savez… fit-elle gravement. Je sens… Je sens que c'est pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle.

– Ne dit pas ça. » coupa la voix de Lucius qui se tenait près de la porte, les surprenant tous les deux.

Le jeune homme prit le temps d'essuyer sur sa joue l'unique trace de sa faiblesse avant de se retourner. Son père s'approcha avec raideur et se saisit du second fauteuil qu'il disposa près du lit, en face de Drago. Narcissa le regarda faire.

« – Ne pas le dire n'y changera rien, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désormais prête. »

Son ton ferme détonnait avec sa silhouette gracile et pâle. Elle paraissait minuscule au milieu des immondes draps verts. Sur la table de nuit, la _Vitalys_ semblait lui donner raison. Tout comme celle dont elle affichait l'état de santé, la plante, recroquevillée sur elle-même, semblait vampirisée par une force intérieure, elle avait pratiquement perdu toute couleur.

Lucius attrapa l'autre main de sa femme et y déposa un baiser silencieux. Il avait la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire presque grincer les dents. Tout autant que son fils, il aurait voulu faire disparaître l'épée de Damoclès sur le point de s'abattre sur sa famille.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement et l'après-midi défila au pas. Drago parla, beaucoup, pour tenter de combler les vides, à moins que ça ne soit pour essayer de tromper la mort. Mais cette dernière planait dans la pièce, tapie dans les moindres recoins, prête à se fondre sur sa proie. Le jeune homme voulait s'abreuver de la présence de sa mère, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lucius non plus ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celle qu'il aimait. Tous deux devaient cependant se rendre à l'évidence, elle semblait diminuer à vue d'œil, le froid la gagnait, bleuissant ses lèvres, asséchant sa gorge, cassant sa voix. Son attention se faisait plus flottante, elle mettait plus de temps à réagir, fixait des points dans le vide et répondait parfois à côté des questions. Son expression était plus tendue également, ses muscles plus raides et sa respiration saccadée.

Lucius regarda gravement son fils pendant un petit moment et, à regret, actionna le bouton de la petite sonnette magique implantée dans le cadre du lit. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait voir de Guérisseur dans la chambre, mais Narcissa souffrait visiblement beaucoup et il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans médication.

Cette dernière surprit le geste de son mari et le dévisagea avec fermeté. Elle déglutit péniblement.

« – Je ne veux pas de potions, dit-elle faiblement.

– Narcissa, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça à souffrir le martyre. Il est inutile de t'infliger ça. » supplia Lucius avec peine en se rapprochant d'elle et lui caressant le front.

Un homme blond en robe verte fit irruption dans la pièce. Drago se leva pour s'entretenir avec lui, légèrement à l'écart.

« – Serait-il possible de soulager la douleur de ma mère ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Derrière lui, sa mère s'agitait.

« – Je ne veux pas de potions. répéta-t-elle plus fort pour que le Médicomage entende. Elles me font délirer. Je n'en veux pas ! »

Cet effort sembla l'épuiser et elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle, la main sur la poitrine. Son mari essayait de l'apaiser.

Le Guérisseur regarda Drago, gêné.

« – Ce ne sont pas les potions qui font divaguer votre mère… c'est sa maladie. » dit-il contrit. De sa baguette, il fit apparaitre le suivi des soins prodigués à la patiente, puis consulta rapidement l'heure d'un sort. Il reprit :

« – Je peux lui administrer une nouvelle dose d'antidouleur, mais pas contre son gré…

– Je vois. fit Drago en réfléchissant. Ne bougez pas. »

Il revint au chevet de sa mère et lui parla à voix basse, tout près de son oreille, pour lui demander d'accepter le traitement. Narcissa refusait de l'écouter. Résigné, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

« – Mère, dit-il en la fixant d'un air grave. Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher les hallucinations, elles sont inhérentes à votre état, mais nous pouvons arrêter la douleur, ne refusez pas, je vous en prie. »

Sa mère abdiqua, vaincue par cet argument implacable. Elle quitta son fils des yeux pour faire un signe au Médicomage qui alla lui chercher de la potion. Durant le court laps de temps qu'il lui fallut pour revenir, aucun des trois Malefoy ne bougea ni ne parla. L'homme en robe verte, armé d'une petite fiole, réapparut et la tendit directement à la mourante. Elle l'attrapa faiblement et en but lentement le contenu, soutenue dans ses gestes par un Lucius attentif.

Elle soupira d'aise en sentant la potion faire effet et la douleur refluer. Le praticien récupéra la fiole vide et quitta les lieux.

Désormais moins gênée par la souffrance et l'esprit plus clair, Narcissa souhaita parler avec son mari. Drago leur laissa donc de l'espace et attendit dans un coin de la chambre tandis que les deux autres s'entretenaient à voix basse.

Le jeune homme culpabilisa de n'avoir pas été plus présent au chevet de sa mère ces derniers temps, de n'avoir pas été davantage soutenant pour elle. Il s'en voulut d'avoir passé des moments agréables avec Potter alors que celle-ci vivait ses ultimes semaines. Dire qu'avec Harry il avait aimé oublier le reste du monde. Quel égoïsme ! C'était avec elle qu'il aurait dû resserrer les liens plutôt qu'avec ce satané Gryffondor. Il aurait dû la protéger, il aurait dû revenir au manoir, il n'aurait pas dû laisser son père gérer seul la situation.

Il aperçut Narcissa poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Lucius avant que celui-ci se relève et sorte d'un pas raide, les poings serrés, le regard dur. Elle lui fit un signe discret pour qu'il se rapproche et elle lui parla à voix basse, dès qu'il fut installé de nouveau près du lit.

« – Drago, je suis prête, tu sais. lui dit-elle. Je ne suis plus qu'un fardeau pour vous deux actuellement, c'est probablement mieux comme ça. déclara Narcissa de but en blanc, de sa voix frêle.

– Ne dites pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. contra-t-il, choqué, en lui enserrant la main.

– Même après ton acquittement, pour lequel je n'ai aucun doute, je n'aurais pas pu reprendre ma vie d'avant, tu le sais. Et il en aurait été de même pour toi, tu n'aurais pas pu mener une vie normale avec tout cela à gérer. détailla-t-elle calmement.

– Mère…

– Laisse-moi finir. le coupa-t-elle. Je t'aime Drago, et, plus que tout, je souhaite que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu laisses le passé derrière toi et que tu vives pleinement. Gagne ce procès et va de l'avant. » sa voix s'essouffla.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa vie sans la présence et la bienveillance de cette femme qui, toujours, l'avait accompagné et soutenu. Lui serait-il seulement possible d'être heureux après ça ?

« – Promets-le-moi. » insista Narcissa.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peine et acquiesça simplement, essayant d'être fort, pour elle.

« – Bien, tu peux rappeler ton père. » lui intima-t-elle faiblement.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il se levait pour s'exécuter. Elle était vidée. Tenir ces deux conversations lui avait coûté, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Narcissa sentait bien qu'elle ne serait pas présente encore longtemps, que son esprit se faisait peu à peu fuyant, que son corps commençait à l'abandonner. Elle avait su depuis le début qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat et une part d'elle était soulagée que celui-ci touche à sa fin. Néanmoins, elle aurait aimé pouvoir assister à la sortie de son fils, libre, du tribunal et le savoir prêt à entamer réellement sa vie d'adulte.

Elle espérait simplement que lui et Lucius parviendraient à surmonter sa disparition, que cette dernière ne les emprisonnerait pas dans le passé et ne les empêcherait pas de s'épanouir.

Les deux hommes revinrent s'asseoir en silence. Narcissa s'autorisa à somnoler par intermittence. L'après-midi se coulait désormais lentement dans la soirée. Progressivement, la douleur réapparut, déformant les traits de la malade qui recommença à délirer, parfois même dans son sommeil. Son souffle devint rauque, sa respiration sifflante et des tics nerveux se propagèrent dans certains de ses membres. La _Vitalys_ se recroquevilla encore un peu dans son pot. Ne sachant que faire, Lucius sonna à nouveau les Médicomages. Un homme et une femme, tous les deux bruns, arrivèrent dans la pièce. On pouvait lire Anaïs Lepage et Henry Quills sur leur badge.

Lord Malefoy se leva pour leur demander une nouvelle dose de potion contre la douleur. Ils vérifièrent le dossier de suivi, tout comme leur collègue plus tôt et se regardèrent, puis la femme parla à voix basse :

« – Je suis désolée Monsieur Malefoy, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui en donner à nouveau, sa dernière prise est trop récente. lui expliqua-t-elle à regret en faisant disparaître le dossier.

– Mais enfin, vous voyez bien que ma femme souffre énormément ! » éclata le blond, plus fort.

Drago tourna la tête en direction de la conversation. Henry prit le relais.

« – Monsieur, calmez-vous. dit-il avec sang-froid. Nous avons bien conscience de la situation, mais une forte dose lui a déjà été administrée i peine trois heures, il serait inconscient de lui en fournir une nouvelle maintenant. Cela pourrait la tuer. »

Lucius perdit cette fois complètement son calme et son visage passa au rouge d'un seul coup. Son fils eut le réflexe de se lever à toute vitesse pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre physiquement aux deux Guérisseurs.

« – Vous n'êtes pas foutus de sauver ma femme, vous n'êtes même pas capables de l'empêcher de souffrir ! Je me demande bien à quoi vous servent vos diplômes en carton. Dégagez d'ici ! Dégagez avant que je vienne vous exprimer en détail le fond de ma pensée. » hurla le chef de famille tandis qu'Anaïs et Henry déguerpissaient promptement.

Drago n'avait jamais vu son père perdre à ce point contenance, pas même dans les moments les plus critiques. La colère de Lucius retomba aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue et il se laissa choir sur son fauteuil, complètement effondré. A côté, sa femme à demi-endormie murmurait des mots qu'elle seule comprenait.

Le soleil continua sa lente descente et la luminosité diminua petit à petit. Narcissa s'éveilla en sursaut, raconta à mi-voix des passages de _L'épopée du Dragon_ , dans le désordre. Les deux hommes l'entouraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Son discours était de plus en plus décousu à mesure que la douleur s'amplifiait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et les dévisagea sans les reconnaître. Ils tentèrent de la rassurer autant que possible. Drago et Lucius échangèrent un regard éteint et résigné. Ils la serrèrent dans leur bras. Elle évoquait des souvenirs d'une jeunesse qui n'était pas la sienne de sa voix ténue qui s'amenuisa doucement avant de s'essouffler tout à fait, laissant place à un silence criant. Sur le chevet, la fleur, sèche et complètement repliée, s'était fanée.

Ils détachèrent prudemment leur étreinte et le corps sans vie de Narcissa vint s'étendre contre les coussins, ses cheveux se répandant autour de son visage clos. Ses traits fins semblaient enfin apaisés. Drago recula lentement, faisant tomber son fauteuil sur le côté.

C'était fini.

Tout était fini.

Il abandonna son père dont le visage crispé et les trainées de larmes trahissaient l'intense détresse, et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Il courut droit devant lui, sans rien voir, sans faire attention à ceux qu'il bousculait, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes l'aient porté en dehors de Sainte-Mangouste. Il bifurqua dans la première ruelle qu'il vit et transplana directement dans son appartement.

Il avait perdu.

Une fois de plus, il avait été incapable de sauver sa mère.


	18. Chapitre 16 - Révélations

**Chapitre seize : Révélations**

La nouvelle qu'Harry avait craint venait de lui être confirmée : Narcissa était décédée. Depuis le départ précipité de Drago, quatre jours plus tôt, le brun n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de lui. Il n'était pas non plus parvenu à lui rendre visite, l'accès à sa cheminée avait été restreint, semblait-il, car il réatterrissait chez lui à chaque tentative. À partir du deuxième jour, il s'était mis à acheter la Gazette, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses. En l'ouvrant ce matin-là, sa peur avait pris corps. Un article sur Narcissa s'étalait devant ses yeux, signé Skeeter, évidemment.

Le titre s'étalait en première page : _« La Belle et les Monstres »._ Ça commençait mal, pensa Harry, il lut la suite :

 _« Narcissa Malefoy, hospitalisée depuis plusieurs jours à Sainte-Mangouste, en phase terminale d'un cancer magique rare, est décédée en ce début de semaine. L'aristocrate aurait manifestement lutté contre la maladie de nombreuses années avant d'y succomber tragiquement, quelques semaines à peine avant son procès. Bien que très proche de Mangemorts célèbres (son mari Lucius Malefoy et sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange, pour ne citer qu'eux), nous savons de source sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu la sinistre marque. Elle n'avait pas non plus participé à la sombre mission de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Plus-Le-Nom._

 _Nos pensées vont sincèrement à cette pauvre femme qu'un mariage arrangé entre deux grandes familles traditionalistes a enchaînée à un destin funeste. Son mari, fanatique de magie noire, l'a entrainé avec lui dans un environnement néfaste qui l'a conduite, durant la Seconde Guerre Sorcière, à devoir cohabiter plusieurs mois avec de nombreux Mangemorts ainsi que le grand mage noir lui-même, sous son propre toit. C'est manifestement cette proximité forcée avec les forces des ténèbres qui aurait planté la graine future de sa maladie, développée juste après la fin de la Guerre. Cette Belle parmi les Monstres n'aura ainsi jamais pu goûter la douce saveur de la libération et elle ne pourra savourer non plus celle de son acquittement. Par deux fois, ses ailes lui ont été coupées avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de prendre son envol._

 _La maladie lui avait progressivement retiré son élan vital ainsi qu'une grande partie de sa magie, la rendant dépendante et à la merci de sa famille. Mal accompagnée jusqu'au bout, son cancer n'aura pas su éveiller de compassion chez son mari. Même au chevet de sa femme mourante, Lucius Malefoy n'a pas montré un visage humain, menaçant aussi bien le personnel médical que tous ceux qu'il prenait pour des journalistes. Jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Narcissa aura été prisonnière de la main de fer de son époux, cette même main qui a étouffé sa lumière toute sa vie. Puisse-elle avoir trouvé la paix maintenant._

 _Rita Skeeter. »_

Une fois de plus, Skeeter n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, il espérait sincèrement que ni Drago ni Lucius – cette pensée le fit grimacer – ne lirait cet immonde article. Le récit déformé faisait simplement passer Narcissa pour un pantin sans volonté propre, sans libre arbitre… sans existence en somme. Il n'y avait pas pire manière de lui rendre hommage songea Harry. Il eut beaucoup de peine pour son ami blond, dont il pouvait aisément imaginer le chagrin. En dehors de ses tentatives de visites, il n'avait pas osé reprendre contact avec lui pour le moment, se doutant que ce dernier avait besoin d'espace. Cette distance lui pesait cependant.

Le manoir vide faisait douloureusement écho à son néant intérieur. Maintenant qu'il était fixé avec certitude sur le sort de Narcissa, il se résolut à envoyer un message à Drago pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Il sortit du canapé et s'installa sur la grande table du salon avec de quoi écrire. Il rédigea rapidement un petit mot, offrant ses sincères condoléances. Il lui rappela qu'il était toujours le bienvenu Square Grimmaurd et que sa cheminée lui était grande ouverte s'il souhaitait un endroit où se réfugier ou un compagnon pour parler. Il lui donna également quelques nouvelles de Moon a qui il manquait beaucoup. Il hésita à ajouter qu'il lui manquait à lui aussi mais se ravisa, trouvant cela déplacé. Il signa, posa sa plume et roula le morceau de parchemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le journal ouvert qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé et hésita une seconde. Avec un soupir, il reprit la plume et rédigea également un message pour Lucius. Il ne portait pas l'homme dans cœur le moins du monde, mais il avait pitié de lui, ce dernier ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de soutien en ce moment et l'article de Skeeter n'était que méchanceté gratuite. Il regretterait peut-être ce moment de faiblesse, mais tant pis.

Il écrivit des condoléances sobres et polies pour l'aristocrate, puis il roula cette seconde missive et prit les deux morceaux de parchemins repliés. Il transplana dans un petit bureau de poste sorcière excentré pour envoyer des hiboux. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il sortait dans des lieux fréquentés par des sorciers, il écrasait ses cheveux sur son front pour dissimuler sa cicatrice et tentait de se fondre dans le décor autant que possible. Il revint chez lui rapidement, sans avoir été reconnu. Il évitait au maximum les endroits trop fréquentés, et, dès qu'il le pouvait, il privilégiait des bureaux secondaires, des annexes ou des itinéraires moins connus.

Toujours debout devant la cheminée, Harry termina d'épousseter sa cape et fit le tour du salon d'un œil morne. La pièce lui semblait être une prison avec ses murs ternes et son mobilier sombre. La poussière commençait à s'accumuler sur les étagères, quelques bouteilles de Biéraubeurre vides traînaient sous la table basse et des emballages de repas trônaient dessus. Il s'était laissé aller. Il jeta sa cape sur le bord du canapé à sa gauche et rassembla les détritus, il avait honte de vivre comme un malpropre, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage pour maintenir le manoir dans un état décent. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya le tout à la poubelle. C'était déjà mieux.

Restait à s'occuper maintenant, en attendant que le blond lui redonne signe de vie.

oOo

Drago était allongé sur son lit, paralysé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, tout son corps semblait se tordre, son œsophage faisait des nœuds. Il aurait volontiers hurlé s'il avait réussi à faire entrer de l'air dans son organisme. Son corps lourd comme une pierre semblait s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Il avait encore le vain espoir qu'en restant parfaitement immobile, il parviendrait peut-être à disparaître dans la surface molle.

Il était encore sous le choc de la rencontre avec son père, le matin même, lorsqu'il était passé au manoir Malefoy pour lui poser la question qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à prononcer.

 _« – Père, pourquoi l'enterrement n'est pas encore planifié ? » avait-il demandé en faisant irruption dans le petit bureau de Lucius._

 _Un des lourds rideaux pourpres encadrant la fenêtre était tiré et seul un fin pan de lumière grisâtre pénétrait dans la pièce. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revus ni reparlés depuis la fuite de Drago, juste après le décès de Narcissa. Recroquevillé sur son secrétaire en ébène, le chef de famille s'était retourné sur son siège pour faire face à son fils. Son visage fatigué et las indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre._

 _Il avait grimacé, peu enclin à répondre à sa question, puis avait soupiré et posé sa plume sur un petit réceptacle en argent prévu à cet effet._

 _Drago, les bras croisés et anxieux, avait levé un sourcil, agacé de la lenteur volontaire avec laquelle son père agissait. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon._

 _Lucius lui avait finalement répondu, d'une voix grave et monocorde._

 _« – Parce que son corps n'est pas prêt._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ? avait demandé Drago, quelque peu confus, en laissant retomber ses bras._

– _Son corps n'est pas encore prêt à être mis en sépulture… car j'ai fait une demande d'autopsie. » avait lâché l'aristocrate sans entrain._

 _Drago eut l'air de recevoir une claque._

 _« – Vous avez fait quoi ? » s'était-il écrié._

 _Il refusait de s'imaginer les opérations pratiquées sur le corps de sa mère, il ne voulait pas imprimer dans son esprit les images de ce dernier, vidé de ses organes par des mains étrangères et étudié par des yeux inquisiteurs. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir prouver une faute médicale ou justifier l'incompétence de ceux qui l'avaient jugée apte à comparaître ? Le jeune homme ne pouvait croire que son père soit allé si loin._

 _« – Drago, étant donnée la situation… » avait commencé Lucius, pour expliquer son acte._

 _Mais le jeune homme fulminait et ne l'écoutait pas._

 _« –Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous n'avez donc de respect pour personne… pas même pour elle ? Qu'espérez-vous que cela vous apportera ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'en accomplissant votre petite vendetta personnelle vous trouverez le salut ? Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde lâche, un être méprisable ! » lui avait-il craché au visage._

 _Lucius s'était levé pour faire front, son visage s'était durci. Même s'il s'attendait à cette éventualité, une dispute avec son fils était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il était lui aussi fatigué et à bout, il n'avait plus la patience pour encaisser quoi que ce soit._

 _« – Et toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant naïf Drago, je comprends combien tu es blessé, crois-le bien, mais une fois de plus tu laisses ton émotivité te guider au détriment de ton propre bien. avait-il grondé sourdement._

– _Comment osez-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que, dans un moment pareil, la seule chose qui vous soit venue à l'esprit soit de prolonger le calvaire de votre femme, vous n'avez donc aucune pitié ? »_

 _Il avait repris son souffle. La fureur l'avait envahi, prenant racine loin dans son enfance, elle était remontée le long de son œsophage, brûlante et acide, se nourrissant de toutes les rancœurs accumulées au fil du temps et avait explosé à l'air libre. La voix tremblante de colère, Drago cracha sa bile._

 _«_ – _Je vous méprise, vous et votre suprématie de la raison, ce n'est ni du courage, ni de la bravoure, simplement de la faiblesse… Et elle entache toute cette famille. La seule chose que votre sang ne m'aura jamais transmis, c'est de la lâcheté. Vous ne m'avez légué que de la médiocrité en espérant que je la transforme en grandeur, comme cela s'est fait de génération en génération, mais cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! C'est de votre faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui ! C'est à cause de vous et de votre aveuglement borné, de votre soif de pouvoir, de votre fascination dégénérée pour les forces obscures. C'est moi que vous traitez d'enfant naïf ? Mais tous vos choix de vie ne sont que ceux d'un gamin cherchant l'approbation de son géniteur. Et vous savez quoi ? Cette dynastie de gosses mal-aimés en recherche de reconnaissance paternelle s'arrête ici ! On se retrouve en prison… Père. »_

 _Il était sorti de la pièce en trombe, emportant avec lui la tempête qui l'animait..._

L'appartement vide et calme l'oppressait, tous les rideaux et volets étaient fermés, ne laissant pas pénétrer la lumière du jour. De temps à autre, un hibou venait gratter pour tenter de laisser une missive, l'abandonnant généralement sur le moindre rebord jugé suffisamment large pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Le Ministère, ne pouvant endiguer la vague de volatils, avait mis en place un sortilège de désillusion sur le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il avait aussi dû faire intervenir une équipe auprès de quelques moldus ayant été témoins d'événements étranges.

Drago avait erré, dans la pénombre, depuis son retour de l'hôpital, depuis la journée fatidique qui l'avait anéanti. La vision du corps de sa mère, gisant sans vie au milieu des draps le hantait sans cesse, le persécutant, revenant à la charge à chaque instant. La rage et la douleur le déchiraient, et il ne savait que faire de lui-même, tournant comme un lion en cage dans son appartement clos. Sa sortie au manoir Malefoy avait été son unique prise de contact avec l'extérieur. Sans nouvelle du devenir de Narcissa, il avait commencé à se poser des questions, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas donné d'informations. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il s'était résolu à sortir de son isolement pour aller le confronter.

Il le regrettait presque désormais. La souffrance de l'ignorance lui semblait plus douce que celle de la connaissance. S'il s'était senti abattu jusqu'à ce matin, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il ferma les yeux avec force, peut-être qu'en restant ainsi suffisamment longtemps, il parviendrait à s'endormir pour toujours. Il souhaitait plus que tout disparaître de ce monde qui n'avait rien à lui offrir sinon de la douleur. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il avait fait condamner sa cheminée, mettant en suspens son affiliation au réseau de Cheminette, et installé un sortilège de répulsion sur son appartement ainsi qu'un autre sur lui-même. Les rares repas qu'il avalait étaient constitués de conserves qu'il avait fait livrer dans le hall de son immeuble ou sinon de ce qui traînait dans le fond de ses placards.

Peu importe à vrai dire, plus rien n'avait de goût.

oOo

Quatre jours encore depuis qu'il avait envoyé un message à Drago, Harry devenait fou. Il ne savait plus comment fuir l'ennui et la morosité. Et il pensait au procès qui approchait, lentement mais sûrement. Le blond avait-il décidé de se passer de lui ? Sans rien lui dire ? Non, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Mais alors quoi ? Il devait bien faire quelque chose de ses journées ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas recontacté ? Les funérailles devaient être passées désormais. Cela le frustrait de ne rien savoir, il aurait aimé pouvoir épauler son ami dans ce moment difficile. La perte, il connaissait bien, trop bien même, il ne demandait qu'à pouvoir être ce soutien que lui n'avait jamais réussi à trouver, même chez ses proches.

Cela le blessait que Drago l'évite. De son côté, Harry ne supportait plus sa solitude, que Moon ne faisait que renforcer, lui rappelant à chaque fois l'absence de son maître. Il avait pris l'habitude de laisser la télévision allumée pour moins subir le silence du manoir. Par ailleurs, personne n'était encore passé pour prendre le reste des affaires de Ginny et leur présence, un peu partout autour de lui, faisait empirer encore la sensation d'abandon qui ne le quittait plus.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe où il sentait qu'il allait retomber sur la pente terriblement glissante de la dépression qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter. Il ne pouvait pas passer ses journées à déambuler dans Londres pour fuir le vide qu'il ressentait inéluctablement lorsqu'il était chez lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'occuper utilement. Il ne voulait plus se morfonde sans fin. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester à végéter en attendant un signe de vie du blond. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il soit actif. Il eut une épiphanie en repensant à tout le bazar qu'il n'avait pas terminé de débarrasser au premier. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir repensé plus tôt. Voilà une tâche qui pourrait l'accaparer un moment !

Il commença par remettre le nez dans le carton d'objets qu'il avait mis de côté pour en étudier attentivement le contenu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à vrai dire : la baguette brune, quelques vieux livres en latin qu'il comptait soumettre à Hermione, une plume en argent d'une rare beauté avec un repose-plume et un encrier assorti, quelques objets de décoration qui lui avaient plu : une vieille lampe en bronze – celle-là même qu'il avait en main au moment où Ginny avait découvert Drago dans leur lit –, un livre de cuisine traditionnelle sorcière, quelques bibelots décoratifs, un coupe-papier enchanté ainsi qu'une Flasque-Sans-Fond assez ancienne qui pourrait s'avérer très pratique – il devrait d'ailleurs suggérer aux frères Weasley de relancer la production de tels produits.

À la réflexion, il n'était pas certain de vouloir conserver la lampe, même si son design art nouveau lui plaisait, elle était désormais associée à sa dernière dispute avec Ginny et il n'avait pas très envie de la voir trôner dans son salon. Il plaça donc cette dernière dans le tas des objets dont il souhaitait se débarrasser.

Une fois sûr de son tri, il répartit dans plusieurs sacs tous les éléments qu'il avait prévu de jeter ou donner. Il en profita pour inspecter rapidement les trois pièces de l'étage qu'il n'avait pas rangées. En y passant une semaine complète, il serait certainement capable de tout vider. Ainsi, il pourrait contacter quelqu'un pour cette tapisserie à l'odeur suspecte.

Il emporta les sacs au Département de Dépôt des Objets Magiques, qui était, à peu de choses près, l'équivalent des déchetteries moldues. De retour au manoir, il voulut se pencher à nouveau sur la baguette mystérieuse et il la sorti du carton pour l'observer en détail. Il se plaça sous la luminosité de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Son toucher lui parut familier, mais sa mémoire ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. Les reflets noirs de l'objet semblaient le narguer en faisant apparaître et disparaître les veinures discrètes du bois. Soudainement en manque de lumière, Harry se déplaça légèrement pour mieux voir et sursauta quand il réalisa que la pénombre qui le gênait était tout simplement causée par la silhouette d'un hibou qui le dévisageait de ses deux grands yeux beiges. Il pesta contre l'animal qui lui avait fait peur, posa la baguette sur la table et ouvrit la fenêtre en respirant profondément pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. L'oiseau laissa échapper un petit hululement amical et lui tendit la patte. Harry saisit la petite enveloppe qui y était attachée. Il alla chercher un petit morceau de biscuit pour remercier le hibou qui le picora rapidement avant de reprendre son envol. La missive était fermée par un cachet de cire gris foncé sur lequel on pouvait distinguer une baguette et un maillet croisés devant une balance. Le brun ne connaissait pas ce symbole et il décacheta l'enveloppe avec curiosité.

« _Monsieur Potter,_

 _Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer brièvement, je suis l'avocat de Drago Malefoy. Si je me permets de vous importuner aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement, car je n'ai pas d'autre recours. Laissez-moi vous exposer rapidement la situation :_

 _Le procès de M. Malefoy est actuellement dans trois semaines et il est donc primordial que ce dernier soit concentré sur cette échéance et sur son témoignage, son avenir en dépend._

 _Or, depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, il m'est impossible de contacter mon client, il ne répond à aucun message. Je me suis rapproché de son père, Lucius Malefoy, pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation, mais celui-ci n'a pas non plus eu de contact avec lui depuis plusieurs jours._

 _Étant donné les circonstances difficiles qu'il traverse actuellement, je suis très inquiet. Puisque vous avez travaillé longuement avec Drago sur son témoignage et que vous semblez en bons termes avec lui, je me permets de me tourner vers vous. Si vous avez en votre possession le moindre élément susceptible de faire avancer le travail sur le dossier ou la capacité de contacter mon client, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en faire part. Le devenir de Drago Malefoy en dépend._

 _Vous pouvez me contacter via ma ligne directe de Cheminette au : Coaslowth & associés Avocats Inc. bureau numéro 1, 18-A Chemin de Traverse, Londres. Il vous suffira de donner votre nom et prénom pour pouvoir accéder à mon bureau, vous avez un laissez-passer temporaire. _

_Je vous remercie par avance pour votre retour rapide et vous prie de recevoir mes salutations distinguées._

 _Me Herbing Coaslowth, avocat »_

Harry replia le parchemin, pensif. Donc, cela signifiait que personne n'avait de nouvelles de Drago. Il commençait à craindre sérieusement pour le blond. Il réfléchit rapidement, il avait bien quelques notes de travail provenant de leurs sessions de travail sur le dossier. Rien de bien transcendant, mais cela pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile pour l'avocat. Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, au pire, il aurait perdu quelques minutes de sa journée.

Il rassembla donc les quelques feuillets que Drago n'avait pas emmenés avec lui et les mit dans une pochette. Il les plaça près de la cheminée, jeta de la poudre dans l'âtre et mit sa tête dans le brasier.

Après un court trajet, il s'arrêta dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, mais il ne parvenait pas bien à le distinguer, car tout était flou à travers les flammes vertes. Une voix féminine lui demanda de décliner son identité, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Il y eut un petit déclic et le bureau devint soudainement net. C'était une pièce plutôt spacieuse, avec du marbre blanc zébré de noir au sol et des murs intégralement couverts de lambris en noyer marron clair.

En face d'Harry se trouvait un grand bureau en bois de même couleur sur lequel Me Coaslowth écrivait avec concentration, il portait encore une robe brune. En entendant le petit bruit, l'avocat leva les yeux vers l'âtre et aperçut la tête d'Harry au milieu de la toute petite Cheminée de Discussion, installée dans sa pièce de travail à hauteur de visage. Ces cheminées étaient des modèles spécialement conçues pour l'échange et non pour le voyage – ce qui n'aurait pas été très sécuritaire dans un bureau d'avocat –, elles étaient donc étroites et permettaient simplement de passer la tête pour parler ou de glisser quelques objets de taille réduite.

Il posa sa plume et salua le jeune homme.

« – Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous voir, merci d'avoir répondu présent si rapidement.

– Maître, salua Harry en retour. Je crains malheureusement de ne pas avoir beaucoup à vous transmettre concernant Drago. » confia Harry.

L'avocat eut l'air soucieux, une ride se forma sur son front.

« – L'avez-vous vu dernièrement ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

– Non, pas depuis une semaine. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de documents à vous remettre, simplement quelques notes, Drago a tout emporté avec lui lors de notre dernière entrevue. » dit Harry en lui faisant passer la pochette à travers les flammes.

Coaslowth feuilleta rapidement les notes, puis déposa la chemise sur son bureau, n'ayant pas eu l'air d'y trouver d'information intéressante. Il soupira et se gratta la tête, puis fit quelques pas en cercle.

« – Tout cela n'est pas bon du tout… Je sais que Drago a été très affecté par le décès de sa mère, mais il ne peut pas tout laisser en plan maintenant, il faut qu'il se ressaisisse. Savez-vous s'il est chez lui ? » s'enquit l'avocat.

Harry fut surpris, il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'éventualité qu'il n'y soit pas, il répondit prudemment :

« – Je ne sais pas, sa cheminée est en dérangement… il est possible qu'il soit parti. »

Un vide l'envahit à cette pensée, Drago n'aurait quand même pas tout plaqué pour s'enfuir, devenant un fugitif recherché par le gouvernement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais comment savoir de quelle manière la mort de Narcissa avait pu le faire réagir ? Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui, plutôt qu'on ne sait où à faire on ne sait quoi ! Il pria simplement pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger.

« – Je n'espère pas, j'ai un document important à lui faire parvenir et je ne veux pas le faire par hibou. De plus, si jamais il a quitté le territoire brittanique, le tribunal émettra un mandat d'arrestation et le procureur de la poursuite pourra déposer de nouvelles accusations en conséquence. Cela n'arrangerait ni son cas, ni sa crédibilité. fit Coaslowth, ennuyé, toujours à faire les cent pas.

– Quel genre de document ? demanda Harry, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

– C'est confidentiel M. Potter. coupa l'avocat.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remis à Lucius ? interrogea le brun.

– Parce que je suis tenu au secret professionnel, qui plus est, lui et son père sont en froid. Connaissant leurs différends passés, il ne me semblait pas judicieux de lui communiquer quoi que ce soit en lien avec le procès de Drago avant d'en informer ce dernier. » expliqua l'homme de loi.

Harry réfléchit, la situation semblait insoluble. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il fallait qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il ne voulait plus rester à l'écart, il était impliqué de toute façon, alors autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

« – J'ai une question. commença-t-il.

– Je vous écoute. fit Coaslowth, attentif.

– Si je voulais reprendre le travail seul, me remettriez-vous le dossier complet de Drago ? »

L'homme eut l'air interloqué.

« – Non, ce serait contraire à l'éthique et à la confidentialité. répliqua l'avocat.

– Mais vous savez pertinemment que je connais déjà le contenu de ce dossier, puisque j'ai travaillé avec Drago dessus à de nombreuses reprises. appuya Harry.

– Certes, mais…

– Et je ne cherche qu'à l'aider. Il est visiblement dans une très mauvaise passe, si personne ne prend la situation en main, il va au-devant de très gros problèmes. Vous le savez bien mieux que moi. Laissez-moi travailler dessus, je vous en prie. insista encore le jeune homme.

– Ce ne serait pas le plus pertinent pour Drago, car vous deviendrez un témoin partial. souligna Coaslowth, plus que réticent.

– Soyons sérieux, je le suis déjà ! Et est-ce que ce serait vraiment pire que ne pas avoir de défense terminée au moment de l'audition ? » assena Harry avec un regard entendu.

L'avocat s'assit sur un coin de son bureau pour réfléchir. C'était plus que contraire à son code de déontologie. Il savait qu'il risquait très gros si cela était découvert, il serait radié. Il savait que Drago n'aurait toléré qu'il transmette des informations à son père, mais Harry Potter était censé être son ami, ils avaient travaillé ensemble chez ce dernier… De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options, et, à situations désespérées, il fallait des moyens désespérés.

« – D'accord, consentit-il à contrecoeur. Mais tout cela ne doit jamais être ébruité.

– Merci Maître ! » jubila Harry. Il tenait enfin un moyen d'action.

« – Je suis très sérieux Monsieur Potter, fit gravement l'avocat. C'est ma tête qui tombera si cela venait à se savoir ! »

Il commençait déjà à regretter son geste. Sauveur du monde sorcier ou pas, ce n'était jamais qu'un gamin jouant un jeu très risqué.

« – Oui bien sûr. Je serai très discret, promit le brun en ravalant quelque peu son enthousiasme débordant pour tenter de rassurer l'avocat.

– Et vous devez me promettre de rentrer en contact avec Drago le plus vite possible pour l'informer de tout cela et l'inciter à venir me voir. J'essaierai aussi de mon côté, bien entendu.

– Oui, oui, fit Harry en pensant déjà à son plan d'action. Le document confidentiel dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, il pourrait m'être utile ? »

L'avocat sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il soupira, ce qu'il était sur le point de faire pouvait être condamné comme une faute grave et il risquait des poursuites. Lentement, il sortit une grande enveloppe d'un tiroir de son bureau, il fouilla également dans un deuxième, enfonçant son bras pratiquement jusqu'à l'épaule dans le petit casier et en ressorti un large dossier. Il tendit le tout à Harry et pria très fortement pour que ce dernier soit aussi bien intentionné et malin qu'il le paraissait. Le jeune homme le remercia et ils se séparèrent en convenant de se tenir au courant dès que l'un ou l'autre aurait du nouveau.

Harry se releva de l'âtre en prenant les documents qu'il déposa sur la table. Il ouvrit d'abord la grosse chemise contenant le dossier du blond. Il commença immédiatement à le parcourir. Il eut rapidement la surprise désagréable de découvrir un chef d'accusation que Drago n'avait jamais mentionné. Pire ! Qu'il lui avait délibérément caché.

Harry avait naïvement pensé qu'avec les vieux témoignages recueillis à l'époque et accusant Severus, Drago n'avait jamais été inquiété concernant l'homicide de Dumbledore, mais l'accusation de complicité de meurtre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux lui démontrait le contraire. Pourquoi avoir choisi de lui cacher ça alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur sa défense ? C'était se tirer une balle dans le pied. N'avait-il donc pas confiance en lui ?

Il comprit alors mieux l'inquiétude constante du blond vis-à-vis de sa défense. C'était tellement dommage qu'il ne lui en ait pas fait part plus tôt.

Il délaissa le dossier pour consulter le contenu de l'enveloppe, il y avait une lettre ainsi qu'un petit flacon fermé. Il en sortit la lettre et la lut en allant dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il faillit le renverser quand il comprit l'importance de ce qu'il lisait. C'était un document que Narcissa avait fait remettre à son fils, peu avant sa mort. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant d'assembler les morceaux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, cela changeait tout ! Avec ces nouveaux éléments, il pourrait… Son regard tomba sur la baguette abandonnée plus tôt sur la table de la cuisine. Son regard s'illumina. La baguette ! Mais bien sûr !

Le puzzle prenait forme dans son esprit. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait sauver Drago.


	19. Chapitre 17 - Contacts

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais un petit aparté en début de chapitre afin de répondre aux reviews anonymes. Merci à tous pour vos retours d'ailleurs qui sont extrêmement gentils et attentionnés. Je me réjouis de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre l'aventure :D. C'est un grand bonheur de savoir que la fic vous plait tant et que vous attendez les publications de pied ferme. Je ne regrette pas une seconde de m'être botté les fesses pour écrire cette histoire de bout en bout. A ce propos, on s'approche** **très sérieusement** **de la fin ... :/  
**

 **ArtemisSnape : Je n'ai pas perdu de proche dans de telle circonstance non, j'ai essayé de mon mieux de rendre hommage au personnage de Narcissa sur ces derniers instants, je suis très émue que le chapitre t'ai bouleversée à ce point et encore plus de savoir qu'il a été si proche de ton expérience d'une telle situation. Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ce retour très personnel. Je ne travaille pas non plus dans le soin (mais c'est le cas de mes deux parents, ça a du jouer ;) ) à vrai dire, le plus loin je me tiens d'un hôpital, le mieux je me porte...  
Je ne pense pas avoir le talent (ni le courage) pour faire de l'écriture mon métier (j'en ai déjà un que j'aime beaucoup qui plus est), je ne sais pas même si je continuerai à écrire après cette fic. On verra si le besoin se fait ressentir. Que de compliments en tout cas de ta part, merci beaucoup *rougi*.  
C'est vrai que mon écriture est un peu dense, ça ne m'étonne pas que le début de l'histoire demande de s'accrocher un peu. Mais j'avais besoin de poser pas mal de choses afin de pouvoir ensuite me concentrer plus sur le "vif" du sujet : les personnages et leurs émotions. Sans contextualisation suffisante, ça aurait été difficile de le faire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
**

 **Amista : Bienvenu par ici ! Merci également pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre étanchera quelque peu ta curiosité ;)**

.

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
(j'ai hâte/peur de savoir ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre)**

 **A très vite.**

.

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept : Contacts**

Drago s'assit sur son lit, l'oreille aux aguets, il lui avait semblé entendre un son inhabituel. Ou plutôt, il lui avait semblé entendre un son, ce qui était inhabituel. Ses yeux fatigués naviguèrent dans la chambre sombre qui sentait le renfermé. Son visage s'était un peu creusé et quelques poils blonds couvraient vaguement sa mâchoire tendue. La chemise blanche et froissée qu'il avait sur le dos tombait sans allure sur son corps recourbé et sur son pantalon de coton noir. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il vivait terré dans son appartement, il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. Et il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. À quoi bon continuer à se battre désormais ? Sa mère était partie et cela avait anéanti ses dernières forces. Une lame de douleur le transperça à cette pensée.

Il ne discerna pas le moindre bruit, mais il avait comme un pressentiment, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il respira calmement, pour essayer d'identifier sa sensation précise.

Un souvenir fugace traversa son esprit, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse le saisir.

Un second flash, plus long, lui apparut. Il se revit dans la serre tout proche d'Harry, en train de lui parler des étoiles.

Il avait presque oublié ce moment paisible, occulté par les pensées de ces derniers jours. Et il lui semblait que ce souvenir provenait d'une vie antérieure, d'une vie plus douce. Durant une seconde, il fut à nouveau dans le salon du square Grimmaurd, en train de serrer avec émotion la main qu'Harry lui avait tendu, il préparait un curry avec lui, il trinquait en débattant de musique, il petit-déjeunait au soleil, plongé dans ses yeux verts. Son cœur s'allégea en repensant à ces épisodes agréables vécus en compagnie du brun, il se sentit tout à coup regonfler, comme si son corps reprenait du relief, comme si ses poumons pouvaient à nouveau inspirer.

Cette accalmie momentanée lui fit autant de bien qu'elle le surprit. Merlin que ça lui avait manqué ! Harry lui avait manqué !

Ses sens toujours en éveil sentirent quelque chose se rapprocher, comme une intuition de présence. Il lui sembla percevoir une faible luminosité filtrer en dessous de la porte de la chambre. Cela se confirma rapidement, car un halo distinct de lumière s'agrandit et une forme blanche et éclatante traversa la porte pour faire irruption dans la petite pièce.

Un patronus.

Et pas n'importe lequel, c'était un cerf majestueux qui venait d'apparaitre.

Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé à protéger son appartement contre ce genre d'intrusion. C'était tellement désuet comme moyen de communication. Il repensa avec amusement à la fois où sa propre blague s'était retournée contre lui et qu'il avait découvert le patronus de Potter pour la toute première fois, sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Depuis ce jour, il était capable de le reconnaitre entre mille.

Cela expliquait les émotions agréables qu'il avait pu ressentir. Ainsi Harry n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et il avait trouvé un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui malgré toutes les défenses mises en place. Il se sentit coupable, et minable, de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles tout ce temps. Le pauvre avait du s'inquiéter.

De son sabot, le cerf traça un message en traits argentés sur le sol.

« _important infos + objets pour toi urgent viens me voir_ ». L'animal le fixa de ses deux yeux vides et ajouta trois petites lettres au court message « _STP_ ». Drago eut un maigre sourire. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à ressortir, à affronter le présent, le futur, les échéances et les combats. Il n'avait plus d'énergie pour lutter et il n'avait plus l'envie non plus.

Tel un éclair, un autre souvenir fit irruption, il était encore avec Harry, dans cette improbable cape immaculée offerte par une tante, et le brun avait le regard trouble, semblant partagé entre fascination et gêne. L'étincelle éphémère qu'il avait surprise dans les prunelles vertes ne l'avait pas particulièrement marqué au moment des faits, mais elle s'imprima profondément dans son cerveau cette fois-ci, lui faisant naître des papillons dans l'estomac. Il réalisa alors à quel point tout cela lui manquait : la présence d'Harry, la douceur de leurs soirées de discussion et de boisson, le sentiment de ne pas être seul. Son désespoir et sa solitude le prirent à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Il accepta l'idée de revoir le Gryffondor. Même s'il appréhendait beaucoup cette perspective, il savait également qu'il ne pourrait rester terré dans sa retraite de douleur éternellement. Il avait déjà beaucoup repoussé le moment de faire face à ce constat. Une part de lui s'était réveillée au contact du patronus, il avait envie de revoir le brun, il en avait… besoin ?

Lentement, avec des gestes mesurés, il se leva et alla se préparer. Il se rendit présentable en faisant un brin de toilette et enfila une nouvelle tenue : pantalon noir et chemise de même couleur. Il choisi de laisser ses cheveux libres et grignota un reste de crackers pour caler son estomac. Arrivé devant la cheminée, prêt à partir, il hésita. L'appréhension le dévorait, que devait-il faire, comment allait-il expliquer à Harry ? Comment allait réagir ce dernier ? Etait-il en colère contre lui ? Allait-il le pardonner ?

Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Avait-il seulement encore une voix après tant de temps sans l'utiliser ? Ce doute – ridicule, il en avait bien conscience – refusa de quitter son esprit. Il alla donc se placer devant le miroir de la salle de bain et répéta quelques saluts avec son reflet. Après plusieurs essais non concluants, rauques ou éraillés, il parvint à retrouver son timbre normal et son intonation habituelle. Qui aurait cru que nos habitudes sociales pouvaient rouiller aussi vite ?

Il retourna devant la cheminée, pas plus assuré que la première fois. Il se sentait comme un vase trop fraichement recollé, il essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'Harry, il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir en danger.

Il saisit une poignée de poudre et la jeta dans l'âtre. Il s'avança, énonça sa destination et ferma les yeux.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était dans le salon du brun. La luminosité l'éblouit et il du cligner plusieurs fois avant de s'y habituer. La pièce lui sembla grande et vide, plus austère encore que dans ses souvenirs. Harry était là, devant lui, assis à la table du salon, il semblait l'attendre. Une théière et deux tasses se trouvaient à côté de lui, ainsi qu'un petit tas de documents. Le Gryffondor déglutit et le regarda de haut en bas, mais ne dit rien, il lui fit simplement un geste du bras pour l'inviter à prendre place à la table. Pendant que Drago s'exécutait, il remplit la deuxième tasse du liquide encore brûlant.

Le blond le détailla quelque peu, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal ou peu dormi ces derniers temps, car le brun avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne semblait pas manquer d'énergie cependant, ses gestes étaient vifs et animés, comme s'il était pressé de s'y mettre. À vrai dire, il semblait quelque peu changé et différent, mais Drago ne sut dire exactement de quelle manière.

Malgré son malaise, il était heureux d'être de retour dans le manoir et de retrouver son ami. Une forme de relâchement commença doucement à s'insinuer en lui, lui permettant de se détendre quelque peu. Il aurait peut-être dû venir plus tôt au lieu de se laisser ensevelir sous la douleur.

Harry le fixait encore avec prudence, attendant un signe pour démarrer, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer. Drago répondit à son regard de manière appuyée. Le Gryffondor prit alors la parole :

« – Je suis content de te voir, » dit-il sincèrement.

Même s'il partageait profondément ce sentiment, Drago détourna le regard, gêné par la franchise du brun. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et continua :

« – Il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faut que je t'informe, mais je ne vais pas tout couvrir maintenant, sinon tu risques de te sentir assailli. énonça-t-il gentiment. Drago ? »

Le blond fixa ses prunelles grises sur son interlocuteur. Il avait du mal à soutenir ce regard vert si intense et plein d'émotions, alors que son seul souhait était d'être intégralement vide, de pouvoir mettre tous ses sentiments hors de lui pour ne plus souffrir.

« – Il y a néanmoins quelque chose que je dois t'annoncer tout de suite. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir te l'apprendre plus tôt, mais… disons pour ma défense qu'il n'a pas été simple de réussir à te contacter. » Le brun rassembla son courage. « L'enterrement de ta mère a lieu ce soir, dans votre manoir familial. » assena-t-il avec toute la douceur possible, même s'il savait que rien ne pouvait atténuer le choc provoqué par une pareille nouvelle.

Le blond ferma les yeux, il avait appréhendé ce moment depuis l'instant même où il avait fui Sainte Mangouste. Ce qu'il avait tenté de laisser dans son appartement le rattrapait. Cette culpabilité dévorante qui lui brûlait les entrailles, impossible à ignorer.

Harry posa une main sur la sienne, pour lui témoigner son soutien. Troublé, Drago la retira pour pouvoir se frotter le visage, puis la laissa se perdre dans ses cheveux, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser les prunelles de son voisin. Il n'aimait pas les sensations que cela lui procurait, il ne méritait pas ce réconfort.

« – Ok. » souffla-t-il simplement, du bout des lèvres.

– Laisse-moi venir avec toi. S'il te plait… J'aimerais lui rendre hommage. » le pria Harry sans le lâcher des yeux, les mains désormais croisées devant lui sur la table, essayant ainsi de camoufler son anxiété.

Drago tourna le visage vers lui et acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête qui fit onduler ses cheveux lâches. Il n'aurait pas été juste de sa part de lui refuser une telle requête. Le brun se détendit, soulagé qu'il ait accepté, qu'il ne l'ait pas mis à l'écart cette fois-ci. Il reprit en main la discussion, toujours en essayant de ménager le jeune homme qu'il sentait fragile.

« – Je te propose que nous voyions pour le reste après. La cérémonie a lieu à dix-sept heures trente, on peut se retrouver un peu avant, ici, et y aller ensemble si ça te va. offrit Harry prudemment, ne sachant si cette idée lui plairait.

– Oui, faisons ça, » parvint à articuler Drago avec peine. Toutes ses répétitions devant la glace n'avaient servi à rien, sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il n'en sortait que des sons étranglés.

Il préféra ne pas faire durer le massacre et se leva pour reprendre le chemin de la cheminée. Ce fut le moment que choisit Moon pour se manifester et se précipiter dans ses jambes avec un petit miaulement. Drago le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin de retrouvailles.

La chaleur et la camaraderie du chat, bien qu'agréables et bienvenues, lui semblèrent étrangères. Merlin, mais cela aussi lui avait manqué ! Il s'était emmuré dans une solitude glaciale qui avait engourdi ses membres. Il gratta le cou de l'animal maladroitement, comme s'il redécouvrait ces gestes tout simples. Après deux bonnes minutes de caresse, il reposa le chat au sol et quitta le domicile d'Harry, sans se retourner, car il sentait le regard du brun posé sur lui depuis un moment et il ne sentait pas encore capable de le soutenir. Toute la douceur, la bienveillance et ce… cette chose indéterminée qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles sinoples, c'était trop pour lui pour le moment.

Les deux petites heures qu'il avait de libre avant la cérémonie passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait réussi qu'à s'étendre de nouveau sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, pétrifié à l'idée d'avoir à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Il allait revoir ses parents, il allait devoir faire ses adieux à sa mère, et après ça, il allait devoir continuer à vivre. Il ne trouva pas la force de prendre une plume pour essayer de rédiger un éloge pour elle. Aucun mot ne pouvait traduire ce qu'il ressentait, pas plus que ce qui le reliait à elle, cette relation unique et profonde dont peu avait été témoin et qui lui manquait déjà cruellement. Il appréhendait plus que jamais de se retrouver face à son père, le traître qui avait autorisé des inconnus à découper le corps de Narcissa, il ne pouvait lui pardonner ce geste.

Quand son alarme lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure, il n'eut que le temps d'enfiler une cape noire de circonstance avant de se rendre à nouveau chez Harry, le corps gourd, le cœur lourd.

Harry l'attendait à nouveau, mais assit dans le canapé cette fois. Il se leva à l'arrivée de son ami et le dévisagea longuement. Drago lui fit à nouveau un petit signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt, même s'il savait au fond qu'il ne le serait jamais. Contre toute attente, le brun le prit fermement dans ses bras en une accolade resserrée. Le Serpentard se tendit de surprise, décontenancé par ce geste inattendu, mais rapidement, la chaleur du corps d'Harry contre le sien, sa bonté et son empathie lui firent du bien et il se relâcha, se laissant gonfler de courage par le Gryffondor. Il eut un long soupir d'abandon avant que l'étreinte ne prenne fin.

« – Il faut qu'on y aille » dit doucement Harry en l'invitant à se retourner vers la cheminée.

Le blond inspira un grand coup et lança de la poudre de Cheminette.

Le hall du manoir Malefoy abritait une petite dizaine de personnes toutes de noir vêtues, principalement de la famille éloignée, côtés Black et Malefoy confondus, que Drago avait perdus de vue, ainsi qu'Andromeda, sa tante, et enfin, Lucius. Une ambiance de recueillement lugubre régnait et les quelques sorciers osant discuter le faisaient à voix basse.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes firent leur apparition dans la grande pièce, Drago nota le petit salut qu'Harry adressa à son père, visiblement les deux étaient entrés en contact durant son absence. Ce dernier posa les yeux sur lui et les deux blonds échangèrent un regard froid avant qu'il ne se détourne pour annoncer le début de la cérémonie et invite chacun à le suivre dans le caveau familial où elle se déroulerait. Le brun fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regards insistants qu'il suscitait, préférant se concentrer sur son ami.

Le temps sembla ralentir pour Drago, il voyait les personnes avancer autour de lui et il les suivait tel un automate, mais son esprit aurait voulu s'enfuir et être ailleurs. Il repensa au geste échangé entre Harry et Lucius.

« – J'ai disparu combien de temps pour que toi et mon père soyez devenus potes ? lui murmura-t-il.

– Pas assez pour ça. J'ai été le voir pour essayer d'avoir des informations, après que ton avocat m'ait contacté, désespéré de ne pas réussir à avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, précisa Harry en voyant son air interrogateur. Pour répondre à ta question, cela fait une semaine et demie que tu étais hors d'atteinte… je… je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. » termina-t-il avec un regard fuyant.

Drago détourna les yeux à son tour, honteux d'avoir causé autant de peine et de tracas à Harry, mais également peiné de l'avoir possiblement blessé avec son silence.

Ils firent le reste de la route sans un mot, descendant dans les sous-sols du manoir jusqu'à arriver au caveau familial des Malefoy. Une large et lourde porte de pierre, gardée par deux statues, leur faisait face. L'une représentait un sorcier avec une longue cape avec un capuchon qui recouvrait pratiquement, laissant juste voir un visage anguleux et sévère, ainsi que deux mains jointes sur la poitrine enserrant une baguette. L'autre était une sorte de chevalier avec une cotte de maille, une couronne, ainsi qu'une épée et un bouclier à l'effigie d'un lion, la lame fièrement plantée dans le sol – Guillaume Le Conquérant reconnut Harry.

Lucius se plaça devant les hommes de pierre et murmura une formule en faisant un grand geste de baguette, les deux statues s'écartèrent et la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant dans le mur de droite. L'assemblée entra lentement dans l'ouverture béante et se répartit dans le centre du grand caveau. La pièce était rectangulaire et assez haute de plafond pour un sous-sol. Plusieurs mausolées, surplombés de statues étaient érigés autour d'un large couloir central. Quelques chaises avaient été disposées pour les plus âgés, près d'un petit mausolée ouvert vers le centre du caveau. L'atmosphère froide et renfermée était surprenamment sèche, donnant parfois la sensation de manquer d'air et de devoir faire un effort supplémentaire pour s'emplir les poumons.

D'un mouvement de bras, Lucius invita les gens à se rassembler près de l'édifice laissé ouvert, Drago et Harry se placèrent un peu sur le côté, pour ne pas être dans le gros de la foule, puis la cérémonie commença. Un jeune sorcier vêtu d'une longue robe noire entra dans le caveau en chantant dans une langue inconnue, probablement ancienne, ouvrant la voie au cercueil en bois clair qui lévitait juste derrière lui un autre sorcier, habillé de manière identique, mais aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés, fermait la marche. Ils se placèrent en ligne devant le mausolée. Harry réalisa alors que l'unique statue dressée sur le côté droit de la petite maison de pierres représentait Narcissa. Toutes celles de la pièce étaient à l'image des défunts ancêtres des Malefoy.

Alors que la chanson se terminait sur une longue note tenue, le sorcier plus âgé s'avança et prit la parole. Il fit un discours sobre et tout en retenue, puis enchaîna sur un éloge à la défunte.

Harry sentit la main de Drago se frayer un chemin entre eux deux et saisir la sienne avec force. Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de la colonne à ce contact. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin pour découvrir avec tristesse que ce dernier, malgré son air digne et sa stature droite, pleurait en silence. Son cœur se déchira à cette vision, il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur qui transperçait son ami. Et ces larmes firent cruellement écho à celles qu'il avait surprises sur ce même visage, désespéré, dans les toilettes de Poudlard, des années plus tôt. Réaliser qu'elles avaient toutes pour origine la même crainte : celle de la perte de Narcissa, ne faisait que souligner que la boucle était désormais définitivement bouclée.

Harry connaissait le goût amer de cette funeste ironie qui lui avait ôtée de trop nombreux proches. Il comprenait le maelstrom d'émotions qui traversaient le regard trouble de Drago. Il savait que le Serpentard s'en voulait, se blâmait pour la disparition de sa mère. Le brun avait incroyablement envie de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, de pouvoir lui faire part de tout son soutien, de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'était pas responsable et faire taire à tout jamais sa culpabilité.

De son autre main, Harry saisit sa baguette et fit apparaitre à son extrémité un mouchoir de soie blanche qu'il tendit discrètement au blond. Ce dernier s'en saisit et essuya rageusement ses joues humides avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Ils continuèrent d'écouter l'éloge sans faire un bruit, Harry grimaçant parfois sous la poigne de son voisin, mais ne dit rien, soutenant son ami qu'il sentait terriblement fragile.

Le blond refusa d'un geste de main quand le sorcier responsable de la cérémonie le regarda avec insistance après avoir proposé à l'assistance de dire un mot. Lucius ne prit pas non plus la parole, pas plus qu'aucun des membres de l'assemblée d'ailleurs, laissant l'homme terminer la liturgie seul. Visiblement les Malefoy n'étaient pas très prompts à s'épancher sur leurs ressentis, constata Harry.

Lucius, tout comme Drago, avaient la mâchoire et les poings serrés. En dehors de la différence de coiffure, l'un cheveux libres, l'autre attachés, ils se ressemblaient énormément, si ce n'est une nuance de douceur, probablement apportée par Narcissa, dans le visage et l'expression du plus jeune.

Le maître de cérémonie disposa une à une des bougies blanches sur le cercueil clair et invita chacun à venir les allumer. Les convives s'approchèrent en file pour toucher les mèches de leur baguette et faire naître de faibles lueurs illuminant le caveau. Sentant la panique monter en Drago à l'idée qui ne pourrait exécuter un tel sortilège, Harry rejoignit leurs deux baguettes pour partager une flamme afin que le blond puisse s'avancer près du cercueil à son tour. Le Serpentard le remercia juste d'un rapide regard, le brun savait très bien que son orgueil devait le démanger et il ne s'offusqua donc pas. Il le suivit et alluma lui aussi une chandelle.

Quand la dernière personne fut passée, le jeune sorcier du début se remit à chanter et le cercueil lévita jusque dans le mausolée avant de se glisser lentement dans sa tombe de pierre. On ne vit bientôt plus que les bougies dépasser.

Le vieux sorcier conclut le rite en expliquant que le cercueil serait visible jusqu'à ce que la dernière flamme s'éteigne, après quoi, le couvercle de pierre se scellerait et l'âme de Narcissa aurait terminé son voyage. Guidée par la fumée des chandelles, elle pourrait trouver son chemin jusqu'à sa dernière demeure où elle résiderait en paix, pour l'éternité. La porte du mausolée se referma doucement alors que l'assemblée reprenait en chœur « Pour l'éternité ».

Après un court moment de silence et de recueillement, la foule se dispersa et commença à remonter silencieusement hors du caveau pour se rassembler dans le jardin d'hiver, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion. Les quelques plantes présentes avaient été mises dans les coins de la pièce et un petit buffet ainsi que des sièges occupaient l'espace. Drago ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser, ainsi, après des saluts rapides aux membres de sa famille et quelques condoléances reçues, il s'éclipsa en compagnie d'Harry, retournant chez ce dernier. Lucius les regarda filer sans un mot.

À peine eurent-ils posé le pied dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd que le blond poussa un long soupir. Il se jeta à plat ventre en travers de son canapé, reprenant ainsi possession de la place qu'il avait déserté depuis presque deux semaines. Harry repensa à tous les moments où il avait adopté cette même position, dans le sofa d'en face, durant ses premiers jours de solitude. Il préféra éloigner de ses pensées ses propres moments de faiblesse, Drago avait besoin d'aide en ce moment même. Il s'assit donc en face du blond, complétant leur configuration habituelle. Cela le réconforta de se voir là, tous les deux, comme si les choses rentraient dans l'ordre et que la suite ne pourrait aller qu'en s'améliorant.

Il contempla son invité un moment.

Drago avait le visage enfoncé dans le rembourrage du canapé, ses cheveux lâches s'éparpillaient sans ordre entre les coussins et l'un de ses bras ainsi que le bout de ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Le brun réalisa à quel point sa présence venait combler un vide. Il avait réellement tourné en rond avant que l'avocat ne le contacte, il avait broyé du noir, comme paralysé. Il lui semblait désormais qu'il avait retrouvé quelque chose de fondamental, quelque chose d'indispensable à son bien-être. Cela le mis mal à l'aise, car il se sentait plutôt serein alors que la situation était des plus critiques, Drago venait d'enterrer sa mère, il était au plus bas et Harry avait de nombreuses choses à voir avec lui, ce qui augurait une soirée plutôt difficile. Mais malgré tout cela, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de lui de se sentir mieux.

Le brun retira sa robe noire pour être plus à l'aise, il croisa les doigts et se racla la gorge, puis prit la parole.

« – Drago.

– Mh. lui répondit le blond depuis son refuge capitonné.

– Drago, je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. »

Le Serpentard tourna un peu la tête pour libérer sa bouche et rendre plus audibles ses propos.

« – Quoi, tu veux te déclarer Potter ? » demanda-il avec morgue. La remarque déconcerta Harry qui rosi mais il ne se démonta pas.

Drago n'avait aucune envie de discussion, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était rentré chez Harry plutôt que chez lui directement.

Peut-être parce qu'il pressentait que la toute petite chaleur qu'il sentait au fond de lui disparaitrait s'il était seul et qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'enfermer dans sa solitude froide. À moins que ça ne soit simplement par politesse envers son hôte qui s'était révélé d'une extrême prévenance depuis sa réapparition. Quoi qu'il en soit, accompagné ou pas, il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

Et Harry l'avait bien compris, il fixa l'unique œil gris visible parmi les cheveux épars et soutint le regard de défiance qui lui était adressé. Il savait quel petit jeu Malefoy essayait de lancer, comme ultime défense, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ses petites piques et son ton offensif.

Même s'il avait été déstabilisé par la remarque, il reprit d'une voix grave.

« – C'est vraiment important. » dit-il sans quitter des yeux la prunelle grise.

Drago cilla sous le regard intense et imperturbable de son interlocuteur. Jamais Harry ne l'avait scruté de cette manière, il se sentit flancher et détourna la tête.

« – Bien, puisqu'il le faut. soupira-t-il en se redressant et s'asseyant.

Harry ne parla pas tout de suite. Le blond en profita pour le détailler davantage, et il eut de nouveau la sensation étrange qu'Harry avait changé, pas vraiment physiquement, mais que quelque chose dans son attitude dénotait. Il attendit quelques instants, mais voyant que le brun ne se décidait pas, demanda :

« – Alors ? »

C'était au tour du Gryffondor d'être mal à l'aise, son assurance fondait à la perspective de tout ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Il essaya de trouver du courage.

« – Je propose que l'on commence par porter un toast à Narcissa, dit-il en faisant venir verres et whisky d'un mouvement de baguette.

– Ça me parait approprié, concéda Drago, surpris par le revirement d'Harry.

Ce dernier versa deux petites doses et offrit au blond un des deux breuvages. Ils se rapprochèrent pour trinquer.

« – À Narcissa » dirent-ils l'un après l'autre en entrechoquant leur verre avant de le vider d'une traite avec de petites grimaces.

Drago ne se souvint pas avoir déjà trinqué à la santé de sa mère. Les toasts n'étaient pas monnaie courante dans sa famille aristocratique aux mœurs pour le moins guindées et il était donc rare de lever son verre pour une personne. En sortant de ses pensées, le blond réalisa que son interlocuteur n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et l'attente commençait à durer. Il décida donc d'y couper court.

« – Alors, Harry, arrête les mystères, parle. Quelles sont ces choses si importantes dont tu voulais me faire part ? » demanda-t-il.

Bien que le fait de retrouver la disposition habituelle de leurs soirées canapés-alcool-discussion lui ait redonné un peu d'assurance, le brun se tortilla et se tordit les mains. Il commença une réponse.

« – Et bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer en fait. Je t'ai dit que ton avocat m'avait contacté, mais je n'ai pas vraiment détaillé… »

Gêné par ses cheveux, le blond mit une mèche derrière son oreille, mais elle retomba immédiatement. Il chercha en vain un élastique dans ses poches, puis agacé, il abandonna. Harry le remarqua et ne put empêcher un tout petit sourire de naître au coin de ses lèvres. Cette courte scène lui donna un peu de baume au cœur. Il continua.

« – Ne parvenant pas à te joindre, il ne pouvait donc te transmettre les informations qu'il avait reçues. Et il ne pouvait pas les partager avec ton père… »

Drago ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais il acquiesça et remercia mentalement Me Coaslowth pour son tact. Il laissa Harry poursuivre.

« – J'ai réussi à le faire flancher pour qu'il me les donne… et j'ai continué à travailler sur ta défense, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. » finit-il avec un regard prudent vers le blond.

Ce dernier était estomaqué qu'Harry soit allé aussi loin et que son avocat l'ai laissé faire. Mais ce n'est pas l'embarras que le brun ait mis aussi franchement son nez dans ses affaires qui l'habitait, non, il était à nouveau gêné par ce sentiment d'étrangeté vis-à-vis d'Harry.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé chez lui. Il semblait comme apaisé. Il faut dire aussi que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il était en plein milieu d'une rupture. Mais même sans ça, il y avait ce quelque chose d'indescriptible qui était différent et Drago ne parvenait pas à définir quoi.

Prenant le silence pour un désaveu, le brun tenta de se justifier :

« – Je m'inquiétais vraiment tu sais, et avec le procès qui approche…

– Je ne t'en veux pas Harry. le coupa son ami. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, c'est au-delà de la gentillesse, c'est… Merci.

– Attends au moins de savoir ce que j'ai à t'annoncer. tempéra néanmoins le brun.

– Tu sais, je n'ai pas très envie de parler du procès, je sais que c'est pour très bientôt maintenant, mais on sort à peine de la cérémonie, j'ai plus envie de me recueillir.

– Je pense que c'est justement une belle manière de faire honneur la mémoire de Narcissa. Attends. »

Harry se leva et alla chercher les enveloppes sur la grande table du salon et revint s'asseoir.

« – Jusqu'au bout ta mère a pensé à toi et a souhaité te protéger, tu sais. Quelques jours avant sa disparition, elle a fait authentifier un souvenir. »

Il sortit une lettre ainsi qu'une petite fiole d'une des enveloppes et les tendit au blond qui les saisit précautionneusement entre ses mains tremblantes. Le blond lut sans bruit le parchemin rédigé de la main de sa mère, dans sa belle écriture qu'il aimait tant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se refusa à pleurer à nouveau et continua sa lecture jusqu'au bout, sans s'arrêter, presque sans respirer. Comme il était bon de pouvoir se replonger dans les mots de Narcissa, de retrouver de petites parts d'elle à travers les phrases, et surtout, de sentir son amour sans faille, son attention perpétuelle et sa bienveillance. Dans la lettre, elle expliquait à son fils le serment inviolable qu'elle avait fait prendre à Severus durant sa sixième année d'étude. Dans la petite fiole se trouvait le souvenir de cet épisode, et il avait été authentifié par un laboratoire assermenté pour en garantir la fiabilité – il trouva effectivement un petit coupon de garantie fixé au dos de la lettre. Une version sous scellé avait été remise à l'avocat et pourrait servir de preuve pour le procès. Sentant que sa fin était proche, Narcissa avait fait cette démarche dans l'optique de protéger son fils et de lui assurer son témoignage, même si elle n'était plus là en personne.

Drago replia le parchemin et réalisa qu'Harry lui tendait une petite Pensine en bois vernis. Il le remercia d'une voix étranglée, la posa sur la table basse devant lui et y versa délicatement le contenu de la petite fiole. Il posa ses mains moites de chaque côté du récipient et se pencha dans le souvenir.

Harry le regarda disparaitre dans le passé. Il n'avait pas lui-même regardé le souvenir, il avait préféré attendre l'aval du blond, mais l'avocat lui en avait fourni un résumé assez précis pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus dans la préparation de la défense.

Depuis cette rencontre avec l'homme de loi, il n'avait cessé de travailler sur le dossier du blond, dormant peu, maintenu éveillé par la perspective de le revoir, par l'objectif de lui venir en aide, coûte que coûte. C'est à travers ses longues sessions de travail, souvent tardives, qu'il avait réalisé que le Serpentard était devenu important pour lui. L'idée de ne pas le laisser tomber avait été une puissante motivation qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur et de la dépression dans laquelle il menaçait de se noyer depuis que Drago et Ginny avaient déserté le manoir.

Sa solitude ne lui avait alors plus parut infernale, mais une simple passade désagréable à laquelle il pouvait faire face. En se focalisant sur la préparation du procès, il s'était concentré sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur un objectif extérieur et cela lui avait permis de prendre du recul et ainsi de commencer tout doucement à faire le deuil de son couple.

Il avait à la fois appréhendé et attendu le moment du retour de Drago.

Les soirées de discussion lui avaient manquées, sa présence dans le manoir, son odeur diffuse dans l'air, la manière unique qu'il avait de se pencher pour saisir sa boisson, son incroyable capacité à être distingué pratiquement en toutes circonstances, et cette élocution trainante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui rendait sa voix grave si singulière.

Il contempla son voisin, toujours penché dans la pensine, cheveux épars, et son cœur accéléra. Vraiment, c'était bien qu'il arrête enfin ces satanées queues de cheval et qu'il les laisse à son père. Il fut tenté d'approcher les doigts de ses mèches d'or pâles, attiré par leur apparente douceur, mais il réfréna cette envie complètement inappropriée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait à avoir d'étranges pensées de ce type. Lorsqu'il avait été seul cela avait redoublé, semblait-il, et Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il avait préféré mettre ça principalement sur le compte de l'inquiétude et de l'absence, mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait face à celui qui avait tant occupé ses pensées ces derniers jours, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était un peu plus que ça.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti le manque de quelqu'un physiquement comme ça avait été le cas avec Drago, c'était tellement bizarre. Et puis, il avait commencé à laisser ses pensées divaguer parfois, ne cherchant pas toujours à les arrêter. Il s'était demandé comment seraient les retrouvailles avec le blond, dans quel état il serait, s'il accepterait son aide, s'il reviendrait vivre au manoir en attendant le procès – il espérait sincèrement que cela serait le cas, même s'il ne voyait pas bien pour quelle raison. Peut-être bien qu'il était une _fan girl_ après tout, il s'en foutait maintenant.

Ce qui était important, c'était que le Serpentard aille bien et qu'il puisse se présenter à son procès avec toutes les cartes possibles en main et il travaillait activement sur ce dernier point. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur ça, pour Drago.

Le blond sortit brusquement le visage de la Pensine, l'air hagard et assez ému, les yeux brillants. Il reprit ses esprits progressivement. Il replaça le souvenir dans la petite fiole du bout de sa baguette et la referma.

« – Il avait juré de me protéger, elle lui avait fait promettre. murmura-t-il.

– Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

– Tu savais ? déclara Drago.

– L'avocat me l'a dit. » avoua le brun.

Drago se frotta la joue, toujours en pleine réflexion. Il savait l'amour que lui portait sa mère, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait allée si loin pour le protéger. Il se resservit un verre, et, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, il lui en versa un également. Il commençait à connaître ses habitudes et vu que la soirée risquait de s'annoncer longue, autant ne pas se priver. Bien que la lettre et le souvenir soient des éléments positifs pour sa plaidoirie, le Serpentard se sentait nerveux et fébrile. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa mère, celle-là même qu'il venait de revoir en vie dans le souvenir reposait désormais dans un tombeau de bois et de pierre, au fond du caveau familial.

« – Elle a toujours été là… C'est tellement bizarre de se dire que je ne pourrai plus jamais lui serrer la main ou la tenir dans mes bras. » constata-t-il avec douleur.

Harry repensa aux sentiments éprouvés lors de la perte de Sirius, cette disparition si injuste. Le manque incompressible et incompréhensible. Il savait que seul le temps pouvait soulager la peine. Le blond continua.

« – Elle a toujours été la part bienveillante de ma vie. Sans elle, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à l'éducation de mon père. Tu sais, elle m'a envoyé des colis de bonbons toutes les semaines durant ma première année à Poudlard parce qu'elle savait que je détestais être loin de la maison et être constamment entouré d'inconnus. » Il eut un petit sourire. « Les sucreries, c'est une faiblesse familiale, même mon père a du mal à y résister. »

Il s'arrêta et marqua une pause, pensif.

« C'est elle aussi qui a fait en sorte que je sois scolarisé à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller là-bas, même si l'école avait plus de panache et qu'on y étudiait de la magie offensive, alors elle a plaidé ma cause auprès de mon père, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède… Depuis toujours, elle a placé mon bien-être en priorité. »

Son regard se perdit dans le néant.

« Elle n'avait jamais souhaité que je devienne un meurtrier… Dire que je m'en suis longtemps voulu de ne pas avoir été au bout de ma mission, de n'avoir su me résoudre à lancer le sortilège de mort… Si seulement j'avais trouvé une solution plus tôt, le Lord ne lui aurait pas jeté ce satané maléfice. » finit-il entre ses dents.

Sa mâchoire se serra durement. Harry choisit de tempérer.

« – Drago, quoi que tu aies pu faire ou ne pas faire à l'époque, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Tes deux parents ont fait des choix. Ton père comme ta mère ont choisi de suivre Voldemort, ils savaient les idées et les méthodes qu'il défendait, ils savaient que cela comportait des risques. Personne ne pouvait prévoir les extrémités dans lesquelles il irait, même envers ceux de son propre camp, mais tu ne peux certainement pas te blâmer pour cela. » lui dit le Gryffondor avec gentillesse.

Le blond le regarda d'un œil vide.

« – Je sais bien tout ça, mais ça ne change rien, je m'en veux. Je n'arrive pas à me retirer la sensation que tout ça est de ma faute. » Il but une longue gorgée les yeux fermés. Il était agréable de reboire de cet alcool qu'il affectionnait, il profita de la brûlure familière qu'il laissa quelques instants dans son œsophage et sur sa langue. Un voyage d'une petite seconde.

Harry enragea de se sentir si impuissant pour aider son ami, dire qu'il avait connu tout ça, la culpabilité dévorante, la douleur, la tristesse, le désespoir. Il ne voulait pas que Drago vive en plus l'incroyable solitude qui accompagnait trop souvent ces périodes difficiles. Il redoubla donc d'efforts pour trouver les mots justes et tenta une méthode un peu plus frontale :

«– Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir Drago, celui qui a tué ta mère, c'est Voldemort, et personne d'autre »

Le blond soupira avec une pointe d'amusement attristé.

« – Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne lui en veux même pas… J'ai passé tellement de temps dans ma vie à être en colère, mais rarement contre les bonnes personnes.

– Comment ça ? » demanda Harry doucement, pour l'inciter à se confier.

Drago haussa les épaules et se gratta un bras.

« – Tu ne me connais pas vraiment Harry, je n'étais pas qu'un pauvre gamin balloté par les désirs de ses parents. J'étais plutôt heureux de la vie que j'avais. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé correspondre un peu mieux aux attentes de mon père, mais je n'étais pas à plaindre, j'avais à peu près tout ce dont je rêvais. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre… »

Le brun releva la tête, surpris, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« – Je me suis découvert lâche à ton contact. A côté de ton courage, désintéressé qui plus est, j'avais l'air d'un pleutre et je ne supportais pas l'image de moi que tu me renvoyais. Pire encore, tu ne faisais même pas cela intentionnellement. Ça me rendait fou. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer.

« – Drago, ce qu'on m'a attribué à postériori comme du courage n'était bien souvent que de l'inconscience et de la fougue.

– Ah, ne joue pas les modestes, par pitié. assena le blond durement avec un geste agacé de la main. Nous ne sommes pas de la même trempe, c'est un fait. Et ça ne faisait que trop écho aux remontrances fréquentes de mon père. Quand le Lord est revenu, j'y ai vu l'opportunité de faire enfin mes preuves. Tu n'as pas idée comme j'avais envie de rejoindre ses rangs, Harry. Je le voulais profondément. » Drago le fixa intensément, faisant frémir Harry sous son regard acier. « Je me voyais déjà asservir des armées d'enfants impurs et devenir un puissant mage noir. Je rêvais d'être dur comme le métal et tout aussi froid, d'annihiler le moindre de mes états d'âme. Je souhaitais plus que tout devenir le parfait soldat pour le Lord. »

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux semblaient contempler à nouveau ce passé distant. Des émotions contradictoires agitaient Harry, il était ému d'entendre les aveux si francs du Serpentard, il avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de le soutenir, mais il était aussi impressionné et intimidé par la ferveur qui l'animait, cette résonance d'une colère ancienne. Il était fasciné de découvrir la part sombre de Drago et troublé par l'intimidé de ces confessions. Il craignait de se perdre dans ce partage. Il était comme un papillon de nuit, irrémédiablement attiré par la flamme qui risquait de le consumer. Il essaya de conserver un peu de recul.

Drago continua, s'emportant un peu plus :

« – Rapidement, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Une fois de plus j'étais trop faible, lâche et mou pour y arriver et ça me rendait furieux, ça m'insupportait. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la marque. Pourtant il enrôlait des gamins, des crétins plus jeunes que moi. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient été choisis. Et moi non ! J'en crevais de jalousie. Je voulais sentir, moi aussi, la morsure de l'appel, je voulais ressentir dans ma chair l'appartenance à cette incroyable puissance occulte… Je me suis haï presque autant que je t'ai haï, c'était l'humiliation suprême. »

Il déglutit. Ressentir tout cela à nouveau le dégoûtait.

« Et puis, enfin, le Lord m'a donné une autre chance, il m'a confié une mission importante, celle qui devait marquer mon entrée dans les rangs des Mangemorts, celle qui devait racheter l'honneur de ma famille, celle qui devait réussir là où mon père avait failli. Une mission à la hauteur de mes espérances et de mes souhaits. »

Harry était subjugué par ses propos, hypnotisé par sa voix et sa passion.

« Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé et j'ai pris du retard… Tu connais la suite, ma mère a reçu le maléfice pour me "motiver", j'ai fini par trouver une solution, mais je n'ai pas pu compléter mon dernier objectif et Severus l'a fait à ma place… »

Le ton se radoucit. « Je me suis à nouveau détesté pour cette énième faiblesse. Et à mon parrain aussi je lui en ai voulu, terriblement. Encore une fois, j'avais dû être protégé, assisté par quelqu'un d'autre. Lui et toi, vous aviez en commun une chose : vous m'avez sauvé la vie grâce à ce courage qui m'a toujours fait défaut. J'avais l'impression d'être entouré de miroirs braqués sur mes imperfections. J'en voulais à la terre entière… Mais curieusement, je n'en ai jamais voulu au Lord. C'est tordu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago d'une voix mal assurée.

– Non, pas vraiment. » lui répondit le brun avec douceur.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur. Son regard gris détailla Harry qui essaya de développer sa pensée pour ne pas s'y plonger plus que de raison.

« – Voldemort était un grand maître de la manipulation. Il était capable de cerner les gens extrêmement rapidement pour pouvoir leur faire faire ce qui l'arrangeait. Personne n'est parfait, nous avons tous nos parts sombres, il a juste utilisé la tienne contre toi. Il te savait intelligent Drago, mais arrogant et peu sûr de toi, il t'a donc titillé sur ce terrain-là, en jouant sur ton honneur. Il est bien plus facile de manipuler des idiots, c'est pour cela qu'il enrôlait des jeunes et des serviles à tour de bras. Mais pour toi, il fallait ruser. Qui plus est, il avait été déçu par ton père, il ne souhaitait plus avoir ta famille à son service. Il t'a donc confié une mission suicidaire, une mission que lui-même ne savait comment accomplir, pour achever de vous enfoncer. Il n'espérait même pas vraiment que tu la réussisses, il avait simplement trouvé là un moyen cruel et tordu de se débarrasser de vous. Ta mère était condamnée, tu allais périr ou finir enfermé en essayant d'appliquer ses ordres, il ne resterait ensuite plus que ton père à qui porter le coup de grâce.»

Drago le regardait toujours, suspendu dans son raisonnement. Il était quelque peu perplexe devant la fine analyse d'Harry, qui, même sans avoir été un proche à cette époque, avait su lire très juste.

Le brun répondit à ses interrogations muettes pour tenter de se justifier, comme gêné.

« – J'ai beaucoup parcouru ton dossier ces derniers jours et il a essayé de faire de même avec moi… parfois avec grand succès. Je ne suis pas un ange non plus, tu sais…

– Mince, pas de Saint Potter alors ? tenta de plaisanter Drago pour alléger l'atmosphère.

– Il n'a jamais existé que dans ta tête celui-là. pointa le Gryffondor quelque peu amusé. Mais plus sérieusement, j'ai partagé une partie de mon esprit avec Voldemort pendant de longues années, j'ai failli m'y perdre. »

Drago l'écoutait attentivement, il ne connaissait pas du tout ces faits.

« Sans Dumbledore pour me guider, j'aurais fait de mauvais choix bien plus souvent. Et comme il m'a dit une fois : "ce sont nos choix et non nos aptitudes qui déterminent qui nous sommes vraiment". Penses-y, tu n'es pas un lâche Drago, où en tout cas, tu ne l'es plus. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu as eu énormément de choses à affronter et tu as choisi d'y faire face et de te battre. Je ne vois pas de meilleure définition du courage. »

Ces mots semblèrent faire du bien au blond dont les épaules se redressèrent et le visage s'illumina légèrement. À ce spectacle, une envie irrépressible de s'approcher du Serpentard et de le toucher saisit Harry qui du lutter pour ne pas y céder. Il fallait qu'il arrive à mettre tout cela de côté, ce n'était ni le moment ni la personne appropriée. Son ami avait besoin d'aide et des tentatives de contact bizarres et inexpliquées de sa part n'allaient sûrement pas l'apaiser. Il serra ses mains pour les retenir de bouger et préféra se concentrer sur la voix du blond qui avait repris la parole.

« – C'est sûr que ça n'a pas été facile. Mais, au moins, sur ça j'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'emprise, et je pouvais agir plus librement. Tout le monde nous détestait, mais il y avait du mieux : nous n'étions plus obligés d'héberger une horde de Mangemorts. Même si nous étions seuls contre tous, au moins nous étions enfin seuls. Plus d'yeux braqués sur nous sans cesse, plus de risques de délation au moindre faux pas, plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes... Du moins durant un temps. Après ma mère a contracté sa maladie et c'est un autre type d'angoisse qui s'est invité au manoir. » Il prit une gorgée de whisky. « J'ai repoussé mon départ de la maison familiale pour elle, alors que je ne pouvais plus supporter mon père depuis longtemps. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu, il n'occupait plus pour moi ce rôle de modèle et d'instructeur, il n'était qu'un homme ayant fait trop de mauvais choix et qui s'enfermait dans une conception poussiéreuse du monde. Il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre et plus rien à me dire. J'avais l'impression d'être sorti d'un étau pour retomber dans un autre. J'ai fini par quitter les lieux, car la situation était trop tendue et ça ne rendait pas service à ma mère de toute manière. J'avais besoin d'espace pour vivre, pour être autre chose que ce qu'on me demandait. »

Un court éclair de défi brula dans les prunelles acier. Harry appréciait de voir la vie revenir petit à petit en Drago. C'était comme si, en racontant cette renaissance, il la revivait, il retrouvait de cette énergie vitale.

« – Et puis, soyons honnête, continua l'aristocrate, j'en voulais aussi à mon père pour nous avoir tous entraînés dans les jupes du Lord Noir. Je sais très bien que ma mère l'a suivi de son plein gré, mais… elle était amoureuse, que ne fait-on pas par amour ?» dit-il en se tournant vers le brun qui tressailli légèrement.

Effectivement, songea Harry. Il était la preuve vivante de la puissance de ce sentiment qui l'avait protégé à plusieurs reprises face à Voldemort. Et combien de fois s'était-il lancé au-devant du danger pour secourir ceux qu'il aimait ? De toute sa vie, cela avait été son moteur principal. Sans amis, sans proches, il aurait définitivement fini comme Tom Jedusor, aigri et mauvais, peut-être même dangereux. Sans amour, il aurait dépéri, il n'aurait pu avancer. Sans amour, il ne pouvait avancer.

Il commença à réaliser une évidence. Quelque chose de tout simple qu'il n'avait jamais su voir, lire, comprendre, jusqu'à maintenant. Non, c'était trop fou, trop bête, trop absurde ! Ça ne pouvait pas…

...

... Et pourtant…

Tout avait été si simple avec Drago depuis leurs « retrouvailles » il y a seulement quelques semaines. Naturellement, il avait mis un pied devant l'autre, sortant tout doucement sa vie de l'ornière, se rapprochant inexorablement du blond, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le nier, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir éviter ce constat. Ce dernier avait pris tellement de place et d'importance dans sa vie, et en si peu de temps. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant ?

Alors qu'il avait passé une semaine à se languir de lui, à travailler d'arrache-pied pour son salut, à penser à lui, et pas toujours comme un ami le devrait. Alors qu'il avait déjà succombé à l'envie de le toucher, de ressentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Alors qu'il avait cherché sa compagnie bien plus que celle de sa petite-amie… Alors qu'il était tout simplement bien en sa présence… Alors que tout le monde semblait lui avoir déjà pointé cette flagrance…

...

Il avait des sentiments pour Drago.

…

Il avait des sentiments pour Drago ?!

Ce dernier le regardait toujours, d'un drôle d'air maintenant, devant son long silence et ses sourcils froncés sous la réflexion.

La panique envahit Harry, il avait peur désormais. Peur que cette vérité ne soit lisible sur son visage et dans chacun de ses gestes, qu'elle n'éloigne le blond de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache, il y avait trop en jeu, sa liberté, son avenir, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher pour les quelques sentiments improbables dont il venait tout juste de prendre conscience.

Il garderait ça pour lui, au moins le temps que le procès se passe, que Drago soit libéré de son procès et qu'il aille mieux.

« – Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, tout va bien ? demanda le Serpentard, perdu.

– Je… oui, désolé. Je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. bafouilla Harry d'une voix enrouée. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela fait de perdre foi en son père, je dois t'avouer. » avança-t-il piètrement pour excuser son long silence.

Drago eut un air triste, il n'avait jamais envisagé ce que cela pouvait être de grandir sans parents, sans proches pour veiller sur vous et vous transmettre leurs valeurs.

« – Tu sais, quand je vois comment tu t'en es sorti, je me dis qu'avoir une famille tordue est peut-être pire. dit-il dans une tentative de lui remonter le moral.

– Ne dis pas ça. fit Harry avec fermeté. La seule chose qui m'a empêché de t'envier à l'époque c'est l'antipathie que tu m'inspirais. Je n'ai pas grandi dans la nature, tu sais, mais dans une famille de moldus bien plus tordue que la tienne. Ton père n'est certainement pas un ange, mais il tient à toi, tu peux en être sûr, différemment de ta mère, mais il t'aime. »

Drago sembla soudain abattu, il secoua la tête avant de la prendre dans les mains.

« – La seule personne que mon père ait jamais aimée vient juste de disparaître. Je ne suis qu'un héritier pour lui et c'est à ça qu'il tient. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas moi qu'il chérit tant, simplement une idée. Ma mère était celle qui me connaissait, qui, même si elle n'était pas toujours d'accord, me comprenait et m'acceptait. C'était pour elle uniquement que je me suis battu depuis que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais satisfaire les attentes de mon père. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à ces mots. Cette rancœur, cette tristesse lui rappelait douloureusement l'époque de sa vie chez les Dursley où il était toujours le mauvais enfant, la pièce rapportée non désirée. Il ne soupçonnait pas que le Serpentard ait pu souffrir autant de cette même sensation de rejet. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, tentées de se rapprocher du corps voisin, de le réconforter de leur chaleur. Il agrippa son verre qu'il termina d'une traite et se resservit immédiatement. Drago ne le remarqua pas, il continuait de parler et semblait de plus en plus déprimé.

« – Sans elle, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Tout ça, je le faisais pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir, qu'elle puisse reprendre la vie qu'elle méritait. » Sa voix se brisa. « Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? » Ses prunelles grises, fixées sur l'âtre vide, luisaient désormais d'une tristesse abyssale, le cœur du brun manqua un battement.

« – Drago. dit Harry doucement, la voix rendue rauque par l'alcool avalé trop vite. Tu mérites tout autant qu'elle de pouvoir vivre et de t'en sortir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Le Serpentard le regarda avec scepticisme, trop las pour être convaincu.

« – Mais je n'ai plus la force. souffla le blond. Je ne peux plus… »

Harry se rapprocha et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas venir se coller trop près.

« – Tu as fait le plus gros du combat, il ne te reste plus que quelques semaines d'efforts, je serai là, je t'aiderai. Ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en supplie. » l'impora Harry.

Drago détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, inspirant par le nez longuement. Le brun refusa de le laisser sombrer :

« – C'est normal de te sentir vidé, tu traverses une phase horriblement difficile. Je… Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu, de ne plus rien avoir d'important pour quoi vivre. Ne reste pas seul avec ça, c'est la pire chose à faire. Laisse-moi t'aider et t'accompagner, si tu veux bien. Le temps fera son œuvre et, petit à petit, tu pourras repartir de l'avant. »

Drago se pencha vers l'avant pour saisir son verre et en but une longue gorgée. Harry le contempla discrètement, à nouveau il nota l'élégance du geste, même s'il semblait que l'alcool en avait déjà quelque peu émoussé la précision. Il l'accompagna et un silence s'installa.

« – J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te remettre. » annonça le brun en se levant et attrapant l'enveloppe restante, laissée sur le canapé à côté de lui et qu'il tendit à son invité.

Drago reposa son verre pour s'en saisir. Il ouvrit délicatement la pochette de papier pour en faire glisser le lourd contenu dans sa main droite, le pommeau foncé d'une longue baguette de bois atterrit dans sa paume. Il la sortit et la contempla avec stupeur.

« – Mon ancienne baguette… Par Merlin, je pensais qu'elle avait été perdue depuis tout ce temps. Tu l'avais toujours ? »

Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la soupesa, retrouvant le contact familier de l'objet.

« – Elle était avec tout un tas de bazar de l'époque de ma septième année, je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir en ma possession. Je l'ai retrouvé quand j'ai vidé ta chambre, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnue tout de suite, ce n'est que la semaine dernière que j'ai fait le rapprochement. Je suis désolée de t'en avoir privé si longtemps. » s'excusa Harry.

Drago tenta de lancer un sortilège de combustion pour allumer la cheminée, mais ne réussit à produire que de petites étincelles.

« – Ça aurait été trop beau, le bridage magique est toujours opérationnel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré que ça pourrait fonctionner. fit-il, déçu.

– Soit patient, tu en seras bientôt débarrassé. lui répondit Harry, confiant.

– Merci. lui dit le blond, touché. Merci pour tout, pour ma baguette, mais aussi pour ton aide et ton soutien. Je… Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi. »

L'émotion lisible sur le visage de Drago faillit faire chanceler le brun. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il lui serait probablement difficile d'être aussi proche de son ami désormais. Il avait chaud, la proximité du corps du blond ne faisait qu'attiser la tentation et l'alcool émoussait sa raison. Il n'arrivait pas à défaire son regard de celui du Serpentard. Il du faire appel à toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas succomber immédiatement à l'envie de franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Drago pour poser une main sur sa joue et la faire glisser dans son cou, sous ses longs cheveux blonds. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser submerger par ce type de pensées.

Drago fut troublé par la manière dont Harry le fixait. Il déglutit. Le brun perçu le mouvement et suivit une seconde la pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre. Ses pensées s'éclipsèrent alors qu'il se rapprochait imperceptiblement et qu'il replantait ses iris verts dans celles d'aciers, les dévorant littéralement.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Drago aurait volontiers plongé dans les bras du brun, fermé les yeux et tenté d'oublier le monde environnant l'espace de quelques instants. Il aurait aimé s'abandonner dans la plénitude qu'Harry lui apportait. Cependant, une part de lui trouvait cela mal, il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir bien alors qu'il venait à peine d'enterrer sa mère. Ce n'était pas correct. Et ce n'était pas louable de profiter de l'instinct de sauveur du Gryffondor pour son propre bien-être. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit… Il brisa le contact visuel.

« – Je suis désolé Harry, mais je suis très fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, la soirée a été plutôt éprouvante. fit-il en se levant.

– Oui, je comprends tout à fait, je suis aussi vidé. concéda Harry, sortant à regret de sa torpeur. Par contre, je pense qu'il est important qu'on reprenne ensemble le travail sur ta défense assez vite, j'ai beaucoup de choses à voir avec toi à ce sujet. Est-ce que repartir sur nos sessions habituelles t'irait ? Demain quatorze heures ? » proposa-t-il en feignant la décontraction malgré sa voix rauque.

Drago lui fit un faible sourire, être concentré sur le travail lui permettrait de ne pas trop se laisser happer par la tristesse.

« – Oui, c'est une bonne idée. répliqua-t-il. Merci encore, passe une bonne nuit Harry. »

Il fila vers la cheminée.

« – Toi aussi, souffla le brun alors que son interlocuteur disparaissait dans les flammes.

Il soupira fermement. Si Drago n'avait pas interrompu leur étrange connexion, il aurait probablement fait quelque chose d'irréparable. Tout semblait aller si vite, il se sentait complètement dépassé.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas : il avait des sentiments pour Drago.

L'incongruité de cette découverte le frappa soudain.

Quel bordel !


	20. Chapitre 18 - Explications

**Réponse à ArtemisSnape :**  
 **C'était un plaisir de te répondre :D (et à vous tous aussi d'ailleurs, j'adooooore vous lire, je trépigne de joie hahaha).**  
 **Il me semblait important que Drago révèle la part sombre en lui, celle qu'on ne fait que deviner dans les livres, celle qui se cachait sous la mesquinerie de façade, puis sous son angoisse (dans le tome 6). Je suis ravie que ma version de Drago et d'Harry te plaisent, je souhaitai leur donner dans cette histoire, de l'espace pour penser, pour faire le point sur eux-même, pour nous révéler leur complexité.**

 **Oui c'est très juste ce que tu dis sur l'amour qui est le fil rouge de la saga, même si JKR se concentre plus sur l'amour filial et l'amitié. Il ne tenait qu'à nous fanficeuses d'y ajouter l'amour tout court pour boucler définitivement la boucle ;p (et lui donner une illustration plus joyeuse que celle de Rémus/Tonks ou Severus /Lily, certes il y a Ron /Hermione mais beaucoup de couples "emblématiques" prennent cher admettons le).**

 **Prévisible et inatendu : Je n'aurai pas pu mieux décrire la façon dont je voulais amener la découverte d'Harry de ses propres sentiments. Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit : Explications**

Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous de travail, mais Harry ne parvenait pas à s'occuper. Il était assis à la grande table du salon, tentant de faire le point sur son avancement pour pouvoir faire un résumé concis à Drago, mais son esprit ne pouvait rester concentré sur sa lecture.

Il avait les traits tirés, plus encore que la veille, de sa nuit sans sommeil.

Morphée l'avait fuit, le laissant avec le bon millier de questions qui l'assaillait.

Il avait des sentiments pour Drago.

Il n'arrivait à se sortir cette stupide phrase de la tête. Ces quelques mots qui voulaient tout et rien dire à la fois. Evidemment qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond, c'est le principe même de toute relation, fut-elle simplement amicale. Il en avait toujours eu. Depuis l'antipathie inspirée de leur première entrevue à la haine qu'il s'était porté mutuellement pendant des années. Mais tout cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait désormais étaient beaucoup plus compliqués à gérer. Dire qu'il avait trouvé le cheminement de leur relation si simple depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. C'était juste parce qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Maintenant qu'il voyait ce dont il était vraiment question, ça ne l'était plus du tout. La douce illusion d'amitié dans laquelle il s'était bercé avait retiré son masque, lui révélant la nature réelle de ses aspirations et désirs.

Il ne souhaitait pas rester un simple ami, il souhaitait bien plus.

Mais quel avenir pour tout ça ? Quelle grotesque blague !

D'autres questions, plus concrètes, le tiraillaient également. Drago était un homme et il n'avait jamais été spécialement attiré par ses congénères avant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était devenu homosexuel ? Il ne s'imaginait pas pourtant avec quelqu'un d'autre que le blond.

Et comment allait réagir son entourage ?

Et, la question cruciale qui le transperçait : avait-il seulement la moindre chance ?

Il ne voulait perdre Drago pour rien au monde, il ne voulait pas risquer de briser leur amitié toute neuve.

Comment devait-il se comporter avec lui ?

Il regretta de ne pas avoir de rendez-vous avec sa Psychomage avant plusieurs jours, il aurait bien eu besoin de décharger une partie de toutes ces réflexions.

Moon, qui s'était fait plutôt discret la veille se faufila sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Harry fut heureux de trouver une distraction en attendant l'arrivée du blond. Il tenta de rassembler un semblant de calme et reprit la lecture de son travail.

Drago apparut finalement, à l'heure, dans un bouquet de flammes vertes. Il semblait lui aussi fatigué. Il fit rapidement le tour du salon et un constat le frappa : durant son absence prolongée, une partie des éléments de la pièce avaient disparus. Les bibliothèques étaient désormais à demi vides, dépossédées d'une partie des livres et des quelques bibelots qui les habillaient. Voilà pourquoi, la veille, le manoir lui avait semblé plus vide et sinistre encore que dans ses souvenirs. Ginny avait du venir récupérer ses affaires. Un énième pincement de culpabilité l'envahit. Il causait décidément beaucoup de peine autour de lui.

« – Salut Harry, dit-il mornement en venant s'installer à la table, non loin de lui.

– Hey, » répondit le brun, un doigt en l'air alors qu'il terminait la lecture d'un paragraphe.

Il leva le nez de son parchemin et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

« – Bien dormi ? » enchaîna-t-il avant de constater la mine fatiguée de Drago.

Le blond haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Harry eut un petit rire discret.

« – Ouais, moi non plus. » fit-il sans détailler davantage. Si seulement le blond savait.

Harry installa Moon sur une chaise voisine. Drago commença à sortir des documents et les posa sur la table.

« – Tu m'as dit avoir continué à travailler durant mon absence ? s'enquit-il.

– En effet, je vais te faire un résumé d'où j'en suis, mais avant j'avais une question à te poser. Pourquoi tu ne m'as parlé des charges de complicité de meurtre ? » interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

Drago se figea, il avait oublié ce « détail » non révélé au brun. L'expression solennelle d'Harry n'appelait à aucune excuse, simplement la vérité. Il soupira.

« – Parce qu'au départ, j'avais désespérément besoin de ton aide et que je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Ensuite les choses ont évoluées de manière complètement inattendue et il est devenu difficile d'aborder le sujet sans passer pour un vendu. Je suis désolé. expliqua le blond platement.

– C'est tellement dommage, tu t'es adressé à l'unique personne capable de t'aider sur cette question et tu as préféré la lui cacher. fit Harry, avec mystère.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago suspicieux, peu enclin à jouer aux devinettes.

– Je suis certes un témoin partial, mais je peux témoigner de ton innocence… J'étais présent ce soir là en haut de la tour d'astronomie. révéla le brun.

– Quoi ?! Comment ? C'est impossible ! » fit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry prit le temps de lui révéler les grandes lignes de ce qui l'avait amené à assister à l'exécution de son mentor cette fameuse nuit, il lui expliqua pour les Horcruxes, la cape d'invisibilité, le sortilège de stupéfixion…

Le blond était interloqué et abattu à la fois.

« – Alors tu as vu ma lâcheté en action. assena-t-il. Sans Severus ce soir là, ma mère serait morte. »

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, faisant naître des frissons dans leurs deux corps, mais il refusa d'écouter les sirènes du désir qui s'éveillèrent en lui et continua :

« – Ne dit pas ça. Tu as changé le cours de l'histoire par tes actes ce soir là. Et c'est sur cet élément crucial que je me suis appuyé pour faire avancer ta défense.

– Je t'écoute. l'invita Drago qui ne comprenait à nouveau pas les allusions d'Harry.

– Dumbledore avait en sa possession la légendaire Baguette de Sureau, celle-là même que Voldemort souhaitait récupérer pour devenir le mage le plus puissant du monde sorcier. Celle dont _tu_ es devenu le propriétaire en le désarmant du haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'est grâce à toi si je ne suis pas mort lors de mon affrontement avec lui, car il n'était pas le propriétaire légitime de la baguette et elle lui résistait. Sans ton geste, je ne serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Au lieu de ça, avec son _Avada_ , Voldemort a détruit l'Horcruxe que je renfermais en moi depuis le soir où il avait essayé de me tuer pour la toute première fois. Et il est ainsi redevenu vulnérable. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le monde s'il était parvenu à posséder la baguette… » Drago sembla réaliser l'importance de ce qu'Harry lui révélait. « Ta "lâcheté" m'a sauvé la vie, poursuivit le brun. C'est quand j'ai repensé à tout ça que j'ai reconnu la baguette que j'avais retrouvée au grenier. »

Drago scruta Harry avec surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner les conséquences de son petit sort de désarmement sur Dumbledore. Si le fait de ne pas avoir été un meurtrier l'avait beaucoup aidé à ne pas abandonner son travail sur sa défense, il n'avait eu aucune idée de l'importance cruciale de son geste.

Les morceaux du passé s'assemblaient dans son esprit, il commençait à mieux voir l'image d'ensemble. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, son ancien directeur était condamné, par la maladie, par le Serment inviolable, par la volonté du Lord. Un poids se retira de sa poitrine, un lourd manteau de remords tomba de ses épaules. Il lui sembla respirer plus librement.

Il repensa également à l'effroi et au sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressentit à la vision du corps inerte d'Harry, lors de la bataille finale. Il avait eu à ce moment la peur de sa vie. De savoir que, d'une manière indirecte, il avait pu contribuer à ce que l'issue de la guerre soit positive lui redonna de l'espoir en l'avenir et du courage. Grâce à lui, la vision du cadavre du brun n'était restée qu'une illusion temporaire. Il avait sauvé le Sauveur ? L'idée le séduit.

Harry continua de lui détailler le contenu de la défense qu'il avait développé au regard des nouveaux éléments. Drago réalisa alors l'ampleur du travail abattu par le Gryffondor. En dehors de sa mère, jamais personne ne s'était tant investi pour lui, pas de manière désintéressée du moins. Il en eut la gorge nouée. Il regretta le millier de fois où il l'avait traité de Saint Potty de manière condescendante, ce type avait réellement le cœur sur la main. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté.

En terminant son exposé, le brun sentit le soudain désarroi de son voisin. Il l'interpella doucement.

« – Drago ? » Le blond leva la tête vivement. « J'ai encore quelque chose à te remettre, » lui dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Le voir s'exprimer avec précaution ne rassura pas le Serpentard qui le dévisagea avec appréhension.

« – Ton père a remis ce document à l'avocat qui me l'a communiqué. Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il est important que tu le lises. » fit simplement le Gryffondor en lui remettant un parchemin avec un sceau médical. Le blond s'en saisit et le parcourut.

C'était le bilan de l'autopsie demandée par son père. Le document énumérait les conclusions des analyses poussées pratiquées sur un certain nombre de tissus. Il serra les dents, il savait pertinemment que les termes techniques et hygiénistes ne cachaient rien d'autre que la mutilation du corps de sa mère. Il prit néanmoins sur lui pour parcourir l'intégralité du compte-rendu. Il s'avéra que les légistes en étaient arrivés à la certitude que la _Macula Fuscium_ avait été causée par un puissant maléfice de magie noire lancé sur la défunte. Il était précisé que seul un mage occulte d'une très grande ampleur aurait été capable de produire un tel sortilège. Partout se retrouvaient des traces de ce sort redoutable qui avait agit en sous-marin dès les premières minutes de sa présence dans l'organisme de la victime, affaiblissant progressivement défenses et réserves magiques et portant atteinte à sa santé de manière irréversible.

Des larmes amères roulèrent sur les joues de Drago. Ainsi, depuis le début, sa mère était condamnée. Le Lord avait tout prévu, pas d'issue possible, pas de salut pour sa famille. Il avait bel et bien eut pour intention de les détruire sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Drago plaqua fermement le parchemin sur la table. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa colère se détourna vers la juste origine de ses maux. L'être immonde qu'il avait eut le malheur d'admirer par aveuglement était un monstre sans pitié, il l'avait toujours su, mais maintenant il le ressentait. Il était empli de dégoût envers cet homme démoniaque. La colère le brûlait. Il se leva soudainement, bouillonnant, fulminant, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. La vue brouillée, il se dirigea en trombe vers la serre, sans réfléchir. Harry l'y suivit, inquiet.

Arrivé au milieu des plantes, le blond s'immobilisa. La tension était palpable dans la pièce surplombée d'un ciel d'un gris et bas. Les plantes semblèrent se recroqueviller dans leur pot, craignant la tempête.

Drago se mit à hurler. Un long cri puissant, qui paraissait venir de loin, qui avait été retenu trop longtemps et qui dura un long moment. Quand sa voix s'éteignit finalement, il chancela, à bout de force et de rage. Le brun se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il le saisit de justesse et le serra fort contre lui. La détresse aigüe de Drago éveillait chez lui un fervent désir de le protéger, de lui apporter ce dont lui avait pu manquer : une personne inébranlable à laquelle se raccrocher, capable d'absorber sa destructivité, sa négativité, un cocon résistant dans lequel laisser libre cours à ses sentiments négatifs et lui permettant de vivre son mal être, de traverser son deuil sans danger.

Drago s'agrippa à lui comme un possédé, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor. Il n'avait plus aucune larme à pleurer. Il se laissa bercer par l'étreinte, les cheveux du brun lui chatouillant la joue. Oubliant les recommandations sociales, les deux hommes restèrent enlacés longuement, prolongeant volontairement ce moment d'apaisement nécessaire.

Harry refusait de réfléchir, il refusait de réaliser qu'il avait le corps du blond plaqué contre le sien et que la chaleur qu'il ressentait était la sienne. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre conscience que Drago avait désespérément besoin de lui car il n'était pas sur d'être en mesure de se restreindre à un simple rôle d'ami et de confident. Peu à peu, de petits picotements envahirent ses membres et il du s'éloigner doucement pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de l'enlacer davantage.

Juste avant qu'il ne se sépare de lui, Drago déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et lui murmura un simple mot : « merci ». Il se détacha de l'écrin de réconfort prodigué par le brun et laissa lentement glisser sa main sur l'un des bras du Gryffondor, le quittant comme à regret.

Ce toucher électrisa Harry, une onde traversa son corps, de plus en plus forte à mesure que les doigts pâles descendaient doucement, court-circuitant ses sens et faisant rapidement dérailler le fil de ses pensées qui continuèrent leur route en sourdine. En quelques secondes, son univers ne fut bientôt plus constitué que de ces quelques cellules brûlantes, en contact avec celles de l'homme en face de lui, et de toutes les autres, orphelines, qui hurlaient le manque. Ses doigts se saisirent de la main trainarde juste avant qu'elle ne quitte son bras et il amena à lui l'objet de sa confusion. Il fallait qu'il éteigne la tension, qu'il étreigne ce flot de sensation qui le submergeait.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, le corps chaud du Serpentard reprit finalement place contre le sien. Harry l'attira davantage encore à lui, s'agrippant à son dos. Continuant leur course vers la collision, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Le brun était stupéfiait par la violence de ce qu'il ressentait, son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes et il peinait à respirer. C'était comme d'avoir réveillé une bête sauvage, longtemps restée enchaînée.

Il lui sembla qu'il allait tout simplement exploser quand il senti Drago répondre à son geste. Il n'avait jamais été si profondément bouleversé par quelqu'un.

Ils se séparèrent délicatement et se dévisagèrent, choqués, abasourdis, ébranlés. Le silence compact qui les entourait s'épaissit encore, et les resserra à nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Ils se rejoignirent pour un second baiser plus long, à la fois résigné et intense.

Ils étaient perdus, ils avaient franchit un point sur lequel il ne serait pas possible de revenir.

D'un coup, Drago parut prendre conscience de cela et recula, haletant, effrayé. Les pensées se bousculaient sans ordre dans son crâne. Harry le regarda avec appréhension, guettant sa réaction. Le blond tâtonna derrière lui pour retrouver la porte de la serre et se détourna. L'autre ne bougea pas, subissant son éloignement comme une déchirure qui laissa son corps à vif. Chaque centimètre supplémentaire placé entre eux deux lui sembla une torture. Il observa son amant d'un instant disparaitre derrière le reflet de la baie vitrée puis entendit la déflagration familière de la poudre de Cheminette. Le silence qui s'abattit ensuite sur le manoir lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il s'effondra, anéanti, sur la fontaine brisée.

oOo

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage dans son appartement. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas avoir trouvé cela agréable. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait essayé de passer de la musique pour se calmer mais aucune ne semblait convenir à l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait, ce qui l'avait agacé davantage. Il avait trouvé un peu de réconfort, comme toujours, dans une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait déjà amputée de deux grands verres. Il avait bien conscience que cette mauvaise habitude ne lui rendait pas service mais il y remédierait une prochaine fois, un jour où il n'aurait pas embrassé Potter – deux fois ! – et aimé ça monumentalement.

Il revoyait la scène comme un rêve, son cri, sa chute, les bras du Gryffondor autour de sa poitrine, puis son propre souffle dans le cou du brun, sa main glissant le long de son bras…

Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il était celui qui avait donné le feu vert. Et les souvenirs de nombreux autres contacts qu'il avait initié – involontairement ! – avec le Gryffondor lui revinrent en mémoire. Choqué, il se rendit compte que son corps parlait visiblement un autre langage que son esprit.

Mais il n'aimait pas les hommes, il n'était pas homo ! Il avait suffisamment couché avec des femmes pour le savoir !

Il fut tenté de se lancer un _Oubliettes_ pour régler le problème de manière radicale mais il se ravisa devant la bêtise d'une telle solution. Dire qu'il allait devoir revoir Harry, il avait laissé tous ses documents chez lui et la défense n'était pas terminée. Il se sentit coincé.

Après avoir encore tourné dans son appartement sans parvenir à se concentrer sur une tâche ni même une pensée rassurante, il s'installa devant son ordinateur avec sa précieuse bouteille. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Après une courte recherche, Drago lança une vidéo un peu au hasard, et deux hommes apparurent rapidement sur son écran. Leur jeu était caricatural et leurs manières vulgaires, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il prit une gorgée directement au goulot pour se donner du courage. Rapidement les deux protagonistes se rapprochèrent et se touchèrent. Drago fut quelque part soulagé de ne pas se sentir attisé par leurs activités. Mais le visage d'Harry traversa son esprit, il repensa à la vue de ses lèvres humides de leurs baisers et la chaleur commença doucement à s'immiscer en lui. Il chassa cela de ses pensées et se focalisa sur l'écran, l'un des deux acteurs venait de se tourner, le visage face au sol, offrant sa nuque brune, son dos et ses fesses à la vue de son partenaire et de Drago. Le sourire d'Harry s'imposa à nouveau dans son esprit et l'image des deux bruns se superposèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à lui. Mais il eu beau résister tant qu'il voulu, les deux hommes avaient fusionnés dans sa tête et la fièvre le saisi alors sans retenue. Il avait incroyablement chaud, presque à se sentir mal. Ses pensées s'embuèrent et il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'il en arrive à accompagner les deux protagonistes du film dans l'assouvissement de son désir puis vienne avec force.

Haletant, épuisé et vaincu, il coupa d'une main distraite la vidéo et avec elle les voix des deux hommes qui lui semblaient désormais obscènes et déplacées.

« – Et merde ! » grinça-t-il en se retenant de lancer l'ordinateur. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, il ne se comprenait plus, il se sentait complètement perdu. Qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Il eut envie de pleurer.

A la place, il but une autre longue rasade.

oOo

La quiétude du square Grimmaurd fut brusquement interrompue par une déflagration dans la cheminée qui laissa apparaitre Drago, la mine déterminée. Il pénétra en trombe dans le salon, faisant sursauter un Harry végétatif allongé dans le canapé et regardant la télévision. Le blond n'eut pas un regard pour l'écran et saisit le brun par le col, le mettant brutalement debout. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa avec force. Passé une seconde de stupeur, Harry stoppa le baiser assez rapidement, pour calmer le jeu, car le Serpentard avait déjà commencé à essayer de lui enlever sa chemise avec rage.

Ce dernier sentait le whisky et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant d'attaquer :

« – Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me changer, hein ! lui reprocha-t-il, furieux, en lui tournant le dos.

– De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec un homme soûl.

L'aristocrate se retourna, l'expression de colère avait laissé soudainement place à celle d'un enfant perdu. Harry se radoucit.

« – Drago, de quoi tu parles ? » répéta le brun, plus gentiment.

Les deux yeux gris le fixèrent, révélant une grande confusion. Il n'était pas vraiment ivre constata le brun, plutôt désemparé.

Harry ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être beaucoup mieux, il était lui aussi très perturbé par les événements et les prises de conscience de ces dernières heures.

Il invita le blond à s'assoir sur son canapé et s'installa non loin de lui. L'emportement de Drago semblait s'être tout bonnement évaporé et il se laissa faire sans broncher. Le brun lui fit part de son propre sentiment d'égarement.

« – Je suis aussi paumé que toi Drago. Je… Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que les choses évoluent comme ça.»

Le Serpentard baissa la tête et son visage disparut derrière ses mèches pâles.

« – J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je suis à ton contact, tu me révèles une part de moi qui m'était inconnue. marmonna-t-il. Et à chaque fois, je regrette de t'avoir approché. »

Harry accusa le coup.

« – Ne me reproche pas tout ça, ce n'est pas très juste. riposta-t-il.

– Tu rends les choses tellement compliquées. Ca a toujours été comme ça avec toi, partout où tu vas, tu détruis tout le monde sur ton passage ! Tu n'apprends donc jamais ? Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Je n'avais pas besoin que tu te jettes sur moi dans un moment pareil ! »

Choqué et blessé, Harry, ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans parvenir à prononcer un mot. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le blond, pris de remords, se précipita pour le rattraper et l'arrêta.

« – Pardon. Harry. Pardonne-moi. Je… Il y a trop de choses, je ne peux pas gérer tout ça. » s'excusa-t-il piteusement en se frottant les paupières. Le brun se retourna lentement.

« – Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois forcément ça comme un châtiment ? Cela pourrait tout à fait être un bienfait… Je comprends que tu sois éprouvé Drago, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le faire payer. Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient avec intensité, le cœur du Serpentard vacilla.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, sa douleur, son sentiment d'insécurité, son désir pour le brun, son envie de fuir, sa lassitude, sa culpabilité. Il eut le tournis.

Et toujours les yeux verts vissés dans les siens. Il se sentait mis à nu...

A quoi bon lutter ? Le brun semblait déjà avoir accepté ce que lui refusait d'accueillir, ces sentiments terrifiants, aussi étranges que familiers. La main d'Harry se glissa dans son cou, son pouce caressa sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce contact apaisant.

Les lèvres du Gryffondor vinrent se poser sur les siennes délicatement, presque comme si elles demandaient la permission. Tout son être se mit en ébullition.

A quoi bon lutter contre tout ce que son corps essayait de lui dire ?

Le baiser se prolongea, il était envahit par des sensations incroyables.

Il déposa les armes et se rendit à l'évidence...

Il avait des sentiments pour Harry.

Jusque là, il avait tenté de rester concentré sur les priorités qui régissaient sa vie : son procès, la santé de sa mère, la situation familiale,… il avait tenté de ne pas se laisser troubler par le bien-être inattendu que sa collaboration avec le Gryffondor avait suscité, par l'envie qu'il avait de le revoir après chaque session de travail et qui l'avait conduit à les prolonger autant que possible. Malgré ça, il s'était ouvert au brun bien plus qu'à quiconque, il avait partagé avec lui de longues soirées de discussions, lui avait fait découvrir ses passions pour la musique moldue, pour l'astronomie, il l'avait laissé voir sa part sombre. Il avait même pleuré dans ses bras… et il l'avait laissé le consoler, l'entourer, le soutenir. Drago Malefoy, le fier, l'inflexible et indomptable, avait permis à quelqu'un de l'approcher, de le connaître et de l'aimer.

Il laissa ses doigts aller courir timidement dans les cheveux du brun et le long de ses reins. Il effleura la hanche brulante du Gryffondor. Le contact de la peau l'enivra.

Harry approfondit le baiser et se colla à lui. Ils perdirent pied. Drago le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'un mur ne les immobilise à nouveau. Malgré leurs gestes encore quelque peu maladroits et tâtonnant, ils sentaient qu'ils étaient faits pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Le brun se détacha doucement et fut saisit par une inquiétude, très prosaïque, en réalisant la bosse qu'il sentait contre son aine.

« – Je n'ai aucune idée de… Enfin, j'ai bien des idées, mais je veux dire… Je n'ai aucune notion "pratique"… » souffla-t-il contre la bouche du blond avec gêne.

Ce dernier sourit, il n'était pas beaucoup mieux.

« – On n'a qu'à y aller par étapes, tranquillement. proposa-t-il. » Durant une seconde, l'idée que l'hétéro affirmé qu'il pensait être soit en train de faire ce genre de proposition à un homme le traversa sans vraiment le percuter.

– Ca me va. » concéda Harry, vaguement rassuré.

Ils repartirent dans un long baiser fiévreux. Le parfum du blond grisait Harry, tout autant que les mains qu'il sentait sillonner son corps avec empressement. Ils se comportaient comme des affamés, avides d'explorer le territoire inconnu qu'était l'autre. Harry se décolla du mur et tira Drago jusque dans sa chambre, à reculons. Le cadre du lit le fit trébucher et il atterrit assis sur le matelas, arraché contre son gré de la bouche du blond. Ses iris vertes, assombries et dévorées par ses pupilles dilatées firent bondir le cœur du Serpentard qui se retint de lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Un éclair de désir traversa son regard gris, et, lentement, tel un félin, il s'avança sur le lit à quatre pattes, faisant reculer Harry. Redressé sur un coude, ce dernier saisit la tête de son amant pour retrouver les lèvres perdues. Emporté par sa fougue, il mit un peu trop de force dans son geste et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Le blond laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Une part de son esprit se réveilla, comme alerté, et ses réticences se ravivèrent. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! C'était un homme ! C'était Harry !

Les lèvres qui continuaient d'explorer les siennes l'aidèrent à remettre sa peur dans un coin de sa tête et il se concentra sur ses mains qu'il occupa à déboutonner maladroitement la chemise d'Harry. La vue du torse à demi nu, si similaire au sien, le déstabilisa à nouveau et ses gestes se firent moins assurés. Le brun sentit que la situation se dégradait. D'un mouvement de bassin, il intervertit leurs positions se plaça au dessus de Drago, il fit glisser sa langue dans son cou et eut la satisfaction immédiate de l'entendre soupirer. Ses mains voyagèrent sur le ventre pâle et se faufilèrent sous son pantalon, effleurèrent la toison légère, et saisirent l'organe tendu. Harry le caressa un moment avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Le blond était redevenu silencieux et son corps immobile. Il se redressa pour voir son visage et comprit à son regard qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer. Les iris gris se détournèrent de lui avec gêne. Ils avaient perdu leur connexion. Il retira sa main avec précaution et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de son amant.

Un désagréable silence s'installa, ils ne savaient pas où se mettre. Ils avaient pourtant prévus d'y aller par étapes, justement pour éviter ce genre de situation critiques. Harry craignait le pire, que Drago se soit ravisé à nouveau et ne regrette de lui avoir cédé. Il inspira profondément, il ne voulait pas se laisser miner par ça. Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

« – C'était vraiment naze » lança-t-il simplement.

Pendant deux longues secondes, seul le silence lui répondit. Puis Drago tourna la tête vers lui et éclata de rire, brisant le malaise. Il le suivit avec soulagement. Quand le blond parvint à se calmer, il approuva.

« – C'est vrai que ce n'était pas terrible. » concéda-t-il avec amusement.

Il repensa au regard enflammé que lui avait lancé Harry juste après sa chute sur le lit, il en eut des frissons.

« – Pourtant ça avait bien commencé, poursuivit-il, pensif.

– J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplut ? demanda timidement Harry.

– Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas toi… » Le blond osa passer un bras autours de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui. « C'est juste que, c'est tellement bizarre tout ça. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire je pense. Merlin, ce matin encore je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on se retrouverait là, comme ça. »

Il se mit à caresser les cheveux bruns du bout des doigts. Harry, en retour, glissa une main sous sa chemise et traça des courbes sur la peau de son ventre.

Le Serpentard repensa à tous les états qui l'avaient traversé depuis le baiser dans la serre. Vraiment, c'était très bizarre tout ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris dans une avalanche. D'un certain côté, il n'avait pas vu arriver le moment de rupture, mais de l'autre... le terrain était à risque et une part de lui le savait. Bien que la question le démangea, il n'osa pas demander à Harry comment et quand ce dernier avait pris conscience de ses... penchants pour lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans parler, laissant flotter leurs pensées dans la pénombre de la pièce avant que le sommeil ne les emporte. Ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés.

Drago se réveilla en premier, incommodé par un poids écrasant sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnu pas immédiatement la chambre d'Harry. Puis la soirée lui revint en mémoire, il se retourna et vit le brun endormi. Il respirait paisiblement et sa chemise ouverte laissait apercevoir sa poitrine qui montait et descendait lentement. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Drago retira le bras du Gryffondor qui l'entourait.

Une angoisse sourde le saisit. Les appréhensions qu'il avait mis tant de temps à abandonner la veille lui revinrent avec force. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il se leva sans bruit et alla se faire du café dans la cuisine. Moon l'y rejoint avec un petit miaulement. Il caressa la bête sans conviction en attendant que sa boisson soit prête. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce breuvage, mais il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Il retourna dans la chambre discrètement, avec deux tasses. Il en déposa une sur la table de chevet et se laissa glisser au sol, adossé contre un mur, avec la seconde entre les mains. Il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Harry et il sirota doucement la boisson brûlante en attendant. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu patienter dans le salon ou la cuisine, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de voir le brun, de le savoir tout proche.

Drago était quelque peu effrayé de constater la vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient évoluées. Il retraça leur cheminement commun depuis leur rencontre à la terrasse de ce café moldu. Le résultat lui apparut risiblement prévisible. Il avait été bien aveugle pour ne pas avoir soupçonné où tout cela les menaient. Il avait bien eu une idée, un vague pressentiment, mais jamais il ne se l'était formulée avant que cela ne lui éclate au visage.

La vision du corps du brun assoupi éveillait chez lui du désir et l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour le Gryffondor n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié. Il ne pouvait plus nier cette flagrance.

Néanmoins, s'il prenait du recul et de la perspective, il était dans une période critique où nombre de ses repères avaient été brisés. Et si son affection pour le brun n'était que l'expression de sa grande vulnérabilité actuelle ? S'il s'accrochait à lui comme à une planche de salut, simplement parce qu'il avait été la seule présence réconfortante ?

Cette idée le pétrifia. Et si ses sentiments évoluaient et n'étaient que passagers, s'ils disparaissaient en même temps que la dépression de son deuil ? Qu'en serait-il pour Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser miroiter l'illusion d'un « bonheur pour toujours » alors qu'il n'était sur de rien. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment il pouvait rendre heureux le brun dans son état actuel, il était une véritable épave émotionnelle.

Et l'opinion publique ?! Il allait donner raison à Skeeter et son article délationniste à propos de lui et d'Harry. Quoiqu'on pouvait le considérer comme prémonitoire désormais, remarqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Et pour le procès ?! Il ne pouvait se permettre de côtoyer le témoin principal de cette manière, cela allait indubitablement jouer en sa défaveur. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en questionnements existentiels et remises en question de sa sexualité, il fallait qu'il soit concentré sur sa défense.

Et son père ?!… Remarque, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour envoyer paître définitivement les valeurs familiales. Plus possible d'être embêté avec des histoires de mariages arrangés ou de prolongement de la lignée après ça. Il secoua la tête, l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Une relation avec Harry c'était encore un nouveau terrain de combat : pour la faire marcher, pour la faire accepter, pour la protéger,… et il n'avait plus d'énergie pour se battre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il contempla son reflet noir dans sa tasse avec découragement. Peut-être que tout cela n'avait aucun avenir. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire machine arrière avant que cela ne devienne trop compliqué…

Harry s'éveilla à son tour. En constatant que son bras, tout comme son lit, étaient vides, une angoisse le saisit. Le flash de tristesse et d'inquiétude qui traversa son regard, l'espace d'une seconde, anéantit toutes les dernières barrières de Drago. Les réticences et les réflexions négatives qui l'animaient éclatèrent comme de vulgaires bulles de savon. D'un mouvement souple, le blond fut sur le lit et embrassa Harry intensément. Il approfondit l'étreinte, son haleine de café se mélangea à celle pâteuse d'Harry mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait faire disparaitre la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus jamais assister à ce spectacle.

Ils retardèrent autant que possible le moment où il faudrait remplacer les gestes par des paroles. Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, et collèrent leur front ensemble. Drago murmura :

« – ... Je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi on est en train de se jeter, Potter.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus. souffla Harry. Et je ne veux pas y penser. Je n'ai jamais été aussi flippé de toute ma vie… Pourtant j'ai eu à affronter le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. »

Ils rirent doucement et se détachèrent. Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« – Tiens, dit-il en tendant la grande tasse de café au brun.

– Merci. »

Harry attrapa la boisson, posant sa main sur celle de Drago, l'emprisonnant avec douceur un court instant avant de la laisser s'échapper, à contrecœur. La tendresse, même pudique, du geste de Potter, fit se tordre le cœur du blond. Il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux verts de son... ami ? Petit ami ? C'était tellement surréaliste de penser ça.

Puis il se rendit dans le salon et s'installa dans son canapé habituel, les pieds repliés sous lui. Harry le rejoint peu de temps après, sa chemise reboutonnée et il s'assit à l'autre extrémité du sofa, la tasse toujours entre les mains.

Drago, avait le regard perdu devant lui. Le silence revint se nicher entre eux deux. Harry se tortilla et tritura l'anse de son mug nerveusement.

« – A quoi tu penses ? » demanda le brun qui regrettait de ne pouvoir lire dans son esprit.

Drago redressa la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, avant de rougir. Harry leva un sourcil interloqué.

« – A vrai dire, je repensais à ce que tu viens de me dire. Que tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur de ta vie… Moi si. »

Harry se réinstalla contre les coussins pour être davantage tourné vers son interlocuteur. Quand il avait vu les joues du blond se colorer, il avait immédiatement soupçonné des pensées peu catholiques, mais il réalisait que les réflexions de Drago étaient en fait à mille lieux de ça. Il se fustigea mentalement pour son esprit tordu. Il brûlait d'en savoir plus mais il le laissa prendre le temps dont il avait besoin pour reprendre.

« – Il y a eu toutes les fois où ma mère a fait des rechutes, bien évidemment, où j'ai à chaque fois eu la peur de ma vie. On ne s'habitue jamais à la peur de perdre un proche. » Harry acquiesça silencieusement. « Mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Je me souvenais de cette fois ou j'ai cru que tout était terminé, de cette fois où mon cœur s'est arrêté une seconde. Tu n'étais pas vraiment là pour observer ça, mais cette affreuse journée où je t'ai vu allongé dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard, juste après le sort du Lord, putain j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'asphyxie. » Harry se rapprocha doucement et lui saisit timidement le bras pour lui affirmer son soutien. « Malgré le piètre succès de mon implication dans la guerre, je me sentais tellement responsable... Même si ce n'était pas toujours de bon gré, j'avais quand même plus ou moins tout fait pour soutenir le Lord jusque là, donc j'imagine que cette sensation était justifiée. Mais, quand bien même j'avais pu en rêver parfois à l'époque où nous étions de simples ennemis d'école, jamais je n'avais pu envisager, ni même concevoir le choc que ta mort me ferait... A ce moment là, j'avais attribué ça au fait que celle-ci signifiait la fin de tout espoir de retrouver un monde sorcier paisible. A la suite de la bataille, je suis resté des jours durant dans une espèce de torpeur, comme déconnecté du monde. Vu que tout le monde était traumatisé, les Médicomages se sont montrés rassurants et je ne me suis donc pas formalisé de rêver de nombreuses fois de cette scène, même des années plus tard, alors que tous les autres souvenirs horribles de cette période finissaient par s'affadir, les uns après les autres... Mais maintenant je comprends. »

Il planta ses yeux gris fermement dans les prunelles vertes.

« Soyons honnêtes, nous avons toujours eu une connexion spéciale. Un "truc" inexplicable qui nous empêchait d'être insensible l'un à l'autre. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal qu'à ton contact, tu révélais ma lâcheté, ma faiblesse et mon arrogance et on s'est haï avec application pendant longtemps. Mais quand tu es mort... j'ai cru mourir avec toi. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que nous nous sommes permis de devenir amis, puis… plus. »

Ses iris clairs vacillaient désormais.

« C'était couru d'avance hein ? Je veux dire, c'était prévisible qu'on ne puisse pas rester dans un entre-deux, pas avec notre passé, ni avec notre mode de fonctionnement. Deux handicapés relationnels pareils, ça ne pouvait que mal finir. » termina le blond avec un sourire narquois qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion.

Harry se rapprocha et l'enserra de ses bras tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

Le Serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses montagnes russes intérieures prennent fin et que soit le désemparement, soit le soulagement gagne enfin la bataille. Qu'il puisse enfin se décider entre être abattu ou heureux de cette prise de conscience.

« – Harry, je… tenta le blond.

– Je sais, j'ai compris… le coupa le brun avec douceur. Moi aussi Drago. » Il déposa une paume contre la joue pâle, l'incitant à tourner son visage vers lui.

Le Sang-Pur, rouvrit les paupières et détailla l'expression réconfortante de son voisin, il esquissa un petit sourire et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un remerciement muet. Il soupira d'aise.

« – Je ne sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim. Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner ? » proposa Harry pour essayer de remettre un semblant de normalité dans toute cette pagaille émotionnelle.

Drago sourit franchement cette fois. La pensée qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un ahuri à sourire autant l'effleura, mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupation en ce moment même. Il suivit le brun dans la cuisine où ils s'affairèrent à la préparation du repas, profitant de la complicité qui les liait et qu'ils s'autorisaient enfin à vivre pleinement. Drago se surpris à se demander comment cela serait quand la sensation d'étrangeté aura fait place à de la familiarité, quand le confort de l'habitude aura remplacé la nouveauté, certes excitante mais également angoissante.

Les coins de sa bouche s'arquèrent une nouvelle fois en réalisant que les « quand » avaient déjà remplacés les « si » dans son esprit.

Peut être que tout cela ne serait pas si compliqué finalement. Il se permit de reprendre un peu confiance dans l'avenir.

* * *

 **Beaucoup de rebondissements dans ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus, mais je ne suis pas sadique, je vous laisse sur une touche positive ;) .  
La suite (et fin)... c'est le procès ! Je vois que certains d'entre vous commencent à s'en inquiéter. Plus de réponses très vite ! (bon je suis peut être un peu sadique quand même).**


	21. chapitre 19 - Le procès

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Le procès**

Le dernier vêtement tomba sur le sol de la chambre, rejoignant les autres, inertes, qui tapissaient déjà le plancher. Ils se regardèrent, attisés, fascinés, heureux, intimidés. Depuis l'échec de leurs premiers ébats, trois jours plus tôt, ils avaient été précautionneux et attentifs aux signaux qu'ils s'envoyaient pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Le corps de l'autre, similaire et pourtant si différent du leur, les hypnotisait. Ils se rapprochèrent et les contrastes s'épousèrent avec naturel, la peau pâle de Drago contre celle plus sombre d'Harry, la carrure sculptée du blond entourant celle plus effilée du brun, la chevelure solaire du Sang-Pur venant se mêler à l'indomptable crinière brune.

La fièvre qui les avait saisis quelques minutes plus tôt ne les lâchait pas, Drago avait glissé ses doigts dans les mèches folles d'Harry, les serrant comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le Gryffondor se laissait porter par la température et le désir qui grimpaient en lui à grande vitesse. Après la stupeur du premier baiser, qui l'avait pris un peu par surprise, il avait rapidement succombé à l'envie. Drago s'emparait de lui comme un affamé, et, après des jours à se retenir, à faire la sourde oreille à son désir d'étreindre le blond, il n'allait surement pas se faire prier. Il y avait bien encore quelques réticences dans un coin de sa tête, notamment au souvenir de leur précédente tentative avortée, mais il voulait que cela fonctionne.

Il touchait la peau diaphane de son partenaire, stupéfait par sa douceur et il ressentait des frissons le traverser à chaque soupir de Drago, ne faisant qu'attiser son attrait. Il ondulait lascivement contre le corps du blond. Ce dernier, dont l'appétit se faisait de plus en plus exigeant, avait laissé sa raison au placard depuis bien longtemps, depuis le moment où son imagination avait sombré à la vue des lèvres humides d'Harry jouant avec sa plume, oubliant presque instantanément ce sur quoi ils travaillaient. Les mouvements sensuels de ce dernier l'affolait et il se sentait sur le point de perde la tête. Curieusement, il se sentait cette fois, pleinement à sa place avec Harry nu dans ses bras et il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Doucement, il repoussa son amant.

Ils s'agenouillent sur le lit du brun, face à face avec le désir de l'autre, avant de se saisir mutuellement pour se caresser. D'abord avec délicatesse, puis plus fermement, à mesure que le plaisir grimpait. Harry, la vue brouillée et la peau en feu, était fasciné par les cris du blond qui traduisaient à merveille les milles nuances de son plaisir. C'était comme si chacune des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait produisait un son, et quels sons ! Indécentes et enivrantes, les plaintes du Serpentard étaient comme autant d'encouragements et d'invitations à la lasciveté. Les ondulations de leurs corps nus donnaient au blond envie de plus, même s'il n'était pas bien sur d'être prêt pour cela. Il désirait le brun avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Drago vint dans une dernière intonation, suivit rapidement par Harry qui fut emporté par la vision d'extase de son partenaire et par sa poigne serrée autours de lui.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les draps. Après un petit sort de nettoyage, Drago posa son bras sur la taille d'Harry qui croisa le sien par-dessus, caressant le coude de son compagnon de l'extrémité de son pouce. Ils reprenaient leur souffle tranquillement, savourant la douceur du moment les yeux clos.

« – Et dire que ce n'était que des travaux manuels. murmura Drago d'une voix trainante et amusée. M. Potter vous êtes drôlement bon. » Il caressa les mèches brunes du bout des doigts.

« – Et vous M. Malefoy, drôlement vocal. riposta Harry sur le même ton, sans même ouvrir l'œil.

– Hum ? Ah oui, mais c'est à ça que servent les sorts de silence non ? Ou l'absence de voisins. se moqua-t'il. Ça t'a gêné ? » demanda t'il un peu plus sérieusement.

Harry réfléchi quelques secondes.

« – Non... C'est marrant parce qu'autant avec Ginny ça me freinait, j'avais tendance à faire abstraction de sa voix… »

Drago grimaça, il n'était quand même pas en train de parler de son ex dans un moment pareil ? Harry ne sembla pas ressentir la gêne de son voisin et continua :

« – … Autant avec toi, c'est… euphorisant. »

Le simple souvenir fit renaître des fourmis dans tout son corps.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude brusquement.

« – Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as couché qu'avec la rouquine ?! »

Harry ouvrit paresseusement un œil et le referma.

« – Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça, c'est toi qui interprète… Mais c'est tout à fait vrai. admit-il, finalement.

– Tu ne l'as même pas fait avec Cho ?! demanda Drago avec des yeux ronds.

– Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! On était super jeunes. répondit le brun offusqué en le regardant comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

– Heu… non. Plein de gens l'ont fait à Poudlard. répliqua le Serpentard comme si c'était une évidence.

– Hé ! Ne ruine pas mon adolescence ! plaida Harry en plaçant son bras libre en travers de son visage.

– Oh mon dieu Potter, mais tu es une telle prude, c'est incroyable. Un véritable Saint Potty en fait !

– Ne recommence pas ! » gronda le brun.

Drago rit et se laissa retomber sur le dos.

« – Je n'aurai pas cru ça de toi, honnêtement.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu vraiment le temps de batifoler. dit Harry d'un ton boudeur.

– C'est vrai. concéda Drago, songeur.

– Mais toi si… Est-ce que les rumeurs te décrivant comme un coureur de jupons étaient vraies ? » demanda le brun en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Drago ne rata pas l'occasion de l'embêter.

« – Oh, je vois que la fan-girl est de retour. le taquina-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

– Non laisse tomber, c'était juste de la curiosité mal placée. se renfrogra le Gryffondor quelque peu vexé.

– Je plaisantais Harry, je peux te confier ça, il n'y a rien que Saint-Potty ne devrait pouvoir entendre sans rougir. dit-il en l'empêchant de se mettre dos à lui pour bouder. Je suis sorti avec Pansy pendant un moment, c'était de notoriété publique.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais compris ça. » décréta le brun en se replaçant près de lui.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« – Pression de l'entourage j'imagine, et elle y tenait tellement que je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé. Ce n'était qu'une relation d'ados et je ne la prenais pas très au sérieux. Erreur de jeunesse, je m'en suis très vite rendu compte et elle n'a pas tardé à me taper sur les nerfs. Ca m'a néanmoins permis de quitter Poudlard déniaisé, contrairement à certains. fit-il avec un regard entendu. Après ça, j'ai eu quelques histoires avec des sorcières, une moldue aussi, mais rien de très sérieux. La plupart étaient étrangères et n'étaient en Angleterre que pour un temps limité, quelques mois tout au plus. Et puis je réalisais souvent que je choisissais des personnes qui ne me plaisaient pas. Et quand c'était le cas, je ne parvenais pas à me rendre disponible pour elles, à investir la relation. Mais bref, non, je n'ai pas couru les jupons. Pas plus qu'un autre du moins. Mais il était cependant plaisant d'en faire courir la rumeur. » termina-t-il avec un sourire sybillin.

Harry fut estomaqué.

« – Sérieusement ? Tu lançais toi-même ce genre de bruits de couloir ? Ce n'est pas un peu pathétique ? demanda-t-il, un peu vengeur.

– Bof, j'étais un adolescent arrogant et plein d'hormones, j'aimai bien me faire mousser. » Il fit un regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry qui rougit à nouveau légèrement. « Et puis certaines demoiselles se sont chargées du reste, pensant pouvoir s'attirer mes grâces ou de la popularité par ce biais… Pas trop déçu, Monsieur Potter ?

– Si un peu, je m'attendais à des aventures palpitantes au pays du sexe débridé. Mais tout cela est bien commun… Jamais d'hommes ? osa le brun timidement.

– Non, tu es le premier. » répondit finalement Drago après un court silence.

Ils restèrent sans parler quelques instants, songeant au fait que l'un comme l'autre découvrait une sexualité complètement nouvelle.

« – Il faudra quand même qu'on m'explique comment notre session de travail a pu dégénérer à ce point. fit brusquement Harry, avec amusement.

– C'est entièrement de ta faute, tu faisais des gestes suggestifs avec ta plume. déclara le blond en retenant un sourire.

– Quoi ? Je la frottais simplement sur mon menton pendant que je réfléchissais. Tu es la luxure incarnée pour y vour quelque chose de suggestif !

– Mh, peut-être concèda Drago en levant un sourcil au dessus de son regard volontiers coupable. En tout cas, je suis ravi que nous ayons pu mettre derrière nous notre première tentative plutôt… désastreuse. » dit-il en volant un baiser.

– C'est sur. » répondit Harry en rattrapant les lèvres fuyardes.

Drago glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. La chaleur revint s'installer rapidement. Ils s'avancèrent et leurs mains recommencèrent leur exploration mutuelle, tandis que leur corps s'embrasait.

De nouveau, une force impérieuse envahit Drago, il voulait plus, tellement plus. Il s'abandonna à elle. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se laissa simplement guider par son désir dévorant. Il descendit lentement sur le corps du brun le touchant uniquement de sa langue humide, son regard étain avide rivé dans celui, éperdu, d'Harry.

Le Sang-Pur avait envie de l'entendre, de le sentir se tendre à nouveau, de le savoir envahit de plaisir par ses caresses. Il ferma les yeux et appliqua sa bouche sur l'extrémité offerte du corps à sa merci et se voua à le satisfaire, guidé par ses suppliques.

Il rouvrit les paupières un moment pour apercevoir le brun, muscles raidis et tête renversée, les mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, enserrant les draps. Il découvrit avec stupeur que de nombreux objets flottaient tout autour d'eux dans la chambre. Harry, les yeux encore clos, ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Alors que les feulements de ce dernier se faisaient plus sonores, Drago remplaça sa bouche par une de ses mains et s'approcha du visage de son partenaire. Il pu profiter de son corps arqué dans un dernier hoquet de plaisir, alors qu'il jouissait entre leur deux corps. La circonvolution des objets s'arrêta et ils se laissèrent tranquillement glisser vers le sol. Drago sourit et formula un sort de nettoyage puis s'allongea à côté du Gryffondor repu.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant qu'Harry parvienne à reprendre son souffle.

« – On avait dit qu'on irait doucement… pointa ce dernier avec un sourire.

– Laissons la demi-mesure aux autres. » lui répliqua le blond en l'embrassant avec appétit.

Il prenait goût à ces nouvelles sensations, il lui semblait qu'il avait tout un continent inconnu à découvrir, il était pressé d'en connaître davantage. Et il ne doutait pas qu'avec ce type de traitement, Harry partagerait volontiers son enthousiasme.

oOo

Le procès arriva vite. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Drago. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il aurait aimé avoir tellement plus de temps pour approfondir et peaufiner son travail. Il aurait également aimé avoir plus de temps pour profiter d'Harry et de leur relation balbutiante avant d'être jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Il repensa aux moments hors du temps qu'ils avaient partagés. Les courtes nuits à se rappeler toutes les cinq minutes qu'il fallait qu'ils dorment au lieu de discuter au fond de leur lit, les longues sessions de travail durant lesquelles il avait du mal à ne pas laisser son regard glisser avec envie sur son voisin, encore stupéfait de réaliser que ce dernier soit désormais son amant, le petit déjeuner qui avait faillit dégénérer en bataille de nourriture, les douches ensembles, les innombrables baisés volés et rendus, …

Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et son sourire se fana alors que son esprit revenait dans le présent. Il tenta une séance de motivation intérieure avec des phrases réconfortantes et des encouragements. Ses cheveux tombaient le long de son visage et caressaient doucement ses épaules. Son visage anguleux trahissait la fatigue accumulée par le manque de sommeil et le stress. Il n'était que peu sorti depuis des jours, préférant le cocon rassurant et familier du square Grimmaurd en compagnie d'Harry et de Moon.

Il lissa sa robe pour la trentième fois au moins depuis qu'il l'avait enfilée. Tout se jouait aujourd'hui, il le savait. Il déglutit difficilement. Il allait devoir affronter la foule, le Magenmagot et il allait revoir son père pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement. Bien qu'il lui soit redevable de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Drago avait toujours du mal à digérer cette histoire d'autopsie. Il lui pardonnerait bien sur. En fait, il lui avait déjà pardonné, mais il avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour l'admettre.

Il consulta l'heure : huit heures vingt sept. Son procès démarrait à neuf heures, il ne fallait pas tarder, il avait rendez-vous avec Me Coaslowth dans trois minutes pour faire un dernier point avant la longue épreuve du jugement. Il savait que cette courte entrevue n'avait que pour objectif de le rassurer, mais il n'avait pas bronché quand l'avocat le lui avait proposé. Il était même ravi d'avoir accepté car il n'en menait pas large actuellement, malgré la contenance qu'il essayait de faire paraître.

Il enfila une cape gris pale, de la même couleur que ses yeux, qui créait un contraste avec la couleur ardoise de sa robe. Il lustra une énième fois cette dernière, se saisit de sa chemise de document – il l'espérait pour la dernière fois – et se rendit dans le salon pour prendre la Cheminette, direction le bureau de son avocat. Il souffla, jeta de la poudre dans l'âtre et disparut dans les flammes.

oOo

« – Harry, par pitié calme-toi ! » le supplia Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami tourner en rond nerveusement autour d'elle. Il lui donnait tout bonnement le tournis. « Ce n'est tout de même pas toi qu'on juge aujourd'hui. finit-elle, à bout d'arguments.

– Je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est tellement de travail, je n'ai pas envie que ça tombe à l'eau. C'est trop important ! répondit le brun en s'arrêtant un court moment, en plein milieu de son salon.

– Et tu es plus que prêt, nous avons tout revu ensemble bien plus que nécessaire. Et c'est moi qui le dit. »

Harry s'arrêta, elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être horriblement stressé. Il s'assit dans le canapé en face de la jeune femme. Dans quelques minutes à peine, il allait se rendre au Département de la justice magique pour témoigner dans le procès de Drago. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille au soir quand ils s'étaient quittés pour rejoindre chacun leur domicile afin d'essayer d'avoir une vraie nuit de repos. Un échec. Son lit lui avait semblé bien grand et vide, il avait eu un mal de chien à trouver le sommeil, trop angoissé par la journée qui les attendait.

Heureusement qu'Hermione avait accepté de lui prêter main forte pour peaufiner la préparation de son témoignage. En ce moment même, il savait que le blond était devant le Mangenmagot et que son avenir était déjà en train de se jouer… leur avenir.

Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment évoqué ensemble l'après procès. Ils s'étaient contentés de profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Si bien qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'attendait l'autre à l'issue de la procédure. Bien sur, le verdict du jugement influencerait beaucoup leurs possibilités d'avenir. Harry avait envie plus que tout de donner une chance à cette relation naissante, il avait envie de tout tenter. Mais il ne savait pas si Drago en était au même point, ni même s'il s'était posé la question d'un futur possible pour eux deux. Le brun se tordait les mains, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à tout ça, une chose à la fois, d'abord le procès.

Hermione, bien que discrète, n'était pas dupe sur la nervosité de son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avait pas assailli de question jusqu'ici mais elle se doutait bien que sa relation avec Drago avait du évoluer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle espérait juste ce que dernier tiendrait sa parole et préserverait le lien qui l'unissait au brun. Elle tenta une approche.

« – Et sinon, comment se sont passé ces derniers jours ? Ca a été ?

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement avant de se souvenir qu'Hermione ne pouvait heureusement pas lire dans ses pensées.

« – Oui. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Avec l'échéance du procès qui approche, j'imagine que les choses ont du être plus… tendues ? Drago n'était pas trop nerveux ? »

Il rougit un peu plus franchement cette fois. Si seulement elle savait… songea-t-il.

« – Si un peu forcément, mais on a réussi à maintenir un bon rythme de travail. répondit-il en feignant la décontraction.

Néanmoins la jeune femme commençait à se faire une idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son ami en lisant la colorimétrie galopante sur son visage, il avait toujours été un bien piètre menteur. Elle sourit.

« – Harry, tu peux m'en parler tu sais… si tu veux. » Elle planta ses yeux dans les deux iris verts avec sa compassion habituelle. Le Gryffondor su immédiatement à quoi elle faisait référence et il répondit à son sourire, remerciant ainsi sa compréhension et son tact.

« – Je… Je crois que je ne saurais pas par où commencer à vrai dire. C'est un tel bazar. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, ni où on en est… ni même où on va. » finit-il tristement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui frictionna l'épaule.

« – Ne t'inquiète pas tant. J'ai un bon pressentiment pour vous deux. » Elle l'incita à se lever. « Allez, il est temps d'y aller, sinon tu vas rater ton appel. »

oOo

Quand Harry pénétra dans la grande salle d'audience, il y eut des remous dans l'assemblée. Il passa entre deux rangées de colonnes derrières lesquelles se tenaient le public et la presse, d'un côté et de l'autre, chacun dans un quart d'hémicycle. Il arriva au centre de la large pièce, en face du reste de l'hémicycle où se tenaient la cinquantaine de membre du Magenmagot, dans leurs robes prunes brodées du M caractéristique sur la poitrine. Sur la gauche, au premier rang et dans une sorte de tribune de taille réduite, se trouvaient Drago et Coaslowth.

Le blond eut un discret soupir de soulagement en apercevant son amant. Harry était son dernier témoin pour cette longue et pénible journée. Il ne regrettait pas le choix de son avocat de l'avoir mis à la fin. Il était son dernier atout. La séance avait plutôt été difficile jusque là, la salle, ainsi qu'une partie des membres du Magenmagot lui étaient clairement hostiles. Tout allait donc définitivement se jouer maintenant.

Harry s'installa sur une large chaise de bois centrale, qui faisait face au Magenmagot au grand complet et à son Président qu'il ne connaissait pas, un sorcier à l'air austère nommé Tabastus Librand.

Dieu qu'il détestait cet endroit ! Il chassa les mauvais souvenirs associé à cette sombre pièce et inspira longuement pour se donner du courage. Il lança un bref regard confiant à Drago, il ne le laisserait pas tomber, il ferait tout pour lui assurer un futur libre. Il fut est heureux de voir que le blond avait opté pour une nouvelle coupe, légèrement plus courte et qu'il portait les cheveux détachés, comme il l'aimait tant. Le contraste avec son père, présent quelques rangs derrière lui, en était ainsi saisissant. A la froideur dure et hautaine de ce dernier, il opposait une évanescence éthérée et plus douce.

D'une foulée souple, Me Coaslowth s'approcha de la chaise du témoin, la session allait se poursuivre. Il s'adressa à Harry :

« – Monsieur, vous avez été appelé à témoigner dans le procès de Monsieur Drago Malefoy, pouvez vous confirmer votre identité ?

– Je suis Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 » lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix assurée.

Nouveau remous dans l'assemblée, c'était donc bien le Sauveur en personne le dernier témoin de ce procès.

Drago était surpris de constater à quel point le Gryffondor semblait adulte à ce moment même : apprêté et correctement peigné (une première !), il était beau et sa prestance était impressionnante. Il comprenait pleinement son aura de héros du monde sorcier.

Harry prêta serment et l'interrogatoire de l'avocat débuta.

« – Monsieur Potter, comment avez-vous connu Drago Malefoy ? interrogea Coaslowth.

– A Poudlard, en 1991, nous y sommes entrés la même année. répondit calmement Harry.

– Et quels étaient vos rapports avec l'accusé ?

– Hostiles. Très hostiles même. » fit laconiquement le jeune homme.

L'avocat l'incita à développer.

« – Il était de notoriété publique que nous nous détestions, et ce, depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Drago tiqua imperceptiblement, rappelant à Harry qu'il avait probablement été le seul à ressentir de l'aversion lors de leur entrevue chez Mme Guipure.

« Il en a été ainsi durant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard. »

Me Coaslowth continua, d'un ton égal :

« – Pourtant, quand ce même Drago Malefoy est venu vous solliciter des années plus tard pour témoigner à son procès, vous avez accepté, pourquoi ?

– Malgré toute l'animosité que je lui portais, lui et sa mère m'avaient brièvement soutenu durant la guerre et ces interventions ont permis la victoire. Il m'apparaissait juste d'en témoigner devant la justice. »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

« – Pourriez-vous décrire de quelle manière Drago Malefoy vous a aidé, s'il vous plait. » poursuivi l'avocat quand le silence fut rétabli.

Harry hésita un instant.

« – A vrai dire, cela serait compliqué à expliquer sans une remise en contexte. déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au Président qui l'incita à développer d'un hochement de tête. Lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard, j'avais constaté un changement dans le comportement de Drago Malefoy.

– De quel ordre, pouvez-vous préciser ? interrogea l'avocat.

– Il était moins pénible et arrogant d'une manière générale, ainsi que moins belliqueux à mon égard, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. » Il esquissa un coin de sourire, mais visiblement, en dehors de Drago, personne dans l'assemblée ne sembla goûter ton trait d'ironie. « Cependant, il avait également maigri et semblait constamment stressé et très fatigué, comme sous pression. reprit Harry d'un ton plus grave.

– Saviez-vous alors ce qui causait cet état ?

– Non. Je le soupçonnais de manigancer un plan sinistre, mais je n'ai pas pu enquêter à ma guise sur lui et je n'ai compris que trop tard qu'il avait été chargé de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard ainsi que de tuer Dumbledore. »

Un vieux sorcier rabougri du Magenmagot intervint :

« – Vous n'aviez aucune idée de la situation de Narcissa Malefoy à l'époque ? Pas même par d'éventuelles rumeurs ? questionna-t-il avec suspicion.

– Personne à ma connaissance n'était au courant. lui assura Harry avec fermeté. Je n'ai découvert le chantage et le sortilège de Voldemort (le public frissonna) que très récemment, suite à la demande d'aide de Dr… Monsieur Malefoy.

– Cela aurait pourtant été une belle arme pour faire souffrir votre ennemi de l'époque » sussurra un voisin du sorcier, un homme d'âge moyen avec une moustache noire et fournie. »

Les cheveux d'Harry se hérissèrent quelque peu.

« – En effet, constata-t-il avec calme. Mais je ne le savais pas, donc la question ne se pose pas vraiment. »

Le moustachu continua, en le fixant de ses deux yeux sombres :

« – C'est tout de même étrange ce revirement d'opinion sur une personne que vous haïssiez et dont la famille n'a cessé de vouloir du mal à vos proches. Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, a été l'homme qui a attenté directement à la vie de votre petite amie... » Harry se figea avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de Ginny « … en lui faisant rouvrir la terrible chambre des secrets. Certains pourraient penser que vous êtes une véritable girouette Monsieur Potter, à l'avis inconstant. » termina le sorcier sournoisement.

Drago avait la mâchoire raide, il accusait le coup bas. Harry serra les poings et calcula sa réponse :

« – Sachez Monsieur que je n'ai jamais été inconstant, on m'a même reproché tout le contraire durant la guerre, lorsque j'ai soutenu sans faillir Albus Dumbledore, même dans ses moments de disgrâce publique, lorsque nous tentions de faire comprendre à tous que le retour de Voldemort était une réalité et non un fantasme de complotistes. »

Si son visage demeurait placide tandis qu'il déclamait ces mots, les cheveux du brun en revanche semblaient s'animer et reprendre leur indépendance habituelle.

« – Vous m'accusez d'être une girouette, le fait est que, de tout temps, je me suis efforcé d'être du côté de la vérité, même quand elle a été désagréable ou difficile à reconnaître. Il en est encore de même aujourd'hui. La vérité est une chose complexe et si mon nom figure aussi bien dans le dossier d'accusation que dans celui de la défense, c'est simplement qu'il y a des éléments que je suis le seul à connaître et qu'il me semblait important de transmettre à la justice. A l'époque des faits, j'avais répondu avec honnêteté et franchise aux questions des Aurors du Ministère. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec la même honnêteté et la même franchise que je réponds à vos questions ainsi qu'à celles de Me Coaslowth. Si mon avis sur Monsieur Malefoy a pu changer dernièrement, il n'en est rien pour les vérités que je vais énoncer, elles sont toujours les même qu'à l'époque, car mon vécu des évènements est une chose que je ne peux modifier, même si certains jours je pourrais le souhaiter. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, il me semble que l'avocat de la défense a encore un certain nombre de question. »

La tirade d'Harry laissa un malaise dans la salle. Ses cheveux avaient désormais repris leur sauvagerie coutumière et ils témoignaient à la perfection du tumulte intérieur que le brun tentait de contenir sous ses tournures de phrases polies.

Me Coaslowth se racla la gorge et repris son interrogatoire avec précaution :

« – Monsieur Potter, vous évoquiez les deux missions dont avait été chargé Monsieur Malefoy durant sa sixième année à Poudlard : faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ainsi qu'attenter à la vie du directeur de l'époque Albus Dumbledore. Missions qui ont été mises en applications.

– Non, seulement en partie. répondit Harry », exactement comme prévu durant les répétitions.

A nouveau, des murmures d'incompréhension se firent entendre dans la salle.

« – Ces deux faits se sont pourtant réalisés. pointa l'avocat.

– En effet, mais autant Drago était parvenu à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, autant il n'a pas vaincu Dumbledore puisque c'est Severus Rogue qu'il lui a lancé le sortilège de Mort. expliqua le brun.

– Cet élément n'a jamais pu être prouvé... » commença l'avocat.

Harry le coupa. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait répété cet interrogatoire tellement de fois, il voulait juste en arriver aux faits, il voulait en finir, il voulait juste retrouver Drago.

« – J'étais sur place cette nuit là, j'ai assisté à cet événement. » lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Cette fois, un brouhaha franc s'éleva dans la salle, le Président du user de son marteau pour parvenir à ramener le calme. Il prit la parole :

« – Ce sont là des informations très importantes. Pouvez-vous développer davantage Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait sur lui le regard de chacune des personnes présentes, mais le seul qui comptait était celui de Drago, il pouvait ressentir ses appréhensions, ses attentes, son désir que tout cela soit derrière eux. Il se lança :

« – La nuit de l'attaque, Albus Dumbledore et moi-même étions sortis de l'école pour une mission secrète de l'Ordre du Phoenix, visant à affaiblir Voldemort. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, nous avons aperçu la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus du château. Nous avons atterri au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie où nous avons été interceptés par Drago Malefoy. » Drago ferma momentanément les yeux, le moment était décisif, la tension dans le tribunal, palpable. « Dumbledore avait été blessé durant notre mission et il était très affaiblit, il a néanmoins eu le temps de me mettre à l'écart par un sortilège. J'étais alors pétrifié et invisible, je n'ai pu interférer dans la scène. Drago a brièvement échangé avec Dumbledore alors qu'il le tenait en joue, il m'a semblé que ce dernier était sur le point de le faire renoncer à son geste. Drago semblait terrifié par l'idée d'échouer dans sa mission, il tremblait, mais il n'a finalement pu se résoudre à tuer Dumbledore, il l'a seulement désarmé. C'est Severus Rogue, en arrivant peu après qui a pris le relais et a accompli cette horrible mission. »

Il y eut des objections dans le public et une accusation de mensonge fut lancée à travers la pièce. Me Coaslowth ne laissa pas les choses s'envenimer et reprit la parole rapidement :

« – Mesdames et Messieurs du Mangemaggot, vous pouvez donc constater que, malgré l'horrible maléfice qui pesait sur sa mère, malgré les énormes risques encourus en cas d'échec, Drago Malefoy n'a put commettre un meurtre. Il n'est pas un assassin. »

Le moustachu se leva :

« – Non pas que je souhaite remettre en cause l'honneur de Monsieur Potter, mais un simple témoignage ne peut suffire pour étayer une affirmation aussi grave que celle-ci. Il faut des preuves ! »

Le Président leva une main pour l'enjoindre à se rasseoir.

« – En effet, il me semble qu'une vérification mémorielle s'impose ici Monsieur Potter. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons visualiser votre souvenir de l'événement. »

Harry hocha la tête, Me Coaslowth lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu et repris le relais :

« – Monsieur le Président, la divulgation de ce souvenir soulève des informations secrètes et sensibles quant à la sécurité de la population sorcière. Je vous fais donc la demande d'une visualisation en privé. »

C'était leur dernier mouvement, une idée d'Harry.

Le Président leva un sourcil et réfléchit tandis que le brouhaha reprenait de plus belle. La presse était sur les dents et pestait déjà sur le scoop de l'année qui allait leur échapper. Enfin, le deuxième scoop de l'année, vu que la présence de Potter venu défendre Drago Malefoy, c'était déjà les gros titres assurés.

Trois coups de marteau sonores mirent fin aux spéculations de tous.

« – C'est entendu, cette preuve sera étudiée par le Magenmagot seul ». trancha le Président.

Drago, Harry et l'avocat soufflèrent, les choses allaient dans la bonne direction.

Le public ainsi que la presse furent évacués du tribunal, permettant à tous de prendre une pause bienvenue. Un sorcier chargé de la sécurité pris le soin de refermer les grandes portes de la salle, coupant net les bruits du couloir. Il ne prit pas la peine de lancer des sorts de protection, la pièce étant déjà immunisée contre les Oreilles à rallonge, les sortilèges d'écoute ou tout autre moyen d'espionnage ou d'intrusion.

Une très large Pensine fut apportée et disposée sur une petite table de bois sombre, assortie au reste du mobilier du tribunal. Les sorciers du Magenmagot terminèrent de reprendre leur places sur les bancs de l'hémicycle, Harry et Drago firent de même. Le Président ordonna la remise du souvenir. Me Coaslowth lui tendit une petite fiole transparente afin qu'il puisse vérifier que le sceau apposé par le laboratoire d'authentification était bien intact. Il manipula le contenant quelque instant puis brisa le seau et versa le contenu dans la Pensine. Il tira ensuite sa baguette et lança un sort complexe. Un épais brouillard gris s'échappa de la large coupe pour envahir rapidement toute la pièce, enveloppant bientôt toute l'assistance. Le brouillard se flouta, puis la tour d'Astronomie de Pouldard apparu et le souvenir se déroula implacablement.

Drago respirait nerveusement, il avait énormément appréhendé ce moment. Il vit Dumbledore rendre Harry impuissant et simple spectateur de ce qui allait suivre. Il observa son double, plus jeune, apeuré, tenir en joue son ancien directeur. Il avait oublié l'état de tourmente dans lequel il se trouvait à l'époque et qui lui revint soudainement en mémoire telle une nausée. Il fut choqué de voir à quel point son visage était marqué par la fatigue, le stress et l'amaigrissement. Il se vit pratiquement faillir et abdiquer à l'écoute des mots rassurants de Dumbledore, puis, repensant à sa mère, tenter de reprendre contenance.

Et l'arrivée de Severus, qui clôt fatalement la rencontre, assurant le succès de sa mission… Il serra les poings lorsque le rayon verdâtre atteint le vieil homme affaiblit, et il ne put soutenir la vision de son corps basculant dans le vide, il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Un hurlement d'Harry le fit sursauter, paniqué il regarda dans sa direction mais ce n'était pas le Harry présent qui criait, c'était celui du souvenir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le souvenir continue, il vit le jeune Gryffondor désespéré sortir de sa cachette forcée et se ruer à la poursuite de son double du passé. Jamais il n'avait vu le visage du jeune homme empreint d'une telle rage et d'une telle douleur.

Le souvenir s'estompa et le brouillard disparu progressivement. Chacun, quelque peu hébété, tentait de reprendre ses esprits et de démêler ce qu'il venait de voir.

Harry avait la mine grave et fermée. Drago lui jeta un nouveau regard inquiet. Il se sentait tellement coupable, même s'il savait intérieurement que le Gryffondor ne lui en voulait plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'enserrer dans ses bras et lui demander pardon. Etrangement, Potter avait été la seule personne à savoir avec certitude qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier mais il était la seule dont le pardon lui importait réellement.

Certains sorciers du Magenmagot conversaient à voix basses. Le Président repris les choses en main :

« – Me Coaslowth, vous avez fait une demande d'audience privée, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ce souvenir a de sensible pour la population sorcière. Ce genre de demande n'est pas à prendre à la légère, pourriez-vous nous donner une explication ? »

L'avocat acquiesça.

« – En effet Monsieur le Président, le souvenir ne met pas forcément ces informations en lumière de manière directe, mais je vous assure que nous prenons la pleine mesure d'une telle procédure. Si vous me permettez de développer. »

Le Président leva la main en signe d'assentiment.

« – Monsieur Potter sera le mieux placé pour évoquer ces informations. Je lui laisse donc la parole.

– Je vous remercie Maître. Messieurs, voici les informations qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler au public, et encore moins à la presse. Durant la scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister, Drago Malefoy a désarmé Albus Dumbledore. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que ce dernier avait en sa possession la mythique Baguette de Sureau. » Il y eu des murmures de désapprobation. « Je sais bien ce que vous pensez, que cet artefact n'est qu'une chimère de conte pour enfant. C'est ce que je croyais également. Mais il s'avère que cette baguette est réelle et Dumbledore en était le propriétaire. Les Reliques de la Mort existent bel et bien, la cape d'invisibilité de qualité exceptionnelle que vous m'avez vu utiliser en est une autre. Ces deux artefacts ont disparu durant la Guerre, mentit-il.

Lorsque Drago a désarmé Albus Dumbledore, cette nuit là, la baguette a changé de maître. C'est cet acte a priori sans intérêt qui a pourtant changé l'histoire car Voldemort, qui se l'est appropriée par la suite, n'est jamais parvenu à la contrôler pleinement. Il a même tué Severus Rogue en pensant qu'il en était le possesseur légitime. Le jour Dernier, lors de la Bataille de Pouldard j'ai eu une altercation avec Drago Malefoy et je l'ai désarmé à mon tour. Sans le savoir, je suis devenu à mon tour maitre de la Baguette de Sureau, c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas succomber au sortilège de mort de Voldemort. La baguette répond d'abord à son maître et résiste aux autres, donc le sort qui m'a touché était amoindri. Sans cela je n'aurai jamais survécu et l'histoire sorcière sera probablement très différente aujourd'hui. »

Harry marqua une longue pause, pour laisser à tous la possibilité d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de révéler et d'en prendre la pleine mesure : oui, indirectement, Drago Malefoy avait concourut à la libération du monde Sorcier. Il reprit néanmoins avant que les premières questions ne fusent.

« – Vous avez tous entendu parler de la réputation sinistre de cet objet dont l'histoire est particulièrement sanglante. Pour ma sécurité, mais également pour conserver l'harmonie au sein de la population, il est primordial que l'existence de cette Baguette ne soit pas révélée publiquement. Il est important qu'elle reste un mythe que l'on conte aux enfants. » conclut-il solennellement.

Le Président, comprenant la gravité des risques de fuite ordonna la mise en place d'un serment inviolable afin que rien de ce avait été montré, dit ou écrit durant cette audience privée ne puisse être révélé d'aucune manière. Le Magenmagot en son entier s'y plia de plus ou moins bonne grâce et la session privée fut close après cela. Le public et la presse furent autorisés à revenir dans le tribunal.

L'interrogatoire d'Harry se poursuivit encore quelque peu afin d'étudier les interventions de Drago et Narcissa en sa faveur. Le blond se contenait mais Harry le sentait sur le point de défaillir. Il était pratiquement l'heure du diner et il n'avait quitté la pièce que le midi pour manger dans une pièce voisine de celle-ci. Le blond étouffait littéralement et la chaleur qui avait grimpé tout au long de l'audience n'aidait en rien.

Enfin, le Président annonça la fin de la séance et le retrait du Magenmagot pour les délibérations finales.

Harry, son témoignage terminé fut enjoint à sortir quitter la salle et du rejoindre la même pièce exigüe où il avait attendu avant d'être appelé à témoigner. Il bouillait d'impatience. Il y eu des remous dans la salle, des bruits de voix, de nombreux coups de marteau, des cris. Peu de temps après, Drago et Me Coaslowth firent leur apparition en trombe. Harry bondit de sa chaise :

« –Alors ?! demanda-t-il, ne sachant comment interpréter l'expression de leur visage.

– C'est fini ! lâcha brusquement Drago avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du brun.

* * *

 **... Oui je sais, c'est fourbe, mais je voulais vous garder encore un peu avec moi :) (fourbe et égoïste donc...)**

 **Rdv en fin de semaine pour la fin (et cette fois, la vraie, promis)**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 _« NON COUPABLE !_

 _Drago Malefoy, l'apprenti Mangemort le plus célèbre de l'histoire du monde sorcier, notamment pour son implication dans la Deuxième Guerre Sorcière, a été acquitté hier par le Magenmagot, à la surprise générale._

 _Ce procès très attendu s'est révélé plein de surprises. La première a été la confirmation du non statut de Mangemort du jeune homme. Longtemps sujet à controverse et rumeur, la question a été éclairci une bonne fois pour toute lorsque le jeune aristocrate a été contraint de relever ses manches pour révéler au monde son intégrité (physique, à défaut de morale)._

 _Drago Malefoy, s'est ensuite débattu avec son avocat pour tenter de mettre en avant un odieux chantage dont il aurait été victime, le forçant à accomplir les missions ignobles qui ont fait sa triste renommée : introduire les Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Pouldard ainsi que tuer Albus Dumbledore, son directeur. Le jeune homme aurait ainsi obéit à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, alors qu'il ne possédait pas même la marque des ténèbres, pour protéger sa mère, soumise à un maléfice. La mort prématurée de cette dernière, Narcissa, peu avant le procès de son fils, alors qu'elle devait y témoigner, nous a empêché d'en savoir davantage et nous avons du nous contenter d'un simple rapport d'autopsie, d'un vieux souvenir en bouteille et d'une lettre authentifiée comme de sa main. Seul le Magenmagot semble trouver cela suffisant...  
_

 _Mais la plus grande surprise de ce procès, reste sans doute aucun l'intervention de Harry Potter en personne dans la défense du Sang-Pur. Se présentant comme le défenseur de la vérité, le Sauveur a tenu à faire part de son soutien afin « de rééquilibrer la balance ». Est-ce encore son amour des causes perdues qui le pousse toujours à soutenir les parias ? Après Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur au sombre passé, Drago Malefoy, l'ex futur-Mangemort. Il faut croire que la vie paisible de l'après-Guerre sied peu au Survivant. On ne peut que craindre son prochain choix de cheval de bataille... Toujours est-il que son témoignage semble avoir été la goutte qui a fait pencher la balance en faveur de Malefoy._

 _L'adulé sauveur du monde sorcier a fait des révélations fracassantes au sujet de son ancien ennemi scolaire. Il_ _a notamment révélé avoir été spectateur du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et a affirmé que celui-ci avait été perpétré par le « fidèle » bras droit de Dumbledore : Severus Rogue. Mais encore une fois, nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire car la visualisation du souvenir en question, ainsi que des informations complémentaires, visiblement capitales puisqu'elles ont fait flancher le Magenmagot, ont été révélées en audience privée uniquement._

 _De nombreux mystères entourent donc encore et toujours le jeune héritier Malefoy ainsi que son implication exacte dans la Guerre. Le dernier né des Malefoy s'en sort donc indemne, avec seulement une interdiction d'exercer des fonctions ministérielles (autant dire, une vague tape sur la main vu les éléments dont il était accusé). On pourrait en venir à regretter que le Magenmagot n'ai jugé que les actes et non l'homme. La corde sensible a visiblement été touchée avec les circonstances atténuantes mises en avant par l'avocat de l'aristocrate : jeune âge au moment des faits, menaces et pression exercés ainsi que son refus moral…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, nous espérons seulement que la population sorcière est en sécurité avec un Drago Malefoy ayant regagné sa liberté mais également sa pleine puissance magique._

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _La Gazette du Sorcier.»_

 _._

 _._

 _« JUSTICE A ETE RENDUE !_

 _Quelques jours seulement après le procès de son fils Drago Malefoy, ce fut au tour du chef de famille Lucius d'être sur le banc des accusés. Alors que le jeune homme s'en était tiré sans égratignure, le Magenmagot semble avoir quelque peu retrouvé ses esprits et a condamné Lucius Malefoy à 30 ans de réclusion ferme à Azkaban, lui évitant le Baiser de justesse._

 _[…] De nombreuses familles, victimes de ses agissements nuisibles avant et durant la Guerre se trouvaient dans la salle et ont pu se confronter à ce vil homme. Il n'en menait pas large d'ailleurs, mis face à ses actes et il a fallut toute la vigueur et la force de persuasion de son avocat pour lui épargner la peine capitale. Un miracle d'ailleurs, pour un récidiviste et évadé de prison par-dessus le marché._

 _Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut une audience houleuse avec quelques révélations mais globalement assez peu de surprises (pas de Harry Potter cette fois-ci) si ce n'est sur la condamnation en elle-même qui peut sembler un peu légère._

 _[…] La population sorcière a ainsi enfin obtenue une vengeance envers cet homme qui n'a fait que répandre le mal autour de lui. L'honneur n'est cependant pas complètement perdu pour les Malefoy puisque le fils, Drago, pourra reprendre le flambeau familial. Mais il n'est pas dit que la société sorcière soit aussi clémente que le Magenmagot. Cependant, vu la réputation et les agissements dépravés du jeune aristocrate, elle n'aura peut être pas à s'inquiéter de lui très longtemps._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _La Gazette du Sorcier »_

 _._

 _._

 _« NOUVELLES REVELATIONS SUR SEVERUS ROGUE : HERO OU VAURIEN ?_

 _Alors que tout le monde semble s'entendre pour considérer Séverus Rogue comme le plus grand traître de l'histoire sorcière, Harry Potter, le Sauveur en personne, semble lui avoir un avis différent. Nous avons eu l'honneur de le rencontrer pour un entretien exclusif, le premier depuis la fin de la Deuxième Guerre Sorcière, afin de recueillir son témoignage. Il a souhaité nous parler d'un de ses anciens professeurs._

 _Le jeune homme, resté longtemps distant du grand public, semble moins tourmenté qu'auparavant. Il avoue avoir eu des phases difficiles après la Guerre. Comme nous tous, il a du faire le deuil de nombreux proches et enterrer progressivement les mauvais souvenirs. Et Severus Rogue a longtemps fait partie des mauvais souvenirs d'Harry Potter. Revêche et punitif, l'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard n'était pas particulièrement réputé pour son caractère affable ni même son impartialité. Néanmoins il était le bras droit d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui vouait une confiance absolue, alors même qu'il était un Mangemort repenti._

 _Harry Potter qui a été amené à le côtoyer durant ses études puis la Guerre, a été le témoin de la mission difficile qu'à porté cet homme mystérieux et sombre : être un agent double à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix. En effet, il était également le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Il a donc du constamment jouer un double jeu, et trouver à chaque instant le précaire équilibre qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la confiance du mage noir, tout en informant réellement le camp de la lumière._

 _Le rôle méconnu de cet homme de l'ombre s'est pourtant avéré décisif dans l'issue de la Guerre puisqu'il a permis a l'Ordre du Phénix de bénéficier de bon nombre d'informations capitales et de sauver de nombreuses vies. Le Sauveur nous a d'ailleurs confié que son ancien professeur lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à deux reprises au moins, mais sans jamais signer ses actes. Tel semblait être en effet Severus Rogue : éternellement méconnu et méjugé._

 _Les raisons qui ont pu pousser le misanthrope maître des Potions à choisir une vie d'espion constamment sur le fil du rasoir nous restent cependant inconnues. Harry Potter semble détenir une partie de la réponse mais il a esquivé nos questions avec un sourire plein de mystère. Malgré cela, le jeune homme nous a confié être déterminé à faire reconnaitre le rôle héroïque de Severus Rogue durant la Guerre ainsi qu'à faire réhabiliter son nom. Il souhaite se lancer dans une campagne d'information et compte bien faire changer les livres d'histoire. Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour le secret de Severus éclatera au grand jour..._

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Le Chicaneur »_

 _._

 _._

 _« EN TETE A TETE AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY_

 _Après l'entretien inédit que nous avons eu avec Harry Potter (voir notre numéro 5473), c'est une autre personnalité, plus controversée, mais non moins intéressante que nous avons eu la chance d'accueillir en exclusivité : le jeune héritier de la famille Malefoy. Tout comme le Sauveur, le jeune aristocrate s'est dernièrement lancé dans une bataille d'ordre moral : il veut obtenir l'acquittement posthume pour sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, décédée quelques semaines seulement avant la date de son procès._

 _Nous avions été très surpris de recevoir une requête de Drago Malefoy et nous ne savions pas vraiment à quoi nous attendre pour notre rencontre. Beaucoup de rumeurs et de mystères entourent ce dernier, mais, très loin de l'idée que nous en avions, c'est un jeune homme d'allure décontractée (et en vêtements moldus !) qui s'est présenté dans nos bureaux._

 _Et nous n'avons pas été au bout de nos surprises ! Charmant, accessible et déterminé, l'aristocrate nous a parlé volontiers de son nouveau combat pour laver le nom de sa mère, mais également du long chemin qui a précédé son propre acquittement, obtenu avec l'aide précieuse d'Harry Potter. Même s'il est resté plutôt évasif sur ce sujet, il semble depuis être resté en contact étroit avec ce dernier ou tout du moins en terme amicaux. Il faut dire qu'ils partagent une lutte quelque peu similaire puisqu' Harry Potter souhaite lui redorer le nom de Severus Rogue (qui est le parrain de Drago, soit dit en passant, le monde est petit). Qui aurait pu croire, il y a quelques mois encore, que ces deux ennemis jurés de Poudlard deviendraient amis ? Lui-même n'y aurait jamais songé au moment où, saisissant sa dernière chance, il osa demander de l'aide à Harry Potter._

 _[…] Entre la fin de la Guerre et son combat actuel Drago Malefoy n'a cessé de se battre, d'abord contre lui-même et une énorme culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa position de fils de Mangemort et d'agissements dont il n'est pas fier ; puis contre sa famille (son père en particulier) et l'endoctrinement dans lequel il avait été élevé, et, enfin, contre le « Lord Noir », comme il l'appelle encore. Cet homme puissant qui l'a longtemps fasciné avant de le dégouter viscéralement. Un drôle de parcours donc qui sépare le bon petit fils de Sang-Pur réactionnaire du jeune homme actuel, progressiste, libre d'esprit et allant même jusqu'à apprécier certaines inventions moldues. Un cheminement fait de prises de consciences douloureuses, de regrets et de transformations. Il avoue pudiquement que le plus dur est derrière lui, même s'il est toujours quelque peu mal vu par la communauté sorcière. Enfin libéré du poids de son procès, il peut néanmoins envisager sereinement le futur._

 _Pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'anime est de réussir à obtenir un acquittement posthume pour sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy. Comme il a été révélé lors de son procès, cette dernière a été sous l'emprise d'un maléfice sournois qui a finit par lui coûter la vie, quelques années après la Guerre. Le jeune Malefoy a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette perte, alors même qu'il luttait pour tenter de gagner cette course contre la montre. Il se fait donc un devoir de réparer cela, d'une certaine manière, pour la mémoire de sa mère. Nous ne pouvons que lui souhaiter bonne chance dans cette entreprise._

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Le Chicaneur »_

 _._

 _._

 _« DRAGO MALEFOY ET HARRY POTTER, LE DUO SEXY DE LA RENTREE._

 _Décidément Mesdames, l'héritier de la célèbre dynastie Malefoy ne cesse de faire monter sa côte de popularité depuis son acquittement. Il a réussi le tour de force de passer du statut de paria à celui de célibataire le plus sexy de l'année, et il est en passe de grimper encore de quelques points dans nos estimes car il a choisit de s'associer à rien de moins qu'Harry Potter lui-même pour se lancer dans la création de son cabinet d'avocats._

 _Deux éphèbes en robes pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, que demander de mieux ? On imagine déjà leur cabinet plein à craquer ! Mais il faudra calmer nos ardeurs car il semble que les deux hommes se spécialisent plutôt sur les droits des plus démunis. Poussé par le souhait de faire acquitter sa mère, le jeune Drago s'était lancé dans des études de droits, en compagnie d'Harry. Ce dernier, fort du succès de sa campagne de réhabilitation de Séverus Rogue auprès du Ministère avait souhaité continuer dans cette voie. Des rumeurs farfelues prétendent que Le Sauveur souhaiterait désormais s'attaquer au cas du tristement célèbre Sirius Black..._

 _Les deux hommes, leur diplôme désormais en poche se lancent directement à leur propre compte, au sein du Potter & Malefoy Associés, avec déjà du pain du la planche donc. _

_Riches, diplômés, altruistes et sexy ! Les deux hommes ont décidément tout pour plaire. Mais ils semblent difficiles à combler, en témoignent leurs statuts de célibataires endurcis. Ils ne sont pas apparus accompagnés en public depuis plusieurs mois_ _ _au moins_. Mesdames, armez-vous donc de patience et de persévérance si vous souhaitez mettre le grappin sur l'un de ces beaux partis. _

_Gabirla Tiburce_

 _Sorcière Hedbo »_

 _._

 _._

 _« POTTER & MALEFOY ASSOCIES DE NOUVEAU EN CROISADE_

 _On n'arrête décidément plus les deux avocats, après avoir arraché l'acquittement posthume de Narcissa Malefoy, puis s'être attaqués à l'égalité des créatures non humaines et des êtres hybrides, avec une victoire éclatante et un procès ayant fait jurisprudence, ils se lancent dans une campagne de réflexion et remise en question du système carcéral sorcier. Depuis toujours sujet à controverse, le bras pénitentiaire de la justice est considéré comme "inhumain, indigne, vengeur et d'un autre âge" par les deux célèbres hommes de lois qui entendent bien faire bouger le Ministère de la Justice Magique._

 _Leurs deux principaux objectifs sont l'abolition de la peine capitale – ils pointent d'ailleurs que cette dernière a disparu depuis bien longtemps de nombreuses nations moldues – ainsi que la dissolution d'Azkaban pour des solutions d'incarcération qui respectent l'intégrité humaine et physique des détenus et qui permettent également une réinsertion à l'issue des peines._

 _D'aucuns reprochent à Drago Malefoy de ne s'intéresser à ce sujet que parce que son père, Lucius y est actuellement enfermé. Mais il semble que cela ne soit pas la raison centrale. On le sait désormais de source sûre,_ c _ette croisade, fait partie intégrante du combat d'Harry Potter pour laver le nom de celui qui fut son parrain : Sirius Black. Bien que de nombreux témoignages tendent à confirmer que Peter Pettigrow était en vie bien après son supposé meurtre et qu'il était par ailleurs un Mangemort, le Ministère rechigne à ouvrir une enquête sur le sujet, qu'il estime peu prioritaire et trop controversé. Beaucoup ne sont d'ailleurs pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de se plonger à nouveau dans le passé pour en déterrer des secrets._

 _Néanmoins, « pour honorer la mémoire d'un homme qui ne dut son salut qu'à son innocence, mais aussi pour améliorer la vie de beaucoup qui survivent encore entre les murs d'Azkaban », Potter & Malefoy Associés comptent bien faire évoluer le Ministère et semblent plus que déterminés à mener à bien ce combat, aussi long fut-il. _

_Erbehrt Donger_

 _Le Monde Sorcier »_

 _._

 _._

 _« POTTER & MALEFOY : LE CHOC !_

 _Mesdames, si vous n'êtes pas assises, nous vous conseillons très vivement de le faire. C'est l'annonce la plus fracassante de l'année, si ce n'est de la décennie que nous avons à vous transmettre. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, les deux célèbrissimes avocats, ont fait une déclaration exclusive : depuis désormais plusieurs mois, ils seraient en couple !_

 _Vous lisez bien, ce n'est donc rien d'autre que leur coming out officiel qu'ils ont réalisé il y a quelques heures à peine. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que nous ne les ayons pas vus accompagnés de présence féminine ces derniers temps, les deux hommes filaient visiblement le parfait amour, cachant leur relation intime derrière le paravent de leur collaboration professionnelle. Une couverture parfaite que personne ne serait venu questionner, tout particulièrement en connaissant leur passé commun. Mais il faut croire qu'ils ont su enterrer la hache de guerre à un moment… nous n'avons malheureusement pas de détails sur la date exacte du début de leur idylle ni sur les circonstances dans lesquelles celle-ci a commencé, pas plus que sur l'éventualité d'une union civile. Les deux hommes se sont montrés très réservés sur ces points._

 _Décidément, les deux avocats ne semblent vivre que pour la controverse, même dans leur choix amoureux… Mesdames, nous allons devoir nous consoler sur d'autres éphèbes, ces deux là ne sont définitivement plus pour nous. Mais nous leur souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur ensemble, à défaut de rendre l'une de nous comblée._

 _Gabirla Tiburce_

 _Sorcière Hedbo »_

 _._

 _._

Une main vint caresser le dos de celle, pâle, qui tournait les pages du vieux recueil de coupure de presse.

« – Tu n'a pas déjà relu ces vieilleries des centaines de fois ? » demanda le brun en se redressant.  
Il vint coller son buste mouillé contre celui de son amant, assis devant lui dans la baignoire.

« – Si, concéda Drago en se laissant aller contre le torse chaud, mais j'aime bien me rappeler tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce par quoi on est passé. Je n'en reviens pas que cela fait déjà six ans depuis mon procès, ça me parait à la fois incroyablement loin et comme si c'était hier… A chaque fois je réalise que même si certains moments ont été très durs, je ne regrette aucun de nos choix. »

D'un sort, il renvoya machinalement le gros livre léviter jusqu'à son emplacement dans la bibliothèque puis reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

« – Moi non plus je ne regrette rien… » Harry fit mine de réfléchir. « Quoique, j'aurai bien aimé que tu vienne me demander de l'aide plus tôt. On aurait gagné du temps. dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

– Je n'étais déjà pas vraiment prêt à le faire quand je l'ai fait, alors il aurait été parfaitement impossible de le faire avant et tu le sais. rétorqua Drago avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

– Je sais bien, je te taquine. Mais cela dit, même si ça ne sont pas à proprement parler des regrets, il y a quand même des choses que je trouve dommage.

– Ah oui ?! fit Drago surpris. Quoi donc ? »

Harry embrassa son cou diaphane.

« – Hé bien… je trouve dommage qu'il m'ait fallut tant de temps pour réaliser que je n'étais pas heureux dans ma relation avec Ginny. » Il embrassa la clavicule. « Je trouve dommage que tu n'ai pas compris plus vite ce que tu ressentais pour moi et que tu m'ai laissé en plan dans ma serre, malheureux comme les pierres et complètement bouleversé. » Il embrassa la pointe de l'épaule. « Je trouve dommage que pendant des années, nous n'ayons pas trouvé d'autre moyen de relâcher la tension que de nous taper dessus, alors qu'il y a des manières bien plus agréables de le faire… » Il glissa une main dans l'eau mousseuse, entre les jambes de son amant. Drago ferma les yeux un instant.

« – Tu es trop passéiste Harry, souffla le blond, tu devrais davantage te concentrer sur le présent. termina-t-il en attrapant la deuxième main du brun, l'incitant à rejoigne sa jumelle.

– Hum… Tu as probablement raison… » sourit ce dernier.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci un million de fois à vous qui m'avez suivie jusqu'ici.**

 **Merci à votre patience et votre assiduité.  
**

 **Merci aux commentaires incroyablement gentils, détaillés, attentionnés et répétés que vous m'avez laissé (et si vous ne l'avez pas fait, il est encore temps ;p ). Je suis ravie d'échanger avec vous, de savoir ce que vous avez ressenti et pensé des différents chapitres, de l'histoire, des persos, ...Quand on écrit on est tellement heureux de savoir que nos mots rencontrent des yeux et touchent d'autres personnes.  
**

 **Pour aller un peu plus loin, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire ce petit article très intéressant, qui m'a conforté dans la rédaction de cette histoire**

 **: / / profondeurdechamps 2013/04/23/ drago-malefoy-heros-en-mal/** (pensez à retirer les espaces et ajouter htt... au début de l'url ;)

 **J'ai toujours trouvé horriblement décevant le traitement du personnage de Drago dans les livres, il n'a ni évolution ni réelle profondeur. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé être l'antithèse du héro (après Voldemort), il fait quand même pâle figure (sans jeu de mot pourri). Même globalement, tous les personnages gagnent en complexité au fil des récits, sauf les Serpentards, qui tous, sans exceptions, refusent de s'impliquer au mieux, ou sont à la solde du mal, ... pas très nuancé à mon goût.**

 **Bref ! Cette histoire c'était pour moi l'occasion d'explorer un peu plus le personnage de Drago et son rapport à Harry, de leur donner la possibilité de se re-rencontrer et de se rendre compte qu'ils partageaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres écrits.**

 **Je suis triste de vous quitter et de quitter cette histoire que j'ai été très heureuse de partager avec vous. Vous avez rendu cette expérience vraiment chouette.**

 **ENCORE MERCIIII !**


End file.
